Something Old, Something New
by KateDessi
Summary: For Hermione Granger, it was always about career. Finally realizing that there are more important things in life, she leaves the city to find herself. In a small wizarding town in Cornwall called Little Dunwoodie, she instead found herself intrigued by her landlord who reminded her of someone she used to despise.
1. Little Dunwoodie

_**Disclaimer: **This is a work of FanFiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, trademarked by none other than J.K. Rowling. Other names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products solely of my imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

_**Warnings: **Contains mild sexual content, occasional profanity from the characters and __canon references. D_ebatable alternate universe and it is quite FLUFFY (but with a series of twists and turns)!

_**Timeline: **Post-Hogwarts, following EWE (epilogue, what epilogue?) format, and was set roughly nine years after the war._

**_Important note: _**_This is a (rather lengthy) story of love, friendship and family. Highly encouraged for a bit of light reading. If you are looking for dark themes and angst, kindly look elsewhere. Otherwise, please enjoy, have a good laugh and review x_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_**Little Dunwoodie**_

Hermione Granger sat there in utter shock as her boyfriend (now fiancé) of nine years stared at her with hollowed eyes after giving his speech that consisted of his wish to break up with her due to the fact that he felt that their relationship was going nowhere and that she was more dedicated to her career than their relationship.

"It's been a long time coming," Ron Weasley continued as he shifted his gaze from her face to the engagement ring he presented to her seven years prior, adorning her left hand. "You're never here, Hermione, and when you're here, you're always talking about your accomplishments or some bloody incident at the damn Ministry!" his voice raised a tad.

Surprised, she drew back in her chair. "W-what?"

"It's always about _you._ It's never about me or us. We've been together for Merlin knows how long but sometimes I feel like you're a complete stranger. We've been engaged for seven bloody years and not once have we talked about our wedding. If I do bring up the topic, you always have an excuse. It's either you're not in the mood, you're tired or you'll change the subject."

"That's not true," she protested weakly. Looking back, he was right. Sometimes the thought of marriage gave her an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"You know it is. Tell me, Hermione, and _please_ be honest. Do you want to marry me or not?"

"Of course I do! Just not... now," she finished faintly. "I have a lot of things going on at the Ministry- "

She was cut off as Ron gave a shout of frustration and he stood up and started pacing in front of her. "See, this is what I'm talking about." He stopped moving and stared at her. "This isn't working for me. I love you, Hermione, with all of my heart, but this isn't working for me."

She stood up too, eyes flashing and her fists clenched at her sides. For the life of her, she couldn't say anything. She was angry, yes, but she was shocked. Shocked because she hadn't seen this one coming. Shocked because he was right. Shocked because the thought of her without him didn't bother her the way it should have.

"Say something, Hermione."

"What do you want me to say?" she said tightly.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I've been thinking about this for a long time and I feel like we're not working on our relationship the way we should have." Wincing, he said, "I don't feel the same way I did before."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Would you hate me if I said the same?"

"Merlin, no," he said quickly and then he smiled sadly. "It's over between us, isn't it?"

Out of nowhere, a big fat tear slid down her cheek as she came forward and hugged his familiar body. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it work."

"I'm sorry, too."

They shared one last bittersweet kiss before Hermione fled Ron's flat in Diagon Alley.

It was Saturday afternoon, the sun was past its zenith, and the street was alive and buzzing as wizards and witches of all ages walked by. She couldn't cry even if she wanted to, but she was with heavy heart. She was bothered most by the fact that she wasn't heartbroken. Shouldn't she feel heartbroken at least a bit?

They had been together for nine years and was on the way to a marriage, but somewhere along those nine years, they had drifted apart and didn't even realize it.

Realization struck her and she paused from walking, making the person behind her bump on her chest and grumbled. "What gives," the figure mumbled and Hermione turned around to apologize. But before she could open her mouth, the figure recognized her and she was engulfed in a hug. "Hermione Granger, you clumsy oaf," the figure squealed.

Hermione laughed and wrapped her own arms around the smaller woman. "Lisa Cauliff," she laughed.

She was no social butterfly during her Hogwarts days, but she had a few friends outside Gryffindor. Lisa Cauliff was three years her junior in age, but two years behind in Hogwarts. Lisa Cauliff was the person who proved to her that not all Slytherins were bad. Hermione was one of the few who returned to Hogwarts after the war to finish her education; she met Lisa in the library one evening. In fact, Lisa sought her ought to ask for help in Transfigurations. They became friends ever since, studying together on numerous occasions.

Hermione pulled away from the hug and leaned back to get a good look at the younger woman. "Wow, you're lovely," she gushed, taking in the wavy blonde hair supported by a barrette, the twinkling blue eyes, the small upturned nose and the pink lips that was stretched into a wide smile. The former Slytherin was dressed in a tight peach sleeveless peach blouse, paired with a pair of black slacks and white high-heeled sandals. All in all, Lisa Cauliff was the picture of sophistication, a far cry from the happy-go-lucky, talkative girl she knew back in Hogwarts.

"Thank you," Lisa responded still grinning, always one to accept compliments. "I missed you, Hermione! It's been nine years, how come we never wrote to each other? Oh, we _have _to catch up! How about Rosa Lee Teabag? I have _lots_ to tell you! Oh, how have you been? I _love _your shoes. Where did you get- ?"

Hermione grinned. Apparently, her earlier assumption was incorrect. Lisa Cauliff was, and always will be, the same happy-go-lucky girl. She reached up and slapped a hand on Lisa's mouth. "Let's get some tea."

Rosa Lee Teabag was merely three stores away from where they were standing. They quickly walked over to the store, their arms linked. It had been a long time since Hermione went out with a girl friend, except for Ginny, but she usually saw Ginny over dinner and every Sunday for breakfast at the Burrow, along with the entire clan of Weasleys and Harry Potter.

They chose a table beside the window. As soon as they were sitting, a waitress came over and took their order of two cups of Earl Grey and a place of sandwiches with no crusts! Lisa instructed as Hermione smiled in amusement; she forgot how funny Lisa's tendency to be a spoiled brat could be.

"So," Lisa said excitedly. "What's been going on with you?"

"Oh, this and that," Hermione replied offhandedly. "After Hogwarts, I've been working in the Ministry. What about you? What do you do?" Ron was right. All she could talk about was work.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Hermione gaped at her.

"Yes. Women in my family don't usually do anything." Lisa shrugged. "Anyway, it's a good think I bumped into you, Hermione." She smiled softly. "I'm getting married next month and I want you to come."

"Oh my! Really? Congratulations!"

The conversation paused as the waitress came back with their tea and sandwiches. They thanked her and continued with the conversation.

"Thank you," Lisa said. "It's going to be held in a small town in Cornwall. It's where my fiancé grew up, you see. I'll send you an invitation and include a portkey. Everyone who lives in Little Dunwoodie is also attending."

"Why?"

"Everyone knows everyone over there."

"How quaint," Hermione quipped in amusement. "Little Dunwoodie."

"I think you're going to like it there. I know I did. It's a very intimate little town and everyone is just so polite, so nice."

A thought entered Hermione's mind. "Will I really? I've been thinking of... getting away from the city for a while."

Lisa's perfectly shaped brows drew together in genuine concern as she gazed at her old friend. "Little Dunwoodie is the perfect place. In fact, a friend of mine went there to get away from a lot of things a little over seven years ago. He's been there ever since..." she hesitated. "What happened, Hermione?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Ron, my boyfriend?" At Lisa's nod, she continued. "Well, we recently broke up... just this morning actually. But I'm fine- " she quickly assured the other woman as she let out a moan of sadness. "We're fine. What's bothering me is that it's _not _bothering me the way it should have. Hell." Hermione let out a short laugh. "I guess I just got a little caught up with my career, you know?"

"I understand," Lisa said gently.

"I'm sorry for laying this one out on you."

"Hermione, we're friends. We haven't been in touch with each other but we're still friends. Anyway, I know how your career means to you. You always say so when we were in Hogwarts that you want to obtain a high position in the Ministry."

They smiled reminiscently.

"And did you?" Lisa prompted.

"Yes, I did." Hermione beamed. "I became the director for the Beast Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures. After three years, I moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and became Director for the Hit Wizards subdivision."

"Wow," her companion breathed. "And you're only 27, right? I'm 24 and the only thing I've ever done- blimey! I haven't done anything!" Lisa laughed good-naturedly. "But I really do like my life this way. I travel when I get bored. And when I get married, I'm going to love being a wife and mother."

"You're going to be a great wife and mother."

Lisa smiled at her brilliantly. Neither noticed that they hadn't touched their tea and finger food. "Hermione, there's a cottage in Little Dunwoodie that's available for rent. Although it's on the far end of the town, a bit secluded, but it's excellent- the ocean is right on your doorstep. My friend, the one I told you about earlier, _built_ the cottage. The previous tenant died a little over eight months ago."

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "How come?"

"Of old age," Lisa assured her quickly. "She was 90 years old. My friend was sad about it; she was really nice and she baked him great pies."

"Hmm."

They chatted more for about four more hours and when hunger overcame them, they nibbled on the sandwiches and sipped their cold tea. But the time came for them to part ways for Lisa was due for dinner with her family in their home in Leeds. Lisa promised to owl her the wedding invitation and portkey the very next day.

When Hermione arrived in her fairly modern flat in Inner Muggle London, she was suddenly engulfed in the arms of another familiar figure. "Harry," she wheezed out, struggling to catch her breath as he squeezed her tightly.

"Ron just told me," Harry Potter said as soon as he pulled away. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Where have you been all day? Ron said you'd left around noon. Are you alright? Do you want to stay over at our place for the time being?"

"Harry," she said in a whine and stepped away from him, shrugging off her coat. "I'm fine. You're overreacting. I was in Diagon Alley, I bumped into an old friend of mine and we were catching up over tea."

"I could keep you company for a while," Harry offered as he walked over to the sofa and threw himself over it. He hesitated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sat down beside him on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry threw an arm around her and his hand rubbed her shoulder. "There's nothing to talk about," she said softly. After her time with Lisa, she was completely comforted and she wasn't even bothered anymore. They sat there together for a long, silent time... "Do you ever think about when we were at Hogwarts?" she asked suddenly.

"Sometimes," Harry admitted.

"Me too. I bumped into my old friend Lisa Cauliff who was in Slytherin, we became friends when I went back to finish my seventh year."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned her before."

"Do you wonder where our old Gryffindor friends are now? What about the Slytherins?" she chuckled. "You ever thought about Malfoy?"

Harry laughed. "Not at all. Do you?"

"I sometimes do," she muttered with a laugh. "I wonder if he has a child, will he be teaching him to degrade muggleborns like he did?"

"What brought this on?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Well, I don't really want to talk about Malfoy."

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly. "I've been reminiscing with Lisa all day and she talked about him for a bit." She sat up and turned to face Harry. "Ron told me I'm too involved with my career. Do you think it's true?"

He hesitated for a bit. "Well... yes."

"I think this is my wake up call, Harry. What do you think of me taking a break from it all? Go away from the city, cramp up in a small cottage beside the ocean, meet new people."

His eyes widened and then he grinned. "I think this is a great idea. Hermione, we've been working together for seven years at the Auror Office. I couldn't remember a time when you had ever gone on vacation. You're the first to come into the office and you're also the last one to leave for _seven whole years_. I think it's about time!"

"Really?"

"Yes. What do you have in mind?"

"Cornwall."

"What's in Cornwall?" His brows drew together.

"A lot of things. I've never been there, but there's this little wizarding town called Little Dunwoodie. From what Lisa has told me it's tiny and a bit rural but everyone is nice and apparently, everyone knows everyone. There's a cottage for rent at the far end of the town and she told me that the ocean is _just by the _doorstep."

"Well, it looks like your mind's been made up," Harry stated. "How long will you be gone?"

"Indefinitely," Hermione said decisively.

"You're not- ?"

"I am."

"But _why?_"

"Ron gave me an idea that I should concentrate more on my personal life," she admitted. "And when Lisa was talking about how she's going to be a good mother and a good wife- well, I felt a pang in my chest that I do want to be that as well, besides having a great career."

"And you're all going to find this in Cornwall?"

She frowned. "That's not what I meant. Maybe. Who knows? I'm going there to just take a break."

A week after her breakup with Ron: she spent the past week seriously thinking about Little Dunwoodie. It seems that after the breakup, she had little interest in her work and everyone noticed. Had she been to hasty in saying yes to Lisa? For the past five days, she came in to work late a couple of times and left at promptly five. Harry asked what was wrong and assured him it had nothing to do with the breakup because it was the truth. He seemed to be accepting, but he still doubted her.

Friday night, before she left the Ministry, she slapped a resignation letter on Harry's desk and he signed it, no questions asked because they had already talked about it.

Funnily enough, she didn't look back. Not once. She found that she was actually looking forward to leaving the city. She cleared her flat of the little possessions she had - clothes, books, photo albums, etc. - and left the furniture in their places.

Very early the next day, she left the city.

It took Hermione about almost a day to get to Little Dunwoodie. From London to Plymouth took about three hours or so and from Plymouth to Penzance in Cornwall took about almost six hours. In Penzance, there would be someone who would take her to Little Dunwoodie. Since she was unavailable, Lisa arranged for her fiancé, Cade Alastair, to fetch Hermione from the train station.

As she got down from the train, pulling her suitcase behind her she was immediately approached by a tall man with curly light brown hair. He was smiling in open friendliness and his eyes were twinkling even in the dim light of the evening.

"You must be Hermione Granger," he said extending a hand at her.

Before she took it, she lifted an eyebrow at him. "How could you tell?"

"Lisa showed me a picture of you," he responded, unfazed.

Hermione took his hand to shake it briefly. "Sorry, I have a tendency to become a little wary with strangers."

"Well, you're going to have to let go of that habit while you're here. May I take your suitcase?" At her nod, he grasped the handle and pulled it to him. "We best be going."

He guided her out of the platform and to her surprise, there was a black sedan car waiting for them. She was unable to help herself and said, "A car?"

"Yeah," Cade muttered as he took out a set of keys from his front pocket and clicked on the lock control. He opened the door behind the driver's seat and threw in her suitcase. "Well, get in," he said as he opened the door to the driver's side. She quickly opened the door and stuffed herself in. "People in Little Dunwoodie love to walk so they can socialize," he said in explanation. He grinned at her as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. Adjusting the rear view mirror, he started to drive. "As for me and my family, we live up the hill a little far from the main street and where everything else is so we needed a car. We're not in any way connected with the floo network and there is an anti-apparition jinx around the whole town. So we decided to use muggle cars."

"Interesting," she murmured.

"Oh, by the way, I want to give you a little heads up about your landlord. His name's Dane Mackenzie and mostly keeps to himself, but he's a pretty nice bloke if you get to know him." Cade flashed her a quick smile before he focused on the narrow, dark road again. "You'd have to understand, after being involved in the war nine years ago, he was pretty shaken up."

She shot him a suspicious glance. "Dane Mackenzie, you say? What did the war do to him?"

Cade shrugged his shoulders as he maneuvered the car to the right. "I'm not really sure. He never talks about it with me. See if you can crack it out of Lisa, she insists that it's not her story to tell."

"I- I know, a few people who were involved in that war. I've never heard of him. Was he a- ?"

"I really have no idea, Hermione," Cade cut in a firm tone.

A taut silence fell inside the car. Hermione stared out of the window, deep in thought. Who the hell was Dane Mackenzie? An Auror? A Death Eater? A student?

Little Dunwoodie was an adolescent town and it truly was tiny. The houses and establishments were either made from stone or bricks that reminded her of rural living. The main street consisted of two pubs, three restaurants, a small hotel, the local auror station, a barbershop and a salon, a grocery, an apothecary, an all-around bookstore, a sweets shop, an ice cream parlor, a Quidditch supplies shop, a small coffee and tea shop, five clothing shops, a few more other stores. There was not much, but everything one needed was right there. One need not to look elsewhere.

They passed by the main street and turned a few corners about four more times. The road led up to a rocky hill now and she caught a glimpse of the ocean, despite it was dark on the road. The road, though, was bare but she could see two houses illuminated by yellow lights at the far end.

"Dane likes to keep the house alight because it's too dark out here."

"And where do you live?" Hermione asked. "You said you live at the far end of the town."

"We actually live at the far south side of town," Cade responded as the car started slowing down. "This is the east side. If you think if the town's a bit too far, you can borrow one of Dane's trucks- he has three."

"Oh, I couldn't do that!" Hermione assumed that her landlord was a muggleborn and she looked forward to meeting him, despite her wariness over this intriguing involvement in the war.

"No," Cade chuckled. "He insists his tenants to use his trucks. He even lets you pick which one you'd like to use."

He pulled the car into a wide driveway upwards and in front of the cottage. The main house (which was significantly bigger than the cottage) was sitting atop the highest point of the lot and the cottage was about sixty away from it, on the lower side of the lot. The cottage was quite small and bluntly square made of granite walls about two feet thick. The garden between and around the two structures were very spacious and the grass was neatly trimmed. There were a set of assorted trees that framed the entire lot.

"I'm going to love it here," she said out loud as soon as she was standing in front of the cottage.

"Wait 'til you see it during the day," Cade chuckled again as he came up behind her, her suitcase on his hand. He left it standing beside her. "Dane's a lucky bloke for find this house. It was abandoned, but he came to it one night when he got lost. Do want to come inside now?"

Hermione hesitated. "What about the landlord?"

He glanced over at the main house and he looked around briefly before turning to look around her again. "Look, only two trucks. He must be in town."

"Oh," she said in disappointment. She was looking forward to see this Dane Mackenzie for herself, the mention of him being involved in the war nine years ago resurfacing. "Well, I guess I'll meet him tomorrow."

Cade handed her the cottage's key and promptly left.

Hermione sighed, picking up her suitcase and walked slowly to the front door. She was awestruck at the sight that greeted her. Little Dunwoodie was a wizarding town indeed but the cottage was full of muggle equipment!

Upon opening the door, she was immediately greeted by the living room as it stretches along one side of the house with a comfortable looking orange couch in front of an open fireplace, a flat screen TV and a DVD player. She was delighted about that telly and the DVD player because in her own flat in London, she didn't own either of those, being too caught up in the Wizarding World and never spent enough time at home. Beyond the living room was the dining room which contained a rather small dining table for four and the kitchen has a dishwasher, modern units, electric cooker, microwave and a fridge. The entire place was carpeted, she observed with awe.

The cottage was comfortably _more_ furnished than her own flat which she had been living in for the past six years.

Closing the front door, she saw an entryway to her left and caught sight of a small flight of stairs. Upstairs were two bedrooms; a double bed in one, the other with twin beds and an empty room, together with a fully tiled modern bathroom. There was also an extra room at the far end of the hallway and it contained a washing machine.

All in all, she found the entire cottage _very _charming and _very_ homey. It reminded her a bit of her childhood home and felt guilty for not visiting as often as she should have.

She had indeed taken a lot of things for granted because of her focus on her career. Nobody told her that being successful also included losing one's soul in the process.

She found herself back in the bigger of the two bedrooms. It was big enough for a bed, a vanity and a longue chair. The window adjacent to the bed was wide and proved a great view as she saw the flickering lights from other homes and cottages and the town. She can hardly wait to see it in the morning and if she moved farther to her left, she could see the ocean clearly from beyond the main house but it blocked its view partially. She thought of unpacking but suddenly the long train ride caught up to her and she collapsed on the bed, on top of the covers. It was firm but soft enough for her to sink in the middle of it. She was only able to kick off her shoes before she drifted off to dream land.

It was about five hours later when she was jolted awake from her deep sleep, her heart beating fast thinking that she was being summoned to the Ministry due to a raid or something when she remembered that she passed her resignation the day before she left for Little Dunwoodie.

It was dawn and glancing at the clock on the small bedside table confirmed that it was a little past four in the morning. The morning twilight was painted in a hint of pink, a hint of blue and a hint of indigo. It was beautiful. She sat up in bed and stretched lazily, and then fumbled to turn on the lamp. She was still wearing her button down blouse and she was unbuttoning it as she jumped from the bed to look outside the window.

She was, however, unprepared for the sight that greeted her. Just as she stood by the window, she had shrugged off her blouse, a man was directly looking up at the window. Her eyes widened and with a loud cry of dismay, she stumbled back - thankfully - half on the bed.

That could only be Dane Mackenzie. Her _landlord._

Mortification filled her to the core and she could feel her blush all the way down to her chest as she lay there on the bed, her legs dangling over the side. _Oh what must he think of me now?_ She thought to her herself frantically. He probably thought she was some common tart... or something. _Oh Merlin. _"It's either that or he's delighted," she muttered out loud.

The lamp's light was very strong and it lit up the entire room so she was pretty sure he had gotten an eyeful. She groaned out loud and sat up. She could just _die _right now. She crawled on the floor from the bed and pulled the curtains to close it.


	2. Dane Mackenzie

**Chapter 2 **

_**Dane Mackenzie**_

He was positively frozen. Was he imagining things? He could have sworn that he just saw a half-naked woman in the supposedly empty cottage that he had built about a little over four years ago as a way of passing boredom.

He had just gotten home from a supposedly a day-long business trip outside Little Dunwoodie, but the muggle car had blown up tire and he didn't know how to change one. After for what seemed like hours in the middle of an empty narrow road, a car miraculously came upon and the driver helped him out. Nice bloke that man was. When he finally got home, he parked the truck carelessly in front of the cottage and the minute he got down from it, he noticed the light at the supposedly empty cottage.

Suddenly, he remembered that his new tenant was due to arrive that day! He looked up at the bedroom window and immediately saw a woman clad only in her bra.

_Bloody hell!_

She was out of sight not a second later.

_Hell! _He stalked over to the main house, his anger barely in check. His old friend, Lisa Cauliff owled him a week ago that she knew someone who was interested in staying in Little Dunwoodie indefinitely. A nice lady, she had said, and he automatically pictured a small, white-haired lady who liked to bake, like his previous tenant, dear old Mrs. Lockinghood who was a tame widow who never pried, unlike most of the residents of Little Dunwoodie. He had agreed and along with his reply were the contract regarding the payments and other legal whatnots. His thoughts drifted back to the figure, he hadn't seen her face, but the slender body was that of a young woman and this could only be Lisa's lame attempt in matchmaking. _I'm going to kill her_.

Opening the front door, he slammed it behind him and locked it firmly.

Everyone in Little Dunwoodie knew him as _Dane Mackenzie_… he had lost the identity of Draco Malfoy a long time ago. The only one who knew who he really was... only Lisa.

Draco was estranged from his parents who were still living vicariously in the Malfoy Manor, but was thankfully keeping a low profile. Not so long after the war, they had resumed their pompousness and still thought themselves better than those of with muggle heritage and those who associate with them.

Not Draco though, after witnessing a number of brutal murders and tortures of helpless muggles and muggleborns in the short span of two years. It had taken its toll on him, psychologically speaking, considering he had been sheltered most of his life and then being exposed in such extremities.

He was unable to continue leaving peacefully in his ancestral home after the family had restored it back in its magnificent state. He tried to ignore his restlessness, but he was helpless; he could only see Voldemort and his servants prowling about as if it were _their _home, laughing cruelly while they torture people before they kill them.

Although he thought himself not an entirely nice person, he wasn't a murderer. He refused to be like them.

He opened these concerns to his parents and they chose to view this as a need for a distraction so they threw a few dinner parties with intimate friends. In these gatherings, he usually lurked in corners and avoiding the people as much as possible. That was until he had reacquainted himself with Astoria Greengrass – he always looked upon her as a kid, actually calling her kid a few times, and then out of nowhere she was all grown up. He had taken a fancy to her, to say the least. They actually hit it off, even though he thought her a little vain sometimes and a little shallow, she was quirky and was able to make him laugh.

He was, however, bowled over when his parents suggested marriage and they revealed that it was her family's suggestion. He tried to imagine himself married to her – he could picture it easily – but he had been only _19!_ And his feelings weren't too deep to even consider it. His parents pestered and badgered him. Even Astoria had hinted on it. As the months flew by, he felt himself being cornered and he absolutely _hated_ that feeling. The suffocation from his parents, Astoria and her parents, and the disturbing feelings Malfoy Manor had evoked in him were the last straws.

He simply left.

It was by accident how he came upon Little Dunwoodie… but what a fortunate accident it was because he immediately had taken a liking to it. It was also convenient when he came upon also the house on a hill in the far east that overlooked the ocean and the town from a distance.

His parents have no idea where he resided for the last several years but they exchanged owls twice a month at most and he was always present at the Malfoy Manor on his mother's or father's birthday, his birthday and the holidays.

During the seven years he resided in Little Dunwoodie, Draco learned how to live like a wizard of middle-class. There were no more house elves to do his bidding. Although he withdrew from his vault occasionally in Gringotts, he was dependent solely on himself. He had a little business going, actually. He had taken an interest in magical construction. The cottage beside the house on a hill was actually his first project ever. After the cottage, he had built and sold five more similar cottages, two townhouses and ten bungalow homes.

During his Hogwarts years, if he wouldn't dally himself with the family business, he always expected a career in Potions. Not once had he ever thought of house construction. But now, he couldn't see himself doing anything else.

He also sometimes worked with his hands – he used heavy muggle equipment (such as the hammer and nails, a saw and some drills; it was such a feat on how he learned to use them) and was successful in building a treehouse over at the Alastair home, for the youngest Alastair, Boyd Alastair, Cade's brother, who was eight years old.

With strenuous activities such as heavy lifting, running 5km each day to keep his trim figure and was constantly under the sun, he was _sure_ that no one who knew him as Draco Malfoy would ever recognize him now. His thin hair was kept thick from a handy potion and he maintained a scruffy look, always leaving a beard. His parents had told him so one day when he showed up for Christmas Eve… He definitely had undergone some very drastic changes – in appearance, his way of living and thinking. But deep down, he knew that he would and always be Draco Malfoy.

Draco went up to his bedroom, without bothering to turn on any light and collapsed on the bed. Even though he was tired from driving to and from the other side of Cornwall for a meeting at St. Ives with a muggle realtor, he couldn't sleep. It was already morning so he forced himself to do so. First thing he would do when he woke up was give Lisa Cauliff hell.

It was mid-afternoon when he woke up from his deep sleep. He quickly showered, dressed and devoured a turkey sandwich downstairs in the kitchen. Before he went to meet his new tenant, he wrote a quick letter to Lisa showing his displeasure in her actions and a threat in the end. For years, she had been trying to set him up with women; for a while, he agreed to go on the dates, but after that, he felt like he was being controlled, much like his parents had done and he told Lisa to back off… she never did.

He lounged around his home for a few more hours. It was evening when he finally opened his front door. He thought over his welcome, how it could be made not awkward, after seeing her in her underwear before sunrise this morning. He decided that he would just overlook that fact and pretend that he hadn't seen anything.

He stopped just as he took a step to walk, because his tenant had just come inside the cottage carrying two full paper bags which he assumed were her groceries and slammed the front door close.

He shrugged and stepped inside the house again. Surely she would be busy putting away her purchases and he didn't want to intrude. Since she would be staying indefinitely, there would be plenty of time to welcome her… and it was just as well, given the fact that he had seen her only in her underwear. She must be positively mortified.

Draco shook his head. He was unable to see her face clearly but he could tell even from the distance that she was a pretty woman, maybe even gorgeous… _not to mention that slender body_, he added silently, recalling the sway of her hips in a pair of fairly tight jeans as she walked inside the cottage. He groaned and fell in a heap on the couch. This was why he didn't want unattached attractive women in his cottage… assuming that she was unattached. He could only guess that the witch must be muggleborn – the residents of Little Dunwoodie were always wearing traditional robes. Outdated robes.

He already proved that he was partially taken to… muggle clothing. Or more particularly, _women_ in _revealing_ muggle clothing.

A couple of months ago, he had been involved with a woman named Evanna Leighbrook. She was a muggle. An adventurous party girl who lived in the moment and for that, he was jealous of her freedom. He was in St. Ives for business and she was vacationing there. He was taking a short walk in the beach when he stumbled upon her, literally, lying there on a blanket on the sand tanning in a _very _skimpy gold bikini. He apologized while she pushed her sunglasses up to her long golden hair; she smiled at him... and that was his downfall.

For an entire month, he had neglected work as he continued to stay in St. Ives. Every night they drank alcohol, partied in night clubs and yachts. Every day they stayed in bed either sleeping or having sex. It was always rough and dirty. When they were together, they were together and when they're not, she's with someone else doing what they have been doing. Utterly disgusted at her when he found out and at himself for being drawn to her beauty and freedom, he went back to Little Dunwoodie and stayed away from women. He would never make that mistake ever again.

He already accepted the fact that he was hopeless when it came down to women. First there was Pansy Parkinson for the majority of his years in Hogwarts, she fawned over him all the time and he liked the attention she gave him, and they lost their virginity to each other but she wasn't exactly intellectually satisfying. Next was Astoria Greengrass who was very pretty, very demure, smart and she made him laugh but the circumstances hadn't given way for a lasting relationship. After that, he dated a few women in Little Dunwoodie but things were never serious... lastly, it was the disastrous, disgusting fling with Evanna Leighbrook.

Yes... he was hopeless.

His owl came flying inside the open window and landed on a perch near the couch Draco was sitting on. It was a reply from Lisa and she called him a_ vain, arrogant wretch_. She did this for her friend, who, by the way, was the tenant. Her longtime boyfriend just broke up with her and decided to get away from everything for a while. Flushing with embarrassment, he wrote back saying that he was sorry and promised her to make her friend's stay as satisfying as possible.

With that, he sent his owl again after feeding him a treat. He set out for the cottage for the second time. His steps were long, purposeful as he crossed the short distance between the two houses.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door three times. He straightened and shoved his hands down on the pocket of his pants.

The door opened and revealed a woman whose curly brown hair was done up in messy bun, a few pieces of curls out of place, her face was void of any makeup. She was still wearing those jeans but she changed from her shirt into a sleeveless white top. He felt his mouth go dry as his eyes wandered lower. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly moved his gaze back to her face. He watched as her lips tilted up in a hesitant smile and her hand reached up to tuck a curl behind her ear.

"Hello," she said, her voice soft, but steady and clear. "You must be the landlord."

Draco forced a nod. "Yes," he said, his voice a little gruff. She was indeed pretty, but her features were a little too strong to be than most girls... not that he was complaining, he was taken aback at why he felt an instant attraction her. He could feel his body humming as she took a step forward closer to him. "I do hope you enjoy your stay at the cottage. Built it myself," he boasted, but his tone lacked arrogance. "And you must be wondering about the muggle appliances- "

"No," she assured him, cutting him off. "I find it very convenient. I'm a muggleborn, you see, so I know my way around everything."

He flashed her a quick, impersonal smile, one he used for business usually. "That's good to hear. If you have any problems with the cottage, you come to me. I'll take care of it... and did Cade ever mention about using the trucks? I saw you outside earlier, how did you get into town?"

"Oh, y-yes. He actually dropped by to see how see if I'm settled. I mentioned I needed to go to the grocery for some supplies and food. It was very nice of him to give me a ride."

"Well, you are welcome to use any of my trucks. Although it's a bit handful, I'm pretty sure you can handle it."

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

That action had his heart thudding and his palms sweating. _What is she doing? _

She raised her eyes again. "I don't know how to drive," she admitted in a whisper. "I know I'm a muggle, but I never had the chance to learn, you see."

He couldn't help it. He laughed, his eyes crinkling. "I can teach you, if you want," he offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose. You must be very busy."

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "When I'm free. I'm always free at sundown. We can't have you walking around all the time and it would take you half an hour or so to reach town on foot."

"Thank you, but I feel much better if you need to be in town and I can just go with you. If th-that's alright with you, I mean."

"I will do that, but my offer will always stand. You just let me know." Suddenly, it occurred to him that they hadn't even introduced themselves with each other because they immediately jumped into conversation. "I'm Dane Mackenzie." His hand lifted to her.

She smiled at him and reached out her hand, which seemed be swallowed by his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mackenzie- "

"Dane, please," he insisted and without thinking, he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips to lay a soft, innocent kiss against her knuckles. He wasn't exactly sure why he had done that. He just felt that he _had_ to... because he wanted to.

She blushed faintly and he found that quite endearing.

"Dane," she murmured. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Hermione was dumbfounded. The minute she introduced herself, Dane Mackenzie dropped her hand as if it burned him, his face had gone pale and he looked at her as if she had grown two additional heads. Concerned, she asked if he was alright, taking another step closer to him. He instantly backed away and said something about needing to fix something and practically ran to the main house.

She was still standing there on the threshold staring after him.

For a minute, she thought he was a loon... and then she suddenly remembered his involvement in the war. Now she was certain. _His name was not really Dane Mackenzie_. She was determined to find out who he really was.

But first, she had to get rid of the feelings that he evoked deep within her as soon as she got a good look on him. He had pale blond hair that vaguely reminded her of someone from Hogwarts but she couldn't point out who, his eyes were kind-of pale blue in the evening light, friendly but guarded, half of his face was covered with more blond hair, like he hadn't shaved in over two days. She wanted to run her hands over his jaw. He was wearing a long sleeved v-neck light blue shirt with grey slacks and he smelled of expensive aftershave...

She wanted fly in his arms and bury her face at the crook of his neck and smell him to her heart's content.

He was muscular, she'd give him that, but not like brawny like Ron had become. He was lean and sinewy. He was also tall, but not _too_ tall as the top of her head reached about to his throat. His posture was poking straight, his nose was lifted up in an arrogant manner, but the moment he opened his mouth, he wasn't that. His voice was deep and clear and firm. Yes, _firm..._

His face was familiar though. He really looked like someone she had known once. _But who? _She pondered as she walked back inside the cottage and to the tiny kitchen where she started to prepare a bowl of spaghetti.

While the the pasta was boiling in a pot of water at the stove, she leaned against the counter, looking out the window.

What if - maybe - this Dane Mackenzie was just another victim in the war. Why was she so suspicious? As an Auror, one _always _have to careful.

_Dane Mackenzie._

Who was he really? Why did he act the way he did when she told him her name? Why was he so bloody gorgeous? Why did she react to him the way she did?

When he kissed the back of her hand, she shivered. All over.

A tap on the window startled her out of her thoughts. She recognized the owl as Harry and Ginny's and immediately opened the kitchen window to let it in. She didn't think of Dane Mackenzie as she read their letter to her with a steadier heartbeat.

On the other side of the lot, Draco was not having such a great time as well. As soon as the door closed behind him, he collapsed on his knees. _It's happening again. She triggered it_.

Draco felt his muscles tense, his heart started racing and sweat broke out from his brow. He gasped before he felt his chest starting to constrict and his throat seemed to be closing up. He struggled to breathe... Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. His eyes seemed to have blanked out for a moment before he could see Malfoy Manor vividly right before his eyes...

_"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"_

_"I can't – I can't be sure."_

_"__But look at him carefully, look! Come closer! Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven –_"

_"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book."_

_"You're lying, filthy mud-blood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault in Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth! What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife! What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"_

_"__STOP OR SHE DIES! Drop your wands. Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is! I said, drop them!_"

He gasped, finally catching his breath. It was several minutes later when he finally recovered. He blinked furiously, as if it could help in clearing out the memories.

It had been a long time when this happened to him last night. In fact, the attacks only happened when he was over at the Malfoy Manor. Somehow... when he realized who his tenant was_. _Hermione Granger. Hell! His tenant was Hermione Granger. She would be living with him for what could possibly a month, a year, or a bloody more longer time than that.

"I was attracted to _her?_" he questioned out loud as he shakily got to his feet. He already forgot about his panic attack. He walked slowly to the kitchen, grabbed a goblet and filled it with water. "That was_ Hermione Granger_? Bloody hell! This must be some kind of a sick joke!" Living alone for far too long, he picked up a rather embarrassing habit of talking to out loud to himself.

He gulped down his water. _Hermione Granger_. He hadn't thought about over years, unless she appeared in one of his nightmares. There had been one particular dream during the chaos that happened in Malfoy Manor that made him think about her for a few days...

_"Malfoy, please," Hermione Granger said in a pain-filled whisper. Tears were flowing freely on the sides of her face as Bellatrix turned away for a moment to shout at a Snatcher. _

_"Granger," he choked out and took a small step forward. Unable to help himself, he reached out a hand and unfortunately for him, Bellatrix was back and she saw this. _

_Her expression turned malicious as she spoke to his nephew. "Draco," she cooed. "Taken an interest in the mudblood, are you?"_

_His hand dropped immediately and he straightened, turning to face her in stance of defiance, but he didn't say anything. _

_"Greyback's fangs are itchin' for her. Well? D'you want her not?" his aunt shrilled and Draco flinched, not at the sound but at her words._

_"I want her," he replied firmly._

Draco shook those unreal thoughts off. He had woken up that night in cold sweat and his heart racing faster and louder than ever before. He had entered the drawing room where her torture had taken place because it was where his mother along with Astoria and her mother were having their afternoon tea; he then realized this could have triggered the dream... or more appropriately, nightmare.

He put the goblet at the sink and left the kitchen. He headed for the bedroom to sleep what just happened to him off, but he decided not to, because it could another be a restless night full of vivid memories and dreams. He now actually had a hard time thinking which was which. It was all so random.

He went to the back off the house where a door revealed a staircase that led down the hillside and onto the steady waters of the ocean.

He kicked off his shoes, stripped off his clothes, leaving him in his skivvies. The beach down at this side of Cornwall was spotless, although the sand was less white than the commercialized beaches in other areas. No one had inhabited this side of the beach. The sand was more of a dirty beige in color and there were a lot of shellfish, rocks scattered all over at the shore, and the water was clearer and bluer than any other place. The beach that the residents of Little Dunwoodie frequented was barricaded by a hundred feet of rock, so there were no chances of them coming down here.

The current was a little strong than normal this evening and when he was waist-deep into the salty water, he jackknifed into it and started already with hard strokes.

He was tempted to stay underwater, just surrender himself to the ocean and to a place where there were no more panic attacks, no more nightmares or dreams and no more memories.

He wasn't stupid. He knew he had a psychological disorder and there wasn't any cure for that, unless having someone obliviate his memories could count as a cure.

But now with Hermione Granger around, how could he deal with it?

He hadn't dealt with it for a long time, which was why he didn't come into London for the past two years. Seeing her face, knowing who she was, would definitely be a sure sign that he'd be having these attacks constantly.

It wasn't the fact that she was Hermione Granger that he needed to avoid her. He had already proved that he wasn't as bad as he used to be. It was the fact that she would be reason of his now anticipated attacks. He couldn't very well kick her out, could he? And knowing her from their adolescence, she would surely give him hell if he dared to do that.

He broke out of the water and greedily gulped in the air.

He would avoid her at all costs, he decided. Make sure their paths don't cross.

_Why, oh, why did I have to so fucked up?_

He then remembered as he buried himself under the waters again, that he - _his body _- was attracted to her being. _I am doomed. Helplessly doomed. _Of all the people he would see, it had to be her. Of all the places she had to be, it had to be here. Maybe the fates were amusing themselves with him.

She had seriously blossomed into such an appealing woman, he had to admit... if he passed by her not knowing who she was, he wouldn't hesitate to give it a go. Something about her earthly beauty had appealed to him - she wasn't superficial and definitely not pretentious. He definitely liked that.

He wondered if she was still the same overbearing, annoying, snooty girl she used to be? Going back over to their brief conversation, she was kind of charming and when she had bitten her lip - _Merlin's bollocks - _she could be sexy if she wanted to. He was solely tempted to bite as well.

He broke out from the water and looked around to see he was so far into the sea than he had usually done in the past. After gulping enough air, he swam back in a more lazy manner, his arms and legs starting to dully ache... he pushed away all thoughts of his tenant and concentrated on his strokes, not wanting to drown.


	3. Tension

**Chapter 3 **

_**Tension**_

Hermione promptly woke up at six in the morning, feeling unusually rested and energetic. She immediately kicked off the covers and changed into a pair of bathing suit.

The sun had just about to rise and discovering since coming in Little Dunwoodie, that sunrise was her favorite time of day. The air was cold but the water was unusually warm, she realized, because it was the first time she ever had the chance to swim in the ocean.

It was exactly five days after the first time she met her landlord. She kept a look out for him because she wanted to talk with him... that much she had to admit. But so far, he was never around. The house looked empty all the time and one of his trucks were absent. _He must be pretty busy_... but he had told her that he was always free at sundown.

She shrugged off her disappointment every time she found he wasn't around. She already decided to take up on his offer for that driving lessons just so she could spend time with him.

Clad in a striped navy blue and white bikini, she walked down the stairs clutching a white thick fluffy towel in one hand. Her bathing suit wasn't exactly revealing, her assets were completely covered as much as a bikini can and the only foundation of her courage to wear little clothing was the knowledge of knowing that nobody else was around.

How wrong she was the minute she opened the front door.

She stood still frozen just as Dane walked out of his house at the same time as she. His eyes held hers for a long moment before they traveled down the length of her body... _slowly and thoroughly. _Her breath caught in her throat at his appraisal. She just couldn't move. She felt her mouth go dry. Her body responded and tingled. This was an unfamiliar feeling for her and she couldn't seem to analyze it.

When his gaze traveled back to up to meet hers, his expression, taut and... _pissed? _

She lifted her hand and waved at him, determined to ignore what just passed by between them.

The wave he ignored. He then turned away and slammed inside the house.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, indignant. "Prick!" she snarled and stomped around the cottage, up the hill where stone stairs that led down the beach was. "Rude, ungraceful twit!"

Opposite the pathway she was walking down, was another pathway there directly led to the back of the main house... _his_ house. She was solely tempted to bang on his door and tell him what a rude, ungraceful twit he was, but she forced herself to calm down and soon, her feet was deep in the sand.

She walked over to a large rock, threw her towel over it and left her sandals beside.

She didn't hesitate, the sun was in view now, on the way to its zenith. The minute she felt the water on her toes, she laughed as a wave crashed that wet her past her knees. She couldn't help it. She laughed. She forgot all about Dane Mackenzie, her breakup with Ron, her now nonexistent career and concentrated on the fact that she hadn't felt such freedom in a long time.

Wading until she was waist-deep into the water, she faced the sun, basking in its golden light. This... feeling. Her heart was soaring and she felt like she could just fly. There was nothing holding her down. No deadlines, no documents, no dark wizards, no arrogant Hit Wizards to weigh her down. Not today. Today, life was hers.

She didn't really swim; she wasn't actually a good swimmer, but she knew how to keep afloat.

It must have been two or three hours later, when the sun was starting to grow hot. She stumbled onto the shore, collapsing on her belly as she laid against her folded arms. The sun was warm on her mostly bare back and basked in its comfortable warmth... and she fell asleep.

_She was floating. She was dreaming..._

_...until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, a shadow fell across her. She smiled in her sleep, thinking about Ron Weasley... that was, until she opened her eyes slowly and saw a blinding light. No... that wasn't light. That was... hair? Blonde hair? _

_Cold grey eyes, pale skin and sharp, pointed features of a seventeen year old Draco Malfoy._

_"Granger," his unusually deep voice muttered, his hand still on her shoulder. "Wake up- oh," he paused and smiled down at her. "You're awake."_

She gasped and sat up.

"About bloody time," a familiar voice piped in from beside her.

She darted a glance and saw Dane Mackenzie squatting on his heels. She gasped again.

He frowned at her. "I thought you were dead."

"Huh?"

"I was in my house and I saw you lying face down motionless. I got down as fast as I could."

She frowned at him, unable to say anything. His voice was exactly the same as Malfoy's. Why had she dreamt of Malfoy?

"You alright?" Dane asked, his brows coming together.

She gazed at him longer, her eyes wide. "I'm alright," she croaked out. "Just fell asleep." His eyes... were grey? Not blue, as she had originally thought. She thought about Malfoy. His eyes were cold and calculating from what she could remember. Dane's were friendly... calculating as well, but in a way that he was trying to see what was going on in her mind.

He stared at her for a long moment before he nodded. "I'll go ahead then." He pushed against his knees to stand. "Have a good swim."

"Thank you," she murmured as she too stood up. Before she knew what was happening, her hand reached out and closed around his wrist. "Wait."

Dane tensed, his eyes fell to her hand.

She quickly let go of him and he looked up again at her in question. "Sorry," she muttered. "Why did you run off last week in the middle of a conversation? And this morning, I waved to you and you pointedly ignored me." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her annoyance now getting the best of her. "I do not appreciate rude people."

He smirked a little at her as he turned to face her fully. "Sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you can say?"

"What else is there?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. He really did look a bit like Malfoy. "You know, you remind me of somebody I used to know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "He was an arrogant, spiteful bully."

"Yeah?" he repeated, but there was an odd lilt to his voice. "I'm not spiteful or a bully, but I have been called arrogant a few times before."

"And very rude."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. I seem to be socially inept."

"I don't think you are," she said wryly. "You were pretty nice up until I told you my name. You probably have read me on the Daily Prophet. Well, don't believe any of those lies."

"I do seem to recall a few articles about you - say, Rita Skeeter called you manipulative and ambitious. She also pointed out that you're involved with two famous wizards at the same time - Potter and Krum," he said callously.

"Watch it," she said through gritted teeth. "That was way back in 1994. And it wasn't true."

"If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what you think it means."

She scowled at him. "I don't know why I even bothered. I thought you were nice. Cade and Lisa had said so." She turned away from him. _How could I have been so wrong about him? _She stomped over to the giant rock where her towel lay and grabbed her sandals from the sand.

"Granger."

She froze. It was exactly like the dream... and she shook her head inwardly. _It was just a dream; it doesn't mean anything_. "What?"

"Sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot and frankly, I don't even think you mean it, you rude, ungrateful twit."

Draco watched as she climbed up the stone steps that led back up to the little hill. He flushed as he turned away from her practically naked body and looked at the sea. His eyes squinted against the sun.

He must have given something away, because he was sure that he was referring to him, Draco Malfoy, when she said that Dane Mackenzie reminded her of someone. He was also sure that when he referred to the article he also gave himself away.

Well, to his defense, he didn't like the way she was looking at him. Her brown eyes were penetrating as if trying to see deep into his soul.

He kicked off a rock with his the tip of his shoe. _Damn Granger_. Why did she have to be so bloody gorgeous and why did she have to pry? Why couldn't she just settle with an impersonal relationship where they weren't entitled to converse?

Had she known who he was, she would probably leave faster than a Firebolt.

He always watched out for her. The past week he was very careful, leaving at sunrise and going home around seven in the evening where for the rest of the night, he went down to the beach for a swim.

He hadn't counted on seeing her this morning though... especially in a strapless striped two-piece bathing suit. His eyes nearly budged out of his sockets. He wanted to march down at the cottage, grab her and have his wicked way with her, bury himself in that slender body of hers... he then remembered who she was and he was angry at himself for feeling that way about her. She lifted her hand in a wave one he which pointedly ignore and slammed inside of the house. He watched her stomp down the beach. Not a long moment later, he found himself in his bedroom where the window was in full view of the sea. He saw her drifting on the water, not swimming, just waddling in the water. He saw her smiling in the sun... and he felt drawn to her. He forced himself to turn away from her where he kept himself busy at his study where he sketched a few prospective houses.

A few hours later, he returned to her bedroom and saw her face down, motionless at the sand... worried that she might have drowned, he ran down to her.

He groaned. _Damn Granger_, he repeated in his mind. He watched for a few moments before he shook her awake. Her pert bottom mainly the focus of his gaze.

_"...you rude, ungrateful twit..."_

The corner of his lips twitched in a reluctant smile.

By now, she was probably stomping around in the cottage, so he proceeded to go back to his house, turned right and to the back door. He heard voices from outside and guessed that Lisa was probably in town.

He had guessed right. When he walked out of the door, he saw Lisa and Cade standing in the middle of the lawn between the two houses. His tenant was also there, chatting happily with the two of them. She was fully dressed in a blue plaid shirt with khaki shorts; her hair was done up in a pony tail. Also present was Cade's youngest brother, Boyd Alastair.

They all looked up as they approached. The women were glowering at him and ignored him. Cade was looking at him in amusement and Boyd jumped up.

"Dane!" Boyd said excitedly.

"Hey mate," Draco greeted as he reached out to ruffle his light brown hair. "How have you been?"

"Pretty great! Cade bought me a muggle game thingy." He shook his head ruefully. "We don't know how to make it work. It's supposed to be pretty cool. You just have to plug in this telly and it's supposed to play. But we don't have any idea how and where to put the wires and other stuff."

"I'm sure we could figure it out," Draco said chuckling and stepped forward to greet Cade. "What is it this time? You should really lay off those muggle things, Cade. Get him interested in Quidditch." He shook his head at him, aware that the women moved away from the men.

"He doesn't like Quidditch," Cade muttered.

Draco looked back at Boyd. "What? How could you _not _like Quidditch? You weird, or something?"

Boyd laughed at him. "I _like _Quidditch! I'm just not good at it," he finished with a low tone.

"You must have a bad teacher then," Draco said and looked pointedly at Cade. "I used to play Quidditch in Hogwarts. I was the Seeker."

"Really? I never knew that!"

Cade tilted his head to the side. "I've never played a single Quidditch game in my life. We've never talked about this before. You were in Hogwarts? I was in Hogwarts! What house were you in? How old are you again?"

Draco cursed himself silently. "Oh... I'm 26 and I was in Slytherin."

"I was in my sixth year when you entered Hogwarts... 1990, right? I was in Hufflepuff."

"I didn't realize you were so old."

Boyd laughed delightedly while his brother glared at Draco. "I thought we were about the same age."

"So did I." Draco joined Boyd in laughter. "You got a junior broom, Boyd?"

He nodded. "I got one last Christmas."

Draco beamed. "I haven't ridden my broom in years, let's see if I still got my skills."

"Oh, boy! I can't wait!" Boyd screamed in delight, his fist pumping in the air. "Wait 'til Lisa hears about this!" Before they knew it, the boy ran to the two women who were standing a few feet away from them, deep in conversation.

"Lisa's pissed at you," Cade said. "What did you do this time?"

Unperturbed, Draco grinned at him. "I may have told her she was an interfering woman. Well, you know how I am with women."

"Hopeless," Cade supplied with a laugh.

Draco shot him a grim look. "Yes, we get that part. I thought that my new tenant was another matchmaking scheme," he muttered.

"I know what you mean." Cade grinned roguishly.

"What?"

"She's a real looker. If I wasn't hopelessly in love with Lisa, I might have a go at her."

Draco wasn't sure why he felt a little annoyed at his old friend for thinking that way about Hermione Granger. "Watch it," he warned. "You're getting married in a month."

"Three weeks and two days. What do you think about her?"

"Lisa? She's incredible."

"No, no, you wanker. I meant your tenant - Hermione Granger."

_Well, Cade, if you must know - I think she's sexy as hell. Alluring, if you will. But she's also dangerous to my _mental _health and that we used to hate each other's guts because I'm really Draco Malfoy. I was raised to loathe her and everything she stands for. _"She's pretty," he said feigning indifference. "I've seen better."

Cade snorted. "If you're referring to your muggle fling, you must be joking."

"I was not referring to her," Draco sneered.

"Touchy, are you?" Cade grinned. "Shall we join the ladies?"

"If we must," Draco said with a sigh. "They're both pissed at me at the moment."

"Hermione too? What did you do?"

"None of your bloody business," he said bitingly.

Cade shook his head and walked over to the women while Draco followed reluctantly. The older man moved to stand beside his fiancé and wrapped an arm around her as he smiled at the other woman. Draco kept his distance. He asked where Boyd was and they said he went down to play at the beach.

"Dane," Lisa muttered, her lips pursed.

Draco smiled at her. "Hi Lisa, I missed you."

Cade snorted while Lisa rolled her eyes and chose to ignore that. "You treating my friend good, Dane? You _have _met, haven't you?"

"Of course - although we didn't really have any chance to socialize. I've been busy."

"Business doing good these days?"

"Yes," Draco answered Cade before he turned to the two women. He frowned, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "How did you two meet, by the way?" His gaze was directed at Hermione.

"I met her in the library of Hogwarts while studying one night," she said bluntly, but softly. "I liked her because she was nice despite the fact that she was in Slytherin."

"Sneaky snakes," Cade muttered teasingly.

"Hey," the two former Slytherin chorused. Draco cursed himself again.

Hermione shot him a look. "You were in Slytherin as well?"

"Yes."

"Ah, no wonder."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"It means what you think it means," she replied in a suggestive tone, like he did earlier.

Draco glowered at her. "Let me guess. You must be in Gryffindor. Self-righteous, arrogant do-gooders."

He must have struck a nerve because her eyes flashed and she started forward until his face was a couple of inches from hers. "Better than being a prejudiced slimy Slytherin who think themselves better than everyone else because they have _pure _blood! Well, guess what - _you're not!_"

He didn't back down and his nose was almost touching hers when he stared down on her. "Did you ever think that we were raised to believe that?" he fumed. "When we finally realize that it wasn't exactly right, we were too late, that we didn't have a choice anymore?"

She gave a bitter laugh. "We always have a choice."

"Not everyone."

"They must be cowards then."

"Alright, stop it you two," Lisa cut in as she forced herself between the two. "Really, what is this?"

Hermione blinked at her. Her eyes widened; her horrified gaze shifted to her landlord who was staring daggers at her. _If looks could kill... _she shivered. When he looked at her like that, she was wholly reminded of Draco Malfoy. It was creepy how much the two looked so much alike. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't know what came over me. Really."

Frowning, Cade put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm a little thirsty, Dane. D'you have some butterbeer?"

Draco forced himself to look away from Hermione. "Yes," he said tightly as he turned away from her. "Follow me."

When the two men had disappeared into the main house, Hermione turned to Lisa with a resigned expression. "I swear, I didn't mean to - it's just that he was being an insufferable git- "

Lisa grinned and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "It's alright, Hermione. I've known Dane for a very long time, he's not one to hold grudges... and _goodness! _I have never seen him so worked up in my entire life! He must like you!"

Hermione looked at her younger friend weirdly. "_Like_ me? We were at each other's throats! How can you classify that as like?"

"Like I said, he's normally a nice guy. Even if he doesn't like somebody, he could still be polite. But you - oh! I get it now." Lisa grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"What?"

"This is sexual tension."

Hermione sputtered. "Sexual tension?"

"Sexual tension," Lisa repeated, still grinning like an idiot. "You think he's sexy, don't you?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly. Too quickly.

"Uh huh," Lisa muttered, unconvinced. "It's alright, Hermione. Everyone else think he's sexy in a rugged, mysterious kind of way. He doesn't mingle, that's why majority of the single women here wants to hook her claws on him... and he's rich."

Hermione made a face at her. "He's rude and insufferable... and he reminds me of someone I used get on my nerves a lot."

"Who?"

"He was in my year, in _your _house and he is _your _friend. Draco Malfoy."

"Really? Draco? Why?"

"If you look at Dane Mackenzie closely, he kind of looks like him in a way. But Malfoy's thin and he's sickly pale, but his expressions," Hermione shook her head, "they could be twins."

"Hmm," Lisa murmured thoughtfully.

Back in the main house, Draco and Cade were sitting in the circular table in his kitchen across from each other, each cradling a bottle of butterbeer.

"What happened back there, Dane?" Cade asked, leaning against the wooded chair.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess we just had a bad start. First time I saw her, she was standing in the bedroom only in her bra."

Cade gaped at him. "What?"

"Yeah," Draco muttered before he took another swig of butterbeer. "It was around four in the morning I reckon. I got down from the truck and saw that the bedroom light was on. I looked up and there she was."

The older man howled with laughter. "Mate, that is the best thing ever! How did she look like?"

Draco grimaced. "I also saw her in a bikini this morning," he said instead.

"Merlin's beard," Cade breathed out. "You must have done something right in your previous life!"

"Yes, alright, she's sexy, but she's annoying and overbearing. You heard what she said about me and the Slytherin house. If someone's prejudiced - it's _her._"

"Oh, I don't know," Cade murmured, a smile creeping up his face. "I think she just needs the right bloke to set her straight. From what I've heard, she's only been with one man all her life."

_Oh, everyone knows that, _he muttered silently to himself. _Who else but the Weasel. _"Really," he muttered indifferently.

"Yes. They broke it off a couple weeks ago that's why she came here."

"Yeah, I heard."

"It's the perfect opportunity, Dane. You swoop in and nurse her broken heart."

Draco made a face at the other man. "You're such a girl, Alastair. Nurse her broken heart," he laughed softly. "Wonder why they broke up." He couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Lisa tells me that it was a mutual agreement. Drifted apart, incompatibility, lack of effort in the relationship and what not."

Draco wasn't surprised. Weasel was an bumbling idiot who probably couldn't keep up with Granger's intellect. "She doesn't look brokenhearted. She looks... unconstrained." He wanted to say _free, _but Cade might probably interpret it into something romantic; he and Lisa were like that, that was why they were perfect for each other.

"Hmm. I think you two should have sex."

"What in the devil are you talking about?!" he all but shouted.

"Yes, all that sexual tension earlier."

"Think you're so funny, do you?"

"I find myself quite hilarious, thank you very much, but really, Dane, you're into her just as she's into you."

Draco made a face. "Merlin. What an imagination you have. I deduce that Lisa must have planted this in your head. Flowers and candies, and all. Really, that girl ought to be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin."

"Lisa didn't tell me anything. It's as clear as a day. Come on. You _know _she's hot - she's got this cool, indifferent aura about her, but I'll bet you a thousand galleons she's wild in the sack."

"Don't talk about Granger that way," Draco muttered. "Bloody hell, if Lisa heard you talking like that she'll have your hide."

"Protective over her already?"

"No. I just don't want to picture her _in _the _sack_ as you eloquently put it. It's unseemly."

"You're such a girl, Mackenzie! No wonder you're hopeless with women. Now no more dancing around - do you like her or not?"

"I do not like her," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"If you say so," Cade said on a teasing tone.

"I never knew how annoying you could be, Alastair."

"I'm not. I'm just hitting a nerve. You two are attracted to each other, but you two are too stubborn to admit it because you don't like each other."

"What, are you, a human behavior analyst or something?" Draco muttered before he lifted the bottle to his lips again. Not wanting to talk about Hermione Granger anymore, he stood up from his seat. "Think I'll join Boyd down at the beach."

"Coward," Cade laughed as he too pushed away from the table.

Draco glared at him one last time before he strolled out to the back door. He found himself deep in thought... Hermione Granger's reappearance in his life could prove to be dangerous - he was slowly blowing his cover, forgetting about Dane Mackenzie and constantly thought himself back to who he really was. He was worried about that. Lisa knew who he was but Cade didn't. He didn't want people to learn who he was...

Sighing, he ran over to Boyd who was throwing rocks into the water.


	4. Starting Over

**Chapter 4 **

_**Starting Over**_

The next three days flew by without them seeing each other... Hermione spent her time burying her nose in a book or just laying in the beach while he left the hill at sunrise and came back only just before midnight. Hermione wondered if he was probably seeing someone and she reminded herself that it was none of her business.

One morning, she was desperate. She had to catch him before he left, because she was out of food and supplies so she had to catch a ride into town. Before sunrise, she was up and dressed in casual muggle clothing. She knew that the stores wouldn't open until sometime around eight so she figured she could pass the time by exploring the town. Ever since she came to stay she had only been to the main street once.

She was pacing around in the bedroom when she heard his front door open; she left the window open so she wouldn't miss him. She all but ran down to the living room and was outside in seconds.

Panting a little, she waved him over just as he was crossing over to where the trucks were parked. He was wearing a fitted button down shirt with black slacks. Her mouth started to water. _Was it possible for a man to be so earthly sexy while wearing such formal clothes?_ His short hair was neat, brushed up from his forehead. His golden beard was trimmed neatly, but still hid half of his face. She longed for him to shave it off fully.

"Mr. Mackenzie," she started as soon as she was standing in front of him, beside one of the trucks. There were three trucks - one red, one blue and one black. They were all of the same brand and model. He wore a curious expression on his face as he turned to face her. Relieved that he wasn't pissed at her for their last encounter, she said, "I'm sorry to impose myself on you, but I was wondering if you can get me a ride to town."

"This early in the morning?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's a few minutes after six. The stores won't open until half past eight."

"Yes, well..." she muttered. "I thought I could do some exploring. I haven't been around at all."

He stared at her for a moment. "Why don't I come back later around... say, nine? I'll accompany you. Besides I have to buy treats for my owl."

"Oh, no," she breathed. "You must be busy. I can't."

"Why don't you stop making assumptions whether I'm busy or not? Would I have offered if I was busy?"

She flushed in embarrassment. "I don't want to be a hassle."

"You're not," he said firmly.

She nodded, accepting. "Fine, I'll see you at nine?"

"Nine it is."

She paused and met his eyes for the first time. His eyes were piercing silver in the faint light of the morning. He looked relaxed as he leaned against the side of the truck, his arms crossed loosely in front of his chest.

She had dreamt of those eyes a couple of times in the past three days... she just wasn't sure whose eyes they were, but now... she knew. "I'm sorry for- "

"Granger," he cut in. "It's forgotten."

"Why do you call me Granger?"

"It is your name, is it not?"

"My family name. My name is Hermione. Please don't call me Granger."

"Why not?"

"Because it reminds me of someone I didn't particularly like."

"Who?"

"Just someone who used to annoy me a lot when I was younger." She smiled. "I didn't mean to be condescending that day. I'm not really so defensive - but I have to admit I have a short temper."

"Really," he said mockingly. "I had no idea."

_Exchanging friendly banter. What an improvement_, she thought to herself. "Maybe we just got on the wrong foot. I had hoped we could learn to be at least civil, if not friends, since we're living so close to each other."

He forced a nod. "That's a good idea." Although if he had to admit it to himself, he didn't really _want _to be friends. So before she could get any ideas, he added quickly, "Civility is a good thing."

She felt a flash of disappointment through her, but she ignored it and smiled up at him again. "No hard feelings?" she all but teased.

"No hard feelings," he said, the corners of his lips twitching. "I'm really sorry for that morning," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to... see you in your skivvies."

She blushed deeply and she avoided his eyes. "I also hoped we could overlook what happened that morning."

"And also for that... thing at the beach..."

"Let's just forget about it and start anew," she proposed as she met his eyes again - they were crinkled in silent laughter and she felt her heart jump. _By Jove, he's handsome when he smiles. _"Before I offer my hand, will you promise not to run off?" she said in a surprisingly steady voice.

"I promise." He let out a little laugh.

She took a step closer to him, ignoring her frantically beating heart and held out her hand. "Hello, you must be the landlord. I'm your new tenant and my name is Hermione Granger."

He clasped the hand she offered and covered it with his other hand. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Granger. I am, indeed, the landlord. My name is Dane Mackenzie."

She was trembling and she prayed so hard for him not to notice. "I'm _very_ pleased to meet you, as well, Mister Mackenzie."

"Please," he murmured in a low tone. "Call me Dane, Hermione."

"Dane," she breathed out.

They didn't say anything for a long moment and stood there as the sun was on its way to rise, just gazing at each other. Her heart was racing and so was his, but neither wanted to admit it. Her right hand was still clasped in both of his. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't move. He wanted to draw her in his arms, but found that he couldn't. They both wanted to look away, but they couldn't.

_...but they had to_. It was he who broke the eye contact first. He cleared his throat and slowly let go of her hand, his fingers trailing down to the tips of her fingers. She let her hand drop lamely to her side, unsure of what just passed between them.

He had to remind himself who this woman was and who _he _was. If she found out who he was, she would no doubt hex his bollocks off into the depths of the ocean.

He wanted her... but he can't have her. Not as Dane Mackenzie or as Draco Malfoy - because Dane Mackenzie was a farce, he didn't exist and Draco Malfoy well, even the name itself was reason enough.

_Why did it have to be her?_

He turned away from her. "I'll see you at nine," he said curtly. He waited until she was inside the cottage before he opened the door to his black truck and climbed inside.

Hermione closed the door behind her and she fell against it with a thud. Her right hand - the one he sandwiched between his two big warm hands - travelled above her breast where her heart was thudding. _What happened out there? _There was no way to deny it any longer. She was attracted to Dane Mackenzie.

He was an enigma...

He was open and friendly. He was teasing and suggestive. He was cold and indifferent. He was arrogant and imposing.

He was unpredictable, that much she was sure.

His lips were thin and firm and she wondered what it would be like to feel them on closing hers. She closed her eyes and groaned. What's happening to her? She had never been like this with Ron... when she was at the peak of her love for him, yes she thought about him constantly and what they did - but she never _really_ fantasized about him. She loved Ron romantically and wholly... but passionately? No, she never felt a smoldering flame at the thought him.

But with Dane Mackenzie? The burning was intense in her stomach that she couldn't interpret. Lust, was it? She had never experienced such lust._ This is wrong, _she thought. _So wrong in more ways than one. First off: he is not interested. Second: he is probably dating someone seeing as he always left early and always come home late. Third: I just came out of a nine-year relationship. Lastly: I am not _that _kind of woman._

She would just have to find a way to get rid of these feelings and remind herself that there could nothing between them ever. Civility, they agreed on. Friendly neighbors.

With that in mind, she whipped away from the door and grabbed the paperback she started reading last night.

A little before nine, she heard the familiar rumbling engine of the truck Dane Mackenzie owned. She glanced up from her book, bookmarked it and left it on top of the coffee table. At the hallway mirror, she combed through her curls, wincing as she caught knots in her fingers before tying it up in a loose pony tail. Looking down at her outfit - a simple floral sleeveless blouse of beige, a pair of muggle jeans and strappy sandals.

She opened the front door just as Dane was raising his fist to knock. "Oh," she said, surprised.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready."

He didn't look agitated as he did earlier before he left. He was once again relaxed and that made her relax as well. The tension from her body left as they walked side by side, a good distance from each other.

"You know, you're going to stand out."

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Not a lot of people wear muggle clothes here." He stole a quick glance at her. "Everyone wears traditional robes."

"I never wear those," she admitted with the laugh. She was surprised to see him walked quickly to the passenger seat. She was even more surprised when he opened the door for her. Cade hadn't done that when he came to fetch her. "Chivalry isn't dead after all," she teased as she climbed up inside. She heard him chuckling just before the door slammed beside her.

He slid in to the driver's seat beside her. "I was raised to be a gentleman, Miss Granger."

"You're like a breath of fresh air, Mister Mackenzie. My former fiancé talks with his mouth full of food." She grinned.

Draco rested an arm behind her head rest as he maneuvered the car backwards onto the road, his head twisted to the window at the back. "Well," he said as soon as he was backed off into the road. He shifted the gear and started to drive, his gaze focused on the road. "Even though it pains me to betray my gender, we can be calluous sometimes."

She laughed. "You know, you look so natural driving this pickup truck. I wouldn't have guessed you were a pureblood." She grinned so he knew that she was teasing.

He glanced at her for a second. "Yes, well, don't let it get around. I do have a reputation."

"A reputation? You mean, you being a reclusive hermit who only talks to women he would date for only a few weeks and then drop them as soon as you get bored?"

"What?" He sounded indignant. "Where did you hear such nonsense?"

"I was joking. Lisa told me about how you don't socialize with the people of Little Dunwoodie. The woman thing was a joke." She hesitated. "Have I gone overboard?"

"No," he responded softly. "We were talking about muggle cars. Well, Cade is hopelessly fascinated in everything muggle. I mean _everything_. One day he showed up on my doorstep and showed off his beloved car. He managed to convince me that it was very useful."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes. It is actually a necessity in the muggle world."

"I can only imagine how they have to travel from place to place without floo network and apparition. Only I and the Alastair clan own muggle cars in Little Dunwoodie. Everyone else choose to walk and if they needed to go out of town, they have to arrange a portkey by owl to the Ministry - which takes about twenty-four to forty-eight hours to process. A complete waste of time."

"Cade tells me that there's an anti-apparition jinx and no one's connected to the floo network."

"It's been like that since Herpo the Foul... the residents of Little Dunwoodie were terrified when they heard that such Dark Wizards exist. They didn't want to risk their peaceful lives so the entire town put up such strong wards and jinxes that no one could ever penetrate. Not even the Ministry could bring the wards down - so they gave up and let the town have its independence. It was powerful ancient magic and it was rumored that Merlin himself helped put up the wards."

"Interesting," she murmured. "And when the Ministry has activated the portkey?"

"They will send it by owl and you have to walk past to where the ward reaches... it's quite far as it reaches as much as big as the entire London city."

She found that she admired his knowledge of the little town. It was a rare trait for a man to be interested in such a feat. From that, she could only fathom that he was an intelligent individual, but he only chose to reveal this trait in selected moments. "How did you know all of this?"

"The library," he said simply.

"There's a library?" she said incredulously.

He smiled a secret smile. "Yes, it's a little far off the main street, across from the Prescott Leopold Primary School for Witches and Wizards and beside the Tiny Tots Whizzes Day Care."

"I thought witches and wizards do not start school until they turn eleven?"

"No," he chuckled. "Most of us are home-schooled and there are primary schools. I was home-schooled myself by a governess- "

"A 'governess'?" she choked with laughter. "When were you born - the Regency Era?"

He scoffed indignantly. "My family are traditionalists. _Anyway_, weren't we just talking about the library? I was going to offer to take you there after you run your errands."

"Really?" she asked eagerly, her eyes wide and a goofy smile on her face. "I don't want to impose- "

"There you go again. I thought we've talked about this?"

"Sorry," she muttered. "You might get bored."

"I won't," he assured her. "I'm quite fond of reading myself."

"You're just saying that," she accused. _You're too good to be true, Dane Mackenzie..._

"No, I really like to read."

"What do you enjoy?"

"I am quite fond of wizard classics as much as I am fond of academics such as magical history and magical theory. I sometimes read a few published muggle novels," he admitted with a small laugh. "Classics mostly, such as Mark Twain, Alexandre Dumas, Charles Dickens, Victor Hugo and of course, William Shakespeare."

_Too good to be true... _she moaned to herself. "We have the same tastes even if I read everything..."

"Everything?"

"Everything," she said firmly with a single nod. "Shakespeare is regarded as the greatest writer of the English language. Do you agree with that?"

"Most definitely. I have read most of his plays but I have to admit that I am more taken to his book of sonnets."

"Which sonnet did you enjoy?"

"Do not laugh at me," he said almost pleadingly. He stopped the car and she was disappointed to realize that they were in fact on the main street, right in front of the grocery... but he turned to face her. "Twelfth sonnet: _When I do count the clock that tells the time and see the brave day sunk in hideous night; when I behold the violet past prime and sable curls all silver'd o'er with white; when lofty trees I see barren of leaves which erst from heat did canopy the herd and summer's green all girded up in sheave_s..."

"..._borne on the bier with white and bristly beard, then of thy beauty do I question make, that thou among the wastes of time must go. Since sweets and beauties do themselves forsake and die as fast as they see others grow..._" she continued for him as their gazes locked.

"..._and nothing 'gainst Time's scythe can make defence_. _Save breed, to brave him when he takes thee hence..._" they chorused, their words finishing in a soft whisper.

It was her favorite sonnet as well.

They stared at each other for a long moment before she turned way from him, fumbling with the seatbelt. He was quiet as she struggled with it. When she was free, she opened the door and climbed out. Snapping out of his trance, he quickly followed suite. He went around the truck to her side.

"I'm going to the owl emporium. I'll wait for you out here while you shop."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak for fear of giving herself away. He smiled at her before he turned on his heel and strolled to where the owl emporium was, about five shops away from the grocery, his hands dug in his pockets. She forced herself to look away from him and entered the grocery store.

Just like her first time, everyone she ran into gave her curious looks, looked her up and down, before smiling at her and bidding her a good morning.

She was in a daze as she grabbed a basket and it flew out of her hands to trail behind her. She barely noticed. She grabbed everything she knew she needed with her brain not functioning well as her thoughts drifted to a certain muscular bearded gentleman who read Shakespeare for pleasure. She sighed dreamily.

She felt like an teenage girl fawning over a rock star...

_No! _She scolded herself_. Remember your pep talk this morning. This is wrong. He doesn't _want _you that way... and besides, he's just being nice. You insisted on being civil, if not friends. Those were your exact words! He was merely being a good neighbor. Don't start putting ideas into your heads. He was being civil, nothing more. Oh, Merlin help me, I'm talking to myself in a third person's point of view._

She only took half an hour to finish shopping for groceries, enough for a week or so. She had to take up Dane's offer to teach her how to drive, but then that would mean spending a lot of time with him again, seeing as one does not simply learn how to drive a car in a single lesson.

"Good morning. Thank you for shopping at Pepperdome Grocery," a fair-haired witch that looked to be about in her mid-30s smiled at her. "My name is Winifred. May I take your basket?"

"Yes please," Hermione grabbed the basket from the air and put it on the counter.

"You must be new here," the cashier said. "Judging by your clothes and that dreamy look in your eye."

_Dreamy look in _my _eye? _Hermione decided to ignore that and laughed. "Oh yes. I was told by my landlord that I might standout in my muggle clothing. I have never been fond of wearing traditional robes. I only wear them when it's necessary." She glanced down at the periwinkle jumper robe that the cashier wore.

"How long have you been here?" the cashier asked as she waved her hand over the basket and every thing started to pack itself in paper bags.

"A couple of weeks. I'm staying at the cottage up on a hill in the east side."

The cashier froze before she casted a scathing glance at Hermione. "You mean you're living with Dane Mackenzie?"

"I'm renting the cottage," Hermione corrected.

"If you say so."

Hermione glowered at her but the cashier was looking away now as she calculated the expense of the groceries.

The cashier lost the warmth in her voice as as she said, "That will be seventy-three galleons and ten sickles please."

Hermione dug in her pocket for her coin purse where she dug out eighty galleons. "Keep the change," she muttered as she slapped the coins on the counter. She grabbed the four paper bags in her arms and hugged them to her chest as she struggled to keep them from falling off. So she all but ran outside so she can put them down on the floor. _I thought residents of this town were supposed to be friendly? She had been insinuating that _I _was 'living' or 'sleeping' with Dane Mackenzie! The nerve of that callous woman! I ought to hex her__._

_...but admit it. You _want _to sleep with him, _a snarky voice in her mind piped in.

She growled at the voice. _That is_ not_ the point. _

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Dane's voice broke through her rant as he appeared in front of her. He immediately stepped forward and grabbed all of the bags from her arms.

"Thanks," she said instead. "I was just about to drop all of them."

"You could just shrink them, you know," he pointed out as he opened the door at the back and put all of them inside.

"You got the owl treats?"

"Yep," he replied. "I'm quite famished. I missed breakfast this morning. You want to go grab brunch before we head off to the library?"

She hesitated only for the briefest of moments. "I missed breakfast too," she admitted.

He nodded. "Why don't we walk? _Phyllida's_ is just right down the corner. It's traditionally simple, but I assure you, it's excellent."

They walked side by side in the narrow sidewalk of the main street. Since the walkway was narrow, they were much too close to each other for comfort. Once, twice, the back of their hands brushed against each other. The first brushing had her faltering in her step, but she was able to recover before he could notice. The second brushing had caused him to look at her, but he looked ahead before she caught him. They were very aware of each other. They weren't, however, aware of the curious glances and intrigued stairs of the other inhabitants of the town.

They turned right on the corner and Hermione saw a few more stores. She didn't have any chance to look at them as her companion urged her to cross the street. She blushed a little as he laid a guiding hand on her back. It was gone too soon.

_He's being a gentleman, nothing more_, she reminded herself.

She looked up to see a small wooden sign supported by a pole saying _Phyllida's._

He went ahead to open the door for her and stood aside so she could pass by. There weren't that many people, only one fourth of the small room was occupied. There was an available circular booth to her left; it provided the comfortable space she needed between them.

"Will this do?" she asked as she stood beside it.

He nodded and waited until she slid in before walking to the other side and sliding himself in as well.

"They serve breakfast all day here," he informed her. There were menus already waiting on the table when they arrived. "I'm having the _full English breakfast_. I recommend the _full Cornish breakfast._ What will you have?" he asked as her eyes ran down the length of the one page menu. "The _full Scottish_ is also available if you're game."

"Haggis, buttered toast, black and white pudding, sausages, neeps and tattie scones," she read from the menu. "I have tried haggis once before. It was quite good."

"Mushed sheep's pluck - heart, liver and lungs?"

"It has a certain nutty texture accompanied by a sweet savory fragrance." Her eyes flashed in amusement as he grimaced. "Hey, it's a Scottish delicacy. Anyway, I'm not particularly in the mood for it. I would like to try the _full Cornish_."

His eyes crinkled in silent laughter as he grinned at her. He raised his hand to summon the waitress and not even three seconds later, there was a woman standing beside their table wearing a traditional demure purple robe with a white apron thrown over it.

"Hi Dane," she greeted familiarly, her eyes twinkling at him.

Hermione looked at the waitress. She had long black hair that was pushed out of her face with a headband, wide cobalt blue eyes, a nice smile even if her mouth was a little too wide and her nose was a little too big, but she was still considered to be fairly pretty.

"Portia," her landlord greeted warmly.

"The usual _full English_?"

"Yes and a plate of the _full Cornish_."

For the first time, 'Portia' noticed Hermione; surprised flickered in her eyes. "Oh," she said before turning back to him. "Is there anything else?"

"Tea and _winter fruit compote_," he said before turning to Hermione. "It's a fruit salad that consists of sultanas, prunes, apricots, raisins and cranberries."

"That's all?" Portia asked, her voice completely void of warmth now. At his nod, she walked away.

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion as the waitress walked away.


	5. Hermione's List

**Chapter 5 **

_**Hermione's List**_

"Oh, I get it," Hermione muttered out loud.

"Huh?"

"You used to date her. _Portia,_ is it?"

"No. In the name of Salazar Slytherin, please, tell me what are you talking about?"

"It is quite clear. She sees you and she has stars in her eyes. She sees me it diminishes. Didn't you hear her? She just said, 'oh' when she saw me."

"You have a vivid imagination. But..." he hesitated. "She's asked me out a couple of times, but I always said no."

"How come? She's fairly pretty."

He shrugged. "She is that, but not exactly my type."

"Oh... why not give her a chance?"

"Bloody hell! Are you pulling a Lisa on me now?" he all but whined at her.

"Pull a Lisa on you?" she laughed. "What is _that_?"

"She's playing matchmaker on me ever since I can remember. Please don't do it or I'll hex you."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Hex me, do you? You must not know about me. I am quite exceptional in duels. Not to sound so egotistical but I have been told that I may know jinxes, hexes and charms as much as Miranda Goshawk herself."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Granger?" his words held a suggestive tone as he leaned forward towards her.

She swallowed. His tone suggested that he wasn't referring to a combative magic duel. "If you chose to see it as that, Mister Mackenzie," she said offhandedly.

He straightened and his seat and regarded her with hooded eyes, a smirk gracing his face. "Perhaps I will take you on that challenge one day."

Not liking the look in his eyes, she opted for a neutral topic. "So this library... is it quite extensive?"

"It is, but it consist mostly of magical history, academic subjects and such. There are no muggle references though," he told her regretfully.

"This is alright. I am partial to magical history, actually. And I have enough muggle novels and references I brought to the cottage to satisfy me."

"Really? Is there anything interesting?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, a have a few topics I figured you would like. How do you feel about contemporary fiction novels?"

"I like it," Draco said simply.

"I have a couple of novels I just finished. I enjoyed it very much and I believe you would too. I'll drop it off later this evening if you'd like."

He smiled at her. "I would very much like that."

Inside, there were Cornish Pixies wreaking havoc in her stomach. It happened every time he smiled at her like that._ It was... simple and real and very unpretentious._ _Damn you, Dane Mackenzie. Just damn you. _Three times she spoke to him two of which consisted of the both of them arguing and one with him running off. She found that she preferred when they argued because she wasn't particularly taken to feeling like such a simpering female around him. She didn't want to be another Portia.

So she returned his smile and chose to regard him in a platonic way - like Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom - not someone she wanted to... do wicked stuff with.

Thankfully, the food suddenly appeared on the table and conversation paused as they dug in with gusto to overcome their hunger. The silence was uncomfortable so they just chose to concentrate on their food.

Draco, on the other hand, wasn't sure why he was acting this way towards her. He should have just dropped her off at the town at six in the morning and left to the other side of the town to work on a project he was currently taking on. He had been unable to work on a single thing when he left - thinking about the way her hand felt in his - _Merlin_. _This was not supposed to happen._

No matter how many times he reminded himself that she was Hermione Granger, he still found his body responding to hers.

He wanted to just take in her in his arms and plunge into her body over and over.

He knew that she was extremely intelligent, spirited, hotheaded and opinionated therefore resulting in her argumentative nature. He never anticipated her to be witty, charming and even teasing on occasion... she wasn't supposed to be like that. Merlin, she proved herself to be just more than Hermione Granger... and he had deduced this in merely one morning!

He wasn't blind... he could see, could feel, that she was attracted him to him also and he could see that she was fighting it as well.

She also walked out of the grocery with a scowl on her face and he could only guess that Winifred, a woman he occasionally slept with, had said something to her.

Even though he wanted to be the kind of man who uses women for selfish reason, he couldn't. He was raised to be better than that... if it only it were that easy, he could just have sex with Hermione Granger and kick her out of the cottage. _Merlin_. He could certainly fit well in Hufflepuff when it came to her. Her being muggleborn wasn't even the concern. He knew that if he had a taste of Hermione Granger, he might want to have a second taste and a third taste and so on and so forth.

He finished eating before she did and he found himself watching her, although he occasionally looked down and away so she wouldn't notice.

"I'll finish in a moment," she said suddenly.

"No, no, take your time. I usually eat fast."

She nodded. "It's more than I anticipated, but I think I can finish it all."

He smirked. "You're a tiny little thing, where would you put it all?"

"I totally resent that! I am not a 'tiny little thing' as you eloquently put it. I may not be tall but I'm taller than most."

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

She shrugged in defeat as she shoved another mouthful of Hog's pudding, followed swiftly by Cornish potato cakes. She chewed and swallowed. "Will you appease my curiosity?"

"That depends."

"Fair enough... you know that afternoon when we were... arguing? Why haven't I heard of you in Hogwarts before? Dane Mackenzie doesn't ring a bell at all."

Thankfully, he had already anticipated this question. "You do know that there are over 500 students in Hogwarts? Are you expected to know each and everyone of them at the same time?"

"Oh," she muttered and flushed a little.

"Besides I always keep to myself... I was one of those students who... lurk in the shadows." He chuckled.

"Lurking in the shadows." She laughed with him. "That's a curious way to spend time in Hogwarts. You must probably a couple of years ahead of me."

"Probably," he said smoothly but hoped that she wouldn't ask when he was accepted into Hogwarts. Before she could say anything he ventured away from that topic. "I never got to ask you - how do you find the cottage?"

"Lovely," she said softly. "It really is lovely."

"Thank you."

"You told me that you built it. Is this what you do?"

"Yes. It was rather unexpected. When I got lost one day the first few days of my stay in Little Dunwoodie, I saw an abandoned house. It is now where I live. I had to fix it, replace a few windows and the roof. I found that I had fun so I thought I could do an experiment... it went better than I anticipated so here I found myself in magical construction, building homes and such."

"That's fantastic. It's a very uncommon profession in the Wizarding World."

"Yeah," he admitted. "And what do you do?"

"I was the Director of the Hit Wizards subdivision in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic... or at least I used to. I quit before I came here."

"Why?"

"I guess, I realized that it didn't fulfill me in the way I had originally thought. I fought hard to earn my reputation there - the Hit Wizards didn't respect me at first. They didn't like my connection with Harry Potter and they implied that I used it as a way to gain my position in that subdivision. They were all arrogant and it took me several years before they regarded me as their boss."

"...and when they finally did, you quit."

"Yes," she said wryly. "Funny, isn't it? In the end, I realized that everything I had been doing wasn't even worth it. I realized that it wasn't exactly where I wanted to be." The corners of her lips twitched until it became a full smile. "I do hope whoever replaces me is a complete and utter tool."

He found himself smiling back at her. "I'm pretty sure every other bloke is a complete tool compared to you."

"I bet you say that to all the ladies," she muttered in teasing. "Anyway, I have finished eating. Shall we go?"

"Eager to get to the library, are you, bookworm?"

"Who are you calling bookworm, bookworm?" she shot back.

He dug out his bag of coins from his pocket. She protested but the coins were already on the table and he had slid out of the booth.

"Are you one of those men who- "

"I seem to be," he cut in smoothly. "But I do let the woman pay occasionally."

He walked ahead of her again so he could open the door for her. To be honest, he wasn't exactly chivalrous as he led her to believe. But she had commented on it and he felt compelled to continue with being gentleman, not because he was pretentious, but because he found it pleasurable to be in her good graces.

He also found it as an excuse to touch her inconspicuously. He laid a hand on her lower back as he prompted her to cross the street. She smiled up at him appreciatively for the briefest of moments. Soon they were walking side by side again. It wasn't long before they reached the truck. He opened the door to the passenger's side again to let her in before sliding in the driver's seat.

"The library is on the 40th street near the north side of the town."

She made a noncommittal sound as she gazed out on her side of the window.

He looked at her for a moment before he pulled out of the curb. He shrugged inwardly. They weren't really compelled to converse just because they were with each other's company. The drive would take about five to eight minutes from the main street. Not too long. But the silence was uncomfortable and he squirmed in his seat as he drove. There was that radio thing but it would only produce static sound.

It was probably about a full minute and a half when she suddenly turned to face him.

"Did you notice how your truck takes up the entire road?"

He laughed and turned right on the corner. "My sick sense of humor. It is exactly why I chose trucks. The first time I drove it around - everyone came out from their homes and the stores, staring at it in horror. I swear I am not joking when an old lady attempted to put a curse on it. She was going to blow it up!"

"Oh!" Hermione laughed with him. "I suppose Cade talked you into it."

"Yeah." He grinned mischievously. "I was supposed to get this black car little car that seats only two people. Sports car, was it? I'm not exactly sure but it's a bit too... superficial for my taste. The salesman was going on and on how fast it would run and whatnot, but I didn't really understand anything." He laughed again. "Then we saw this and bought another two."

"It's all of the same model." She shook her head. "I guess I'll never understand men's fascination with cars - apparently, even wizards are not immune."

"It's very useful." He grinned again and he pulled the truck to the curb right in front of the library. "Here we are. Little Dunwoodie Library," he said as he turned off the engine. He quickly got down and ran 'round the front of the truck to open her door for her.

"Thanks," she said as she accepted his hand so she could hop down from the elevated truck. She lowered her eyes shyly as she let go of his hand. She turned away from him to face the library.

The Little Dunwoodie Library was a three-story building. It looked like a very old and very small castle from the outside. The entrance was a three-inch oak double doors. She didn't have any time to admire the outside as her companion opened the entrance.

It was void of any visitors as she looked around taking in the big room: the library was a massive, cathedral-like with two long arms stretching to the left and right of the entrance, each lined with bookshelves from the ceiling down to the polished wooden floor. There are tables nestled throughout the room. There were stained-glass windows through two sides of the room. At the far end in the middle was the librarian's desk.

"I'm going to look around," she told her landlord excitedly. She didn't even wait for a reply before she trotted off to the left and disappeared into an aisle that said 'Ancient Studies'.

Draco shook his head and trotted of the opposite direction and onto an aisle that held the 'General Fiction'. He plucked the first book that he found somewhere in the middle before he walked over to the reading area near the librarian's desk. There were numerous couches available. He decided to get comfortable, because he could only guess that they were going to be around for a _long_ time.

A few hours later, he finished the novel undisturbed - a wizard falsely accused of murder and was jailed for ten years before his charges were cleared and was let out early due to the fact that his wife had died. During the course of the book, the wizard discovered some secrets about his wife who was actually indulging in numerous affairs during their marriage as well as the fact that she was deeply involved in Dark Arts.

It was actually rubbish, badly written. How was it that it had been published? Snorting his disappointment he walked back over to where he got it and decided to look for Hermione. He was getting a little bored; he was a regular visitor.

The first floor wasn't exactly massive. It wasn't even a quarter of the Hogwarts library. It didn't take long before he found her huddled up in a corner - on the floor - with a book open on her lap.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to her.

She glanced up at him and her eyes widened. She scrambled to her feet, the book falling face down on the floor. "_Dear Merlin, _I'm so sorry, I completely forgot you were here! You can leave if you want, I can walk home later- "

Mildly amused, he held up a hand to cut off her words. "It's alright, I've been reading while waiting for you."

"I'm such a pain in the arse," she bemoaned. "I haven't been to a library in a long time. I guess I just got carried away."

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "You can borrow as many books as you'd like. I'm sure you'd rather read those in the comfort of the cottage. It's rather stuffy in here." He crinkled his nose as he cast one look around.

"It is," she agreed, her earlier concerns forgotten now. She bent down to pick up the book she dropped. "What time is it?"

"It's almost four."

"You're joking!"

He laughed at her horrified expression. "I'm not."

"Have you somewhere to be?" she asked softly. "I'm sorry for taking too much of your time."

"Actually, yes," he admitted, a little sheepish. "I'm going to pick up Boyd from school today and bring him home. I promised to teach him to play Quidditch. He's let out from school in a few minutes. Would you like to come with me? It's just right across."

Hermione knew she should say no. She had already spent too much time with him this morning, but she found that she couldn't say no. _Remember: just friends! _She reminded herself before saying, "Okay. Let me just check out the books."

"I'll wait for you outside."

_Just friends. Just friends. Just friends. _She chanted over and over. She let the six books levitate beside her as she walked over the librarian's desk. The librarian was accommodating - a plump lady with grey hair who she guessed was a little over fifty. She smiled and thanked her as she walked out of the library. Dane was there waiting for her, lounging against the pickup truck. And like that morning outside the grocery, he gathered the books and put it at the back of the car.

He led her across to the Prescott Leopold Primary School for Witches and Wizards. Boyd greeted them immediately as soon as they walked inside the gate of the school.

"Hi Dane! Hi Hermione!" Boyd greeted enthusiastically, bouncing a little. "Hermione, did Dane tell you? We're going to play Quidditch today! He used to be a Seeker in Hogwarts! I'm so excited! I couldn't sleep last night!"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, he told me."

"Calm down, mate," Draco said as the three of them walked out of the gate of the school.

Boyd laughed. "You can play Quidditch with us if you want, Hermione."

"Oh no," she said quickly. "I can't imagine myself playing Quidditch. I _can't _ride a broom. I'm scared of heights," she admitted, unabashed. "I'll just watch the two of you, safe and sound on the lovely ground."

Draco and Boyd looked at each other wide-eyed. "You do realize that was practically an invitation for me to teach you to fly, right?" Draco said while Boyd stared at her incredulously, as if he can't believe what she just said.

"No," she cried and she quickly ran to the other side of the truck to climb inside. Her heart was racing even at just the thought of _her _actually flying. Two doors opened and male laughter filled the car as Boyd and Draco climbed inside.

"Hermione," Boyd said, still laughing. "Dane was just teasing you."

"I didn't appreciate it," she said, breathless. "I really, really, really hate flying. I've flown on a Hippogriff, a Threstral and once on a broom. Each time I find myself passing out not long after I landed."

"What's a Hippogriff?" Boyd asked.

"It's a giant chicken," Draco said before Hermione could reply. "Savage creatures, the lot of them."

Hermione glared at him before turning around in her seat to face Boyd. "They're beautiful creatures - I can't even explain its beauty. But they are very proud and you shall not dare offend them or they'll attack. I remember a boy in my class who offended Buckbeak - that's the Hippogriff's name - and it clawed his arm." She laughed again as she straightened in her seat.

Draco stiffened in his seat, but stayed silent and turned on the engine.

"What happened to him?" Boyd asked, wide-eyed.

"He was fine. It was just a scratch, really."

"I'm sure it wasn't," Draco said tightly and then caught himself. He forced his voice to be neutral. "Its talons are razor sharp and it could easily cut off a human arm."

"What's a Threstral?"

"Winged horses," Hermione supplied, looking at Draco strangely before turning to look ahead. "They are mostly found in dark environments and the forest is their natural habitat. They are lured by the smell of... blood." She shivered involuntarily.

"They are only seen by people who have seen death," Draco added grimly.

They all fell silent as they drove through the narrow streets of Little Dunwoodie.

A couple of minutes later it was broken by Boyd who was unaware of the tension between the two adults. "Dane, have you got your broom with you?"

"Oh, damn," he groaned, slapping a hand on the stirring wheel. "I forgot it at home! Do you mind if I go get it first?" Quickly, he maneuvered the vehicle expertly and was coursing on the road back to the main street. Draco and Boyd continued to converse about Quidditch.

It was ten minutes later when they finally arrived at the hillside house and cottage. Draco hopped off the truck to fetch his broom.

Hermione thought hard for the length of his absence before coming to a decision. When Draco was back she told them. "I don't think I'll be able to watch you two play Quidditch after all. I suddenly remembered I promised to owl my friends today and I completely forgot," she said regretfully as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'll just get my stuff for a moment. No," she said quickly to Draco who was getting out presumably to help her with her things. "You don't have to get down, I'll do it."

What a stupid excuse, she _didn't_ even have an owl.

She quickly left the vehicle ignoring both their protests. She sighed when she heard the door of the driver's side slam. She didn't look at him as he picked up her groceries from the back of the truck. She grabbed the books and trailed after him.

She got out the key from her back pocket and quickly opened the door. She walked ahead of him onto the kitchen. She put the books on the dining table. "You can put those here," she told him.

He walked and put the bags on top of the table. The kitchen looked small with him in it. He was standing too close for comfort as well, but she couldn't bring herself to move away from him as he faced her fully. She squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Thank you for today," she said carefully. "I really appreciate everything you did."

"You're welcome," he replied graciously. "If there's anything you need, don't ever hesitate to ask me."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Boyd and I are disappointed you're not coming with us today."

"You are?" she wasn't able to keep the surprise from her voice. "Why?"

"Figure it out for yourself." He grinned crookedly before turning on his heel. He was aware as that she was staring after him in complete bewilderment.

He was also aware that it was wrong of him to treat her like that. He shouldn't make her like him. He knew he shouldn't. It took everything in him not to kiss her right there in the tiny kitchen of the cottage. She looked vulnerable, staring up at him with wide brown eyes, waiting for his next move. He wondered if she wanted him to kiss her.

He cursed himself. He should stop this bollocks. One day with her, he was in already a complete emotional turmoil. _Figure it out for yourself..._ he had said. He groaned out loud as he walked out of the cottage. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

He pushed away all thoughts of Hermione Granger as he neared the running truck. He focused on Boyd and Quidditch. He'd think about her tonight. When he was alone... he'd figure her _and_ himself out later.

Inside the cottage, Hermione was scratching on a parchment furiously. There were was something odd with that Dane Mackenzie...

_DANE MACKENZIE_

1) Involved in the Second Wizarding War.

_2) Slytherin (entered possibly between 1987 to 1989)._  
_3) Slytherin Quidditch Team - Seeker position._

These were the only sure facts she could recall. He seemed to be a tad touchy with the subject of prejudice, she recalled the argument from a week ago. She would just have to spend more time with him to gather more information. Somehow the stories weren't adding up... even though there were over 500 students in Hogwarts, she would have at least come across his name once.

Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated and continued to write.

_4) Blond hair.  
5) Grey eyes.  
6) Fair skin.  
7) Full beard.  
8) At least 5'10" in height.  
9) Presumably between 150 to 160 lbs. in weight._

She pushed away from the table impatiently. She started to unpack her groceries. She was going to figure him out one way or another. Sexually attracted or not. She shouldn't feel so restless, today was a tad too short to know everything about him.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She promptly left the kitchen to gather some of the contemporary fiction novels she promised earlier to drop off at his place in the evening. It was the perfect excuse to talk to him.

She relaxed as she went back to the kitchen to finish unpacking her groceries so she could start her dinner.


	6. Battle Lost and Won

**Chapter 6 **

_**Battles Lost and Won**_

Much to Hermione's disappointment, she had fallen asleep shortly after eating dinner so she missed when he came home. She overslept a little as well, having woken up around eight in the morning. She glanced out of the window and her heart sunk that one of the trucks - the blue one - was missing. He had probably left for work and she was sure that he won't be back until after sun down.

She had a cup of tea and a piece of toast for breakfast before she went down the beach and stayed there for the rest of the morning reading while reclining on a boulder. She went back up inside the cottage when the sun was in its zenith. She took a long bath of scented water and left only when her toes and fingers were a wrinkly horror. She prepared her lunch that consisted of a two whole turkey sandwiches accompanied by a pitcher of cold tea. After she cleaned up, she went to the living with a sigh and watched a couple of classic black and white films on the telly.

In the middle of her third movie, there was a knock on the door. Glancing on the clock, it was half past three already.

She jumped to her feet, thinking it would be Dane Mackenzie. There were two reasons why her heart started to beat furiously: she was excited to add more information about him on her list and... that she just simply wanted to see him.

Maybe he really _was _Dane Mackenzie. Just because he refused to reveal things about him didn't necessarily mean that he was not who he claims to be, _right?_ He could just be a very private person. Maybe she should just call off this 'investigation' and just get to know him better. She sighed. She didn't know what to believe. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all, he proved to be a very nice guy, but her instincts say otherwise.

The door swung open to reveal Lisa wearing a white dress robe and a pair of fashionable muggle sandals.

"Oh," Hermione said dejectedly. "Hey Lisa."

"Some welcome," Lisa muttered as she pushed her way inside the cottage. "Expecting someone else?"

"Yes. No. N-no!"

Lisa grinned but Hermione couldn't see because her back was to Hermione as she was on the way to the kitchen. "I'll go make some tea," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Please," Hermione muttered sarcastically. "Make yourself at home."

As the tea brewed in the kettle on the stove, Hermione and Lisa were sitting on the dining table. "I heard something," Lisa said again in that sing-song voice. "Spent the day with Dane yesterday, did you?"

"It's not like that," the brunette said meekly. "I asked him a favor - he took me to the grocery and then he told me there was a town library and he asked if I wanted to go. Naturally, I agreed. We went there after we had breakfast at _Phyllida's._"

Lisa grinned. "That's great. You didn't hex each other, did you?"

"No," Hermione laughed. "We talked about that argument and all the others and we called on some sort of truce."

"That's great," Lisa repeated joyfully. "I told you he's not that bad."

"Yeah, well."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"I don't know, tonight? We do live across from each other, you know."

"Tonight?" Lisa's tone was suggestive.

"I _see_ him sometimes when he goes into the main house. You're still convinced that we have this 'sexual tension' thing going on, don't you?" Hermione deduced. "Forget it, Lisa. It's not going to happen. We're not going to happen." She wasn't sure who she really was convincing - herself or Lisa.

Lisa sighed. "Fine. Fine. Fine."

"You didn't tell me why you came by."

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to talk. I was bored at Cade's place. He's working. His parents are out of town. His sister out with her boyfriend. His older brother's working as well. Another sister is- "

"Okay, okay," Hermione cut in laughingly. "No one is around. You're bored. Lucky for you, I'm bored as well. What do you suppose we do?"

Lisa shrugged... and then a sparkle entered her eyes. "Do you want to go shopping?"

"For what?" Hermione asked warily.

"Clothes. What else?"

Hermione grimaced. "I think I'll pass. I have all the clothes I need. How about a swim?"

"I don't have anything with me..."

"I have a couple of bathing suits... although you're bigger on the bust area. It's nothing a little charm could fix."

Half an hour later, two young women were running down the shore in delight as they basked in the warmth of the sun. Hermione was wearing her black push up halter top bikini paired with a zebra print low rise bottom. Lisa borrowed a turquoise wrap around halter top and paired it with a double string bottom of the same colored.

They swam leisurely for a couple of hours while laughing hysterically as they exchanged stories and some funny moments in random points of their lives. Eventually, Lisa started to tease her _again _about Dane Mackenzie.

"Come on, why don't you want to admit it? You _like _Dane!"

"I so do not, Lisa Cauliff!" She splashed her. They were standing in shallow waters that reached up to their waists. "Get that notion out of your head!" She splashed her again.

"Damn it- !" Lisa sputtered against the water and laughed as she ducked away from Hermione. "I wouldn't get this notion if I didn't see anything. You're so into him!" She splashed Hermione.

Lisa continued to tease her as they splashed each other.

"I concede defeat!" Hermione shrieked as she struggled to get away from Lisa's onslaught. Her arms were aching. She laughed as Lisa let out an exaggerated 'evil' laugh. Shaking her head, she dragged her feet on the sand.

Suddenly she froze when she saw Draco dressed in _nothing_ but a pair of black swimming shorts. He was staring at her intensely and his eyes slowly appraised the length of her. _He's doing it again! _She felt her nipples tautening against the material of her suit in response and she was thankful that it was spandex so it won't show.

She swallowed hard but she forced herself to walk to the shore. She kept her voice neutral. "Come for a swim?"

"Yeah," he said throatily.

"Hi Dane!" Lisa called to him as she ran out of the water behind Hermione.

Draco forced himself to look away from Hermione. He smiled at Lisa. "Hey. Cade came by the office looking for you. He's probably come to the conclusion that you're with Hermione by now. I'd give him ten minutes before he shows up."

Lisa sighed exaggeratedly. "That's my Cade. Very predictable."

Hermione collapsed on the sand in exhaustion as Draco and Lisa continued to converse. She couldn't hear what they were saying and technically it was none of of her business. Several minutes later, Draco went into the water while Lisa sat down beside Hermione's lying form.

"Bloody hell! Look at those knockers on these women!" was Cade's greeting as he walked along the beach. "I could use a hanky panky right now. Especially with that girl in blue." He leered over Lisa as she came to stand beside him.

Draco threw his head back and laughed as the two women scowled at Cade and at his crudeness. "You better put a sock in it, Alastair, if you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Cade," Lisa purred seductively and she trailed a hand down his chest. Cade smiled in sensual anticipation.

"Uh-oh," Draco and Hermione chorused as they stepped away from the couple. Lisa wore a completely fake smile on her face. They promptly burst into hysterical laughter as Cade screeched as a tail spurted out of his arse. Not long after that, antlers grew on his head. This was a rare moment for Lisa because she rarely showed her cunning Slytherin side. Hermione fell to her knees, weak from laughing to hard while Draco was bending by the waist slapping his knee a few times.

Lisa continued to shout furiously at Cade as Cade tried to charm her despite his tail and antlers. Hermione assumed that Cade usually said things like that and Lisa retaliated by hexing him. Her fiancé wasn't even fazed from his tail and antlers, after his funny screech earlier.

"Merlin, those two," Draco gasped out in between chuckles. "It gets funnier every time."

As the laughter slowly dissipated, Hermione stood up from the sand. "What happened the last time?"

"Sent him an endless-fart hex." He grinned.

"Oh my," she choked. "Remind me never to get on her bad side. She's as bad as Ginny - my best friend. The bat-bogey hex is programmed into her tongue every time someone sets her off."

"Lisa loves chocolate-champagne truffles just in case you do get on her bad side. It _always_ works for me."

"Thanks for the tip." She grinned at him. "I'll be sure to remember that."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Draco realized that she was standing just two steps away from him... and that she was practically naked except for two scraps of colored spandex. Her cheeks were flushed deep from laughter, her eyes were wide and sparkling in the sunlight, and her skin was wet. His smile disappeared as he felt himself harden.

Her eyes slid downward to his parted lips for a brief moment before going back up to his eyes. She saw them darken considerably. Breathless, she took a step closer to him without realizing it.

A squeal broke through the spell between them.

Hermione turned away from him and saw that Cade threw Lisa over his shoulder - no tail, no horns and also stripped down to a pair of shorts - as he ran to the water. Lisa was screaming at him to put her down in between giggles. A sharp pang of jealousy tore through her chest as she recalled that she had never such a playful moment in the nine years she was with Ron. She watched ruefully as Cade laughed and dropped Lisa in the water.

"They're quite the pair, aren't they?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "They're perfect for each other."

"I used to date Lisa," Draco said quietly as he walked to stand beside her, their shoulders touching.

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Well... we didn't actually 'date'. We were friends and we decided to see if we could make it work. _No_, actually, that's _not_ how it was. It was a bad year for me, I left my family and there was no one else I could turn to. I was staying in Leaky Cauldron at Diagon Alley... that's where I bumped into her. She became my... lifeline, you could say. It kills me to admit it but I took advantage of her kindness and she was aware of this but she still took care of me."

"I can just imagine Lisa doing that. She's too nice for her own good," Hermione responded softly. Although an uncomfortable feeling settled in her chest as the thought of him and Lisa together...

"Yes," he murmured as he cast a side along glance at her. "After a few weeks I left and rode on a random train. I got down and walked for Merlin knows how long and that's when I stumbled upon Little Dunwoodie. Cade saw me in a horrible state and he took me in for a few days. Lisa went after me and that's how they met." Draco smiled wryly.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide with compassion. "I'm sorry for what you went through. I can't even imagine how horrible it must be."

"Yeah, well. Shit happens but you move on and move forward."

She bumped her naked shoulder with his equally naked one. "You're right. So let's move forward to the water and enjoy this place - sun, sand and good company. What could be better than that?"

He grinned at her mischievously. "Haggis?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Close, but not quite."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the water. She grinned and allowed herself to be guided into the water. He let go of her arm and he jumped in. She followed beside him underneath the water. She swam beside him. They shared amused gazes before they broke off the water. Cade and Lisa at least ten feet away from them but they decided to stay away as the couple continued to laugh and frolic in the water.

She dived in again, paddling deeper in the water. She twirled and saw that he was also underneath, just treading water, watching her. She wasn't exactly sure why but she felt excited. She twirled around again a few times before she kicked off upwards, her lungs burning from lack of air.

She broke through right in front of him. She was grinning and he was grinning back. For some unknown reason, without meaning to, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Surprise flickered across his face before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"We've been dancing around each other for far too long," he said.

"Two weeks," she said breathlessly, still struggling to catch her breath. "But why does it feel like I've known you for much longer than that? This is silly. We don't know each other."

He looked away from her. "It is silly," he said quietly.

She reveled in feel of his smooth skin against hers. She had so openly admired earlier. Her palms were sprawled against his nape. She had never been so brazen before! She wondered why he looked away from her... and then it hit her. _He doesn't want you and here you go throwing yourself at him._

_It is silly... _he had said. _Look! He can't even bring himself to look at you!_

Humiliated, she uncoiled his arms from him and she pushed away from his chest. She felt a little resentment when he didn't even struggle when slipped away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily before she dove under the water and paddled furiously onto the shore.

She quickly left the water and ran away from the beach, ignoring Lisa's calls. She felt tears burning at the back of her eyes as she ran up the stairs. _He must think you're a slagger - one of those girls who probably would sleep with just about any man she had her eye on! How could I be so stupid? Why did I get carried away like that?_ She quickly went inside the cottage, locked the door behind her and ran up the bedroom.

She collapsed on the bed, wet hair, body and all. Although a few tears dropped, she wasn't able to shed more. She just felt completely humiliated at her actions. She couldn't recall another single moment in her life when she was more disappointed in herself.

She went to the adjoining bathroom of the bedroom. She didn't bother to strip when she stepped inside the shower and stood under the cold water, willing herself to drown in her misery...

It was three hours later when she left the bathroom. She was completely recovered from her 'breakdown' earlier. Although she still felt mortified with her actions earlier. She dressed herself in t-shirt and sweat pants; her usual sleeping attire. She walked over to the window, pulled on it a little to peek in the garden.

Cade's car was still there and she assumed they were probably in the main house.

She turned away from the window and sat down on the bed. Lisa's dress robe and shoes were still with her. She couldn't just let her walk around all evening in her swimwear. Sighing, she grabbed the apparel and shoes.

Hoping that Dane Mackenzie had a forgiving nature, she crossed the short distance between the cottage and the main house. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Immediately, her landlord opened it. She was unable to meet his eyes. She deliberately looked past his shoulder to look into the house. "Lisa left this in the cottage. I realize that she's still probably in a swimsuit. Would you mind giving this to her?"

He didn't even look at what she held in her hands and he didn't actually acknowledged her words. "Hermione," he said. "I'm sor- "

"Don't," she cut in tightly. She thrust the dress robe and shoes into his hands, ignoring when her fingers brushed his. "Just give this to Lisa and send my apologies. Tell her I'm not feeling well."

She walked away.

She hadn't taken four steps when he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. Lisa's dress and sandals fell on a heap on the dirt, and the front door was closed. "I want you, damn it," he said fiercely as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "I want you..."

She clenched her fists at her sides and tried not to respond to his words. "No, you don't." She glared at him.

"Yes, I do. Merlin, you don't have any idea, do you? I'm trying to do the honorable thing here..."

"Honorable?" She gasped out indignantly, she shimmied her shoulders against his hands to free herself from him to no avail. "Some honor. You're just saying you want me out of pity."

"Pity," he spat out, his fingers tightened on her shoulders. "Why the bloody hell would I pity you?"

"You tell me!"

"I'm saving you - from _me!_ You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh la dee da," she muttered sarcastically. "I'm a grown woman. I'm twenty-seven years old! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sure you can," he said grimly. "But I don't think you can handle this one."

"I've been bullied ever since I was twelve years old. I've seen and done things you wouldn't _even_ imagine. You don't know me - you don't know what I've been through! Why would you assume that I _can't_ handle what - this - "

"I just _know._"

She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed with all her might. He didn't even budge. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine then, just let me go. I'll stay out of your way."

He smiled grimly. "Never pegged you for a quitter."

She lowered her head. "Neither did I."

He stared at her bowed her for a long moment before he loosened his grip on her shoulders.

_"No one asked your opinion, you filthy mudblood..."_

_"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil_ -_" _

_"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger..."_

_"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a Mudblood, Granger, so another ten for that..."_

___"Mudblood Granger..."_

He dropped his hands from her shoulders and pushed at her gently. He couldn't explain it to her, she wouldn't understand, not unless he revealed himself and he couldn't afford that. His hands fell limply to his sides as he watched her run inside the cottage.

He wasn't exactly sure why he told her about his relationship with Lisa. The words just simply fell out of his mouth - with other people - he was always impersonal and very careful, even with the small number of women he 'dated' in Little Dunwoodie over the years.

_Two weeks. But why does it feel like I've known you for much longer than that?_

He closed his eyes and groaned. Was he giving himself away? Did she have any suspicion? She was a smart woman, very intuitive. He had no doubt that she was probably second guessing him by now.

He clenched his fists and went back to the main house. Cade and Lisa were eating dinner with him when she knocked on the door. He caught sight of Lisa's dress and shoes and grimaced when he remembered he threw it away on the dirt to catch her. He grabbed it and pushed inside the front door.

Cade and Lisa were in the dining room, sitting beside each other talking quietly. They looked up when he entered and held out her dress and shoes. He grimaced. "Sorry about your dress. I, ah, dropped it." Cade stood up and took it from him. Lisa sighed as she leaned against her chair. Draco resumed his seat across from them.

"Are you ever gonna tell us, mate?" Cade asked. "We did see you two in the water this afternoon. Lisa was thrilled, saying that you two had probably come around."

"It was just a misunderstanding, alright? Bugger off."

Cade and Lisa looked at each other before looking at him in amusement. "That bad, huh?" Lisa said. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"It's not that simple, you know that!"

"Sure it is. It's been _nine years. _Leave the past where it is. You two are adults now."

"I'm definitely missing something here," Cade said, confused. "Did you and Hermione have a past?"

"Sort of..." Lisa muttered, ignoring Draco's warning stare.

Draco fell silent, frowning. Cade had helped him when he most needed it and he has been a real friend ever since. It had been seven years when he stumbled on his doorstep and Cade didn't know who he really was. He hadn't meant to let it get this far... he hadn't counted on being here for a long time actually. Sometimes it occurred to him to tell Cade the truth about his identity... but every time he did, he would cower out of it. It could prove to be disastrous, seeing his family's involvement with Voldemort. It was widely known in the entire Wizarding World... but he should really cut Cade Alastair some slack, give him the benefit of the doubt, should he not care about who he was then... he deserved it more than anyone else.

It was right what they say about one's past - when one runs away from it, it doesn't just catch up but also overtakes the future.

"Cade," Draco said in a somber tone.

"Yes, mate?" Cade said cheerfully. His smile slipped away promptly at the haunted look on Draco's face. "What's wrong?"

Draco looked at Lisa. She looked back at him with inquisition on her face. "He needs to know."

Lisa's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"What?" Cade demanded, looking at Lisa briefly before looking back at Draco. "What is it?"

"My name is not Dane Mackenzie," Draco said without preamble, his expression completely grim. "I lied to you since day one. My name is really Draco Malfoy and I used to be a Death Eater."

"Why now? Why only now?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "It's not something you would just tell anybody."

"But I'm not just anybody!" Cade yelled. "I'm your friend - your _only _friend besides Lisa. You fucking said so."

"I know... and I'm sorry for that. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I was afraid that if you knew, you would turn me away. Like you said, you're my only friend."

"Did you know?" Cade asked his fiancé harshly.

Lisa nodded solemnly. "I knew even before he became a Death Eater."

"My father was incarcerated on 1996. I was forced to become a Death Eater to 'replace' my father's place in Voldemort's inner circle. I wanted it at first, I thought being a Death Eater was having power over the other people. It turns out it wasn't. Voldemort ordered me to kill Dumbledore... I have to kill him or else Voldemort will kill me and my family. I was unsuccessful but I won't lie to you, I have attempted it. I almost did. I didn't. But I was condemned as an accomplice in his murder, seeing as I led the Death Eaters inside the castle.

I have an official criminal status placed on me and my family was once again forced to seek refuge with Voldemort. I didn't participate in the war, we were detained in the Malfoy Manor. At the last minute, my family changed allegiance and we avoided a sentence in Azkaban. I never killed anybody and if I had done anything else short of killing anyone, it was forced."

Draco took a deep breath and when he released it, it came out as a shuddering sigh. He had never told this to anyone except Lisa. It had been easy to tell her because her father, Gideon Cauliff, had been a Death Eater but was killed in Voldemort's first rising. He raised his eyes to meet Cade's.

Cade's eyes were hard as he stared back at Draco. "I've heard of your family, _Malfoy_," he spat out. "No wonder you've run off. If I were you, I would probably would have done the same."

Draco looked away from him, disappointment rippling through him even though he had already anticipated Cade's reaction. However, his next words had Draco looking up back at him incredulously.

Cade's expression softened a tad. "Don't lie to me _ever again _or I'll fucking kick your scrawny arse. No wand."

Draco allowed himself a smile. He might have lost a battle with Hermione Granger today, but he just won a battle against his own past.


	7. Jealousy

**Chapter 7**

_**Jealousy**_

For the rest of the evening, Draco had reluctantly told his 'past' with Hermione Granger. Cade laughed at him a few times, although the first time he mentioned the word 'mudblood' he was frowning. Draco assured him that he stopped thinking that way a long time ago - after witnessing a torture and eventual murder of a Hogwarts professor who encouraged all of the students to look upon muggles as their equals on his own dining table. He also made sure to tell Cade to continue regarding him as Dane Mackenzie.

When the couple left his place, he felt a little lonely as was the usual case every time he spent time with the two of them. He gazed at the cottage, a faint light from the bedroom was the only light that was on and he assumed that Hermione was reading. He sighed.

He had counted on not being able to sleep this night but surprisingly, he slept long and deep. He woke up promptly at five the next morning feeling well and rested.

Last night's events had brought the image of his parents to mind. He flushed guilty, realizing that he hadn't wrote to his parents for two whole months now. He had received a letter about a week ago, but he hadn't bothered to reply.

Getting up from the bed, he immediately left his bedroom and went into the study that was right across from his bedroom. Sitting on the desk, he grabbed a parchment and his quill.

_Mother and Father,_

_I apologize profusely for not having penned for a while. Business has kept me busy - I have just completed a project approximately two weeks ago - a townhouse - it is my biggest one yet. The new owners are positively thrilled with it. Also, I have been approached by a muggle real estate agency. Yes, I know you two are not thrilled but I will and continue to do business with them despite your opinions. They have proposed to sign a year-long contract with me to build a series of houses they want to develop. Although I feel a little skeptical about their offer. Rumor has it that there's a new scam going on in the muggle world about selling houses falsely. I will have to do a background check on the company first. _

_I also have a new tenant; she moved just as I finished my previous project. Things are going well with me here. I also wish to spend the evening with you in a few weeks' time, particularly on the day of my birthday._

_Until then, please fill me in of everything that's going on with the two of you. I will wait for your reply. If you two are busy when you receive this letter, please keep Salem until you can pen a reply. _

_Yours truly,  
Draco_

His decision to see them on his twenty-seventh birthday was last minute. He figured he owed it to them for not seeing them the last two years. He also didn't say he would be coming alone - he would drag Cade and Lisa with him to London - for moral support. Smirking at that thought, he sealed the letter and walked over to Salem, his owl, to send him off after feeding him a handful of treats. After that, he proceeded to get ready to go to his office.

_Clemency Homes _was a sole proprietorship business. Lisa had come up with the name just for fun. He really didn't care what to name his business just as long as it had one. 'Clemency' sounded a little catchy so he went along with it. The office was small and was nothing special. It was located in Little Starling, a significantly bigger town than the Little Dunwoodie not too far from the latter.

His hobby had been to sketch but he only did it when he was bored. He could sketch people and animals although not quite as well as buildings, houses and such. When he was sketching on his own, he came up with unique designs - that was why four years old into the business he had managed to snag just about twenty customers - Victorian with a twist, Gothic with a modern touch, Tudor revival with a Japanese influence, Faux chateau style cottage, and so on and so fort. He also did a little interior designing if needed. His interior decorators waited for his approval before finishing a room or waited for his opinion for starting on a room.

His staff consisted of twenty people. Himself, three accountants, ten sellers and the rest are either construction workers, interior decorators and support staff. All of them were either residents of Little Dunwoodie or Little Starling. By starting _Clemency Homes_, he provided careers for witches and wizards to take on careers that weren't very common in their world, unlike in the muggle world.

Lately, they were sought out by many home buyers or home owners who wanted to renovate their homes. Little Starling was an older town and a bigger town, but they were open to changes unlike Little Dunwoodie whose residents were complete and total traditionalists, which was why his office was held there.

He was also known in that town because of the muggle pick up trucks he used to get to Little Starling.

As he had mentioned in the letter to his parents, he was approached by a real estate muggle agency who built mostly condominiums. The company wanted to partner with _Clemency Homes. _It would be a great opportunity, but seeing as he and his staff used magic to build these houses it would prove rather to be risky, even if they sometimes used muggle equipment.

_Clemency Homes_ was discovered by the owner of the muggle real estate agency through one of his clients. The client (a muggleborn) had thrown a house-warming party and one of the guests was the owner. The house was located in Penzance.

His parents had been appalled when he told them of his business. They had, of course, expected him to either invest in a numerous businesses or involve himself in the Malfoy Apothecary where he didn't have to actually _work_.

_"Draco, darling, surely you must be joking..."_

_"You are talking complete nonsense, Draco! It's tradition! It's the way things are since Septimus Malfoy!" _

_"Mother, Father, then perhaps it's time to start a new tradition."_

They sputtered indignantly, but eventually they let it go, saying that it must probably one of his 'rebel cases'. Every time he visited them at the Manor, they continued to indulge him. But two years ago, his father demanded him to return home and stop his 'nonsense' of living away and this 'construction shenanigan'. Needless to say, he left and didn't correspond with them for a while.

"Good morning, Dane," his receptionist, Vera Dimanche, greeted smilingly as soon as he walked inside the office at promptly seven in the morning.

He was told that receptionists were supposed to be attractive because it would increase the chances of landing a deal, or something like that. So he purposely hired Vera for her good looks: flaming red-gold hair, small titled nose, full rosy lips, sparking green eyes and a voluptuous but trim figure. But she proved to be more than just good looks; she was also efficient and had excellent communication skills. She charmed the daylights of every person who walked inside that door.

"Good morning, Vera," he said, smiling back at her before strolling down the hallway and onto the office at the blunt end of the hall.

Only he, the sellers, Vera and the accountants were to work that week. There were no pending projects since they only took one project at a time. For the next five hours he worked on a few sketches interior and exterior; they were just ideas. He also went over the muggle real estate agency's proposal letters, their background, and everything else.

Truthfully, he really did enjoy his work but the foundation of his skills left much to be desired. It really started back in his sixth year when he was repairing the vanishing cabinet...

Sighing, he moved away from the documents and drafts from his desk. No matter what he did in life, he would and always be taunted by his past.

He came upon the words of an American poet recently... _"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."_ Robert Frost his name was. If there was _one thing_ he loved about muggles - it was definitely literature. They knew how to inspire people. This American poet could never be more right.

He looked up when a knock sounded on the office door. "Come in," he said.

Vera peeked in. "Mr. Alastair left a message that you should drop by their place tonight. They're throwing a little dinner party..." she laughed. "And that you should bring everyone - meaning us - with you."

"So it's a big party then?"

"Aren't the parties of the Alastairs always are?"

He laughed. "You do have a point. Well then, why don't we wrap up everything here right now? I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to finish it later this week. You can go tell the others."

"You're just _too good_ to work for, Dane Mackenzie." Vera winked at him before closing the door after her.

He should go for someone like Vera - pureblood, quick-witted, uncomplicated, beautiful and incredibly sexy. He knew that if he tried enough, he could have her... she already liked him, but he wasn't exactly sure what the depths of her feelings are, seeing as she was always flirting with him. But then again, flirting was second nature to her. She also had a habit of kissing him on the cheek.

But that wasn't the point - the point was that why was he wasting his time pining for the one woman he could never have? Maybe it was just human nature to want that one person we could never have. Hermione Granger was the forbidden fruit, therefore making her irresistible to him.

He looked up when Vera knocked again. "Yes?"

Vera peeked her head in long enough to say, "The others can't make it. So I guess it's just you and me."

Draco nodded. "It's fine. I'll be finished in an hour, I just need to look over these documents then we can go."

An hour later, Draco put the documents back into their folders and pinned the drafts on the corkboard behind him. He locked his office before walking out. Vera's desk was already neat and she was putting a new coat of red lipstick.

"Ready to go?"

"One minute," Vera said and then she laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, we'd probably go in too early anyway."

Vera nodded and pressed her lips together to even out the coat of her lipstick. She dropped the tube of lipstick in her purse, fluffed her wavy red-gold hair one last time before standing up. "I'm ready."

They walked out of the office. Draco locked it behind them. She paused as they stood in front of Draco's truck. "Ohhh," she moaned. "We're going to ride that muggle car, aren't we?"

Draco grinned. "What?"

"I think it a little strange. Why not just apparate?"

"You _know _we can't apparate in Little Dunwoodie," he reminded her. "Unlike here in Little Starling."

Vera grimaced, her lips seemingly plumper in a pout. "Oh, that's right. I completely forgot," she giggled. "How long will it take until we get there?"

"Thirty minutes or so. I could make it fifteen minutes but I don't think you'd appreciate my truck seemingly as fast as a broom."

"Oh, Merlin no!" She cried, her eyes wide in horror. "I'm only twenty-four. I have a whole life ahead of me."

Draco laughed and pulled her by the arm. "Come on, you big baby." He opened the passenger door for her, but didn't wait until she got in to go around the car and onto the driver's seat... unlike what he had done for Hermione that day when they were in the main street of Little Dunwoodie.

Soon they were on the way to Little Dunwoodie. Draco drove faster than he usually did, not particularly enjoying the company of his employee. He was on friendly terms with her, but he separated his professional life from his personal life completely. Their conversation were mainly on general topics such as the weather, a few travel spots, etc.

They arrived in the Alastair home in twenty-six minutes.

The Alastair home was a Victorian country house with an air of grandeur. The large rooms with high ceilings, the rural vistas and a few acres of open ground combine to create a magnificent family home of distinction. Draco completely felt at home every time he came here because it had been once a home to him for approximately six months.

The gates opened on its own, recognizing his magic and presence. This wasn't Vera's first time to come to their place, but every time she did, she still gushed over its classic elegance and splendor.

Although Malfoy Manor was bigger and its garden was more vast, it was nothing compared to the Alastair's home...

He parked the truck - he used the red one today - just a few feet from the gate, underneath the shade of trees where he usually parked, beside Cade's black sedan.

"Just pull that handle on your side to open the door," he told Vera before he opened his side of the door and hopped down. When he closed the door of the car, he turned around and immediately caught sight of Lisa walking towards her... dragging Hermione by the hand behind her.

Smiling a little ruefully, he waited until they reached him. "What's the occasion this time?"

"The Alastair clan is complete today."

"All eight siblings?"

"Applicable spouses and children included."

"Excellent!" Draco grinned. He looked at Hermione. "Hello Hermione," he greeted softly but she merely looked away from him. She looked exceptionally beautiful today wearing a muggle loose-fitting silk dress of pale yellow, her brown hair pulled back in a loose pony tail with a few wisps of curls escaping its confine, her face bare of any makeup except for mascara, a hint of blush and rosy pink lipstick and her feet were adorned by beige flat strappy sandals.

"Merlin, I am never going to get used to these muggle vehicles," Vera said as she came around the truck to stand beside Draco. "Hello Lisa! It's good to see you."

Hermione stiffened at the sight of the gorgeous woman who was standing beside him so familiarly. An unfamiliar feeling filled her entire being as the woman smiled up at Draco and he smiled back.

"Vera!" Lisa exclaimed, her smile slipping a little. "Glad you can make it."

Vera turned her wide green eyes to Hermione. "Hello, my name is Vera Dimanche."

_Yes, I figured that one out when Lisa greeted you,_ Hermione muttered to her herself impatiently. She forced a smile on her face. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." _This Vera could only be Dane's girlfriend... _and the humiliation she felt yesterday due to her brazen actions had come back on full force.

Vera tilted her head to one side. "Likewise."

"I'm going to greet everyone," Draco announced.

"I'll come with you," Vera said quickly.

He nodded once and he walked off with Vera. He pretended to listen to Vera's gushing about the Alastair home as they went. He didn't even notice when Vera linked her arm with his. His thoughts were elsewhere. They were with a certain brunette who was giving him the cold shoulder openly. With that knowledge, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Hermione covered her resentment by masking a blank expression. Lisa growled softly on her side and Hermione turned to her friend. "What?"

"I don't like her."

_I hate her_, her mind said, but didn't dare say the words out loud. "Come on." Hermione wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

Sighing, Lisa leaned against Hermione's form as they walked around the other side to slip inside the kitchen through the back door.

Four out of eight Alastair siblings were married. She also found out that Mr. and Mrs. Alastair, Cora and Isaac, had a peculiar sense of humor as they named their children in alphabetical order: Alessia, Boyd, Cade, Dorothea, Elijah, Flora, Gavin and finally, Hanson. Although it was conspicuous because the alphabetism of their names weren't according to age. From oldest to youngest: Elijah, Hanson, Flora, Dorothea, Gavin, Cade, Alessia and Boyd.

Hermione was only able to figure it out when they were introduced to her according to their names. After everyone had shared a laugh over that, she was introduced to the spouses of the married siblings: Elijah's wife, Hyacinth. Hanson's wife, Frances. Flora's husband, Xavier. Dorothea's husband, Sylvan. There were also a herd of children but she couldn't remember who was whose.

They were such a friendly and open family that she didn't even feel a fleeting moment of awkwardness. She felt like she belonged... it was like the Weasley clan - except no flaming red hairs were in sight.

...except one. Hermione was unable to stop herself from staring at the woman who didn't leave Dane's side not for one minute. The party was now in full swing two hours later. Half of the town was practically in attendance. She was introduced to many people - possibly everyone.

"Having a good time?"

She jumped a little because the deep masculine voice was so close to her ear. She turned to smile at the handsome Gavin Alastair who had been very attentive to her ever since they were introduced to each other that afternoon. "Yes," she said. "Everything and everyone is so wonderful."

Gavin was Cade's older brother only by two years. He was handsome - dark brown hair which he kept neatly trimmed, blue eyes, strong, angular jaw and a devastating smile. It was unusual - but each and every one of the Alastair clan were good looking. Gavin smiled back at her. "Then why are you doing here in the corner all alone?"

"That's how I usually am at parties," she confessed. "I'm not exactly outgoing and I avoid parties most of the time. I'd rather spend an evening at home with a book- "

"In front of a roaring fire while drinking a cup of tea?" Gavin cut in smilingly.

"Yes. No parties for you either?"

"Nope. Except for family gatherings such as this. It is rare that we are complete, but when we are, we celebrate."

"Hmm," she murmured, nodding.

"Let's dance," Gavin suggested suddenly.

"Dance?" Hermione laughed. "No way! Look - there's no one else dancing. We're going to look like a couple of idiots."

"Come on, Hermione," he urged. "If we dance, everyone else will follow." His eyes were pleading, despite the roguish grin on his face.

She found that she couldn't resist that and she sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright- " The rest of her words were cut off as Gavin pulled on her suddenly in the middle of the garden where the party was held. Blushing deeply as he took her in his arms, she raised her put her hands on his shoulders. They started to sway to the slow music that was heard all over the open land.

"Relax."

"I can't. Everyone's watching!"

He laughed huskily and pulled her closer. If it was possible, Hermione blushed even more. Gavin was devastatingly charming and he knew the right buttons to push. Unfortunately, her thoughts were elsewhere, but considering that _he _was with someone else already, maybe if she tried, she could stop thinking about him...

Gavin remarked in her ear that they were now joined by a half dozen pairs in their impromptu dance floor. She pulled away from him to see what he had told her was true and she laughed... which promptly faded into oblivion as she caught the eye of her landlord who had his arms around the voluptuous Vera. She drew a sharp intake of breath at the intensity of his gaze over Vera's head.

She looked away quickly and back up at Gavin's face, forced a smile on her face. "I need to go to the loo."

He looked surprised at first before bursting into laughter. "You are too funny, Hermione Granger. Here you are dancing with a man who is handsome as sin and you need to pee? Go." He hugged her for a second before he let go.

The smile on her face disappeared the minute she turned around. She wanted to run but that would just draw some of the people's attention.

_"Boyd and I are disappointed you're not coming with us today..."_

_"Figure it out for yourself..."_

_"We've been dancing around each other for too long..."_

_"I want you, damn it! I want you..."_

_"I'm trying to do the honorable thing here..."_

She waited until she got her composure back before she went out of the bathroom. She felt calmer when she walked out of the door. She would just do her best to ignore Dane Mackenzie and enjoy the rest of the evening in Gavin's pleasant company.

Back outside, she was surprised to see Vera dancing with another man. Dane was on the other side of the garden... playing with the children. There were about eight children; three between the ages of 8 months old to 2 years old and five between the ages of 3 to 6 years old. _Why was it that a man was made more attractive when he was good with kids? _Growling softly with frustration, she walked over to where Lisa, Cade, Gavin and Dorothea were conversing.

She managed to stay away from him for the next few hours. Gavin stayed by her side almost all evening and kept dragging her onto the 'dance floor'. Although her eyes always found themselves in Dane's direction. He only socialized with the Alastairs or Vera. She also discovered that Vera rather like various male company. Dane didn't seem to be bothered.

The party was concluding around ten in the evening, considering it was a week night. She found herself in a circle with Cade, Lisa, Vera and Dane.

Hermione yawned unexpectedly while the others conversed. "Oh," she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. It's not the company, I assure you."

Lisa giggled. "Gavin must have worn you out."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"He seems _awfully _taken with you," Vera commented. She moved closer to Dane and looped an arm around his. "Don't you think so, Dane?"

"It seems so," Draco said tightly.

"How long have you two been together?"

"I only met him just this afternoon, Vera." Hermione tried to keep the exasperation from her voice.

"Really?" Vera looked surprised. "Well, I do hope you get together soon. You two make a great couple."

An uncomfortable silence fell in the circle. Hermione's eyes lifted to meet Draco's expressionless gaze. He was staring at her with a frown.

"Well," Cade's cheery voice broke through the silence. "I think me and my lovely fiance ought to call it a day. You'll take Hermione home, won't you, mate?"

"Naturally," Draco muttered before Hermione could open her mouth to protest. He turned to look at Hermione. "We have to take Vera home first. That alright?"

She frowned. "Of course."

After their goodbyes to the entire Alastair clan plus Lisa, the three of them walked to Draco's car. Draco opened the doors for Hermione and Vera before climbing on to the driver's seat.

They drove in silence as they left Little Dunwoodie, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Where are we going?" she couldn't help but ask.

"To Little Starling. It's where I live," Vera asked from the passenger seat. "It's a couple of miles out from Little Dunwoodie."

"Oh." She leaned against the backseat as she gazed into the window from the back. Vera started to engage the man in conversation and she closed her eyes, drowning out their chatter. Surely this was torture? She was riding in a truck, lusting over the driver while his girlfriend was sitting beside him?

She opened her eyes when the motions of the truck stopped and she sat up in her seat to see Vera grinning at her from the front. "Poor thing," she cooed. "It's nice to meet you, Hermione, I'm off." Hermione returned her sentiments half-heartedly before Vera turned to the man sitting beside her. "Thanks darling. I'll see you tomorrow." Her voice was husky as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Hermione looked away immediately before she saw anything. She was forced to move onto the passenger seat when Vera got down from the truck. She pretended to sleep on the way back to Little Dunwoodie.

When they got back to the hill, she faked a yawn when he turned to her, still frowning. "What a day," she said when he opened his mouth to say something. She quickly got down from the truck and ran to the cottage.

An unwelcome gloomy feeling settled on her as she climbed the stairs and into the bedroom. She was jealous when she had no right to be. _He's with Vera Dimanche, _was the last thought on her mind as she fell into a restless sleep.


	8. Frustrations and Assumptions

**Chapter 8 **

_**Frustrations and Assumptions**_

Hermione was unable to sleep well. She tossed and turned all night and when she finally fell asleep, it was past three. She rarely drunk coffee, but she figured she would need some today. She remembered suddenly that she had agreed to have lunch over at the Alastair home at noon. Cade and Lisa would pick her up; Dane won't be able to make it. _Of course, he's with Vera, _she thought as she recalled Vera's 'I'll see you tomorrow'.

She was so blinded with her attraction for the unreachable that was Dane Mackenzie and misery at the fact that he was with someone so beautiful that she stopped bothering with the list of her 'investigation'. The list was sitting on top of the side table and she shoved it forcefully inside the drawer. She figured that she wouldn't get anything until her mind had been cleared up.

Glancing at the clock, it was ten in the morning. She sighed.

When she was dressed appropriately, she wore a heavier makeup than usual to cover up her eye bags.

Two cups of coffee later, there was a knock on her the front door and to her surprise, it was Gavin looking magnificent in a casual robe of cobalt blue and grey that were doing wonders for his eyes. He was leaning against the door frame when she opened the door and he smiled readily.

"Gavin, this is a surprise," Hermione said, forcing a welcoming smile on her face.

He winked at her before straightening and held out his arm. "Shall we go?"

She had no choice but to loop her arm through his after she locked the door behind her. "So you drive a car as well?"

"Merlin, no." He laughed. "Cade's in there waiting in his car with Lisa. He and Dane are the only wizards who appreciate those contraptions."

She laughed as well, but it was half-hearted at the mention of Dane. "I never got around to asking you, Gavin, what do you do? Cade told me last night that you travel a lot?"

"I'm a herbologist," he said simply. "I travel a lot because you never know what you can find in the world. I camp a lot."

"Herbologist," she repeated nodding, impressed. "I enjoyed Herbology back in Hogwarts, although it wasn't my favorite subject."

"Let me guess," Gavin sighed, "Your favorite is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"No. Arithmancy, actually."

"Arithmancy." Gavin made a face at her. "Oh Merlin, you must be one of those smart-arse kids back in school, weren't you?"

"Probably."

They laughed as she and Gavin slid inside at the back of the car. Lisa was sitting on the passenger's side beside Cade. They greeted her warmly and was soon on their way. During the short ride back to their place, Gavin told her more a bit about his work. She discovered that he liked talking about himself a lot, but she didn't mind. She listened attentively and laughed at his jokes.

"You must have heard of my best friend then, Neville Longbottom?" she said as they walked onto the grassy garden of their home.

"Of course! Who hasn't? Youngest herbologist to ever get a Rawkes Prize in Herbology." Gavin was referring to the wizarding equivalent of the Nobel Prize... and he sounded a little bitter.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Brilliant, isn't he?" she said proudly.

Gavin grunted.

She laughed at him. "How do you find your exhibitions?"

That brought another round of speeches and boasting. After a few minutes of that. He stopped speaking. "You never told me what you do."

"I don't do anything now," she answered honestly. She was also surprised that she didn't feel the urge to tell him about her former job in the Ministry. She was usually proud about that.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't do anything. I lounge around, I read books, I research, I swim in the ocean, I watch movies and I eat. A lot." She laughed. "I'm living in the moment."

He made a small sound of disapproval.

She felt a flash of irritation through her. _I don't have anything to prove to you, Gavin Alastair_. But she let it pass... thankfully, lunch was ready when they got inside the house and onto the immaculate dining room.

The _entire _clan was there - there were more of them than the Weasley clan she missed so much - the house was noisy with children shouting, adults laughing, siblings fighting and babies crying.

It was a far cry from a house she had grown up in. Frankly, growing up, she always wanted a big family. But since it had been only her and her parents, she focused on her studies to keep herself from feeling lonely. Her parents loved her, supported her in every way and they filled the void that was within her. After she realized that, she couldn't ask for anything more.

The dining table seated up to sixteen people. The table was ridiculously long but it was a bit narrow, giving the intimacy that the family craved for. The Alastairs were filthy stinking rich. _Perhaps as rich as the Malfoys,_ she thought laughing inwardly. But the Alastairs were so down to earth that one does not notice.

_Unlike the Malfoys,_ she added again in amusement as she recalled one particular memory...

_"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to_ buy_ their way in. They got in on pure talent..."_

_"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy mudblood..."_

As the vivid memories resurfaced, she was unable to keep from laughing and those who were seated near her - Cade, Lisa, Gavin, Boyd and Alessia - all turned to look at her.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" Boyd asked curiously, one dark eyebrow lifting.

"I was thinking about how rich your family is." She grinned. "Then I suddenly remembered something from when I was younger about a spoiled brat in my year who always boasted about _his _fortune."

"Oh, do tell," Alessia, a sixteen year old brunette whose looks were promising, said excitedly. She loved to hear tales. She looked a lot like Dorothea, except Alessia was more petite. She was in Gryffindor, which was why she and Hermione got along so well when they were first introduced to each other.

"Well, his name is Draco Malfoy and he was in my year," Hermione said, looking at Alessia. She completely missed the wide-eyed exchanging of glances between Cade and Lisa. "My best friend, Harry, got in on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when we were in our first year. Draco Malfoy was the kind of boy who wouldn't let others outshine him. He got in on the Slytherin Quidditch team by the time we were in second year... he was boasting and insulting Harry so I told him he bought his way into the Quidditch team."

"What?" Cade choked out in between laughter and Lisa was laughing hysterically.

Hermione was confused for a moment. She knew it was funny but not _that _funny. Even Alessia and Boyd were looking at the couple weirdly.

"What did you tell him _exactly?_" Lisa asked, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Hermione smirked. "I remember like it was just yesterday... I believe my exact words were: 'At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to _buy _their way in. They got it on pure talent'." She even demonstrated with her snooty young voice.

Once again Cade and Lisa burst into hysterical laughter.

Alessia and Boyd rolled their eyes. "Ignore them, Hermione," Boyd said, grinning at her. "They're weird!"

"I can see that for myself, thank you," she replied and she, Alessia and Boyd burst into their own bouts of laughter. When they had recovered, Boyd turned to talk to his brother, Gavin. So Hermione and Alessia engaged in conversation. "So, are you excited to enter your seventh year, Alessia?"

"Very!" Alessia exclaimed. "I am a little nervous though. N.E.W.T.s, Head Girl duties _and _I don't know what I would do after graduation."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said softly, leaning forward to lay a comforting hand on Alessia's hand. She squeezed it. "It will come to you when you get there. I suggest you focus on your N.E.W.T.s first before you worry about that." _Be glad that is all you're worried about. During my time, I was worried for my life and for everybody else's._

Alessia leaned forward closer to Hermione. "I have thought about applying in the Ministry for a position in the Auror office."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows shot in surprise. "That's an excellent choice."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course." Hermione smiled reassuringly. "You have to at least have five Exceeds Expectations on five N.E.W.T.s. Preferably on Potions, D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms."

Alessia smiled brightly. "I'll even go for O's, Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "We must be more alike than we thought."

"I would think so."

"My best friend is the Head Auror. I might put in a good word for you, if you decide to pursue a career." She winked at Alessia.

"Oh, wow," Alessia giggled. "Thanks but no thanks, Hermione. I believe in myself. I am an excellent witch, you know. Professor McGonagall said so."

"Hermione," Cade called out from beside Alessia, interrupting their conversation. "Tell us more about your days in Hogwarts. We'd really like to hear more - ow! Lisa," he hissed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "There's nothing of interest, I assure you. I did nothing but study." Although she trusted these people, she didn't particularly like to discuss anything that had to do with Voldemort. It was behind them now, they didn't need to relive those days. Nobody else knew but she had gone under therapy until she could finally face those memories. The war had left her scathed. No one knew of this except her parents and Harry, of course, who had been the most affected.

Lisa snorted. "That's right. She practically lives in the Hogwarts library."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Lisa didn't involve herself in the Second Wizarding War, which was why she didn't know anything. She had been young then and was sent home along with the younger students.

"You didn't even have a boyfriend?" Alessia teased, grinning at her.

"Not until I was eighteen." She hid a smile.

"Hermione, you're lame," Cade teased frowningly.

"Give her a break, you guys," Gavin cut in warningly. "I think it's great of her to focus on her studies rather than gallivanting around the castle." He looked pointedly at Cade.

Cade scowled at him.

Hermione deduced that Gavin was the responsible one while Cade was the troublemaker. And it also seems that she seems to be back in Gavin's good graces. "Gallivanting, eh?"

"Yeah, dated anyone who's anyone."

"I did not, you wanker!"

"Language," Lisa scolded him, accompanied with a pinch on the arm. "Boyd don't you say words like that, okay? Don't be like your brother - he's a total wanker."

Everyone burst into laughter and Hermione felt the tension leave her completely as she let herself get distracted by Gavin's attention again as well as Alessia. Boyd also charmed the daylights out of her with his boyishness and cleverness. These Alastairs were one and the same but they all couldn't be more different than each other.

After lunch, they found themselves in the yard where the party had taken place from last evening. While she was conversing with Flora and Dorothea, she felt a tug on the hem of her shirt. "Hermione, do you want to see my tree house? I haven't used it in a long time but it's pretty cool," Boyd said.

"Sure," she agreed readily. She excused herself from the older women and walked away with Boyd. She liked Boyd a great deal; he was a cool kid and she wished that she had a sibling like him but her parents were unable to conceive after her due to physical complications.

"I'll come with you two," Alessia said walking over to the two of them. "I'm bored."

The tree house was small and the way up was through a rope ladder. It didn't look too promising but she had an impression that it was sturdy. They sat down on the foot of the tree instead.

"Dane made it for me," Boyd said proudly when they were sitting side by side to each other. He and Alessia sandwiched Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione replied faintly. _Dane again..._

Alessia rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him, Hermione. He has this hero-worship thing going on with Dane."

"Shut up, Alessia." Boyd scowled at his older sister. "Speak for yourself. You have a crush on Dane!"

The teenager blushed deeply while casting an embarrassed look on Hermione. She let out a nervous laugh. "Don't believe him, Hermione."

Hermione reveled in the look on Alessia's face. "That's okay, Alessia," she teased. "Dane is a good looking guy."

"Do you really think so?"

Hermione froze at the sound of Dane's voice as he came around the tree. She lifted her head and saw that he was smirking at her. _Is there no escape from you?! _She thought frantically. "What are you doing here?" she asked coolly. "We thought you won't be able to make it."

"For lunch," he informed. "I was tied up."

..._by Vera Dimanche_. The unspoken words were clear and she tamped down her displeasure. They were together and they had every right to do whatever the hell they want.

"Have you eaten, Dane?" Alessia asked, looking up at him, her cheeks still tainted red.

Boyd burst into laughter. "Told you, Hermione."

Hermione hid a smile.

"What?" Draco asked curiously. "What is it?"

"It's just that Alessia- "

"Boyd!" Alessia screeched, standing up to loom over Boyd's form. Boyd's eyes widened before leaping to his feet and started to run. "You're dead meat, Boyd Alastair!" She screamed as she ran after him, leaving one laughing adult and the other, bewildered.

Draco shook his head and sat down beside Hermione, a wide berth between them. The young ones left Hermione in good spirits so she didn't let his presence bother her. She relaxed and leaned her head against the tree trunk.

"You should have just told me," she said quietly without looking at him.

"Told you what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't," Draco said, turning to face her. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "I know, okay. It's fairly obvious." _You and Vera were practically attached at the hip last night. You're her _darling_. You say you want me, but you're right, you're a pretty honorable man. Too honorable, much to my dismay._

He drew in a sharp breath. "How?"

"I'm not stupid," she snapped, tilting her head to look at him. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. He simply stared at her with hollowed eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll stay out of your way from now on."

"Good! Merlin, how could I have been so stupid? You really do a great job on that, you know." She laughed bitterly. "Making me feel stupid and foolish."

"I'm sorry," he repeated solemnly.

"Remember what I told you before? Your apologies are empty, so save it."

She stood up from her place on the grass and cast one last glare in his direction before going off to join the others back inside the house.

Draco buried his hands in his face and growled in frustration. _She knew_. She knew that he was Draco Malfoy. Would she now blab to _her _friends about him? She's probably disgusted at herself right now, knowing that she had been attracted to _him_. He should have just told her from the start when their acquaintance hadn't given way for attraction yet.

_It's for the best_.

He pushed away from the grass and composed himself.

Inside the house, he was unable to socialize with the others. He was only able to interact with Boyd and Cade. He had to endure watching Gavin and Hermione flirt for the rest of the afternoon. The other family members seemed to be taken completely with Hermione so they encouraged the pair. Draco also had the misfortune to hear that Hermione agreed to go on a date with Gavin. He snorted. Going on a date with a Little Dunwoodie local meant having to walk for twenty minutes or so, unless one lived near the main street.

Draco felt like a jerk - a bigger jerk than he was back in Hogwarts - here were the people who took him in when he most needed it and he's insulting one of their offsprings. He actually couldn't find any fault in Gavin. They were good friends, almost as good as he and Cade but not quite. He would be good for Hermione Granger.

It was dinner time when he found himself sitting across from Hermione between Boyd and Lisa. Beside Hermione, across from Lisa was Gavin. On the other side of Lisa was Cade.

Gavin was openly flirting with Hermione which she welcomed and he had to endure that _again_ for almost an hour.

"Something wrong?" Lisa asked quietly beside him during dessert.

"She knows," he whispered tightly. "She knows who I am."

"How?"

"She's smart," he said simply. "She hates me more than before."

"Surely not." Lisa looked doubtful.

"She told me that I should never dare to speak to her ever again."

"Give her some space. You two will be alright. I'll talk to her."

"No," he said quickly, his pride wouldn't allow other people to fight his own battles. "Leave it. It's a lost cause."

"I don't believe it is. Hermione's not that shallow."

"Well, believe it. You don't know what went on before, during and after the war."

They left it at that. They had an agreement that they were never to mention the war ever again. It was still a touchy subject for Draco. He also had gotten used to Hermione Granger's presence; ever since she came to stay, two and a half weeks ago, he only had another panic attack after their first meeting. After that, everything was calm again. For the rest of the evening he was thoughtful. He was sure everyone had noticed, they all knew him so well by now and they all knew that it was best to leave him alone in such state.

Two hours after dinner, Draco and Hermione could not postpone their departure any longer as most of the Alastairs were calling it a day.

"Let me walk you out," Gavin told them and he immediately took his place on Hermione's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she seemed to relax into him.

Draco looked the other way.

The three of them walked the short distance to the truck in complete silence except for the singing crickets and scuffling of rodents in the dark. When they were standing in front of his truck, Gavin opened the passenger door for Hermione while Draco went onto the driver's side. Hermione turned to Gavin, lifted her face up at him - for he was 6'3" to her 5'5".

"I'll see you tomorrow tomorrow night?" Gavin whispered.

"Tomorrow night," she confirmed.

Gavin leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Just a quick peck.

From the driver's seat on the other side of them, the door slammed loudly causing the two of them to jump. "Hurry it up, will you? Some of us has to work in the morning," Draco said bitingly.

Gavin laughed. "Sorry, old chap. See you around."

Hermione climbed up the truck - assisted by Gavin, of course - and he closed the door for her. She turned and glared at Draco. "You're a foul git, you know that right?"

Draco snorted in response as he turned on the engine of the truck. Three minutes later, they were on the road to their place. "I suppose I should congratulate you."

"For what?"

"For making such a quick conquest out of Gavin," he said silkily.

Hermione flushed and she turned to glare at him hatefully. "Stop the truck. Get me out before I hex your bleeding arse into oblivion!"

He didn't but merely ran the truck faster. He didn't say anything else; why he had said such a thing was beyond him. She already hated him - and he just added the cherry on top. He sighed as he pulled up on the hill of their place. The minute he shut off the engine, she opened the door and leaped away from the truck, wincing when it slammed loudly after her as stalked away into the safe haven of the cottage.

Hermione wasn't sure but she felt crying. For two straight days he made her feel inferior humiliation and insult. How the Alastairs continue to praise him was beyond her - he had been anything but nice to her since day one! She hated him! But she still wanted him and that's why she hated him even more!

Gavin Alastair: very nice, very reliable, very uncomplicated and very normal. He was the kind of man who made sure you know where you stood with him. He really doesn't believe in playing games, if the kiss was any indication. _But he doesn't excite you_, Hermione's mind answered.

Before she knew what she was doing she found herself out of the cottage again. Dane was only on his way to the main house. He stopped walking, sensing her presence and he turned to look at her.

Gritting her teeth, she walked towards him in a seemingly slow motion.

She was already kissing him before her mind had registered it. Immediately, she felt her blood flame up in excitement at the touch of his lips on hers. _Stop, _her mind screamed. She was about to pull away when he hauled her into his arms and his tongue darted between her lips to explore the sweet recesses of her mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

His arms snaked around the small of her back to bring her flush against his body. She angled her head to kiss him more deeply. Her hands went around his neck. His hands drifted from her back down and down to cup her bottom. He pushed her against him and he groaned.

His lips moved over hers with an urgency... or was it desperation?

Suddenly she realized what they were doing and she pushed away from him. Her eyes wide, horrified. _This was what the novels I read had meant. The fire, the excitement, the spark, whatever you prefer. It was there - right there in that kiss._

He returned her stare with an intense one of his own.

The image of Vera flashed through her mind and she paled. _What have I done?! _She felt tears prickling in her eyes as she stared up at him. She didn't mean to come in between a man and a woman who were in an exclusive relationship. In fact, she believed monogamy in relationships.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out. "I'm _so_ sorry."

His eyes widened at her apology. "Wha- "

She stumbled out of his arms, angry at herself for what she had done. She could, perhaps, ruined a promising relationship between Dane Mackenzie and Vera Dimanche. She ignored him as he yelled her name. She threw open the cottage and locked it firmly, surely behind her. She ran up the stairs and into the bed - her safe haven - for a few days now, she had spent her days there when she felt desolated.

Right now, desolation couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling at the moment. She was angry, she was disgusted, she was disappointed.

Curiosity was not an excuse. He was an honorable man and she gave him no other choice coming onto him like that. She didn't know what to make of herself anymore. She wanted him but she couldn't have him and so she was acting this way? _Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger? _She was a stranger even to herself. She hated this Hermione Granger. She was impulsive. She acted based on her emotions. She was unstable.

Gavin's face flashed before her eyes. Guilt filled her entire core. When he kissed her earlier, she didn't feel excited. She was merely shocked and embarrassed. Why couldn't she just settle for him? She winced inwardly. 'Settle' was such an unkind word... but her and Gavin was a lost cause. She was hopelessly attracted to Dane Mackenzie and more.


	9. Accidental Revelation

**Chapter 9 **

_**Accidental Revelation**_

_Seven days._

_He had been gone for seven whole days._

Hermione hadn't gone out of the cottage _at all_ since that fateful night she kissed her landlord. She had been sleeping too much lately - with the help of a sleeping draught, very small portions, of course; she wasn't stupid) - to try and escape reality. She also ate a lot which she couldn't understand, she had never been an emotional eater... but then again, she had never been emotional before.

Just one late morning she woke up and the black truck was gone. She waited to see when he got home, he never did.

_He's staying with his girlfriend where he should be._

She sighed as she dressed hastily, needing company now that she had gotten over her euphoria. She had been ashamed of her actions and it was time to face the consequences. Lisa had to know... and she trusted Lisa not to judge her. She's just a human after all. Everyone's entitled to their own mistakes... but not everyone would beat themselves up over it as much as she did.

Wearing comfortable shoes that were good for walking, she ventured out of the cottage for the first time in seven days. She breathed in the fresh air and the smell of grass and ocean.

She decided first, to go to the Alastair home, but she didn't want to see Gavin. He had come by the six days ago for their date but she feigned sickness. She didn't actually have to fake it; she really did look sick at the time. Gavin looked crestfallen as he turned way and she flushed guilty as she closed her front door before dragging herself back in bed to sleep.

_I can be so pathetic sometimes._

Smiling ruefully for a brief moment, she walked briskly down the road... it was exactly twenty three minutes later when she arrived at the main street. It was partly crowded at two in the afternoon. People were walking around with ready smiles on their faces and when they happened to meet her eye, they greeted her, 'Good afternoon'. It lifted her spirits up.

She went to the all-day breakfast restaurant where she and Dane had eaten before. _Phyllida's. _She seated herself on a small table beside the window. She was served by the same waitress who served them before - Portia?

"I'll have the _full English _please," Hermione murmured. "And exploding lemonade."

Portia nodded curtly before turning away from her. _Well. How rude. Really though, the people of Little Dunwoodie aren't as great as they appear to be. _She pursed her lips and watched the people who passed by the window.

After her meal, she walked down the main street. She really needed something to do to keep her busy now. She now realized why she was acting so strange - she was bored. She needed to use her brain, to use her hands or whatever. She needed a distraction.

_The local Auror station! _Coincidentally it was just across from _Phyllida's. _Feeling excited, she quickly pushed her way inside.

There were three men in Auror robes - _the lowest class_ - she flinched. Alright, so it wasn't as fabulous as she had expected. She had been expecting to see rough-looking men like her Hit Wizards were but these men were a jovial-looking bunch. _Honestly. _The office was one small room and they each had their own desks. At the far end back of the room was... a jail? She squinted her eyes and confirmed that it was. _It's a bit too small, isn't it? __Oh well._

"Good afternoon, miss. How may we be of assistance?" A man between the age of 35 and 40 stood up to greet her. He was smiling at her.

She fought the urge to shudder. Her Hit Wizards were hard and demeaning; a civilian wouldn't _dare_ look one in the eye. She smiled back at the nice man. "I was wondering if you have any job positions open?"

The man gaped at her and the other two men chuckled in amusement. "For a wee thing like you? I'm sorry, but no." He shook his head.

Hermione pursed her lips. "A wee thing, you say?"

"A desk job, missy, that's all we have. But then when we take in the bad guys, it could be a bit intimidating for you."

She wanted to laugh out loud. "Is that so?" she said in a small voice. "Perhaps you're right, Mister...?"

"Wilder," the man supplied; his chest seemed to puff. "Adam Wilder."

"Right. Mister Wilder." Hermione smiled sweetly. "Perhaps the Auror station is not the place for me. Do you know any place I could work?"

"Twittling Taddling Robes." The three men laughed. "It's at the end of the street."

She glowered at the three of them. "You're right. I'll go there now," she said tightly. "Tell me, Mister Wilder, who do you report to?"

"The Ministry, of course."

"To whom?"

Adam Wilder frowned. "Not that it's any of your business, but Mister Potter. Harry Potter. He saved the Wizarding World, you know, from You-Know-Who."

Hermione smirked. "You can let Harry Potter know then that his best friend, Hermione Granger said hello the next time you report to him."

"Who?" Adam scratched his head.

"Me. Hermione Granger. His best friend. I used to work with him in the Ministry. I was the Director of the Hit Wizards subdivision. Now," she smiled devilishly, "if you gentlemen would excuse me, I would like to check out the job post in Twittling Taddling Robes." She turned on her heel and walked out of the local Auror station, leaving the three men gaping after her in astonishment.

_Yep, you're back to normal, Hermione Granger._

She didn't go to that clothing shop though, she walked to the Little Dunwoodie library even though it was a bit out of the way. If she was going to do something, it might as well be something she really liked to do. She remembered there were a whole aisle of Ancient Runes books and references.

The librarian's name was Goldie Phaedra. She was forty-two years old. Although formidable on first glace, she was actually nice, and Hermione was reminded of Madam Pince. They were of the same built as well, except Goldie was older. When Hermione told her what her intentions were, Goldie's face lit up with a smile. Hermione introduced herself and Goldie said that she knew of her as the girl who translated the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Goldie even held up a copy form under the desk.

Hermione blushed in return. "I've been staying here in Little Dunwoodie for almost a month and I literally haven't been doing anything. I was wondering," she hesitated, "if you wanted a volunteer - at least, part time. I'm actually looking to researching more into Ancient Runes and translate a few studies when applicable."

Goldie beamed. "I would _love _to have a volunteer. Come sit by me, Miss Granger." She pulled up a chair not far away from her side.

"Really?" she hesitated again. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Goldie laughed. "I would love some company. It tends to get a little lonely in here."

"Yes. Same with me where I live. I missed seeing people."

Goldie and Hermione spent the rest of the day just talking to each other. Goldie's work only took up four hours into the morning and the rest of the day was either spent reading or solving crossword puzzles and such. If there were visitors, she catered to them and assisted them in their needs. The Little Dunwoodie Library was open from Monday to Friday, 9:00 am to 4:00 pm.

They walked together at the main street - Goldie needed to run errands and Hermione decided to spend a little more time acquainting herself before she would walk back to the cottage. Things were looking up for her already.

She ended up purchasing a bag of candies, a new set of quills and a full package of parchment which contained a hundred sheets.

She found herself in the direction of the Alastair home instead of the cottage. She didn't want to be alone yet. The walk from the main street to their home was longer than her walk from the cottage to the main street. Hell! It took her thirty minutes! She was sticky and sweaty by the time she reached the place.

Boyd saw her walking down from his place in the air - on a broom - 12 feet or so. He waved her over and she walked towards him. A shadow fell across her and she saw Gavin on a broom as well. He was smiling and she flushed guiltily. They landed on the ground smoothly a few feet away from her.

"What a _pleasant _surprise," Gavin said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

She wanted to push him away, but it was merely a friendly peck on the cheek. "I'm feeling better now. I'm sorry about ditching you a few days ago."

"It's fine. You weren't feeling well," he said firmly. "We can have dinner some other time. Hopefully, soon." He flashed her a grin.

"I'd like that." _This is not a complete lie,_ she assured herself. _Don't worry.__  
_

"Say, Hermione," Boyd said looking into the bag she was holding loosely in her hand, "what have you got there?"

Hermione grinned and she pulled Boyd by the arm and onto the wooden bench where they frequented. "I bought you a big bag of treats." She pulled out the pouch from the bag and handed it to him.

Boyd whooped in the air. "Wow, you're awesome! Thanks!"

"Don't eat too much," Gavin warned as he sat beside him. "Or you'll spoil your dinner."

Boyd didn't say anything as he scattered all the candies and other treats across the table. "Chocolate frogs, licorice wands, skeletal sweets, wizochoc, acid pops, ice mice... and a whole lot more!"

"I think someone wants to spoil someone," Gavin said as he grabbed a piece of treacle fudge. He ignored Boyd's 'Hey!' who was unpacking a chocolate frog.

"Boyd's alright," she said cheekily.

Boyd beamed back at her before taking a bite out of the chocolate frog.

"Who did you get this time?" Gavin asked.

Boyd's eyebrows knotted as he pulled out the card from the box. His eyes widened like saucers as he glanced back up at the woman across from him. "Oh, blimey, Hermione. Oh wow!"

"What?" she asked, confused. "What is it?"

"It's you," he whispered in awe and he held out the card.

"Y-you?" Gavin gaped at her. "Wh-why w-would you be- ?"

"It says, 'for aiding Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their attempt to destroy the Horcruxes and the subsequent defeat of Voldemort. Also, for eradicating pro-pureblood laws at the Ministry of Magic and campaigning for the rights of non-human beings such as house-elves. Usually given the title of 'brightest witch of her age'," Boyd read from the back of the card. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione blushed deeply and squirmed in her seat under their scrutiny. "It's not something you tell everyone about."

"Sure it is. You _helped_ defeat You-Know-Who..." Boyd whispered the last part. "Cade told me about him."

"You're an incredible woman, you are," Gavin murmured as he fingered the chocolate frog card.

Hermione glanced away from him. She didn't particularly like the intensity of his gaze. Even though she felt better, she was still at odds. She didn't want to get involved with anyone until she sorted herself out. She hadn't broken up with Ron for a month and she was currently pining for the unreachable who lived across from her. She didn't want to add Gavin to the complications in the matters of the heart. "I only did what I had to."

"It's admirable."

"Thank you," she said demurely. "Have you two seen Lisa?"

"She's in London for the day - shopping or something." Boyd shrugged before he chewed on a pepper imp. "Cade and Alessia went with her."

"Oh." She tamped down her disappointment. She really wanted to talk to Lisa. "Well then I guess I better go."

"Already?"

"Yes," she told Gavin as she stood up from the picnic table. She turned to Boyd with a ready smile on her face. "I might be seeing you a lot after your classes. I'll be working with Goldie at the library. Drop by when you have time, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for the treats, Hermione. Really."

"No problem. Next time, I'll buy you a whole cauldron full."

Boyd laughed as he trotted off after her beside Gavin. "Are you walking?"

"Yes."

"It's a long walk to your place from here," Gavin said. He looked up at the sky. "And it looks like it's going to drizzle in a while. Why don't I take you home?"

"On what?"

"The broom."

Hermione blanched and Boyd started laughing at the look on her face. "No, Gavin! Hermione doesn't _like _flying on brooms!"

"I'll be alright walking," she assured the both of them. "It won't rain for at least two hours, I'm guessing. I'll be home by then. It'll only take about half an hour. I want to look around the neighborhood as well."

"You sure?" Gavin asked as he opened the gate for her.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"I'll see you soon then?"

She nodded. "Bye Boyd!" She waved one last time before she turned around to walk.

She found herself walking back the main street again and she wondered why. She went to the first store she caught sight off: the local owlery. She hadn't written to her friends and in a while. She wrote to her parents first and then Harry and Ginny. She didn't even think before the words _Dear Ron_ was on the piece of parchment.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are things doing for you there at Diagon Alley? Business doing good? Please extend my regards to George and the rest of the family. I miss them a lot._

_I'm living in a small town in Cornwall called Little Dunwoodie. I love it here. Despite the fact that I have been here for a short time, I've begun to regard this place as my home. I live next door to the beach and it's been heavenly. I would love for all of you to come and visit but not anytime soon. _

_Harry must have already told you that I quit from the Ministry. You were right when you said that I was too caught up in my career. Now I'm taking a break - my first one in nine years - and it's been giving me a barmy time. I forgot how complicated personal matters are... I have a great set of friends here. They remind me of you and your family. I only met them a week ago, but I feel like I've known them forever. They're incredible people._

_To pass the time, I volunteered to work part-time at the town's local library. I'll be a librarian and I'll be translating runes and solve puzzles in my free time._

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Much love,  
Hermione_

Hoping that the letter wasn't too wistful lest he took it the wrong way, she sent the letters off and paid the charge for the usage of the owl. She went back to the cottage, truly this time.

She was halfway through the cottage when the rain suddenly poured down. Hard. She was completely wet by the time she managed to frisk out her wand and cast a shield charm over her head. She couldn't muster a drying spell without having to release the shield charm so she endured the cold.

She didn't think things could get any worse but then the universe proved her wrong.

The black truck - the one she hadn't seen in seven days - stopped by beside her. Wide-eyed, she waited as Dane lowered the window. "Get in before you catch your cold!" He yelled, seemingly furious.

She glared up at him. "You don't have to yell!" She, ironically, yelled back but nevertheless, quickly ran around to the passenger's side and climbed inside the truck.

"Damn it. What are you trying to do? Trying to catch your death?" He fumed as he turned in his seat to face her.

Hermione's teeth started to chatter from the cold. "Just drive, will you?"

"_Oh hell!_" He cursed when he realized she was starting to shiver almost violently. Draco was short of flying the truck back to the hill. Hermione's body was still wet from her clothes.

There was no doubt that she would get sick. He quickly cast a shield charm to get out of his side of the truck and help her from the other. He kept his arm around her. "I ought to strangle you for putting an exhibition like that," he muttered as he opened the door to the cottage.

"Let me go," she hissed. "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes but he let her go. "Get yourself out of those clothes. Now!"

"Stop bossing me around!" She snarled before she stomped up the stairs. "And get out!" In her bedroom, she dressed herself in her pajamas - a dress shirt over comfortable leggings. She padded back down right after dressing. She was still cold so she decided to start a fire.

To her surprise, there was a fire already going in the fireplace on the living room. Another surprise was that _he _came out from the kitchen holding a cup of tea in one of his hands looking like he owned the place (no pun intended).

"What are you still doing here?" she asked tiredly as she sat on the couch. Out of nowhere, she felt drained and she didn't have much energy to put up a fight. Her legs were also started to dully ache from too much walking. She leaned against the back on the couch and closed her eyes.

He sighed and mustered up the courage to sit down beside her, but he was careful not to touch her. "Drink this."

She opened her eyes and sat up gingerly to take the cup into her hands. "Thanks," she whispered, looking away from him.

"What were you doing walking in the rain?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't intend to. I was almost home when it started pissing down. I knew it was going to rain. I just thought it wouldn't for a couple of hours at least."

"It's England. We have unpredictable weather despite what the weather report says."

"You're right," she said before lifting the cup to her lips. "It's either I walk or I ride a broom."

"Broom?"

"Gavin offered to take me home on a broom."

He grimaced. "Oh. You should have gone with him."

"You can go now," she said quietly. "Thanks for the tea."

"I want to make sure you're fine," he admitted.

"I will be. I'm always disgustingly healthy."

"I'll leave when you finish your tea," he bargained.

She smiled faintly at him. She lied down on the comfortable couch when she finished her tea a little while later. He took the cup from her to lay it on the coffee table. She was almost asleep when she felt him pull over a blanket on her. "Thanks," she whispered faintly and she wasn't sure if he heard it. She snuggled deeper into the blanket and promptly fell asleep.

Several hours later, she was roused from sleep by voices. She shifted and tried to sleep again but the voices were consistent.

"Hermione, Hermione," a worried female voice called out.

Hermione felt a cool hand on her forehead. "Mm," was the only sound she could make.

"Merlin. You're burning up."

It was Dane Mackenzie. She forced her eyes to open. She saw Lisa and Dane hovering over her, frowns creasing their faces. "What's up?"

Dane laughed a little at her casual question. "You're having a raging fever, that's what's up. I'm going to carry you upstairs, okay?"

"...'Kay." Her eyes drifted close and she was only vaguely aware of her body being lifted. She was suddenly aware of how cold she was and how weak she felt. She couldn't even open her eyes anymore. "Cold," she mumbled. "Why izzit cold?"

She heard him sigh. "Lisa, could you get a hot compress for her?" It was a few moments later when she felt the soft familiar bed beneath her. She was buried underneath a thick blanket a second later. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Get some sleep. I'll give you a pepperup potion when you wake up."

A short moment later she felt a hot moist object on her forehead. She sighed and surrendered back to sleep.

When she was asleep, Draco and Lisa trotted downstairs of the cottage to the living room. "I just don't get why she would say sorry," Lisa said for probably the tenth time ever since Draco told her about their last encounter.

"Me too," he admitted. "She kissed me _knowing _who I really am. Then she pushed me away and said sorry. She was crying when she said sorry." He frowned deeply. "You don't think it's about Gavin, do you?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "She doesn't like Gavin that way. Trust me."

"Did she tell you?"

"No! She didn't have to."

"I don't get it."

"Of course not. You're too blind to see anything." Lisa chuckled. "Before she got sick, were you able to talk to her?"

"Well... I was livid when I saw her soaking wet in the rain so I yelled at her. We argued for a bit, but yeah, we talked a little. I think we're somewhat okay."

Lisa smiled triumphantly. "I _told _you to just give her some space before she could get used to you being Draco Malfoy. Everything will work themselves out in the end, I keep telling you."

"Yeah, well... it doesn't even matter anymore. She's with Gavin now, isn't she?"

"I don't think so."

"He was with her this afternoon."

"That doesn't mean anything. Look at us. We're sitting here together and nothing's going on between us."

"This is different. I'm not attracted to you and you're not attracted to me. They are clearly attracted to each other. Why else would they spend time together? It's human nature, Lisa."

"She's too good for the likes of Gavin whose interests wanes after every few months. Four months at most."

Draco smirked at her. "She's too good for the likes of _anyone_ in this world."

"Mmm," Lisa murmured. "Don't put her on a pedestal, Draco."

He winced at the use of his given name. "Why not? It's where she belongs. She's a bloody saint compared to me at least."

"Stop putting yourself down," Lisa cut in sharply. "Self pity doesn't become you. You're Draco Malfoy."

"I need to start getting used to being called that again, don't I?" he said solemnly. "Both names - Dane Mackenzie or Draco Malfoy - I don't know which one I am anymore. Dane's a bloody farce. Draco's... well, he's a fucked up kid who ran away from his problems instead of facing them."

"You're both," she said softly, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's time to face them."

"Maybe you're right."

Cade came by to also watch over Hermione. He and Lisa were now curled up on the couch while Draco went back to the main house to grab his modified pepperup potion. He added a few ingredients so that steam won't come out of the drinker's nose for hours. It was a terrible side effect no one cared for. He wasn't sure why but he _wanted _to take care of her. He had never gone so much trouble for a woman before. But then again, Hermione Granger was doing an inexplicably lousy job of taking care of herself, despite what she believed, so someone had to step in to do it for her... and unfortunately for her, it was he, Draco Malfoy.

He had gone away for seven days to give her time to accept things. Everything happened at once - her finding out who he was, Gavin vying for her affections, her kissing him and her seemingly nervous breakdown. He couldn't get that haunted look in her off his mind. It was somewhat similar when he was having one of those terrible flack backs from the war of blood and death and torture.

He went to stay at Little Starling, a breakfast inn near his office. That way, he also given himself some space to think things over at the same time going to work. He managed to snag two new projects: a beach house in St. Ives and a mansion in Truro. He still hadn't made his mind up on the muggle real estate agency, but they could afford the delay.

When he got the pepperup potion, he went straight to her bedroom to find Lisa and Cade sitting on either side of the bed. She was awake, but she looked a little pale as she slumped against the headboard.

"Just in time," Cade said in greeting.

Draco moved forward and pressed the crystal vial in her hands. "Drink up. It's a fast relief pepperup potion."

Wordlessly, she took off the lid from the bottle and threw it back. She blanched and grimaced at the taste and texture of the potion. "I'm sorry for being a nuisance. This is the first time I've gotten sick in years. Really."

"Don't worry about it," Lisa assured her. "You were a good patient. You're always sleeping." She grinned.

Hermione turned to Draco. "Thanks for taking care of me. Cade and Lisa told me."

He smiled faintly at her. "Does this mean we're okay?"

"We're okay."

Lisa squealed and clapped her hands. "Despite everything? The mudblood, the war, the everything in between?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded as she only caught on the words 'mudblood' and 'war'. She swayed slightly, the potion was now starting to take effect.

"You know, your history with Dane - or should I say Draco?"

"Draco- " she mumbled in confusion. "You mean Malfoy? What does Malfoy have to do with anything, Lisa?"

Draco paled and he took a step forward closer to the bed. "The potion's making you a little groggy already I'm guessing. You told me that you found out who I was last week. You told me that afternoon under the tree house."

"What? You mean about you and Vera?"

"You and Vera?" Cade demanded, standing up from the bed. "Lisa?"

"Don't look at me!"

"Vera? My flirty employee?" Draco gaped at Hermione, ignoring Cade and Lisa. "No! There's nothing going on between me and that woman. I thought you found out who I am."

"Oh my," Hermione said, sitting up. "I thought... you and Vera were..." She fumbled for the words. She lifted her wide-eyed gaze to Draco who was standing at the foot of the bed when the rumbled words began to make sense to her. "Hold on. I was right? You're not really Dane Mackenzie...?"

Draco continued to gape at her.

"You're really Draco Malfoy? _Oh my_- " she said again frantically and she promptly passed out.

Draco felt like the wind was completely knocked out from him as he stood there in complete silence, staring at the woman who was passed out on the bed. He saw her eyes roll at the back of her head before she slumped to the side ungracefully. Cade and Lisa rearranged her quickly to a more comfortable position before they turned to look at him.

"Bloody hell."


	10. Getting Along

**Chapter 10**

_**Getting Along**_

Hermione slept for 12 hours straight and Draco had gone inside his house to hide before she woke up. He wasn't known for his 'bravery'. They misunderstood each other and they both had drawn the wrong conclusions. She had said she found him out. He assumed she meant his true identity when in actuality, she was referring to his and Vera's nonexistent relationship.

Alright, so maybe he was partly at fault at that. He noticed Gavin's attentions on her so he in turn let himself be attended by Vera. She was flirty and touchy, but it didn't mean anything to her. It just helped that she was gorgeous. _So Hermione was affected, was she?_ He reveled in that knowledge with a bit of delight.

He tried think about when, where and how it all went wrong, but he couldn't think straight. All he could think about was that fact that he and Lisa had let Hermione Granger know who he really was in the most ungraceful way possible.

He paced his living room floor. It was morning and he was too restless to sleep.

Cade and Lisa went home for the night but they would be back first thing in the morning to check on her and on him. Cade was smirking at him knowingly as they left. Draco merely flipped him off before slamming his front door closed.

He did also manage to sneak inside Hermione's room at some time around past three in the morning, _just _to make sure she was okay. He did _not _in any way watch her sleep and/or listen to her breathing... for more than thirty minutes. He stumbled out of the room when she suddenly moved in her sleep. He didn't wait around to see if she woke up or something. Just in case she did, he didn't want to be found. She'd just call him a creep or a stalker or a psychopath or all of the above.

He ran a hand over his face. He had gotten used to his beard that he couldn't even remember his face without it. He hadn't felt his naked cheek in the longest time. He particularly liked the scruffy look, but a beard was always itchy as bloody hell and it sometimes drove him crazy to the point of him slapping at his jaw in annoyance.

He stopped pacing as soon as he realized his train of thought wasn't making any sense.

He should just bleeding man up... Hermione was sick, all alone in her cabin and there was no one to take care of her. _Oh, fucking screw it, Draco Malfoy, just do it. You know you want to!_ His mind taunted. _Fine_, he screamed to himself inwardly.

He grabbed another pepperup potion just in case, along with a restorative potion. He should also make her some soup... yeah, that should be good, along with some crackers. She would probably be hungry. And chocolates... she might appreciate that.

An hour later, just about the sun was rising he strolled in the cottage, straight up the stairs and into the bedroom carrying a tray with the potions, a bowl of soup, crackers and a couple of chocolates. He laid it on the bedside table before he sat down on the bed next to her.

She looked better than last night, thanks to the pepperup potion. His hand hand went up to smooth out the wisps of hair form her face before it settled down on her shoulder. He gently shook her awake.

Immediately, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

_Soft,_ was what entered his mind as he watched her slowly gain consciousness. "How are you feeling?"

She blinked up at him.

He felt his heart thudding against his chest in a painful way. _Fuck, she's getting ready to hex me... I certainly have _not _thought this throu- _

"Sore," she said, her voice soft and a little husky from sleep. "Hungry."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "You've been asleep for more than 12 hours now," he informed her. "I bought you some soup and crackers."

She yawned and she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry." She pushed against the bed and sat up to lean against the headboard.

He stood up from the bed to fetch the tray. He placed it on her lap.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled faintly. "The blue bottle's the pepperup potion just in case you might need some more, but it looks like your fever has gone down. The green bottle's the restorative. I figured you'd be needing exactly that."

She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she chuckled softly. "I always knew that something was off about you as Dane Mackenzie. Open the drawer, go on, it's alright. There's a folded parchment- " she stopped and blushed when he held it up.

"_Involved in the Second Wizarding War, Slytherin entered possibly between 1987 to 1989, Slytherin Quidd- _" he read from her list and his eyes widened incredulously as he sat back down beside her legs on the bed. "You've been investigating me?"

"Kind of," she muttered. "I have no ulterior motives. I just wanted to know why you have a fake identity."

He frowned deeply.

"I think I've begun to suspect that I knew who you were all along but I always dismissed it. You can ask Lisa, I have probably told her half a dozen times how much you remind me of _you_."

"I don't know what to say," he confessed. "I'm just glad you didn't freak out."

"It's okay, Malfoy," she said softly. "I stopped freaking out a long time ago ever since I started working with the Hit Wizards."

He tilted his head to one side. "Thank you for being gracious about it. Except I have one favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Don't call me Malfoy."

She nodded and she flashed him a quick grin. "Only if you don't call me Granger. It reminds me of someone who used to annoy the hell out of me."

He grinned back at her. "Deal."

They fell into silence when Hermione's hunger overcame her and she nibbled on the crackers. "Oh," she suddenly said.

"What?"

"Cade and Lisa know, don't they? We were having lunch last week when I recalled the encounter during second year, you know, when you called me a mudblood."

He had the grace to blush. "Listen. About that- "

She cut him off. "Let's just forget about it, okay? Anyway, I was laughing then and they asked what I was laughing about so I told them. When I mentioned _your _name, Draco Malfoy, they started cackling like a couple of hyenas."

Draco drew back in surprise. "That explains why they keep teasing me about _buying_ anything to get my way, or something. I never made the connection."

Hermione started laughing. "I remember like it was just yesterday. Merlin," she gasped. "Good times."

He gaped at her. "What do you mean 'good times'? You a loon or something? What's so good about _those _times?"

"Oh come on, lighten up. It's actually funny to me now - the insults, the hexing and everything. It all seems so trivial now. We were completely different people then. We were _kids_."

To him, it wasn't trivial. Everything was dark memory. He was and always would be pretty much fucked up. His brain had blocked out the happy and good times (if there had been) and chose to concentrate on the bad and the worst things. "Yeah," he said lightly and he stood up. "I know you must be hungry. Finish your soup and get some rest. If you need anything, I'll be right next door. Lisa and Cade would probably be here in an hour or so. They'd be bringing in breakfast for you."

She nodded gratefully. Before he walked out, she called him out. "Listen, I really appreciate everything you did. It's _very_ thoughtful of you."

He bobbed his head once and then he was gone.

She frowned at the empty doorway before she consumed her soup and crackers. She downed the restorative potion and killed the after taste with the chocolates he provided.

_Draco Malfoy. __Wow._

She lusted after him. She spent time with him. She kissed him. She beat herself up over him.

_And all along it was Draco Malfoy._

She knew she should be freaking out... but she wasn't. She was thinking about the fact that Vera was just _his_ flirty employee and _not _his girlfriend. She felt... exhilarated! But no, that was a side effect of the restorative potion. She was just _glad_ that they weren't together.

She placed the tray aside and leaped from the bed. She took a quick shower and dressed. She decided that she wouldn't think about him for a while as she continued to get ready for a day in the library with Goldie.

When she had fixed her bedroom, she went downstairs and a peek outside the window saw that Cade and Lisa had just pulled up into the driveway. Indeed, they were carrying two picnic baskets. She opened the door to greet them and she was unable to keep the bright smile off her face. Merlin help her.

"I see you're fully recovered," Cade commented silkily as they went inside cottage familiarly and into the dining room.

Hermione followed the two of them. "And then some. Malfoy - I mean Draco - gave me some restorative potion a couple of hours ago."

Lisa's eyebrows shot in surprise but she didn't say anything.

"What have you got there?"

"Breakfast," Cade said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes.

The women exchanged amused glances before they set the dining table for the breakfast. Cade usually had his moments. The two of them laughed when he screamed from outside the main house for the resident to get his arse in the cottage so they can eat. Draco was glaring at him as he trotted after Cade in his usual working attire in casual robes that suspiciously looked a bit like muggle fashion.

"I forgot how annoying you really are, Alastair," Draco said as they walked inside the cottage. His eyes went immediately to Hermione who was already sitting on the small table for four beside Lisa, and they shared a smile.

"I'm hungry," was all Cade said. He didn't even wait until Draco was able sit down before he sat down and started piling his plate.

There were poached eggs, gurty milk, Cornish potato cakes, hog's pudding, toasted bread, sausages and bacon. It was a feast good for eight people at most. The others followed suit as the heady aroma of the food had clawed on their hunger.

"Hermione, Gavin and Boyd told me you went by at the house yesterday," Cade said after ten minutes of silence.

"I was looking for Lisa," she admitted. "But you two were out of town."

Lisa nodded. "I took Alessia shopping for some robes. We also bought school supplies and books for her last year at Hogwarts."

"Boyd told me," she said. "Which reminds me, I volunteered yesterday as a somewhat librarian at the Little Dunwoodie Library."

"Really?" Draco asked in surprise. "That's great. Beats bumming around the cottage all day."

"I'm at the brink of insanity if I don't do anything soon," she confessed sheepishly. "I actually came by the local Auror station first." She felt the annoyance flash through her as she recalled her encounter with the buffoons. "They suggested I go to Twittling Taddling Robe instead."

The two men burst out laughing.

Hermione glared at the two of them, her feminist side taking over, but refusing to be baited to she just concentrated on her gurty milk. "So after that, I walked to the library and I met Goldie."

"Ah, Goldie. Nice lady."

"Who's Goldie?" Lisa demanded as she re-buttered her toast.

"The librarian," Draco sighed. "But of course, you wouldn't know that. You've never been to the library before."

"Of course not. There's nothing to do in the library."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Anyway, I'm also going to translate runes on the side if there any interesting ones. If there are good ones, I think I will have it published."

"You mean Ancient Runes?" Cade said incredulously. "Who in their right mind would want to do _that?_"

Draco cast an amused glance at him as he heard Hermione growl under her breath directly across from him. "I think you should watch your words, mate. You don't want to get hexed."

Lisa smothered a laugh with a napkin and took pity on her fiancé. "Boyd also told me something today, Hermione. He said he's got a chocolate frog card with _you _on it."

Hermione squirmed in her seat. "I'd like to talk about something else please."

Draco frowned at her. "How are you going to the library?" he asked smoothly. He was curious but the look on her face made him realize that she didn't want anyone to pry.

"I'll walk."

"No, you're not. What if it rains again?"

"There's this such thing called an umbrella."

"I'll take you."

"Wha- ?"

"I'll take you there. What time do you have to be there?"

"Nine."

He nodded.

"Do you always like to boss people around?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Lisa and Cade quipped. "Always," Cade added, grinning.

"But not as much as you do," Draco replied cheekily to Hermione.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along," Lisa said suggestively and then her tone changed to laughter. "I'm really getting sick of hearing the two of you complaining about each other to me."

Draco and Hermione shared a sheepish look. "We had a bad start," Hermione said, flushing slightly. "Then we had some sort of truce and then a misunderstanding again. I guess I can't stay, erm, mad at him after he kind of took care of me while I was sick."

"Of course not." Lisa smirked knowingly. Hermione didn't have any idea that Draco had confided in her about everything the two of them.

Two hours later, Cade and Lisa had gone, Draco had gone back to his house and Hermione has finished dressing properly for her day with Goldie at the library. In her bag, she brought quills and parchments and one of her school textbooks on Ancient Runes. She was ridiculously giddy at the thought of spending seven hours in the library!

Draco knocked on her door around quarter to eight in the morning. She smiled up at him in greeting and turned to lock the cottage behind her. A few moments later, they were in the blue truck and on their way to the main street.

"Why did you change your name?" she asked softly, but she was turned toward the window of her door. "I know it's none of my business. You don't have to tell me if you don't have to."

Draco didn't look at her. "You're right about that not being your business but it's alright if I tell you... because I really don't know. When I came here and Cade saw me, if I had told him my name, he would probably turn me away or something and I would be forced to go back to Wiltshire."

"Oh, in your home."

"Just where I grew up," he corrected. "Little Dunwoodie is my home now."

"Cade's very nice. I don't think he would have turned you away whatever your name is. After all, it's just a name."

He suddenly stopped the car. Hermione lurched in her seat and braced her hands on the dashboard as she flew against the seatbelt. She turned her furious glance at him but she was left stunned at the haunted look on his face. "There's more to that. You know that. Or I'm wrong. You don't have any idea- " he broke off and he shook his head.

She simply stared at him.

"Fuck," he cursed softly. He put his hands back on the stirring wheel and kicked the truck back into gear.

"Okay," she said in a soothing voice. "We won't talk about it." _Yet_, she added silently to herself.

He didn't say anything else as he continued to drive faster. In less than five minutes, they were already in front of the library. He sighed. "Wait." He promptly climbed down the truck to go around to her side. He opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"I'll be back for you later. Closing time, right?"

"You don't have to- "

He shot her a look. "Humor me, Granger."

She immediately shut up. "Hermione," she reminded him in a small voice and she quickly pushed her way inside the library, her heart thudding against her ribs in an almost painful manner. She took deep calming breaths as she walked over to the front desk. Goldie was already sitting there reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up when Hermione came around the desk and sat beside her.

"Good morning," Goldie greeted good-naturedly.

"Good morning," Hermione replied a little shakily. "Can I have a look at that when you're done? I haven't seen a single one ever since I came here. I am not on subscription yet."

"Sure," the older woman said. "If you want to get started with work, I have books waiting to be put back in their places. We'll split them up. After that, we have to re-organize the catalogues upstairs. There were kids who did research and messed them up yesterday morning."

Hermione nodded. "I'll get started on the books now, if you want."

"Sure."

Hermione got up and walked over to the books that were sitting in a pile on the far end of the front desk.

As she walked around the library and put the books back to their respective aisle, she thought about Draco's haunted expression. It made her shiver. He looked so... lost and empty then. Before she met him, Cade had said that the war had taken its toll on him, or something along those lines. She felt guilty immediately as she recalled that day on the beach when he told her about his past with Lisa... his running away and everything else. She had no idea that something like that with Draco Malfoy. Although he acted like a complete bastard during the battle, she pitied him when she saw him in the Great Hall with his family looking unsure of their place.

At his family's trial, she testified for him as well as Harry and Ron. He looked pretty much alright, except that he refused to meet their eyes, kept his eyes downcast and she deduced that he was embarrassed, his butt had been saved a number of times by people he most despised. She also noticed then that he looked quite a bit sick, as if he hadn't slept for two weeks.

When it was over, he left Wizengamot without even waiting for his parents. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy approached the three of them and wished them well... she, Harry and Ron were astonished but Hermione recovered and bid them the same even if they looked down on their nose on her with barely concealed indifference. In an act of bravado, Hermione smiled up at them before she sauntered up to Ron and walked out with him, leaving Harry to trail after them in amusement.

She hadn't thought of Malfoy after that. There were random times of course, when she was at the Ministry eradicating pro-pureblood laws that she thought of him, hoping that he would lose his prejudice and that should he bore children, teach them not to degrade those of with muggle heritage.

What she found instead was 9 years later, Draco Malfoy - unmarried, estranged from his family and not only non-prejudiced but a nice person (to selected people) as well - despite the fact that he tends to be a bit of a snob, sometimes arrogant, insulting and bossy... but then that was probably the best one could get from Draco Malfoy.

That thought made her smile and she continued on her day at the library on a brighter note.

Like always, he was early. At quarter to four he strolled through the library doors. He didn't look worse for wear when she left him on the pavement several hours ago.

"Hello, you two," he greeted unsmilingly, although his words held a cheerful note.

"Hello," Goldie replied. "Came to borrow something today, Dane?"

"No. I'm here to get Hermione."

Goldie's eyes shot up in surprise. "Oh?"

Draco shot Goldie a secret smile and winked at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why don't you look around? I'm just going to finish this last rune." Hermione tapped her finger on the big old dusty book on the table in front of her. Draco shrugged and she lowered her head back on the book.

Ten minutes later she finished and packed up her bag again. Goldie already killed half of the lighting source of the room and she has stood up from her place on the desk.

"We can close up now," Goldie told Hermione. She smiled as Hermione sheepishly grinned and buried the book in her bag with a charm to fit inside as well as the quills and parchments. "Thanks for the help. You two can go now. I'll lock up here."

"See you tomorrow, Goldie!" Hermione said as she slung the bag over her shoulder and Goldie returned her sentiments. She approached Draco who was already waiting by the front door of the library. "Let's go."

Draco smirked a little as he straightened from the wall. He went ahead to opened the door for her and stepped aside so she can pass by.

"You know, you really don't have to do this. I can always walk. It's not _that _far."

"Here we go again," he muttered, rolling his eyes upward in exasperation. "Just shut up about it, okay?"

"I just don't want you to feel obligated just because I'm your tenant," Hermione explained.

Draco stopped walking and turned around to face her. He grabbed her by the arms and fought the urge to shake her. "I could just throttle you, you know that? I want to do it."

Hermione flushed under his stare. "I - just - alright, alright. I just hate being dependent on other people. Why don't you just teach me how to drive those trucks of yours?" she suggested thoughtfully.

"Sure," he said silkily. To be honest, he was a little disappointed. He thoroughly enjoyed being in her company regardless of how he was kept being reminded of the past. That morning when he dropped her off, he almost had an attack, but somehow when she continued to speak, it was prevented.

"Some time this week?"

He nodded. He realized that he was still holding onto her arms and immediately dropped his hands from her. "Want to go say hi to Boyd?"

She flashed him a quick grin. "I was just about to suggest that."

"You like him that much?"

"He's an awesome kid. I really do like him."

Draco snickered as they crossed the narrow street. "Never pegged you for a pedophile."

"How crude," she gasped out and she hit him on the arm, hard. He yelped. "Serves you right, you sick man. I do not appreciate remarks like that. I ought to hex you."

"Lighten up, Miss Granger." He rolled his eyes.

She pursed her lips and didn't say anything until they finally reached the gates of the primary school.

Draco laughed. "Can't take a joke, can you?" Instinctively, without him realizing it, his hand reached out to touch her head briefly before it trailed down to her shoulders and pulled her to his side. He pushed opened the gate while still in that position. "How about dinner so I can make it up to you?"

Hermione wasn't sure why the way he was just casually slinging his arm over her shoulders loosely felt natural. She didn't even think about it as she relaxed against him. "That depends. If you're planning to take me to _Phyllida's_, I might have to decline. The waitresses there are rude."

He laughed again. "How about a change of scenery? There are plenty of good restaurants in Little Starling."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows shot up. "I am a little curious about that town..." _ever since Vera mentioned it_. She still felt embarrassed about that assumption and she tried not to think about it at all.

"Is that a yes?" He tilted his head to look into her eyes.

She sighed in mock defeat. "It's a definite yes." She ducked from his arm when the children started pouring out from the entrance of the school. Boyd was one of the first ones out.

"Boyd!" A male voice called out before Hermione or Draco could. They turned to see Gavin dragging his broom along to the farthest left, near the bushes against the fence.

"Gavin! Oh - Dane! Hermione!"

Gavin turned and looked at them. He waved them over. They walked to Gavin's side at the same time Boyd was skipping there. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought we'd say hi to Boyd. We were at the library," Draco told Gavin.

"Oh you two are plain awesome! Thanks for dropping by!" Boyd said enthusiastically as he squeezed himself between Draco and Hermione. He was giving them a hug in a way.

Gavin smiled at the two of them. "Why don't you two come on home with us for dinner?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"Yes, come with us!" Boyd said excitedly. "Let's play Quidditch!"

Draco shrugged and smiled apologetically at Hermione. "Can't refuse that."

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_Finally we can get this show on the road! Look up for Dramione moments! I'm really excited to finally develop a romance between these two. __By the way, thank you all for the reviews. I really am glad that the lot of you are enjoying my third attempt in writing a Dramione story._


	11. Running in Circles

**Chapter 11**

_**Running in Circles**_

Like before, Gavin stayed by her side all evening. Hermione felt a little irritation, but suppressed it. She wasn't playing fair. Just because she wanted to spend her time with someone else, she would be rude to another. She was really disappointed that she wasn't going to that dinner with Draco. She was curious about Little Starling and she found his company quite enjoyable.

Her eyes always found themselves on Draco who was kept close to Cade and Boyd. A few times she looked at him and he was looking at her. She was always the one who looked away first, embarrassed at being caught. But then he wouldn't have caught her looking if he hadn't been looking at her himself, _right?_ That thought sent a warm feeling all over her body... she felt like a teenager being noticed by her crush for the first time.

The married Alastairs and spouses and their children had already left, leaving the immaculate house incredibly quiet, but there was an intimacy that took place. The only ones there were Mr. and Mrs. Alastair, Gavin, Cade, Alessia, Boyd and their guest, Lisa. Before it was dark, all the male variety and Alessia played Quidditch and tried to make do with so little players, but they still had fun, especially Boyd. Cade didn't exactly play, he just flew around and dodged the quaffles that happen to be his way, causing the others to taunt and tease him, to which he all returned with an indifferent scoff, a scowl or a glare.

Cora, the matriarch of the family, Lisa and Hermione spent the time talking and sitting on the grass, cradling glasses of cold tea.

Dinner was also a fun affair and it was in the other dining room which seated only up to twelve diners. After dinner, they took their tea, coffee or firewhiskey in the drawing room.

Like before, Gavin walked them to the truck even if Hermione insisted that he didn't have but he was adamant. Gavin attempted to kiss her again, but thankfully, she saw his intent and turned her cheek sideways to avoid him. She smiled half-heartedly and leapt inside the truck with a resigned sigh.

Draco didn't say anything as they drove back to the house. Hermione tried to engage him in conversation a couple of times, but he only gave one-word answers so she just gave up. He hadn't even bothered to look at her _He can be quiet moody_, she grumbled to herself.

When they arrived in their place, he just told her good night and slammed inside the main house. _He's worse than me when I have PMS and _that's _saying a lot_, Hermione told herself silently as she trotted inside the cottage. She wondered what his problem was, but she really had no idea. They were alright before dinner, _right?_ _Peculiar, Draco Malfoy sure was_. But she didn't let herself get affected as she fell asleep early that night.

The next following days he continued to drive her to the library and he was there at closing time. They hadn't seen the Alastairs in those days including Lisa. Although she always saw him, they never _really _talked like that day when they went out for breakfast or that late afternoon when she got caught up in the rain or the day after that. She wondered if he realized that she was probably not worth his time. No, she quickly assured herself, Draco Malfoy had changed. She was sure of that. The Alastairs sang him high praises all day long and they were the most down-to-earth people she had ever known besides the Weasleys. _He's probably stressed with his work, or something. Yes. That was it._

She was surprised on Saturday morning when Draco suddenly knocked on her door.

"I'm going to the grocery. Do you need anything?"

She hesitated. She was running low on supplies and food, but she didn't want to be exactly with someone who didn't want to be with her. "I need a lot of supplies actually," she admitted finally. "Is it alright if I come with you instead?"

"Sure," he answered readily.

"Give me five minutes, okay?"

He nodded and turned away from the door. She noticed that not once he ever looked into her eyes. She wasn't sure how that was possible, but it happened with him, having to talk to someone without looking them in the eye.

The ten-minute ride to the main street was spent in taut silence... and it drove Hermione crazy. She had never spent so much time in a person's company without speaking to them. It would be acceptable if she was reading or something else but she was merely sitting there, more or less three feet away from her person and not saying anything.

She walked inside the grocery with him with a flash of irritation. They walked in different directions as soon as they had their own baskets. Hermione went to the poultry section first while he went to the hygiene. In the span of half an hour, she bumped into him a few times but he never looked at her.

_Damn it, Malfoy! _She was _so _tempted to scream in his face right _there_.

They finished at exactly the same time as they arrived at the same time at the single checkout counter. Hermione felt another flash of annoyance as the same woman wordlessly checked out her grocery without acknowledging her. She stepped aside so she could wait for Draco. She watched as the other woman completely turned into a whole different person.

The woman smiled up at Draco in a sickening sweet way that made Hermione want to barf. Was she one of his so-called 'admirers' that asked him out multiple times but was always refused?

"Dane," the cashier greeted in a low seductive voice. "I haven't see you in a while."

"Good morning, Winifred," he greeted back becomingly. "Oh yeah. Business has kept me busy."

"Oh? _Clemency Homes_ taken on a new project?"

He flashed her a wicked grin. "_Multiple_ projects," he said smugly. "I have taken on three big projects since the last time we... _talked_." His words were full of innuendo.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach as she continued to watch the two of them flirt. She should turn away, but found that she couldn't. Why couldn't that woman - _Winifred _- just finishing checking out his grocery? He had less items than she did!

"It's been about three months since I last... _talked_ to you," Winifred said huskily as she leaned forward on the counter closer to Draco.

"Well- "

Whatever Draco was going to say was cut off when someone called out Hermione's name from the entrance of the door. Hermione whipped around to see Gavin walking towards her with a delighted smile on his face.

"Gavin, how wonderful to see you," Hermione said softly.

"I missed you," Gavin said with a roguish grin as he drew closer to her. "You haven't been by to the house lately. Boyd's been looking for you. Mother and Father as well. You should drop by soon."

"I really should," she murmured thoughtfully. "A week without you lot proved to be rather lonely."

"Hey Gavin," Draco called out from the counter.

"Oh, Dane! I didn't see you there. Where have you been, mate? Everyone's looking for you." Gavin didn't budge an inch from his place in front of Hermione - which was pretty much too close for her comfort. "Winifred, have you been exhausting Dane too much that he can't even take a moment to come visit us?"

Hermione stiffened and she turned her head sideways in time to see Draco flush and Winifred smile smugly.

Gavin laughed and turned back to Hermione. "These two have been playing around for far too long. Honestly," he informed her with unconcealed amusement. "Anyway, as much I love gossiping about Dane's sex life, I was wondering if we could have dinner tonight. Just you and me. We'll go to Little Starling. I've got a portkey."

_There was no Vera Dimanche in Draco Malfoy's life but rather_... _a __Winifred?_ She looked about to eight years _older _than he was! Hermione felt sick. She wanted to puke. Her eyes unwillingly went to Draco to see him staring at her intently. She raised her chin to a determined angle. Well, tonight she'd forget about him and his mood swings.

Hermione turned back to look at Gavin and bestowed him her most feminine smile. "I'd like that," she said.

Gavin's eyes widened and he smiled his delight. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'll be ready."

Gavin kissed her on the cheek before he walked to the counter to tease Draco and Winifred more, clasping Draco in a familiar brotherly embrace before trotting off further inside the store.

"What do you say, baby?" Winifred said huskily. "I'll be closing the store at nine."

"Sure," Draco agreed readily, but he was looking at Hermione. "I'll be here."

Hermione turned away from the two of them as she felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. She honestly thought that Draco liked her... Merlin, she was _so _stupid! How could he want her when there was Portia, Vera and Winifred right there at his beck and call. _Dane Mackenzie_ wanted Hermione Granger, not _Draco Malfoy._

She picked up her groceries from the floor. She walked a few steps away from the counter when their voices lowered to a tone that was only meant for lovers to share. She didn't want to hear their words. She grabbed a Daily Prophet to keep herself busy while she waited for him. Her eyes skimmed the words but her mind didn't register any of them.

"Let's go."

His voice came from directly behind her and she quickly straightened and put the newspaper back. She was startled, for his voice was a little harsh than she was ever used to. His expression was furious when she lifted her face to look at him. She stole a quick glance at Winifred, thinking they must probably had a disagreement but the older woman was staring at Draco with a cat-like smile on her face.

Hermione nodded and fought the urge to sigh. Why was she even acting this way? He was only Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

As they drove back to their place, she found herself lost deep in thought. _Clemency Homes_? She knew that he had a business of his own in magical house construction but he never told her anything in detail. By that, she should know that she wasn't important enough in his life for him to discuss this side of his personality and life.

For the first time, she didn't mind the silence between them. Her thoughts drifted to that kiss two weeks ago. That consuming kiss that lit fire in her blood. It was pure unadulterated lust. She had never felt lust before. But she _knew _that it was more than lust, for her to feel envious of that Winifred woman or Portia or Vera. She could at least admit that to herself. She wanted him more than she wanted any man in the wrong kind of way, but she always wanted to know him as someone she could cherish. Did one cherish a Malfoy? Did that question ever made sense? Was it even smart of her to ponder these things?

By six, she was getting ready for the first date in _years._ She and Ron had never really gone out on dates. They never really needed to, they knew each other already like the back of their hands. So she let herself get excited for this one. She had never been to Little Starling so he was looking forward to that. She was wearing a simple dress robe of periwinkle. She wasn't sure if he would appreciate her wearing a muggle dress. She knew how conservative these people from Little Dunwoodie were; she didn't really want to stand out.

Gavin came around a few minutes past eight. She was disappointed that he let a woman wait and was even more disappointed when he didn't bother to apologize. He also said how 'pretty' she looked in a flippant way. _Sure know how to make a girl feel special, Gavin, _she thought to herself dryly. She planted a fake smile on her face before he led her across the street where he left the portkey. There wasn't any time to look around because they only have until half past eight before his reservation may be revoked.

Little Starling was a far cry from Little Dunwoodie. It was bright and modern and it was more like a significantly bigger Diagon Alley. She didn't really like it, from what she had seen briefly. Gavin chose a three-star restaurant called _Chamois _which was partly French and partly traditional English. It was moderately noisy as they entered. "Wow," Hermione muttered dryly as soon as they were seated.

"I know right," Gavin said excitedly. "The food is _excellent_ although the atmosphere needs a little improvement." He smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright. It's what we came here for, isn't it?"

"Definitely. So anyway, tell me how have you been: how's it working in the library?"

"This and that," Hermione offered offhandedly. "I like it."

"That's great. As for me, I'm getting ready for a new exhibition on July. We'll be going to Southeast Asia, I'm not sure which country yet. We're looking into _momordica charantia _of the Indian variety."

"I see," Hermione said, nodding. "I know about _momordica charantia. _Bitter melon or bitter squash. They're mostly used in dishes for eating. What would you need an exhibition for that - one can simply buy one off the market in Muggle London if you know where to look."

Gavin frowned. "There are many uses for _momordica charantia_ and we're looking to see in their point of view. We have the intention of using it for medicinal purposes. We've launched this exhibition in partnership with St. Mungo's."

She shrugged. "I think it's a waste of time. Pardon me for saying so, but it's really not that complicated."

He didn't say anything else on that subject and a few moments later a waiter appeared to get their order. Hermione chose the grain salad, roasted chicken and sheep's milk ravioli while Gavin opted for grilled short rib and marinated sardines. For their dessert, dark chocolate crémeux.

After that, Gavin opted for a more neutral topic and the awkward conversation about his exhibition was forgotten as they laughed over little things. They mostly talked about his funny childhood and allowed herself to have a good time...

All the while wishing it was Draco Malfoy she was having a good time with. She managed to get through the evening by downing almost a dozen glasses of red wine... and she had never been one to drink.

"I really had a great time," Gavin remarked as he helped her out her chair and placed his hand at her back as they walked outside the restaurant.

"I haven't been on a date in years," she said, laughing a little bitterly, because she couldn't say the same for him. It made her feel guilty because she had such a rotten time. She wasn't being fair. Again.

"I find _that_ hard to believe."

"I don't date lightly," she muttered defensively.

He chuckled. "I was only teasing, Hermione. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

_Don't think about my knickers!_ She thought frantically to herself. "I'll see if I can drop by your place tomorrow. I miss Boyd and Alessia and every one else."

"We'd like that. We really missed you too... see if you can drag Dane along, will you?"

"I'll see what I can do," she responded cryptically.

They went to the empty lot where the portkey lay. Gavin turned to her. "I hope I get to take you out to dinner again. I really like you, Hermione. I want to see where we can take this."

Hermione sighed. "I like you too, Gavin." She hesitated, braced herself for his reaction which would no doubt be unpleasant. "But not in that way."

Immediately, his smile froze and a crestfallen look graced his handsome face. "What?"

"I like you," she said softly. "But not in the way you want me to."

"How? Have I been misreading your signals?"

"I wasn't giving off any signals!" she exclaimed defensively.

"Surely a date outside town would have given you the impression that this borders on the line of intimacy?" he said tautly, his expression hard. "You're a bloody tease, that's what you are. You should have just said no in the first place, you bitch."

She was taken aback when he called her a _bitch._ "I should have, but I didn't realize..." she stammered. He was right. She should have just declined his offer... but she accepted his invitation on impulse, knowing that Draco was watching them.

Suddenly, a pair of rough hands grasped her face and lifted it. Not a second later, Gavin kissed her hard, using his lips and teeth to pry her lips open.

She felt nothing but distaste. He was handsome but he was foul creature if he decided to do what she was thought he was about to do. Her heart racing with only with the mildest of fears, she struggled against him, pushing against his shoulders against his assault. _He wouldn't budge!_ Focusing on the power inside her, Gavin suddenly flew away from her and he was thrown on the ground. She heard him groan at the pain. She was skillful with wandless/non-verbal magic since she was sixteen years old.

She stumbled clumsily in her heels before she straightened. She glared at him with absolute disgust. "Stay the hell away from me, you disgusting pig," she said coldly then she ran the portkey, not caring if he had no other means of transportation to get back to Little Dunwoodie.

_Damn you, Gavin Alastair... or maybe it's what I deserve. After all, I knew all along that I didn't like you in any way. I used you to see if Draco will get jealous. I used you to see if Draco will be affected if I went out with you... to see if it will drive Draco crazy like how I was when I thought he was with Vera or Winifred... _

_Merlin, Hermione, this isn't you! Who are you? You are not this type of woman! _

_It's the alcohol, I swear,_ she answered her mind desperately. _I drank more than half a bottle. Gavin didn't even notice. He was too busy telling stories about his childhood and his 'excellent' career and accomplishments. _

_Merlin, since when have I been such a bitch? Gavin's right!_

_I'm a bitch! _

_Hermione Jean Granger - brightest witch of her age - bitch!_

Ever since she came here, she was nothing but a wreck.

Ever since she met Dane Mackenzie, she had no control of her emotions.

Ever since she knew Dane Mackenzie was Draco Malfoy, she became _worse._

Suddenly a pair of male hands grabbed her by the arms. She struggled wildly, thinking it was Gavin. "Let go," she hissed warningly. "Or I'll make you suffer."

"Hey, hey, it's just me," a familiar voice soothed, his hands massaging her gently. "Granger!" She looked up and saw Draco looking down at her, frowning. She relaxed visibly. "What happened?" Draco demanded, his eyes widening as he took in her state. "Did Gavin do anything? Talk to me!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly, wriggling away from his hold. "Aren't you supposed to be with your precious Winifred?"

_The word _**_vom__it:_**_ Winifred._

"You look like hell," he muttered dryly, dropping his arms to his sides. "Your makeup is a mess and your dress is all... yeah..."

She straightened her dress and not sure why she wanted to set him straight, just in case he got the wrong idea. "If you _must_ know, I rejected Gavin and he decided to assault me... it was a bad idea for him. I am an expert duelist, trained with and by the best and worst wizards of the Ministry. He should be thankful that I only managed to move him away from me considering that I'm a bitch."

"Merlin," Draco muttered and he gathered her in his arms. She stiffened at first before she wrapped her arms around his waist tentatively. "You're not a bitch. You're just _really_ annoying and high-strung sometimes but you're not a bitch, you hear me? Gavin's my friend, but he's a complete fool. I'm so sorry for what he did." He pulled away to look into her wide eyes. "I really am. Are you sure he didn't...?"

"No," she said quickly. _Don't stop hugging me_, she thought to herself as she felt her anger completely melting away at the comfort of his arms. She completely blamed it on the excessive amount of wine she drank throughout the evening. "He kissed me, but he didn't hurt me in any way. It was the other way around."

His arms tightened around her. "Are you _really_ sure?"

"I took care of him. Gavin's not dangerous."

He smiled down at her. "You look like you've been run over by a stampede of hippogriffs. Forget Gavin. He's a self-centered git."

Suddenly, she felt _it_ at the pit of her stomach... the word _vomit._ "You didn't answer my question earlier. What are you doing here?" she asked, even though she was dreading the answer.

"Change of plans," he replied airily, lifting a dismissive hand.

"Why?"

"None of your damn business."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. She didn't care as long as he hadn't been with _her. _He smiled back down at her and for a long moment, the world seemed to exist... including Gavin and Winifred... they forgot their names... they forgot their inhibitions... their smiles faded...

She couldn't help it... before she knew it, she kissed him. Her _alcohol-befuddled state_ made her kiss him.

He froze for a second before he let her kiss him, and then responding as softly as she was kissing him, enjoying the feel of her soft lips against his firm dry ones. When her tongue darted out to touch briefly at his bottom lip, he completely lost his sanity. He opened his mouth against hers, his tongue running along her bottom lip and then the top, and again and again until her mouth was wide open and her tongue met his halfway.

They pulled away at the same time, slowly, and Draco rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling. Her eyes wide, she drew her head away from him. "Malfoy," she started in a panicked whisper.

"Call me Draco," he drawled in a low seductive voice he didn't know he possessed as he leaned forward again.

"Draco," she whimpered helplessly. She couldn't control herself. She was rewarded with a tantalizing slow deliberate lick on her parted lips. "Draco," she dared to say again and he licked again. "Draco... Draco... Draco..." she chanted and was met every time with a lick, the next more erotic than the last until the game he started had turned into a fusing of lips and an aggressive dance of their tongues. _Merlin. His tongue is sinful. Draco Malfoy, what are you doing to me?_

He groaned and pulled away. "We shouldn't."

"But we could," she whispered breathlessly, her eyes wide.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"And you me," she admitted in a soft whisper. "I am completely clueless as to why we have settled in this dysfunctional situation... but we're in too tangled in this web. Do you think we can ever get out?"

"I think we've tangled up ourselves since day one."

"I think so too."

"Even when I was Dane Mackenzie."

"Even then."

"And now?"

"I can't escape," she said, her voice softer than a whisper.

"Me too," he admitted after a few moments of silence.

"It's too soon..." Hermione couldn't deny it anymore. The only reason she accepted Gavin's invitation was because she found out about Draco and Winifred. She gazed up at the former Slytherin with her eyes wide. She wanted him and there was _no_ denying it. "Would it be too soon?"

There was no question what 'it' was. He wanted her too and he couldn't hide it, after that kiss she gave him. "I don't care. I don't think there's a bloody timetable for things like this."

"I want this. We're both mature adults and not a couple of teenagers. We can handle sex... I mean... but... we have to talk about it and yet I don't know where to start," she continued on rambling. "I don't do this. Never. I'm not like this. This isn't me. You should know that. I'm not the type to do this. And this is mad: you and me. We can't. I've wanted you from the very first day... and it's wrong. But it feels so... should we or shouldn't we?" she asked anxiously, nervously, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"It's up to you," he mused softly after a few moments.


	12. No Regrets

**Chapter 12**

_**No Regrets**_

"No," she said firmly.

He felt a staggering disappointment going through him and he automatically stepped away from her. "I understand," he managed to croak out.

Suddenly, she felt a flash of panic going through her.

_It's now or never, Hermione._ _Do you want him or not? There's never going to be another chance after this. Do you want to miss this opportunity? _

"No," she said again, but she was merely answering her mind out loud.

"I get, alright?" Draco muttered, annoyed and disappointed and hurting_. _"You don't have to rub it in my face," he added because he was just frustrated. _How dare she do this to him?_ He turned away from her, completely presenting his back to her.

"Wait. Don't go."

"What _now?_"

"Look at me," she commanded softly. "Please," she added as an afterthought.

She thought he was going to walk away, but eventually, slowly, he turned around to face her, his face taut and his body full of tension.

Taking a deep breath and mustered all her Gryffindor courage to ask him the one thing that was bugging her: "Why aren't you with Winifred? Why are you here?"

He swallowed with difficulty and took his time before he answered her. "I'm not with Winifred because I can't be with her when I'm thinking about you. Hell, the minute I saw Winifred and thought about what we were about to do, I felt _sick._ All I can think about was you and Gavin... and that you and he will..." he paused, wondering if he gave too much away. "I'm here because I was going to convince you to pick me instead of Gavin."

She took a sharp intake of breath.

_That_ wasn't what she was expecting at all.

She did one thing she could think of: she pounced on him, catching him completely off-guard.

They stumbled, but he managed to gain his balance after they wobbled dangerously and clumsily.

The minute the front door of her cottage closed behind them, Draco grasped her head and dragged his lips down to hers in an open-mouth kiss that resulted in molten lava from deep within their cores.

She felt the burning in her veins.

Backing a few steps, they staggered and fell on Hermione's couch, knocking a few objects that were in the way. He climbed up over her, on his knees framing her body, still kissing her. Her hands pushed away his jacket from his shoulders and he shrugged the jacket, throwing it over his head. Next she dragged her hands from his shoulders, to his chest, to his waist, to his belly and then his belt buckle. She tried to unbuckle it, but she was too much into the kiss that she was unable to concentrate on her task at hand.

He covered her hands with his own for a moment before he pushed hers away so he could work on his belt. A moment later, his belt gave way. Her hands flow to the button of his jeans but was momentarily stopped as his hands found themselves on her breasts again, kneading them softly, his thumbs repeating his tantalizing rubs on her nipples through her bra.

She forgot about his trousers as she arched against him. She sat up so that brought her chest pressed against his and she reached for the hem of her blouse to drag it off. She threw it somewhere from behind him and made quick work of the front clasp of her bra, exposing him to her for the first time.

He stared at her luscious mounds, small but firm, her pink nipples erect pointing at him, begging for his attention. With a groan, he dragged the straps down her arms and threw her bra away before he pushed her down again and then capturing one breast in his mouth, loving the feel of her, the taste of her, while one hand kneaded the other. She gasped at the onslaught, her back arching as an act of complete surrender.

He forced himself to stop his ministrations from her breasts and he ripped open his dress shirt, the buttons popping off. He groaned at the feel of his bare breasts against his chest and he kissed her again, his hands creeping back up to her breasts. _Bloody hell_, he thought, _her breasts are magnificent. _He trailed his lips down again to her chin, to her throat, her collarbone, the valley between her breasts and back to her twin mounds again.

He was addicted.

She dragged her hands up and down his back, loving the feel of his warm, damp skin. He started flicking his tongue on her pointed nipples and she was surprised at the feelings it evoked. She moaned helplessly, clutching his head with her hands.

His mouth trailed down to her belly, nibbling. His fingers pulled at the hem of her pencil skirt, searching for the zipper and finally found it on the side. He dragged it down and ridden her of the offensive garment. He pulled back to admire her naked form except for her red lace panties. He grew impossibly harder still at the sight. "You're beautiful," he said in awe.

Smiling shyly, her arm came up to cover her breasts.

"No," he said frantically as he grasped the arm to lay it back on her side. He climbed off her and stood in front of her, his eyes focused intently on hers. She sat up, supported herself by her elbows and watched as he got rid of his grey slacks.

Her eyes hungrily travelled from his head down to her toes, lingering on the trail of blond hair from his belly button that disappeared behind his underwear and then zeroed in on the bulge. Her eyes widened and she saw him move towards her again.

She panicked. _Am I really going to do this? It's Draco Malfoy! Oh my gosh!_

The panicked feeling disappeared as soon as he touched her again, bending her over again. His fingers skimmed her red lace underwear. He used both hands to get rid of it, but his body that was kneeling between her legs was in the way but he didn't want to move just yet so he ripped it.

_There's no turning back now._

He pulled her until she was snug against him as she leaned up on the couch. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He growled softly as he felt her liquid arousal against his stomach. He knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"Please," she whispered as she started rubbing her bare lower lips against his naked stomach, demanding for release.

She whimpered against his lips as she felt his fingers delve into her, stroking her, tantalizing her. His thumb found the bundle of nerves and started rubbing until she was arching against him desperately. She gasped, she sighed, she moaned, she whimpered and soon she found her relief, a stunning hot pleasure coursed through her and she froze, clinging to the hum of pleasure his hand gave her. She slumped against him.

Draco pushed way his underwear, kicked them off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shifted so that his hard shaft was pressed against her nether lips he so generously prepared. He groaned as he stroked himself against her, teasing her, torturing himself and waited patiently as she started to grow restless, moving against him again.

"Are you safe?"

She nodded. "Please," she pleaded in a breathy whisper. "_Please._"

He smiled down at her. "Since you asked so nicely," he growled. He entered her suddenly with one quick hard thrust.

She moaned as he started to move inside her. She smashed her lips against his and they kissed, their mouths opening, their tongues tangling. She whimpered as his hips started to move faster and harder.

She had never felt so full, so complete when he joined their bodies. It was too much, too intense and she associated this act as more than sex.

The tension grew and grew until she couldn't take it anymore.

She gave herself up to the pleasure, losing herself, only aware of his hard shaft moving in and out of her. She moaned out loud and surrendered herself to the white hot pleasure of her climax. She was only vaguely aware of calling out his name in the end.

He grunted and savored the feel of her clenching down on him. He let go as well, surrendered himself to a shuddering climax as he gave the last few thrusts.

Hermione was still sleeping when Draco woke in the wee small hours of the next morning. She was curled on her side, facing him. They were lying on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace, a few pillows scattered around them and a feather-filled quilt to cover their nakedness.

He pushed away a curl from her face so he can see an unobstructed view. _She's beautiful_, he realized. There were freckles on her nose and above her cheek bones, just underneath her eyes. He found those endearing. Besides that, her skin was flawless with a pinkish glow... the glow, he probably had something do to with, he thought smugly.

Funny, for how many weeks she drove him almost to the brink of insanity.

She annoyed him.

She made him laugh.

She angered him.

She teased him

She confused him.

But now, as he lay there a few inches away from her, he felt contented, rested and peaceful. She who wreaked havoc in him ever since they were children created also this sense of harmony and contentment deep within him now that they're adults.

She shifted in her sleep, rolling on her back with a soft sigh. He propped himself up on his elbow to look down onto her face. He couldn't get enough. He could watch her sleep all day.

Alas, her eyes flickered underneath her eyelids before gingerly opening. She blinked a few times before her hand reached up to cover her mouth as she yawned. He expected her to smile at him so he smiled at her first... but she didn't smile back. She frowned instead and groaned. His smile faded into oblivion. _Shit!_

She pulled the covers on her head and turned, facing away from.

_Merlin, no! _"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" she mumbled from underneath the blanket.

With all the courage he could muster, he pulled down the blanket. She gazed at him, her eyes wide and her lips turned downwards. He felt his stomach drop painfully. Did she regret last night? "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts," she said lamely. "Two glasses of wine. That's my limit. I think I drank more than half a bottle last night."

"You were _drunk_?" He drew back in surprise. "You were _drunk _last night?"

"Yes."

He didn't know what to say. She didn't look the least bit drunk last night. He felt himself flush. He should have known. He should have known that she wouldn't sleep with him - _Draco Malfoy._ She claimed to be drunk and was mildly assaulted by Gavin last night. She was at her most vulnerable and he unknowingly took advantage of that. _Damn it all to fucking hell. I should have known. _He felt like a fool.

"You have freckles here." A long finger ran down the length of her nose and then at her cheek. "Did you know that?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret last night?"

"No... I don't..."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't know exactly what to say about last night. He heard the hesitation in her voice. _She's uncertain about last night and that was that. _He rolled on his back, carrying her on top of him, determined to ignore his disappointment. Maybe he could change her mind... "Ah, you absolutely are featherweight, Granger," he murmured teasingly.

"And you're incredibly built now, Malfoy," she teased back, relaxing against him, much to his relief. "Like an athlete. You've always been scrawny when we were teenagers."

"Yeah? I do try to keep fit. Helps with the reputation, you know."

"That reputation again."

The warmth in his eyes left partially. "I'm still Dane Mackenzie to these people, Hermione. Only you, Cade and Lisa must know. I've already risked enough as it is. Besides I don't even associate with them so what's the point?"

"Okay," Hermione said carefully. "That's my warning to back off."

He sighed. "No, I'm sorry. It's not really a big deal whether they know who I am or not. They ones who matter already know."

_"You think [Malfoy] will be all right?"_

_"I don't believe it! Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things..."_

_"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up... as a matter of fact I think_ he's_ right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all..._

_"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though... it was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it..."_

_"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there, I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever..." _

_"Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you..."_

"When we were kids, I thought I hated you, but when I look back on it, I never actually hated you," she said after several moments of silence later as her hand stroked his chest absently.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. I realized that you were just an annoying, prejudiced, spoiled kid. A huge pain in the arse, really."

He chuckled, his chest sending vibrations against her cheek. "Well, I have never really hated you."

"Really?"

"Mmm," he murmured when her hand drifted lower to his belly. "I realized that you were just a snooty girl who thought that she knew everything... and that you're unfortunately a muggleborn in Gryffindor and Potter's best friend _and _a bigger pain in the arse."

"Oh yes, I am that," she muttered and then she sat up and faced him fully, giving him her full attention. "While we're on the topic, what made you become non-prejudiced? What made you change your mind?"

His face grew taut and his eyes darkened as the memories of the significant events starting his sixth year and the year that followed that. It couldn't be helped. It easily came to mind. The words were out of his mouth before he realized. "Voldemort decided to use our home – Malfoy Manor – as his headquarters for a time. Imagine just sitting in the dining room, a Hogwarts professor tortured, ridiculed and eventually killed right in front of your face. She was a pureblood who believed muggles and muggleborns were our equals...

"It was Professor Burbage..." he continued with difficulty. "I suddenly realized that it was so trivial. My beliefs - _our_ beliefs_ - _were so trivial. We are all human. Just different from each other. Some gifted with such powers and others are not. And then out of nowhere, your face came to mind."

Her expression softened. "Me?"

He nodded. "You. I imagined her in your place and it gave a sick feeling in my stomach. Which comes to mind now, when Bellatrix tortured you- " he cut off at the hollow look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said in his most solemn tone."I wanted to help you," he added. He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth to lay a soft kiss upon it. "But I was too cowardly to do so. Had I done it, Bellatrix would tell Voldemort. It would just be the push he needed to get rid of me and my family."

This was a shocking revelation to her. Although she really didn't trust his words. After all, they were _just_ words... and he could have said that just because they slept together last night.

"We all did what we could," was her only words, rubbing her cheek against him absently. Despite the recollection of the war and the people they had lost nine years ago, she came to terms with it and moved on as did everyone else who had been involved. Although... there was an occasional appearance of a nightmare and streaks of grief sneaking up on her in the most random of times.

"Where is it?" she asked whispered after some moments later. "The Dark Mark."

He smiled grimly, although she cannot see. "It's not there. Not really."

In her position, her hand crept to his arm which was just laying beside him. She didn't feel anything except smooth skin. "_How?_"

"I - I did something... I don't like talking about it," he whispered, his voice almost pleading. "Next time. Maybe."

She didn't say anything about that matter anymore. Draco Malfoy was more broken than he let on. "I was never insulted at being called a 'mudblood' after the first few times you did so. It's not that really insulting."

He had the grace to look sheepish. "Yes, it is..."

Suddenly she sat up and looked at him with her wide-eyed gaze. "I was kind of invited to the Alastairs home today. I don't want to see that pig Gavin," she admitted in a hush.

"How could you want to see him?" he muttered, amused. "You went on a disastrous date with him therefore resulting in sleeping with a different man."

She blushed deeply. "That's not how... it is..." she whispered faintly.

He laughed. "Actually, Cade came by my office yesterday afternoon demanding my presence for dinner today... and that I should bring you even if I have to drag you down by the arse."

"Then we'll go," she said firmly, her decision final. "I'll just avoid Gavin if need be."

He hesitated. "Do we tell them about us?"

She gazed at him intently. "There's nothing to tell."

Several hours later, from her place on the couch inside the cottage, Hermione stared up at him, slack-jawed, unable to say anything as he stood in front of her a couple of feet away. He was dressed in a pale blue cotton button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, paired with dark grey slacks and finished off with a simple pair of casual black shoes. He looked elegant, exquisite... and the word 'yummy' came to mind as well.

_Did sleeping with a man change the way you look at him? _

"What?" he demanded, his hands coming up to place them on his hips. "You don't like it!" he accused.

"N-no..." she stammered.

He shaved his beard completely off and she was completely taken aback at how handsome he looked. She could just not imagine that _this _man was the same man she slept with last night and this morning. He looked so different that he could may as well have been another person! She opened her mouth to say something, but found no words coming out.

She clamped her mouth shut.

He used to be a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, a pale complexion, with sharp, pointed features. But now... now he looked rather handsome with his short and neatly trimmed white-blond hair, streaked with darker highlights from the sun that was constant in Little Dunwoodie, his complexion darker and healthy-looking and a bit of meat in his face filled out the cheeks and jaw, which now looked less sharp and pointed. He did look a lot like his father though, but at the same time he didn't.

"You look terrific," she said.

He ran a hand over his smooth cheeks and smirked at her. "I haven't gone clean-cut in over three years."

She blushed as he took her hand in a possessive manner, entwining their fingers together before he pulled her out of the cottage, locking the door behind them. Before they walked across the lawn to the parked pickup trucks, he pulled her to him to lay a passionate kiss on her lips - one she returned eagerly. It was their first kiss since last night.

"Did I tell you, you look lovely tonight?"

"No," she whispered back against his lips, her gaze lifting meet his. She pulled back from him. "You don't have to say such things just because we've slept once together."

"Not once, Hermione," he countered. "I intend to sleep with you again and again... and I said it _because _it's the truth."

The minute they arrived at the Alastairs' home, Boyd was barging down on the two of them. Hermione was startled when Boyd wrapped his thin arms around her waist. "Wow, I missed you too, Boyd," Hermione laughed.

"I have been waiting for you to bring me treats," Boyd grumbled and then he turned to Draco. His jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, mate, you don't want to catch a lacewing fly," Draco said.

Boyd gasped out loud, his expression comical. "What happened to your face, Dane?! Your beard! It's gone! I didn't recognize you!"

Laughing softly, she reached out a hand to ruffle Boyd's soft dark brown locks before she walked away from the two as she continued up the immaculate house that now felt a lot like home. When she pushed opened the door, she immediately saw Gavin who was walking down the marble stairs. She paused, uncertain of what her next course of action should be.

"Come in," Gavin said grimly as he reached the last stair. "They're all in the drawing room."

She nodded and trotted off to the drawing room to the right. She felt a rush of anger, but she forced a smile on her face as she entered the drawing room after him.

She felt a little smug though when it was obvious he was walking stiffly. _Serves you right._

Alessia, Lisa and Cora jumped to their feet in excitement at seeing her, they faces showing delight. Cade was also there, sitting beside Lisa. He waved at her as she went inside and opted to sit on the Cleopatra sofa beside Alessia who immediately chatted her up. Later, Cora sat down on her other side and joined in conversation. Cade and Lisa, she found out, were discussing their wedding which was in exactly in ten days.

Everyone was staring at Draco with incredulous expressions on their faces due to the lack of his facial hair. Especially Alessia whose gaze always seemed to find them on his face. Boyd had noticed and teased her mercilessly about it through out the evening. Hermione had to bite her lip from laughing at that.

During dinner in the informal dining room, she was seated beside Draco and they talked in hushed conversation, laughing as they discussed whatever came to mind. It was as if the others weren't there. At some point during dinner, underneath the table, Draco placed a hand on her thigh possessively as he conversed with Cade and Gavin across the table, squeezing ever so slightly a few times. Hermione tried to act nonchalance as well as she conversed with Lisa on her other side.

For some reason, this secret 'thing' going on was having the most thrilling effect in her.

Lisa drew her away from the others and they went out to the garden, lit only by the lights from the house and the lamp posts on the corners of the entire lot. They walked over to the picnic table near the tree, the same one she sat with Boyd and Gavin a week ago. They sat across from each other.

"Gavin told me about last night."

"Oh..."

"It's okay, Hermione," Lisa told her gently. "You can't force yourself to like someone you don't... especially when you have your eye on someone else."

"Wh-what?" She was surprised that Lisa didn't _know _ about Gavin's assault. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised. _What was he going to say? 'Oh, hey Lisa, Hermione turned me down so I decided to kiss her even if she made it clear that she didn't want anything to do me. In fact, she even hexed me so I was thrown away from her'. _She almost snorted at that thought.

"Nothing," Lisa muttered quickly, hiding a grin. "All I'm saying is that you don't have to feel guilty about Gavin. He'll get over it. His pride's only hurt. He dates around a lot."

"Really?" Hermione frowned. "He didn't seem like the type who dates around."

"Gavin's a seasonal dater. He falls completely smitten with one woman for a few months before he goes onto the next one."

"Oh, I see. He's not the type who ties himself down then."

"Exactly... and speaking of tying down, I need to speak to you about something..."

"What is it?"

"I know this is last minute, with the wedding less than two weeks... I was wondering if you would could be one of my bride's maids."

Hermione gasped her surprise. "I would be honored to. But why?"

"It wouldn't feel right without you by my side."

Tears sprung instantly to Hermione's eyes and flowed down her cheeks. Her words had touched something deep inside her heart. It was the same feeling when Harry, Ron or Ginny stood up for her, when they made her laugh in the simplest ways, or when they were just sitting around in contentment in each other's company. Hermione smiled at Lisa through her tears. "You made me cry," she laughed nervously. "I've never heard such sweet words from a friend before."

Lisa smiled back, her eyes welling up with tears as well, but they didn't fall. "I regret the years we didn't keep in touch, but I'm glad I bumped into you that day in Diagon Alley."

"Me too." And she meant it.

"We have to get to Diagon Alley immediately for your fitting at Twilfitt and Tattings!" Lisa said excitedly.

Hermione grinned. "I can't wait."

"Think we can do it tomorrow?"

"Sure," she agreed readily. "I just have to let Goldie know I can't make it to the library. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"We can bully Draco into driving us to Little Starling so we can floo from there. We'll use the one in his office."

"Won't Draco mind?"

"Won't Draco mind what?" Draco suddenly asked directly from behind Hermione. He flopped himself down on the seat next to her and Cade also appeared in front of her, seating himself smoothly beside Lisa. Cade grinned cheekily at her.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that it's rude to butt into other people's conversations?" Hermione asked Draco with a snooty lilt to her voice.

"Yes, actually," Draco retorted. "But this is an exceptional case seeing as the subject of the conversation is the interrupter himself."

"It is still somewhat rude because you were uninvited."

"Hold up, you two," Cade cut in as Draco opened his mouth to say something. Draco glared at Cade. "I'm sensing another argument. Why can't we all just get along? Make love, not war!"

Draco smirked. "I was actually thinking along the same lines..."

Hermione stomped on his foot with her heel.

"Ow," Draco yelped.

"What?" Cade and Lisa chorused as they looked at him curiously.

"My foot got caught in something," he said tightly. His hand snaked out and pinched her on the arm hard.

"Ow," Hermione complained, glaring at him.

"I'm confused..." Lisa muttered, looking back and forth between the bickering duo in front of her. "Cade, are we missing something? Are they actually _friends _or something?"

"Or something," Draco grumbled under his breath.

* * *

_**Author's note:** I have to confess I've finished this **ages** ago. I am quite nervous how all of you will react that's why I haven't posted it sooner... and... I may or may not have been torturing myself in the meantime on whether or not they came together too soon._

_I hope I haven't completely disappointed anyone, but I assure all of you it is completely **part of the plot.** _

_As all of you may have observed, Hermione still doesn't know if she did the right thing by sleeping with him. __Poor Draco, I could just smack Hermione for the way she's acting... but then again, she didn't have any experiences except with and Viktor Krum, Cormac McLaggen (if they were even considered experiences at all) and eventually Ron, so we gotta give her some credit _:)


	13. What am I to you?

**Chapter 13**

_**What am I to you?**_

When Draco parked the truck that night after dinner with the Alastairs, they were sitting in uncomfortable silence inside the truck. So they had sex last night _but what the hell did that mean?_ They exited the vehicle awkwardly and Draco walked her to the cottage. He kissed her... and didn't stop until they were in the bedroom where they had sex again. Once they reached the completion, they lay there in each other's arms, staring into nothing, each lost in their own thoughts until they fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sensation of his lips peppering kisses at the back of her neck. She sighed at the sensation and turned to face him where he immediately placed a burning kiss on her lips.

Hermione wasn't sure where she stood with him... and she had yet to figure out what he was to her. There was lust, but there's also a desire to know him and everything about him. It was too soon to interpret anything so she decided to let it go for now. After all, it had only been just last night.

"You've never told me about this business of yours," Hermione said as they drove away from the hill an hour or so later.

"Did we ever have a chance to?" he retorted with a raised eyebrow. "It's called _Clemency Homes_. Lisa named it for me. I started it about four years ago... that was two years after I built the cottage."

"What made you build that cottage?"

He looked at her. "I don't want really to bore you."

"You won't, I promise."

He looked uncertain but he continued to speak as he turned back to look ahead on the road. "It was an experiment... when I was sixteen, I found out that I was pretty good at magical repair. If I can do it on enchanted furniture, I guess I can do it in small structures which weren't enchanted. I thought I did a good job at my house - it was in ruins, I swear to you - even Cade thought it could have been developed by an expert once I've finished with it."

"It _is _beautiful," Hermione admitted softly. "It looks very homey from the outside."

"You haven't been inside." He winced. "It's practically empty, that's why I don't invite anyone in there."

"Cade and Lisa?"

"They invite themselves." He grinned with a quick shake of his head. "Anyway, by the fourth anniversary of Clemency Homes we have built and sold seven cottages houses, three single-detached homes, two beach houses and a townhouse. We are currently working on two projects - our biggest one yet - a mansion - and the other is another beach house."

Hermione heard the glowing pride in his voice as he spoke of his business. She used to speak like that whenever she talked about her job at the Ministry... but even if he took pride in his career, he always found the time to drop by at the Alastairs' home, teach Boyd to play Quidditch and during the past week, fetch her to and from the local library. So why couldn't she have done the same thing to Ron all those years ago or her parents or her other friends? "Where are these so-called projects?"

"All over Cornwall."

"Interesting..." she murmured thoughtfully. "Do you ever stop and think about that these are more than just 'projects' that you're building?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're building homes... homes where people create memories, where people grow old, where people fight and love, where people raise their children..."

"I've never thought of it that way," he admitted. "But when I do think about it, you're right. I don't think of my house as just a house... it became a refuge for me."

"And the cottage became my haven," she said in a hushed whisper. "You're doing something great, Draco."

"It's my job."

She shook her head. "It's your passion. Your eyes light up when you talk about it, do you know? Of course you don't. It's incredible that you have found a purpose in your life."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. "What about you?" He looked at her and slowed down the truck. "Have you found your purpose in life?"

"I thought I did... now I'm not so sure," she said slowly.

He reached out and held her hand in his tightly. "You're young yet. You have plenty of time to discover what it is. Whatever it may be, I know you'll do great."

She shot him a small smile, but he didn't see. He was concentrated on the road. _Smart man_. But he didn't let go of her hand, not for a second. _Maybe he hasn't realized it?_ She squeezed his hand experimentally. He squeezed back. Why it felt so naturally sitting with him holding her hand, she wasn't sure. She just reveled in it and tried not to overanalyze anything.

"So we're flooing from your office. I can't wait to see it."

"It's nothing special," he told her. "In fact, my constructors are on site and there's not much people there. Only I, the sellers, the accountants and the receptionist... you've met her, Vera."

She felt her face flame at the mention of Vera Dimanche. "Yes, of course... where are these sites?"

He cast her a knowing smirk. "The mansion is in Truro and the beach house is in St. Ives."

"Oh, interesting..." she murmured again.

They fell into silence and it lasted until they pulled up over at the Alastairs home. He hit the horn a couple times and they waited inside the truck for Lisa. She faced him, their hands still clasped.

"May I kiss you?" she asked in a small voice. They never kissed for the purpose of just a kiss before. The kisses they previously shared were prelude to their coupling.

"You never have to ask," he responded in a low voice.

She leaned forward and placed soft kiss on his lips, closing her eyes. She felt his hand snake at the back of her head and his mouth started to move erotically against hers, seducing her with his tongue, flicking it against hers teasingly. She pulled away and laughed. "We can't do that now."

He licked his lips and grinned crookedly at her. "Can't help it. You're too bloody delicious."

She blushed. "What are we doing?"

"We were kissing, that is until you put a stop to it," he grumbled.

She gave him a pointing look. "You know what I mean."

"Hell if I know," he admitted. "I was hoping you did."

Conversation was halted as they saw Lisa barging down on the truck. They straightened in their seats and they let go of each other's hand reluctantly. Hermione turned to look outside her side of the window in silence while Draco restarted the engine. Lisa opened the door at the back and promptly climbed inside.

"Good morning, you two!" she greeted happily.

"Good morning," they chorused in a normal tone... and by normal, meaning a person who was not abnormally always happy and perky like Lisa Cauliff was. She was too happy... to be in Slytherin. For all anyone knew, she could be a Hufflepuff. Really.

"I'm so excited to go shopping!"

Hermione turned around in her seat and looked at her incredulously. "What? I thought we're just going to get my fittings and then go back."

"You're silly," Lisa told her, crossing her arms over her chest. "Draco, tell her she's being silly."

"Don't drag me into this. I'm just the driver."

Lisa huffed. "I was thinking of giving you a makeover, Hermione. What do you think about a pixie cut?"

"It's okay, I guess..." Hermione said carefully as she straightened in her seat. Her hand lifted to twirl a long curl in one finger.

"What the hell's a pixie cut?" Draco demanded.

"Very short hair. Up to here." Hermione pointed to the spot underneath her ear.

"There's no way in hell."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going to cut your hair like that," Draco said firmly.

"Why not, Draco?" Lisa asked from the back.

"B-because it's - uh - "

"I don't think it will suit me," Hermione interjected as she turned around again to look at Lisa briefly.

"Actually, it will suit you. Your face has the perfect structure for it. You have a slender neck. Your features a little too strong but I think you can carry it well."

"I don't think it will suit her," Draco said with attitude. "Besides what's wrong with her hair? It's nice like that - long and curly. Her hair is not your bloody business, Lisa Cauliff. Shove off."

"What's got your wand in a knot, Draco Malfoy?" Lisa growled.

"He hasn't had his breakfast yet," Hermione informed her, afraid that Draco was giving their secret away. _So much for discretion, Draco_, she thought dryly. "Ignore him, Lisa."

Lisa pouted, but she seemed to accept this excuse knowing Draco's penchant for and that his disposition wholly depended whether he had a full stomach or not. "Well, I haven't had mine yet. What about you?"

"Not yet," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "Haven't had the time. I couldn't get out of bed."

The innuendo wasn't lost on Draco, of course Lisa didn't know. Draco grinned, his irritation at the thought of not having that thick mess of curls that was Hermione Granger's hair to hold onto slipped away. He just liked her hair the way it was Hell, it was one of her personalities. He couldn't imagine her without it. Though it was quite bushy and big when she was a teenager, it was still wildly curly. "Why don't we all have breakfast together before you two go venturing into Diagon Alley?"

"I'm up for it," Hermione replied. "He knows the good restaurants."

Lisa sighed. "I feel like I'm being ganged up on here... like you two know something I don't."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other guiltily before turning away from each other. They didn't even know where they stand with each other so how can they tell her - when there's nothing much to tell?

"Don't know what you're yapping about," Draco muttered with false brightness. "We're talking about food."

Lisa sighed. "Why don't you come to Diagon Alley with us, Draco?"

Hermione held her breath as she waited for his answer, knowing it would be negative.

"No, I don't think so," he said finally after pondering it for a long moment. "Next time. Maybe. I have a lot of work to do and I have to visit the sites today."

It turned out that Lisa had gotten her way two hours later as they found themselves in Diagon Alley. After an hour of fitting for Hermione's bride's maid dress, Lisa convinced her to buy new shoes, a few more dresses, lingerie (she was sure her face was burning the entire time) and jewelry, but not too expensive. Lisa bought twice as much stuff than Hermione.

Breakfast earlier had been a dull affair at _Phyllida's; _they were served by Portia again and the women had to endure her cold shoulder while she flirted with Draco.

As Hermione and Lisa walked along Diagon Alley, they stopped in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They watched as young children and teenagers pour in and out of the store noisily, excited with their purchases.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Lisa told her softly.

"I want to see how he's doing," Hermione said apprehensively. "He never responded to my letter."

"Maybe he's busy..."

Hermione sighed and grabbed Lisa's hand, the one that didn't hold the massive bag of the things they bought, which had been charmed to fit everything and weight almost nothing, thanks to her. "I want you to meet him, anyway. George, as well, he's an absolute crack. You'll like him."

"Let's go then." She squeezed the older woman's hand.

It took time and effort, but they managed to squeeze themselves in the throng of customers. Hermione caught sight of her old friend, George Weasley behind the counter, entertaining a couple of children with a Headless Hat, and she couldn't help the smile that crept to her face when he wore it - his head completely disappeared. She pulled on Lisa's hand and pushed their way inside.

They stopped right in front of the counter.

"How may I help you, ladies - hold on," George stopped speaking and gaped at Hermione. "Merlin's bollocks!"

"No, just Hermione Granger," she teased and shrieked with laughter when George jumped over the counter and engulfed her in a brotherly embrace. They hadn't been particularly close during their Hogwarts days, but over the years after the war, she spent a lot of time in the store when Ron started to help George.

"I missed you, Miss Bucktooth!" George grinned as he set Hermione away from him. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Cornwall," she answered simply. "George, I want you to meet my friend, Lisa Cauliff."

He turned and smiled at the blonde who was standing a few paces behind Hermione. "Hello, Lisa Cauliff. My name is George Weasley."

"Hello, George Weasley." Lisa smiled back and clasped the hand he offered towards her.

"He's at the back," George told Hermione quietly. "He'll be out in a moment."

Hermione bit her lip. Would it be wise to talk to Ron so soon? But then it had been almost a month and they parted in good terms when that fateful morning. _He _made her promise that she would visit or write at least, but when she did write to him, he hadn't responded. It's been almost two weeks. She didn't have a chance to think more about the subject, because Ron himself suddenly opened the door from the back and stepped inside the store. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She smiled uncertainly in response. She lifted her chin. "Hello, Ron."

"Hermione! Wow, you look great!" He flew to where she was standing and caught her in an embrace. "You look really great. You've gotten fat and dark and blushy."

Hermione threw her head back laughing. So they were fine. "Ron, you hopeless buffoon. That's not how you compliment a woman. Fat, dark and blushy? Honestly?" Rolling her eyes, she pulled Lisa towards Ron. "Ron, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Lisa Cauliff."

"Nice to meet you." Ron shook her hand courteously.

"You too." Lisa smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope!"

"Not at all."

They all laughed.

"Ron, why didn't you write back?"

Ron flushed and George stepped forward, grinning like an idiot. "He's been busy with his _girlfriend._"

"Really?" Hermione grinned. "That's great!"

"You mean it? It's alright?"

"Of course, Ron! Why wouldn't it be alright? I'm happy for you. Truly. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Just someone," he mumbled.

"You would never guess, dearest Granger," George said in a sing-song voice. "Two weeks after you left, Ickle Ronniekins bumped into an old Gryffindor friend in a Quidditch match."

"Who, George? Tell me," Hermione pressed.

"It's Fay, alright? Fay Dunbar!" Ron yelled, his ears turning red while he squirmed in his spot. "She loves Quidditch. Her favorite team is the Chuddley Cannons."

"Ron's dream girl," George sighed exaggeratedly while batting his eyelashes at Hermione... then his expression turned serious. "She's a single mother... she's a nice girl, a far cry from the girl we used to know back in Hogwarts. She's mellowed down now and she brings her daughter, Flora, around. She and Freddie get on well." He smiled at the mention of his eldest child named after the twin he lost nine years ago.

Hermione smiled softly. "I'd love to meet with her some time," she told Ron. She meant it. She was never particularly close to Fay Dunbar but she remembered her well. Fay was an outgoing girl who was never afraid to speak out her thoughts and didn't particularly care what others think of her as she wore pigtails all the time.

"Soon." He grinned and she felt her heart bursting. Ron looked happy and for some reason, knowing that she wasn't the source of that happiness, she felt happy as well... for Ron and for herself. They had come from a long way and they proved to everyone that although things didn't work out, they still managed to be friends. They weren't just Ron and Hermione anymore. They were two individuals who were now with two different people.

Actually, she wasn't sure if she was exactly _with_ Malfoy, but they had an exclusive deal.

Just him and her.

For now, that was enough.

They stayed on more for less than half an hour, long enough to get Lisa well acquainted with Ron and George. Hermione never really expected that things would go this well. She was humming a song as she and Lisa walked along the forever crowded Diagon Alley leisurely. She really expected that Ron would throw a fit for some reason, but he seems to be genuinely joyful with his new situation. Fay Dunbar. No one would ever guess.

Lisa bought more stuff around and Hermione trailed after her like a lost puppy. Around five that late afternoon, they flooed back to Draco's office.

It was only then that she realized that coming back to Diagon Alley didn't feel like coming home at all. The relief that went through her as they stepped foot in the reception of _Clemency Homes _felt similar with the feeling of going back to her childhood home after a year at Hogwarts.

The sight that greeted her rocked Hermione back on her heels, Lisa didn't seem to notice. Draco and Vera were sitting behind a desk bent over a piece of parchment a tad too close in Hermione's opinion. Draco seemed to be concentrating on the parchment and he was saying something to Vera but the woman didn't look to be listening as she had this glazed expression on her face, nodding a few times.

"We're back," Lisa announced. She was frowning as she looked at the two of them.

Draco and Vera looked up. Draco smiled and stood up while Vera was unable to hide the irritation that settled on her face. "So soon," Vera said sweetly.

Hermione stayed behind and stayed silent. She caught Draco's eye and smiled back warily when he did.

"By the way Lisa," Draco said as he walked around the desk. "Cade's coming to get you in half an hour. Why don't we have tea while you wait?"

"Sounds good."

"Vera, you can leave now. I'll lock up."

Vera bit her bottom lip and looked at Draco with wide eyes. "Are you sure? I can stay and wait with you, if you'd like."

"No, it's fine," he said. "Go on."

Draco was right about her being flirty... but to Hermione, it didn't seem to be flirty. It looked like she was trying too seduce him. Was he _that _oblivious? She felt the similar feeling she had gotten that night of the party that was thrown by the Alastairs. _Just an employee. Really? _

Vera fixed her desk and slung her oversized purse over her shoulder. She walked to where Draco was standing, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Hermione stiffened.

Vera walked out of the room after saying a quick goodbye to Hermione and Lisa.

"Just shag her already and be done with it," Lisa said irritably after a few moments of silence. "I know you want to. Right, Hermione?"

"Right," Hermione repeated lamely. She avoided Draco's eyes.

Draco scowled at the two of them before he walked out of the reception and into the pantry, his entire body tense.

"I wonder why he's annoyed," Lisa murmured to Hermione as they sat down at the lounge in the reception. "I tell him the same thing at least once a week!"

"Maybe he's fed up with it," Hermione responded lightly. "Everyone has their limits."

"Not him. Not him as Dane Mackenzie... we've lost Dane Mackenzie, haven't we?"

"I don't think Dane Mackenzie was even here at all."

"Oh," Lisa said softly. "You're right. I'm stupid. I should apologize. What I said was calluous and uncalled for. I _just _don't like Vera. She gives me the willies. Something's off about her."

"I'm sure it's just your imagination," Hermione said dismissively. "Now, I'm sure she's a nice person if not a little too affectionate and, err, coquettish."

"Hermione, coquettish, really? She's a big flirt! She flirts with Cade in front of me. She flirts with all of my brothers. She flirts with Draco... except she _likes _Draco. She won't stop until she's got him. I just _know_ it. I know she knows who he really is, but she just goes along with the Dane Mackenzie thing."

"Oh, Lisa," Hermione muttered, laughing now.

Lisa huffed in response.

"I'll make sure he doesn't blow your ears off when he comes back. He's probably making the tea."

Lisa didn't reply. She just pouted which made Hermione grin at her as she stood up from the couch to walk down the hallway and into the door where he disappeared into. She opened the door quietly and she saw him leaning against a counter, his arms crossed over his chest, a stoic expression on his face. She pushed her way inside slowly.

He lifted his face when she was standing just inside the door. "It's not true," he said numbly. "What Lisa said."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Draco," she replied lightly.

He sighed, seemingly in defeat. "How did your day go at Diagon Alley?"

"Pretty great. I think Lisa bought the fashion half of Diagon Alley..." she chuckled. "I've been to stores that I never knew existed."

"I'm glad you two had fun." He turned away from her and to the counter where he grabbed a box of assorted tea from a cabinet above, three tea cups and from a lower cabinet, a kettle. He arranged them on a tray as she watched silently a good distance away from him.

He stood still for a moment staring at the tray before whipping around to look at her. He pierced her with an intense stare. She couldn't move, she just stared back at him.

"I may be a bastard, Hermione, but it's not in my standards to sleep with a number of different women at the same time," he said, his voice hard as steel. "If I'm sleeping with you, it's only you."

She was breathing hard when he finished his short speech. "I don't want you to sleep with anyone else but me," she confessed hoarsely. "But I don't know how I feel about you."

His expression softened. "I was thinking along the same lines."

"Like I told you, completely dysfunctional."

"Well, you're Hermione Granger and I'm Draco Malfoy - what do you expect? Romance with bubbles, hearts and flowers, candles and candies?" He smirked.

"Definitely not," she laughed and then she stopped. "What's bubbles got to do with romance?"

His eyes crinkled in silent laughter. "I'm not entirely sure," he said, shaking his head. He walked towards her, slowly, and when he was there in front of her, he hovered his lips over hers, but he didn't kiss her. "I don't know anything about romance... but I was hoping..." he said throatily, his hands came up to rest over her breasts. "...I was hoping we can start with this." He cupped both of her breasts in his hands.

She gasped as his thumbs rubbed circles where her nipples were. "I was thinking along the same lines," she said breathlessly.

He laughed huskily, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "I don't know why, but I just can't help myself around you."

"I think this is madness," she whispered, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"I think you're right," he whispered back against her throat. His hands continued to fondle her while his lips proceeded to seduce her.

"Stop that now..." she croaked out as he sucked on a spot on her neck. "Lisa's waiting outside."

He grimaced before he pulled away and released her slowly, letting his hands trail down to her waist. He muttered something under his breath but she didn't hear, and frankly didn't care when he suddenly kissed her intensely, encouraging her to open her mouth against his. She complied eagerly, her hands coming up to clutch at the material of his shirt, wrinkling them, as he pulled her closer to his body.

They pulled away from each other several moments later breathing hard.

Draco grinned crookedly at her. "Why don't you take the tea to Lisa? Let me just... ah... fix this..." He pulled on the crotch of his trousers, forcing them to accommodate with his current state. Hermione blushed deeply and snatched the tray from the counter before scurrying out of the pantry.

When he came out five minutes after her, he was entirely composed and forgotten his irritation at Lisa, but nevertheless she apologized about her statement earlier. All was forgotten when Draco said that it was alright, he was just having a bad day. They were all laughing again when Cade came by and took Lisa back home.

When it was just Draco and Hermione, her eyes widened when Draco suddenly pounced her the minute he locked the front door and dimmed the lights. He proceeded to carry her to his office where he had his way with her on top of his sturdy mahogany desk. It was like he was possessed the way he stared into her eyes when he was moving inside of her. For the life of her, she couldn't look away, mesmerized by his desire-glazed silver eyes. _If I'm sleeping with you, it's only you... _

_It's only you... _

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_I'll let you in on a little secret... I was supposed to make Ron want Hermione back that day and Draco would have been with her and Lisa, but then that would be too cliché, since this fic is already cliché, it would be quite redundant (in my opinion). So instead I gave them a closure... and if that happened, it would be quite easy to break our favorite pair apart since they are currently on a very fragile stage as not-exactly-friends and not-exactly-together but sleeping together. Guess they'll just have their run-in with her friends in the later chapters. _

_Thank you for tuning in at SOSN. I appreciate all your delightful reviews. x_


	14. A Friend's Wedding: Part I

**Chapter 14**

_**A Friend's Wedding: Part I**_

The long silver silk dress that reached down to her ankles features a deep V neck and an open back, ruching at the waist, supported by spaghetti straps. It was incredibly comfortable despite its tight confines at the torso. She paired it off with the shoes she bought with Lisa at Diagon Alley two weeks ago - a strappy studded silver heels. Her only makeup was only mascara, lipstick and blush. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, letting a few wisps of hair escape its confines to frame her face in a flattering way.

Hermione had been to numerous Wizarding weddings but the nuptials of Lisa Cauliff and Cade Alastair was the most extravagant she'd ever been to. Of course, Lisa Cauliff's family was one of the richest and oldest pureblood families, although not as old as the Malfoy's, Draco had told her so. Cade Alastair just came from old money and his family have numerous businesses in both the Wizarding and Muggle world. Lisa being Lisa wanted a huge high-society wedding and Cade couldn't deny her anything even if he preferred a small one.

The huge garden behind the Alastair home was to act as the venue for both wedding and reception. The entire garden was covered in white flooring and was tented by an equally ivory color. The color motif was royal blue and silver, and it was lavish with the startling white. There were flowers of vivid colors adorning the place just about everywhere - red roses, yellow tulips, white calla lilies, pink stargazer lilies, orange Asiatic lilies and burgundy Matsumoto asters. About a hundred circular tables were set up to accommodate their almost 200 guests.

There weren't even words to describe what they had done to the place. When she was a child, her parents took her to The Ritz London for their anniversary dinner, along with her maternal and paternal grandparents. She was awestruck and she thought that there was no other place fancier and more lavish than The Ritz London... well, Lisa Cauliff's wedding and reception just surpassed its standards.

She met the other two bride's maids whose names were Emerald Ottavia and Gemma Russet. The maid of honor was upstairs locked with Lisa, Lisa's mother and Lisa's older sister. The three bride's maids were to be summoned to once Lisa was set.

Hermione had yet to see Draco that morning when she was fetched by Lisa and others. Everything was happening so fast that she couldn't keep up at all.

They hadn't slept with each other for the past week, trying to decipher what they wanted from each other, but like two weeks ago, they were still clueless.

So instead they spent time together, trying to get to know each other.

She was stunned into silence when he said out of the blue one morning after they had their early romp in her bedroom. "I want to know you." They were lying on their sides facing each other when he had said those words. She gazed at him for a long moment before she told her about her childhood... they carefully avoided the Hogwarts days.

Maybe if they had grown closer to each other, she may tell him then, but not now.

Since that morning they hadn't had sex, however, they continued to see each other. He still dropped her off at the library every morning and picked her up in the afternoon. They went to the Alastair home three times to help out with the final details with the wedding in any way they can and they left when they start to become a hindrance.

One afternoon, while he swam in the ocean, she was also there, only reading a book against a boulder on the shore.

He still managed to annoy her with his sarcastic comments, but she was clever enough to match with him and come up with a witty comeback.

She also learned that he liked to touch... hands, shoulders, cheek or her legs, and none of them were sexual. Sure they were sensual, but they were also touches without ulterior motives. "I like your skin," he had said to which she responded with a blush.

As she looked around the reception, she could only guess that he was with Cade considering he was the best man. Such a shame, really, that she won't be able to be his partner as they walked down the aisle... she might have fun... because she would be partnered with Gavin instead, who still gave her the cold shoulder.

The garden was starting to fill in with guests as she went back inside the house and slipped into the room where Lisa was preparing. Emerald and Gemma were already there... Lisa was standing in front of a mirror, surveying herself, her hands smoothing down the nonexistent creases on her magnificent wedding dress.

"Wow," Hermione murmured as Lisa turned to look at her with an uncertain smile. "You're so beautiful, Lisa."

Lisa gave out a nervous laugh. "You don't think it's too much?"

The wedding ball gown consisted of a strapless sweetheart bodice with a beaded belt, flawlessly sewed into gown, cinches the waist to create curves while adding opulance and sparkle. Tulle ball gown skirt gives this style volume and was the perfect complement to the fitted bodice.

Lisa's face was adorned with elegant makeup that made her exactly look like the glowing golden bride and her soft blonde hair was swept up into a swirly bridal updo with small diamonds pinned in the bun along with a diamond-studded band around her head.

"No! A thousand times no!" Hermione cried out. The other women in the room echoed her sentiments. "You're beyond perfection, Lisa Cauliff."

Lisa's mother and sister laughed from either side of Lisa. "Just wedding jitters, Miss Granger," Mrs. Cauliff told her smilingly. "She already knows how pretty she is."

"There's no need to feel nervous about. You and Cade are perfect for each other."

"I know. I just don't want to mess anything up!" Lisa cried worriedly.

"You're not going to mess anything up, Lisa," Lisa's maid of honor scolded sternly who was sitting not far from her. She was a dark-haired beauty, although Hermione didn't have the chance to be introduced to her earlier. "Now hush."

"You hush, Astoria." Lisa pouted at her. "It's my wedding day, I can worry all I want."

_Astoria? _Hermione frowned. _Well, she certainly has grown up._ Hermione wasn't able to recognize her earlier. Astoria Greengrass was Lisa's best friend, and she always looked down on her nose at Hermione every time she's around.

Frankly, Hermione didn't like her, but in mutual silent agreement, they tolerated each other every time Lisa forced Astoria to study with the two of them at the library.

Hermione and Lisa didn't have anything in common, but they liked each other that's why they got along well. Astoria's and Lisa's interests were exactly the same, and Astoria _always _drew Hermione away from the conversation every time they had a discussion by discussing the latest hairstyle or the latest gossip... but she didn't feel any resentment towards Astoria.

"You're not supposed to be worried. You're supposed to be excited and happy and all that crap," the dark-haired witch muttered.

_Someone's bitter,_ Hermione thought to herself as she let herself drift back into the background like she usually does with a roomful of strangers. She wanted to escape - she didn't belong with these people - but Lisa was a great friend and she couldn't possibly do that her.

Sighing, she listened with half an ear as the other women started to chat animatedly and gush over Lisa. She was wondering why Astoria was such a sour puss though. It was inappropriate for such a day, but Lisa didn't seem to be minding it as she finished dressing up.

At exactly eleven that morning, Mr. Cauliff knocked on the door to collect her daughter to walk her down the aisle.

Draco saw her before she saw him. She was so sexy in that getup that he wasn't sure he managed to refrain from having sex with her this past week. She was facing him but her view was blocked by one of the bride's maids. She was smiling politely as she conversed with the other woman.

If he didn't love Lisa like a sister, he would have damned this wedding and have his way with this muggleborn in every position he could think of.

To other people, she was polite if not cool, and demure, never flashing a cleavage or too much leg except for when she was wearing a swimsuit. To him, she was sexy as hell, fiery hot especially when in bed, and a short, flashing temper that he found rather amusing. He loved riling her up. He loved seeing her chest heave when she was trying to keep her anger in check, the way her eyes flashed dangerously when he broke out a crude comment, and the way she choke out every comeback she could come up with.

If anyone had fire, it would be Hermione Granger.

But besides that, she was also good company. She can whip out funny comments to his stories and they would spent a few minutes laughing over it. He also found out that she was her parent's little princess and she knew she would get anything she asked of them, but in a discreet way.

She loved red velvet cupcakes and blueberry cheesecakes and she liked to put chocolate syrup in her milk.

She also has this habit of doing things the muggle way - washing the dishes, sweeping the floor, dusting the windows, except for laundry. She hated to do the laundry.

He was startled out of his thoughts when she suddenly turned to look at him. Her eyes swept down the length of him and when his gaze mate hers, they gleamed appreciatively.

Unable to stop himself, he made his way towards her. Hermione excused herself from her companion and met him halfway. He let his hands drop lamely to his sides.

"Hello," she said flippantly.

"Hello yourself, minx," he replied, his tone matching hers. "I'd like to take that dress off you right this minute."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Someone might hear you," she whispered. "Stop saying things like that."

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But it's true," he said seriously now. "I'm just warning you, after this damn wedding, I will take that dress from you, perhaps even rip it to shreds and then," he paused as he took a step closer. "I'll put my hands on you... your breasts, your hips, your sweet, wet- "

She immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, her eyes wide in alarm. "I should hex you for saying things like that in public!"

He grabbed her wrist. "But you won't... you want to hear what I want to do to you."

"N-no, don't be silly, Draco," she said lightly. "Things like that are not meant to be voiced out."

"No?"

Hermione gulped at the look in his eyes. It would seem that he took that as a challenge. She felt a familiar heat in her stomach that eventually spread down to between her thighs. Suddenly remembering herself, she glared at him, hands on hips. "No," she said firmly.

He laughed. "Prude," he murmured teasingly when he recovered from his laughter.

Her lips turned up in a sultry smile. "Why don't I prove to you how much of a prude I can be?" With that, she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

His eyes widened and then narrowed with intent as he proceeded to follow in the direction of... Boyd's tree house? "Granger," he called when he saw her disappear behind the tree.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she called out airily.

He growled softly under his breath when she wasn't behind the tree. "Stop fooling around!"

"But that's what we do, Malfoy. Fool around."

"You know what I mean!"

She laughed softly in response at his exasperated tone and stopped when she felt his arms snake around her from behind. They were completely hidden behind the tree and there were no people nearby. They were all inside the tent, in their respective seats, waiting for the wedding to start... which was to start in exactly thirty minutes.

He pulled her against his body and tightened his hold on her. "Minx," he said softly in her ear.

She shivered involuntarily. "I thought I was a prude."

"I was only teasing you..." He gripped her chin and tilted her head to kiss her on the lips. Softly. It was their first kiss after three days... and it was entirely different from the others. She sighed when he pulled away, smirking. He turned her around in his arms and pushed her against the tree, bracing his hands on either side of her head. He watched in amusement as she started to blush. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she murmured shyly as she tipped her head to look at him. "You look fetching in your garb as well."

"Thanks," he returned genially. "Trust you to say 'fetching'. If it were other women, they'd either say something profane such as 'hot' or 'sexy as fuck'. Not that I mind. I actually find it endearing."

She rolled her eyes. "Fetching is the most I can come up with. If I say handsome or hot, I could very well be lying."

"Excuse me?"

She merely smiled up at him brilliantly, her eyes wide with feigned innocence. "Kiss me one more time before we go back in."

He leaned in and kissed her, pushing her head back against the tree. He pulled away after several moments. "Think you can distract me with my weakness, hmm?"

"You better wipe off those lipstick smears from all over your face," she warned.

He laughed and produced a handkerchief from his back pocket. He wiped his mouth and chin gingerly while she watched. When he was done, he placed it back in his pocket. "You know, I think I like you."

She made a face at him. "I should hope so. We just snogged against a tree house like a couple of teenagers."

He shot her a look. "You know what I mean."

She smiled slightly. "I think I like you too."

"It's funny, how a lifetime ago I acknowledged you as a thorn on my side, but now..." He shook his head. "Why is it so easy to get involved in... _this..._ whatever _this_ is... it's not supposed to be _this_ easy, to feel so natural being with you. You're _you_... and I'm _me_. It's a definite date with disaster."

"The end of the world as we know it," she agreed quietly. "I've been questioning it myself."

It was true, after the first few days they've slept together, it was awkward, they didn't know how to act with each other, both not having any idea how to be in a physical relationship... but once that was over, they were comfortable with each other just like old friends, like he wasn't Draco Malfoy and she wasn't Hermione Granger, just talking about whatever comes up, not afraid to ask questions, not afraid to rile each other up.

Their 'thing' was indefinable. There was no title available to label their being together.

"What is 'this'?" he asked faintly.

She shook her head slowly. "It's not by the book."

"Not everything is by the book," he said, smiling ruefully.

"Shame." _It really was. _"We should go back now. They'll be looking for us," she suggested softly.

The ceremony, like all Wizarding marriage ceremonies, was short and took about half an hour before the binding. Half of the guests were crying as Lisa and Cade spoke their vows. Lisa cried, so did her mother and sister. It was revealed that it was the first love match after a very long time in the Cauliff family. Her mother's and sister's marriages were all arranged, according to 'pureblood society' laws. These laws were now not practiced, unless the family desired so. Hermione even shed a few tears at Cade's vows which was deeply moving and his love for Lisa was evident in the way he spoke his words.

Hermione had hoped to spend the rest of the wedding with Draco, but they couldn't because they still agreed not to let anyone know. It was Cade and Lisa's day, and if suddenly she and Draco made a show, everyone in the family would make a big deal out of it.

She noticed that Astoria kept to Draco's side. She witnessed their surprise at seeing each other when they were paired up as they walked down the aisle as was customary for the maid of honor and the best man. It was a rare feat for Hermione to see Astoria smiling with her eyes unless she was Lisa. Draco was the same as well. Hermione could sense the affection between the two of them and fought hard to tamp down the jealousy she felt at seeing them together. They looked so natural, strolling around together, laughing together, so familiar with each other.

Lisa smartly partnered Hermione with a different groom's man. Anyway but Gavin would do or if he tried something she might do something she might regret later. She even avoided _looking_ at the man.

She spent the rest of the wedding with Boyd and Alessia and Alessia's boyfriend, a Ravenclaw student of the same year whose name was Junius Gannon. A charming boy and he reminded her a little of Harry. She also took Boyd dancing and they were both laughing at themselves.

After one fast dance, she was panting and pulled Boyd away from the dance floor, but was stopped by a somber-faced Gavin. Laughter completely disappeared and she lifted her chin up in challenge, her expression frosty.

"Hermione, please dance with me," his tone was cool but his blue eyes were pleading. "I want to apologize."

She found couldn't deny him that and allowed him to take hold of her hand as they walked back to the dance floor. They were somewhere in the middle when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried not to shake away from him, but she didn't want to cause a scene. There was no other place to put her hands except his broad shoulders, she stepped closer to him, to avoid looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for being such an arse," he said quietly against her ear. "I don't know why I acted that way. Mother and Father would be so disappointed."

"I was partly at fault. I shouldn't have led you on like that, but I didn't think you liked me _that _much," she replied soberly. "I just wish you hadn't done _that_."

"I know." His voice was solemn. "I was blinded by my anger."

"That's not a good excuse."

"It's the only one I have."

"That's too bad."

He sighed heavily. "If I can turn back time and change everything about that night, I would, but I can't. I do hope you forgive me."

"That episode is beyond me," she said truthfully. "Because if you ever tried to do that again, I won't hesitate to hurt you. I swear it and you better believe it. What I did to you, I didn't even bat an eyelash. But I forgive you."

"Truly?" he asked shakily.

"Truly."

He pulled back and gave her one of his devastating grins. She found herself smiling back at him and for the first time in his presence, she relaxed, therefore her body slumped visibly from her earlier tense posture. "I think we can be friends," she said gingerly. "And I've never been one to hold onto grudges for a long time."

"Yes, I believe so," he replied with a soft smile. "I would like to know more about the war heroine: Hermione Granger. Tell me your adventures."

"No," she groaned, her forehead slumping to rest on his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it."

He chuckled. "Fine," he grumbled lightly. "I'll get that out of you one way or another."

She straightened and looked him dead in the eye. "I don't think you can. I'm a tough nut to crack, Gavin Alastair."

He didn't say anything but laughed nervously. "Blimey, you can be quite scary, do you know that? If it's any consolation, I wasn't able to walk upright for weeks after you hexed me. What are you, an Auror or something?"

She didn't respond to that. "What do you think about Alessia's boyfriend, Junius? He's a nice bloke, isn't he?"

"That runt? I'd like to hex him. Alessia's only sixteen!"

"Almost seventeen," she quipped in laughingly. "She's a big girl now."

They danced the next two dances and parted when a slow song came up. As she and Gavin left the dance floor, she caught sight of Draco slow dancing with Astoria. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and his were on her hips; he was leaning down and whispering in her ear while she was smiling brilliantly.

Overwhelmed with the feeling of hurt that went through her, she stumbled on her heels and managed not to fall when Gavin caught her by the waist.

"Whoa," he said. "What happened back there?"

"I think I stepped over something, I'm not sure," she said shakily. "Thanks for catching me, Gavin."

"Blimey, you're white as sheet. Let's get you something to drink, okay?"

Nodding, she allowed Gavin to wrap his arm around her waist. Struggling to breathe, why did the image of Draco being intimate with another woman hurt her so terribly? She felt like crying, felt like crumbling to the floor. She clutched at Gavin tightly, needing the support. Soon, he had her sitting on a chair and was gone for a minute, and came back with a glass of cool water.

"Drink this," he said. "What's happened to you?"

With shaky hands, she took the glass and sipped from it, little by little, until she drained it. She didn't know what to say to Gavin. She didn't even know what to say to herself. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I don't know."

He took the glass from her and put it on the table as he sat down next to her. He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "You look like you're about to cry."

"Do I? How odd. Must be a trick of light."

He looked doubtfully at her. "Let's get you inside."

She stood on her wobbly knees and took deep calming breaths, trying to force away the dull ache in her chest. "I'm fine, Gavin. You can continue scurrying for pretty ladies now." She smiled for effect. "I'm fine on my own."

"No way I'm going to leave you alone," he argued. "You might pass out any minute. We can't have that in Cade's wedding, can we?"

"No, of course not," she finally said in resign. "Fine then, my savior, whisk me off onto the dance floor."

Grinning widely, he took her back in his arms, practically carrying her. Hermione laughed when she felt her feet dangling, not feeling the floor. She let her body rest against his. "How's that for whisking off, Hermione? Did I do alright?"

Rolling her eyes, but laughing nonetheless, she taunted, "I've seen better."

"Really?"

"Maybe." Discreetly looking around, she wasn't able to see Draco and Astoria. She fought to keep her breathing even, determined not to let the horrific images that her treacherous mind had conjured of where they could disappear to doing Merlin only knows what.

_Why does it bother me so much? __Why is the feeling was something akin to... pain?_

"May I cut in?"

They turned to see a stone-faced Draco Malfoy looking expectantly at the two of them. Gavin gave out an exaggerated sigh, but it was good-natured. "It seems our time has been cut short, my lady. Until later then," he said cheerfully and walked away, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Having the time of your life?" Draco inquired coldly.

_Not as much as you it seems, _her mind answered. "Yes," she bit out in spite. "Gavin and I worked things out."

He tensed, but he made the effort of dancing with her as did she. "You two were creating a show on the dance floor," he stating coolly. "Acting like two teenagers laughing like a couple of buffoons trying to garner attention from- "

"_Excuse me?_" She was shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?" she seethed, pulling back from him. "You're not suggesting- ?"

"Oh, yes, I am suggesting, all right," he cut in maliciously and she recoiled from him at his tone. "Tell me, have you changed your mind about him? Did you find out that you probably like him as well? He's ready to throw you over his shoulder and fuck you in the next room."

She gasped aloud at his crudeness. She completely let go of him, stepping back. She was breathing hard, fighting to keep her anger in check. _Was it anger or was it hurt?_ She couldn't tell. It was both, probably. She raised her hand to slap him and he waited, his chin lifted, his eyes were cold and calculating, and she felt herself falter.

With an unexpected sob, her hand dropped to her side and she ran from the dance floor, leaving him staring at her retreating back feeling and looking like utter shit.


	15. A Friend's Wedding: Part II

**Chapter 15**

_**A Friend's Wedding: Part II**_

She ran from the dance floor, willing herself not to fall down, when she found herself in the back of Boyd's tree house where she and Draco were just happily snogging and admitted to each other that they liked each other. It seemed like it was a year ago, even if it was just four hours ago. She was facing into nothing as she sat on her bottom, her knees pulled up to her chest as she buried her face in her arms. She couldn't help the sobs that escaped her throat as her tears flowed freely down.

The way Draco insulted her today was nothing compared to his insults when they were children and the pain she was feeling right now was almost as bad as the Cruciatus Curse in the hands of his maternal aunt. The fact that he had been spending the entire day with another woman didn't help any matters.

She willed herself to stop crying, but she couldn't. She just cried harder.

"Hello?" A small worried voice asked her from above her head. Her heart thudded painfully against her chest and realized that it was Boyd who was up at the tree house. In a flash, he was kneeling in front of her. She felt his hand on her head and she slowly lifted her head.

"Boyd," she whispered brokenly.

"Hermione? Why are you crying?" Boyd asked softly, his hand stroking her head.

"I'm hurt. I'm angry. Both."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He shifted his thin frame and hugged her from the side. She laid her head against his chest and if it was possible, she even felt crying some more, but the tears started to slow down. Boyd continued to stroke her hair until the tears completely stopped, being comforted by an eight-year-old was more effective than by an adult. She wished she was his age again, the age of innocence and she wouldn't feel this hurt.

She pulled away from Boyd. "Thank you, Boyd," she whispered. "And I'm sorry for ruining your robes."

He grinned and pulled on the front of this dress robe. "I don't like wearing it anyway."

She envied his innocence and naïvety. Boyd wouldn't feel what she felt now for more years to come. "I think you look positively dashing in those robes. You should wear them all the time."

He laughed. "No way, Hermione!" He stopped laughing when he realized that she didn't laugh with her. "I think I know why you're crying. It's because you feel too much."

"What?"

"Alessia told me that. She and Junius had a fight and she was crying in her room and I went to see if she was okay. She started crying about Junius and all I understood was, 'It's because I feel too much, I love him too much that's why I'm hurting _so_ much'."

Stunned, Hermione fell back against the tree. Suddenly, she felt laughing hysterically. _No, I don't love him. It's ludicrous. It's preposterous. _She felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards until she was finally smiling. "I don't think that's the reason, Boyd. But thanks for comforting me. I think I owe you a cauldron full of treats for that."

"Nah." He shook his head and suddenly jumped to his feet.

Confused, Hermione watched as Boyd climbed up the tree house. In less than a minute he came back down with a small pouch on his teeth. "What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

Boyd sat in front of her and pulled open the pouch. He scattered the contents on the grass between them. They were assorted treats. "I still haven't finished the treats you gave me," he admitted sheepishly.

Hermione smiled. "Why are you hiding in the tree house, Boyd?"

"I don't like it when there are so many people in the house," he said as he grabbed a piece of treacle tart. "I only want to be with my family and you and Lisa and Dane."

"Really?" she asked in surprise as she, too, grabbed a box of chocolate frog. "You know what, I think I prefer it when it was just us. I don't know how to be very nice with strangers really. I tend to run out of patience."

"I know. I saw you talk with one of Lisa's friends and you were looking like this." Boyd furrowed his brows together and pulled his mouth downwards.

"I was not!" she denied laughingly, biting off the frog's head.

"Was too, Hermione," he laughed. "Can I have that?"

She handed him the empty box of chocolate frog, no doubt intent on getting the chocolate frog card.

Boyd pulled out the card and turned it upwards. "It's Harry Potter. I already have three of him."

"Really?" Hermione grinned. "Harry's my best friend."

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "Is he cool?"

"Very," she said indulgently. "I can't wait for you to meet him. I'm going to invite them to visit soon and maybe you can play Quidditch with him."

Boyd's eyes lit up at the mention of Quidditch and he proceeded to tell her about why he liked Quidditch very much. He wanted to be a seeker, just like Dane, he said, and she continued to ignore the tugs of pain at her heart at the mention of him again. Hermione, in turn, told him about the one time she watched the World Cup and that she was very well acquainted with the current Bulgarian National Quidditch Team's seeker.

"You mean, Viktor Krum?" Boyd cried out. "Blimey, Hermione! You're friends with Viktor Krum? He's my favorite seeker in the whole wide world!"

"You mean _Dane _is not your favorite seeker and he's your coach?" she asked mockingly, her eyes wide. She already knew what to get Boyd for Christmas. Perhaps Viktor can do her this one favor.

His eyes widened in horrification. "Don't tell Dane, Hermione!"

"Why ever not?"

"He doesn't like Viktor Krum," he revealed in a whisper.

"I wonder why." Hermione really did. "Do you want to know a secret, Boyd?"

"Yes, what?" he asked eagerly.

"I think my best friend, Harry, is a better seeker than Viktor Krum."

"No way." Boyd shook his head frantically. "You're just saying that because Harry is your_ best_ friend and Viktor Krum is just your _friend._"

Hermione grinned. "Maybe, but you haven't seen Harry play. He got in on the Quidditch when he was in _first year_. Youngest seeker, I believe he was called. I've never really cared for Quidditch, really."

"I want to be like that when I go to Hogwarts," he declared firmly. "Oh my gosh!" He laughed then.

She found herself smiling at him as she finished her chocolate frog, thankful for Boyd and his diversion.

It was evening when they heard Boyd was being called by one of his older brothers, Hanson. She told Boyd to go and that she'll stay for a few minutes more, but she'll be with him after a while. But she really had no intention of seeing anyone else yet.

The minute she was alone, she stared into the dark nothingness of the open garden, the loud buzzing inside the tent not too far away from where she was hiding were ignored by her.

What could have posses Draco Malfoy to say such cruel things to her? _Was it Astoria's influence?_ No, she scolded herself, she mustn't think that way. She was just being paranoid.

She found herself in silent tears as she recalled the way he looked at her with those cold, silver eyes of his, like she was a spot of dirt on his new shoes. _What did I do? He's the one openly flirting with Astoria with no qualms about my feelings. He should at least be conscious of that. I already admitted that I liked him as well... _but she realized then, that they still hadn't made some sort of commitment to each other. _But what about the deal of not sleeping with anyone else two weeks ago? _

She was utterly confused.

She swiped her tear-strained cheeks and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the tree. She should go back to the celebration, put up a brave face, because that was what she would normally do, not hide behind a tree like a coward. She's a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! Godric Gryffindor would be so ashamed of her.

But she was also a woman. She was entitled to wallow in misery when she was beaten up emotionally.

Smiling ruefully, she fell into an exhausted sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she woke up much later against a man's chest. She instinctively snuggled against it when she felt the cool air on her exposed skin from the dress and she shivered. The warm chest smelled faintly of a familiar scent... she opened her eyes slowly and pushed away from it. She realized that she was sitting sideways on Draco's lap, with his arms curled around her.

"Draco," she murmured, frowning. The pain that faded came back full-force, but she didn't feel like crying anymore.

"Hermione," he returned gently, frowning as well. "I've been looking for you for hours. I was really worried. I even went back to the cottage. Boyd told me you were here. The wedding's over. Everyone's left. It's almost ten."

She moved away from his lap and sat on the grass beside him, making sure none of their limbs were in contact. "You hurt me," she said softly.

"I know," he whispered regretfully. "I shouldn't have said those things."

"Yes. It was low... even for you."

"I was insanely jealous. I wanted to kill Gavin."

_Jealous?! _"He's your friend."

"I know."

"He apologized and we're making an effort to be friends."

"I realize that - _now._ I wasn't thinking straight then. When I saw you two on the dance floor - I was positively livid. I've never been jealous before," he confessed. "I never thought that it would be this blinding and consuming."

_Jealous?! _She didn't say anything at first, but merely stared at him for a long moment as she pondered his words. He wasn't looking at her, but straight ahead into the night with his shoulders taut and his expression very tense. _Jealousy is triggered by the threat of separation from, or loss of, a romantic partner, when that threat is attributed to the possibility of the partner's romantic interest in another person. _He was waiting for her to say something, but for the life of her she couldn't say anything yet.

"I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

She frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, but he continued to speak.

"This won't probably the last time I'm going to mess up and I'm not sure if you're willing to stay with someone who'll mess up again and again and again. I just didn't know how to act - seeing you in his arms and laughing and talking as if you two were intimate- "

"Like you and Astoria on the dance floor?" she couldn't help but interrupt.

"What?"

"You and Astoria. You two were inseparable the entire wedding. You didn't dance with anyone one but her."

"But I danced with you."

"That doesn't count."

"I guess it doesn't," he admitted sheepishly, but he wasn't smiling. "Astoria and I... we were together for a year and a half until I left. They were pushing us towards marriage, but I was only nineteen and she was seventeen. Even though it doesn't sound so bad, marriage with Astoria I mean, my feelings weren't too deep to acknowledge such commitment at that time."

"But now?"

"What do you mean?"

"A marriage with Astoria now doesn't seem so bad now, doesn't it?"

He frowned. "Of course it does. We're friends now. She's already married - it's not a love match, as was the usual case in most pureblood marriages - but even if she wasn't, I wouldn't even consider it."

"Why?"

"Because I have you."

She was shocked into silence yet again.

"I - I mean- " he stammered. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I'm very pleased with our arrangement. I wouldn't trade anything or anyone else for it."

"I agree," she said finally. "But I can't forget about what you said about me and Gavin. It's despicable."

"I haven't apologized for it yet."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for saying those vile things," he told her solemnly, sincerely. "I should have known better."

"Don't do it again."

"I won't." He reached out and grabbed her hand tentatively. When she didn't pull it away, he turned it over and laced their fingers together. He didn't know why, but he loved lacing their fingers together. She gazed at him and he flushed guiltily when he noticed for the first time her red-rimmed swollen eyes and the frown lines framing her mouth. "I won't," he vowed.

She rested her head against his shoulder. She felt inexplicably better, but she still couldn't bring herself to smile just yet. She felt his other hand curling around the side of her head and stroked it the way Boyd had done earlier. She sighed. "I've been totally emotional ever since I came here to Little Dunwoodie. I'm not normally like this. If you had said that to me two months ago, I would have probably hexed you so bad that you will beg for mercy. I would have made you cry."

"I was surprised when you didn't slap me actually. It's what I deserve and much more."

"I really should have, but I don't want to make a scene and ruin Lisa and Cade's wedding."

"That was smart. Do you want to go home now? We've cleaned up the garden."

She blushed. "I wasn't much help, wasn't I? I shouldn't have run off like that," she said as they stood up from the ground. She slumped against him immediately and he wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. "I've been sitting for far too long. I'm afraid my limbs are protesting."

He smiled at her for the first time since that morning before the wedding ceremony. "Wrap your arms around me," he ordered softly.

She did as he asked and they started to walk back to garden. It was completely empty now and walked around through the back door inside the house. The entire adults of the family was sitting in the larger of drawing rooms, they all looked up as they entered. She felt her face warm up again at the curious glances they sent her way when Draco hadn't let go of her, even if her arms dropped to her sides.

"Where have you been, dear?" Mrs. Alastair asked in concern. "We haven't seen you all day."

"Just up and about," she replied gingerly. She wriggled away from Draco, but he merely tightened his hold on her.

"You look drained," Lisa said, still glowing from the events of the day. She stood up and walked towards her, pushed Draco out of the way and clutched Hermione to herself, ignoring his protests.

"I'm exhausted," she confessed softly, wrapping her arms around Lisa as well. "Congratulations again. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you so much for being a part of my wedding. It means a lot to me," Lisa replied softly, pulling back to look at her. "Make sure Draco treats you right, okay? I saw the little fight you had on the dance floor and I'm not blind. I see that there's something going on for a while now."

She blushed yet again.

"Promise you'll fill me in the minute I get back."

"One month," Hermione moaned miserably. "I don't know how I'm going to survive without you."

Lisa grinned. "You have Draco to keep you warm at night."

"Lisa!" she scolded, the blush on her cheeks deepening. _Damn cheeks. If I could claw them out, I definitely would_.

"What are you two whispering about?" Cade demanded not far from where they were standing, who was now talking to Draco. "It better be about me."

"Don't flatter yourself, husband," Lisa teased.

Cade narrowed his eyes at her. "Repeat that statement tonight, wife. I'll make you eat your words."

Lisa was blushing when the other adults laughed as she turned back to look at Hermione. "I married _that _man?" She shook her head and then she laughed, amused by her own statement. "I'll see you in a month, okay?"

"See you," Hermione said and the two women hugged one last time.

Hermione and Draco bid everyone else goodbye. She was surprised as they turned to walk out of the room, he met her halfway and grabbed her hand in his, and like before, he laced their fingers together. She was tempted to look over her shoulder to see if anyone had noticed, but she didn't. _If he didn't care what others thought, why should I?_ She smiled genuinely for the first time, thinking about him. At least there was a public acknowledgement now. No more second guessing with other people involved.

Their only concern was the two of them and how they felt about each other. It was still perplexing and even more so now than before, after their disastrous spat earlier that late afternoon.

They walked in silence to the blue truck which was parked outside of the gate this time to give way for the venue and they drove back up to the hill in silence. When they were back, Draco wordlessly led her to the cottage and went straight upstairs with her to the bedroom where they stripped down to their underwear.

Hermione wasn't sure what to expect when he gestured for her to lay down in the bed. Surely he couldn't be expecting for him to have sex with after today? She was tense when he slipped into the space beside her, drawing the cover over the two of them before he pushed her slightly the other way and then pulled her back against him.

Only then she relaxed when he slipped his leg between hers, threw his arm across her torso and buried his face at the crook of her neck. She clutched the arm that was thrown loosely over her body and closed her eyes... and fell asleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile, Draco fought to keep his breathing even as he tried to sleep, but found he couldn't. He was still beating himself up over what he had done today. It was his fault that he left her alone and favored the company of Astoria Greengrass - rather _Astoria Cedar-Langston_ - over hers. He hadn't expected Gavin to swoop in during his absence though.

He was just taken aback to see his old girlfriend in such state of bitterness and depression over her marriage to an Otis Cedar-Langston Jr. He wanted to comfort her, to bring her back to the girl he used to know... and he took pride that he managed to draw her into a good mood. He was somewhat making up for disappearing on her seven years ago without a single word.

He made an effort to tell her not to tell anyone of his whereabouts and that she should continue on as if they hadn't seen each other.

Astoria led him to the dance floor and he saw that Hermione was already there dancing with Gavin, and they were having fun. She was throwing her head back laughing, her eyes sparkling and he felt a pang in his chest that there could be a possibility for Gavin to win her back over again.

He turned away from them and concentrated on Astoria, but his eyes strayed and his mind left.

He saw them leave the dance floor and he relaxed... that was until he found Gavin bent over her, his hands on her cheeks. Did he dare kiss her again? He wasn't sure until now and he couldn't bring himself to ask her for confirmation, seeing as he already had done enough damage to her.

He then saw Gavin carry her back to the dance floor; he was grinning smugly and she was laughing again with him.

Draco wanted to wipe off that smug grin from Gavin's face.

With his fist.

About ten times.

_"You two were creating a show on the dance floor acting like two teenagers laughing like a couple of buffoons trying to garner attention from..."_

_"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about? You're not suggesting- ?"_

_"Oh, yes, I am suggesting. Tell me, have you changed your mind about him? Did you find out that you probably like him as well? He's ready to throw you over his shoulder and fuck you in the next room..."_

Now Draco felt like punching _himself_ with his own fist.

About ten times.

He was a ruddy bastard, indeed he was. She didn't deserve any of that. They weren't in a committed relationship, just an exclusive physical relationship that any one of them could back out at any given time. She was entitled to enjoy herself with someone else if she wanted to. She had every right...

_What if she had too much fun? __What if she suddenly decided that she could do better than me? What if she could just grab Gavin and go, forget stupid old me? After all, I'm nothing but a fuck up... and I proved that to her just this afternoon, didn't I?... and for some reason, she's still here. _

He moved away from her neck, wishing that she was facing him so he could look at her face. But he couldn't so he settled to place a kiss on her neck, just to remind himself that she was really here, tangible in his arms. _She chose me. She chose me, Draco Malfoy. _

_But why?_

He might have a chance with her. He wanted her with him for real this time. He didn't want to just have sex with her. He wanted a real relationship with her...

His heart was beating frantically against his ribs in a painful way and had she been awake, she would no doubt notice that.

He didn't want to risk losing her... there was no other way...

He started to choke on his own breath and to his utter dismay, that brought her awake. It had been almost an hour since she slept. She turned in his arms and looked at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" she murmured, her eyes puffy and red.

"Yes," he forced out. _Shit... Act normal. Act cool. You can do it, Draco. _"I - I - I'm fine," he stuttered. _Damn it. Way to play it fucking cool. _

"Can't sleep?" she inquired lazily, stretching her limbs as she turned fully and faced him, which forced him to let go of her.

"No," he admitted.

She kissed his chin, which was the only place she could reach. "It's alright. We're alright."

"Perhaps if you slapped me, that would make me feel better."

"Perhaps, but I'm afraid I'm too tired to do so. Some other time maybe."

"And this is the first time we've stayed in bed together without having to have sex."

"Yes."

"It feels nice."

"It does," she agreed after a moment.

"I haven't held you like this in a week."

"No."

"I want have sex with you right now because I'm only a man with urges... but I'm perfectly okay with... _this_..."

"Cuddling?" she suggested smilingly.

"Yes," he grumbled. "Cuddling."

"It _is_ rather nice."

"It is."

"You're freaking out about something. I want to know what it is," Hermione said, her brows furrowing together in scrutiny.

"No," he denied swiftly. "It just feels... weird... the good kind of weird."


	16. Second Chance

**Chapter 16**

_**Second Chance**_

It was the day after the wedding and it was way past sun up, but they hadn't bothered with the blinds and curtains so the room was still dim and they were still buried deep under covers. "You're awake," he whispered when he felt her fingers drew invisible circles on his stomach.

"Mmm," she murmured. "Have you slept alright?"

"I did."

"Good." She stretched her limbs and moved away from him with a small yawn. "It's Sunday today."

He sat up and leaned against the headboard, looking at her, deep in thought. "I promised you dinner in Little Starling before. A little over three weeks ago I think."

She tilted her head to look at him from her place on the pillow. Her eyes weren't puffy from crying anymore. Considering she had slept long, her eyes were perfectly back to their normal state, big and bright. "Hmm?"

"That was when we went to say hi to Boyd at school. Gavin was there and they made us have dinner with them."

She sat up, clutching the sheet to her bra-clad chest and faced him fully. "Oh, yes, I remember. What about it?"

"W-well I'm going to take you out on a date tonight."

"A date?" Her eyes widened, taking in his nervous expression. "Like a real date?"

He rolled his eyes. "A real date. You and I dress up, go out of town, eat good food, get to know each other more and all that. Then when I drop you off at your place, you're going to ask if I want coffee and I will say yes - but we won't ever get to drink it because we'll be upstairs in your bedroom having good sex. A date."

Her mouth fell open at his interpretation of dates which was ironically true. "People don't usually have sex until the third date."

"We've never gone on a date but we've had a sex a few times last week," he pointed out. "You've gone on a date with Gavin and then had sex with me." He grinned wolfishly at her. "I will never let you live that down."

She groaned and kicked him hard, the movement causing him to bang his head against the headboard.

"Damn it, Granger! That hurt!"

"Good. I don't want to be reminded of the night when I lost my sanity."

"Ouch," he muttered, his expression feigning wounded. "But it's the night when I gained _my_ sanity." Suddenly, he pulled on her by the shoulders, grinning when she yelped in an graceless manner, and landed on his chest with a soft 'oof'. "So what do you say to that date?" Before she had a chance to answer, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks, then both sides of the corner of her mouth, down to her chin and then her cheeks again. "Say yes."

"It's not like I have any other choice," she said breathlessly.

"Exactly." He finally kissed her on the lips softly.

This was one of her favorite kisses. It was sweet and innocent... like a kiss between two teenagers who were just exploring the art of kissing.

In a way, it was their way of saying that there was something more between them than just physical.

"It was a close tie though. I was forced to choose between you and Shakespeare. I was looking forward to rereading _Romeo and Juliet_," she said softly when they pulled apart.

He smiled. "I'm glad I came first to Shakespeare. If it were me though, I'd _definitely_ choose Shakespeare."

"Oh well, I can't possibly compete with Shakespeare," she laughed softly.

His hands came to rest on her cheek as he looked into her eyes with all seriousness. "_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do... they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_..."

She was mesmerized by the look in his eyes. Had she been standing, she might have melted to the ground by now. "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._"

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take... thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged_," he recited.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took_," she whispered breathlessly and her eyes fluttered closed when he kissed her deeply.

To Hermione Granger, there was nothing sexier than a man who recited Shakespeare, particularly Romeo and Juliet, his voice rough and his eyes heavy-lidded from sleep. _Oh, Merlin... _

He pulled away, breathing hard, long enough to say, "_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!_ _Give me my sin again_..." He kissed her again and from then on, they let the sensations take over as he rolled them over so he was hovering above her, on his knees, bending over her as they continued to kiss hungrily.

She placed his hands on his back and felt the muscles tense and flex under her hands. Delighting in the knowledge that she was the one responsible for that, she kissed him even more deeply, her tongue sweeping inside his mouth in a teasing manner and he groaned and squirmed as she playfully licked him on the roof of his mouth.

She put a stop to the kiss by letting her head drop on the pillow. "_You kiss by the book_," she whispered and laughed softly when he growled before he slanted his mouth over hers again.

They lay there for a long while, just kissing, his body resting comfortably on top of her, his lower half wedged snugly between her parted thighs and her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

...that was until she was aware of his hardness against her thigh.

Her heart started to beat furiously and she was sure that he could feel it against his chest which was pressed tightly against her. His mouth left hers and trailed down to her neck, to his favorite spot, the one where her head met her shoulders. He liked biting her on that spot... and when he did, her eyes rolled back at the good kind of weird sensation. He used his tongue to soothe the mark before he moved to another spot and did the same. She started squirming from underneath him, her hands moving down to caress his front... from his chest, to his stomach, and lower...

His hips thrusted once against her hand by impulse. He moved his head away from her neck to look in her eyes. "Please," he said when she pulled her hand away. "Touch me."

Boldly, she stroked him all the while wondering why she wasn't the least bit shy for doing so. She had never been so brazen before, but then again, she had never felt such lust before. The feeling of taking control was exhilarating her and for some reason, he was sensing this when he rolled over suddenly and she found herself on top of him.

She smiled shyly down at him, never wavering her ministrations. He was breathing hard now, as if he had just ran a marathon. His eyes was closed and his hands on her hips were clutching her so tightly that it was almost painful, but she didn't mind.

His hands went to his favorite part of her - her breasts - where he pulled the straps down her arms. He fumbled with the clasp, but grew frustrated when they wouldn't budge. "Hell," he muttered and just pulled down her bra to her waist. Her breath caught in her throat when he sat up and buried his face in her chest to kiss her breasts.

She wrapped her arms around loosely around his neck as she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the pleasure he was giving her. He was a good lover, she had told him so before, but he had denied it and said, 'We're good together'... which was the truth, she was only realizing it now.

It had never been this good with Ron, even though it shames her to admit it even to herself.

There was nothing more Draco can do to make her want him any more than she did now. She was crazed and she was almost crying when she felt his hand snake between their bodies and onto her liquid heat below by pushing her panties aside. She bucked against him when he started to tease her mercilessly. She cried out when he started to focus on her most sensitive bud. Her head fell against his shoulder and she bit him, hard.

It seemed that bite on his shoulder pushed him to the edge of his control. He swiftly pulled away from her and ridden them both of their underwear. Pushing her on her back again, he raised her hips and entered her with a loud guttural groan. She felt her blood surge with a force brought by the shock of him inside her.

_Draco_, she thought, and lost her mind, writhing beneath him, clawing at him at any flesh she happened upon, meeting her hips when he slammed into her over and over and over until finally, she came in great shuddering spasms of ecstasy, crying out her pleasure and bringing him with her at the end.

They lay shuddering in each other's arms as they recovered from their orgasms. He mustered up the strength to pull away from her several minutes later, and collapsed beside her on his side, facing her.

She was staring up at the ceiling, smiling, her chest heaving. She turned on her side to face him as well. "It was the Shakespeare dialogues," she whispered, fighting for her breath.

"What?"

"I was turned on the minute you recited Shakespeare," she admitted, laughing.

"A fetish?" he inquired, bringing a lazy hand to smooth out the hair, wet from sweat, away from her face. She buried her face on the pillow to hide her blushing face and he laughed hysterically beside her, rolling on his back. "Do you want me to wear a waistcoat, breeches and stockings the next time we have sex? Perhaps a wig? Hmm?"

Deeply embarrassed and face still buried on the pillow, she pushed him with all her might using her feet and she grinned into the pillow when she heard him curse just before she heard the thud of his body hitting the carpeted floor.

That would teach him to laugh at her.

She risked a peek and saw him on his knees beside the bed facing her, throwing her the most furious glare she had ever seen him. She pulled the covers over her body and inched onto the most edge of the side of the bed.

He pounced on her then and she couldn't help the scream that tore through her throat at the surprise of his attack.

Hours later, after munching on a couple of sandwiches Hermione prepared, they found themselves on the beach sitting on a large boulder near the water side by side. They were too tired from too much activities in the bedroom this morning to swim - their having sex and that... playing 'wrestling' on the bed as the other one tried to kick the other off the bed took most of their energy. So they were dressed casually while they watched the waves in companionable silence.

Hermione was wondering about his Dark Mark... and she didn't even hesitate to pry.

"I want to ask you something."

"What about?"

"Your Dark Mark. Why is it gone?"

He turned to smile grimly at her and she expected him to rip her head off. But she was surprised when he said, "I took it out."

She frowned. "You 'took it out'? What do you mean?"

He looked away from her, solely tempted to push her off the nearest cliff and shouting at her to shove off. He remembered his conversation with Lisa a couple of weeks ago, when Hermione was sick.

_"Stop putting yourself down... Self pity doesn't become you. You're Draco Malfoy..."_

_"I need to start getting used to being called that again, don't I? Both names - Dane Mackenzie or Draco Malfoy - I don't know which one I am anymore. Dane's a bloody farce. Draco's... well, he's a fucked up kid who ran away from his problems instead of facing them..."_

_"You're both. Maybe it's time to face them..."_

_"Maybe you're right..."_

"I'm not alright, Hermione," he said hesitantly, although the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I haven't been alright ever since I was sixteen. I'm broken, I guess you could say. I'm psychologically damaged."

She frowned, wondering what this had to with the Dark Mark, but she didn't speak and waited for him to continue, understanding that he was having a hard time coping with it.

"You asked me when I became non-prejudiced and I told you. I guess I can tell you the rest..." he trailed off.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not forcing it out on you," she said softly when he trailed off into silence, placing a hand on his arm.

He nodded. "I know that... it's just that... well, to put it simply, my mind keeps reliving everything I have ever done. The time when I almost killed some of our classmates, when I tried to assassinate Dumbledore, when I was forced to use the Cruciatus Curse on two Death Eaters, when I saw Professor Burbage on our dining table hanging by a thread, when I saw you in our drawing room flat on your back, when I saw Potter and Weasley... I wanted to be a Death Eater," he admitted bitterly. "I admired _him_ because I shared his beliefs and people were scared of him. I wanted that kind of power over people."

Disappointment staggered through her and she couldn't say anything.

"It turns out he only made me a Death Eater as punishment for when my father failed his assignment. Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards in the world and I was expected to assassinate him?" He gave a short bark of laughter. It was such a harsh sound that she shivered. "I was going to accept Dumbledore's offer, you know. I was going to accept his offer of protection for me and my family... that was until, the Death Eaters came and Snape killed him. I was horrified. They were right, when they said that once you go black, you never go back."

The vivid images flashed before his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was on his knees, having another of those anxiety attacks that he thought he had finally gotten rid of. _He was drowning..._

"Draco, Draco, Draco," her voice chanted worriedly in his ear. "Breathe!" she demanded, her hands on his shoulders shaking him frantically, worriedly. "I'm here. Come back. Come back to me. I'm here."

Hermione wanted to cry at the look on his face. He was looking at her, but his eyes were out of focus. He was deathly pale, his skin was clammy, his sweat was cold and he was struggling to breath. She wasn't sure what happened exactly. One minute he was speaking to her and the next he collapsed on the damp sand on his knees and he started wheezing.

He wasn't responding and her heart started to beat painfully at what she had done to him.

She cupped her face and pressed small kisses on his mouth. "Come back," she whispered. "We won't go there again, I promise."

For what seemed like forever, he kissed her back and she could have cried in relief. "Sorry," he whispered, his breathing harsh. "It just happens when I least expect it... although it hasn't happened in a long time."

"Anxiety attacks? When was the last time?"

"When I found out who you were," he admitted rather sheepishly. "But it wasn't at all bad."

"That night when you ran off?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed him again. "I'm sorry for prying. I was so afraid you might have..."

"No. I'm fine," he assured her softly. "I'm fine."

"I won't ask again," she promised, her tone firm and final.

"The Dark Mark- " he started again but she cut him off.

"No. We won't go there again."

He sighed and pulled her hands away from his face to hold them in his tightly. "One night when I was reliving my memories of the night I became a Death Eater - when _he _gave it to me and how it ruined my life - I wasn't thinking when I grabbed a dagger and dragged it across my arm over and over."

She gasped and was stunned into silence.

Taking his wand out from his pocket, he pointed it on his left arm, waving it a bit and stated clearly, "_Finite incantatem_." Slowly, a series of slashes appeared on his arm. There were spots of black, remnants of the Dark Mark, but it was hard to tell what it had been. The scars were thick and pinkish and it was raised.

She gasped again and she bit her lip as she reached out a hand to trace the ugly scars on his arm. "You could have died from blood loss."

"I almost have. I ruined my entire arm. It was paralyzed for weeks, months."

"When was this?"

"A few months before I left home. Seven years ago."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "And the... anxiety attacks?"

"It had been there ever since I became a Death Eater. The bad ones started after the war, actually... it's not happening so much now until today. I guess I was just overwhelmed when I really think about it now."

"I had undergone therapy after the war," she confessed. "I was in the same state after the battle except I wasn't having attacks... I kept having nightmares and I sometimes lose myself in them. Only my parents and Harry knew."

"Therapy?" he found himself asking. It had never occurred to him.

"Yes, it had been plenty of help. It took me about two years of therapy before I finally managed to let go of everything and eventually, the nightmares stopped."

He took in this piece of information and tucked it in his mind. "Being with you makes my problems go away," he whispered.

"What?"

"I normally have nightmares and flashbacks and I've gotten used to it. Better ever since we - that night - I never experienced one the whole time." Even he seemed surprise as he thought about it.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're my therapy."

She had to smile at that. "That was so cheesy, Malfoy," she said.

"I know, Granger." He smiled crookedly and then it slipped a little. "But it's also the truth. I feel... at peace... when I'm with you, like this."

"But a while ago- "

"It's because I concentrated on them. If we hadn't talked about it, it would never come."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I told you. I feel a little less trouble somewhat."

Pleased with his declarations, she kissed him again, pouring her soul out onto that kiss, to comfort him, to try and ease the pain of the past from him, to make him forget. He kissed her back, offering the same thing to her. They sat down on the sand, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, determined to chase away the demons of the past that was dancing around them. She now completely understood why he felt the need to run away and hide behind a different name.

They parted ways three hours later. She to the cottage and he to the main house where they proceeded to get ready for their 'first date'. His parting words were, 'wear something sexy underneath because I'll be expected to be in your bed by the end of the night'.

_Really romantic, Draco Malfoy was_.

Rolling her eyes at him, she waved as she entered the cottage.

"You look so scrumptious, I could eat you up," was his greeting when she opened the front door cottage when he knocked on it one hour and a half later. His eyes traveled down the length of her slowly and she flushed under his gaze.

Hermione was wearing a tan cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline made from crinkled chiffon that reached down a couple of inches above her knees paired with a pointed toe pumps of beige. Her hair was tamed in loose curls. Earrings were the only jewelry she wore. She also had a matching clutch bag.

"Seriously," he said, grinning crookedly at her. "Why don't we forget this date shindig? We're already sleeping together anyway."

"That's not the purpose of dating," she replied snootily, slamming the door closed behind her. "Are you wearing muggle clothes?" she asked in surprise, her eyes scanned his form quickly.

"So what if I am?" he shot back defensively.

She stepped away from him and surveyed his outfit. He was wearing a leather jacket over his white sweater paired with pair of burgundy slim straight trousers and oxford shoes. "You look good," she stated simply and walked ahead of him to the truck, smiling when she heard him chuckling behind her.

The restaurant he took her to was called _Coco Manet_ and they specialized in Mediterranean food. The ambiance was elegant and intimate, as she took in the hundreds of candles that lit the way through corridors where fireplaces, and decor - part ancient Rome, part Versailles - leapt out of the darkness.

"What would you like?" Draco asked Hermione gently, who was seated across from her, when they were led inside at the far end corner of the room, farthest away from the rest of the guests.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, glancing over at the menu. "Why don't you order for me?"

"Mmm," he murmured thoughtfully. He turned to the waiter who was waiting patiently beside their table, a man of over 40s with grey hair and an impassive expression on his face. "For starters we're having the English watercress soup and Roquefort salad."

"And for the main course, sir?" The waiter inquired as he scrawled on his pad with a quill.

"Pappardelle with chilli in garlic sauce and roasted chicken breast in horseradish creamy sauce," he said thoughtfully. "As for dessert...?" Draco turned to Hermione expectantly. He learned earlier this week that she was partial to desserts.

"Chocolate mousse with spiced strawberries," Hermione answered readily, folding the menu closed on the table.

"Vanilla bean cheesecake with fresh raspberries for me," Draco finished, folding the menu as well.

"Very good, sir," the waiter said genially as he grabbed the menus from the table. "May I recommend the _Meursault, Domaine Marguerite Carillon_ with your supper?"

Hermione tilted her head in silent question while Draco waited to see if she wanted white wine.

"White wine, madam," the waiter added.

She smiled sheepishly at Draco, not familiar with wines and spirits. "Yes please," she murmured. They stared at each other in amusement as the waiter trotted off. "I never knew you were such a foodie," she told Draco.

"I love food," he declared, reaching over to take her hand in his and entwine their fingers together on the of the table. "And I love to eat."

"What do you like to eat the most?"

He smirked mischievously. "You." He threw his head back and laughed when she pulled her hand away and glared at him. "Mediterranean," he stated, laughter still evident in his voice. "Which is why I brought you here. I had hope you will like it."

"I'm sure I will," she muttered cryptically.

"I also like Italian food."

"Really."

"And Greek. Greek food is phenomenal."

"Really."

"Yes, really," he said and he couldn't help it, he laughed again. "Oh, don't be so fagged, Hermione. I was only joking. Half-joking."

She rolled her eyes but allowed him to coax her into the right mood again, by telling her about his interest in food and his fascination of culinary arts. She listened attentively and commented when applicable.

Soon they were back to their normal, snarky playfulness, trading banters, teasing each other and talking about whatever comes up. It still amazed Hermione that they could talk about anything and everything and not get bored... not even when they were talking about the weather. _It was weird..._ as per the words of Draco last night, _the good kind of weird._

Dinner was an uneventful affair as they concentrated mainly on their food while conversing on neutral topics.

"Mmm," she moaned as she took a bite out of her chocolate mousse a long time later, her eyes closed. "This is _so_ good."

"Get a room, will you?"

She opened her eyes and glared at her companion for a moment before turning back to her chocolate mousse again.

She thought of their conversation at the beach today. It was the last thing she expected of Draco Malfoy. It wasn't a farce. He really was damaged and he didn't know how to fix himself. Sometimes there was no real cure for that... there was a risk that it would always be there, staying with him. He just needed to learn and to live with it. Judging by how quick he was to recover earlier today after his attack, she realized that he really was accustomed to it. He didn't realize that he was doing okay. He was already recovering from the war, even though it had taken him almost nine years.

She raised her eyes to look at him, only to discover him watching her with a smile on his face.

It was such a tender look that her breath had caught in her throat.

* * *

_**Author's note: **I guess I have some explaining to do in regards to chapter 14 and 15. I just had to use Gavin again, unfortunately, so that Draco can finally get his mind out of the gutter... at least now, they're kind-of-together. Yey. __I needed him to be cruel, so he could balance out being Dane Mackenzie and Draco Malfoy. _

_Once again... thank you, thank you and thank you. x_

_P.S. (for a guest reviewer)_

_AtharinaTheFae 9/25/13 . chapter 1  
__Can it really take six hours from Plymouth to Penzance? I only ask because I've gone from Land's End to Exeter and it took nowhere near that long..._

_My answer is: I actually have no idea. I have never been to UK in my entire life, although I would LOVE to! Anyway, I gathered this information from the Wikitravel website and I have no assurances that it could very well be accurate. Oh, Internet. Let's just pretend it was six hours long for the sake of the story x_


	17. Three Weeks Later

**Chapter 17**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Three weeks had past and everything seemed to be blissful for the two of them. They shared a world of their own, a secret haven that only consisted of him and her and the beach. They started to spend most of their time there, soaking in the sun, playing in the water, and both of their fair coloring had darkened.

In those three weeks, they fought a lot _but_ they laughed more than they fought.

After their date, they hadn't gone out much except for Draco going to work in his office at Little Starling and she in the Little Dunwoodie Library.

Once they both ran out of supplies and they were forced to go to the grocery. Needless to say, Hermione was more than a little affectionate and had no qualms about kissing him repeatedly whilst they roam the store. Draco was surprised with her behavior but didn't question it, instead basking in her delightful attentions. She fought to keep the triumphant smirk off her face when Winifred flirted with Draco and instead he had been impassive and focused on Hermione while the other woman finished checking out their grocery at the same time glaring at the two of them.

During these three weeks, they learned the little things about each other...

She preferred a piece of toast with tea in the mornings. He preferred heavy breakfast. When she woke first, she cooked him breakfast and they sat together as he dug in his platter and she nibbled on her toast.

She preferred to listen to either muggle oldies or classical music. He preferred to listen to wizard rock. If he happened to be in the mood to listen to music, he wouldn't play it on an unreasonable level.

She preferred dim lights while sleeping. He preferred total darkness. She bought him an eye mask.

She preferred expressionism. He preferred surrealism. They didn't really like art that much, to be honest.

And Merlin, the sex was good. No, not 'good' but rather great, terrific, breath-taking, back-breaking... only because he thought of her pleasure first before his. She really appreciated that about him. Not all men were that thoughtful.

Hermione was aware of the fact that these past four weeks upon getting intimate with him were the most blissful she had ever experienced... but she wasn't entirely optimistic. She was a realist through and through, and she was afraid that disaster would come barging in the little piece of heaven they had stolen for themselves.

_But this isn't reality._

_Not exactly._

Hermione still had an empty flat waiting for her in London and she didn't think she could spend her life as a volunteer part-time librarian in Little Dunwoodie or else she would starve (but not anytime soon).

Her life was in London and Draco's life was here, between Little Starling and Little Dunwoodie. She and Draco seemed to be in a steady relationship although it was unlabeled.

_Not that it needed labeling._

Everything was going on its own course smoothly and they were happy with the arrangement... but she couldn't stay in Little Dunwoodie forever.

She pushed away such thoughts out of her mind as soon as she saw him stroll towards her in the library. This wasn't the time to think about things. He greeted Goldie first with a cheerful 'hello' and they exchanged pleasantries before he stood in front of her on the desk and leaned over to kiss her, which she accepted readily.

"How was work?" she queried when he leaned against the desk facing her as she arranged the mess she had created while working on the runes all afternoon.

"It was okay," he replied casually. "We're still a long way from the mansion in Truro, but the first floor is erected fully. Three more to go. The beach house in St. Ives is about eighty percent done."

"I'd really like to see some of your projects some time."

"Do you really?"

"Of course."

"I didn't think it would interest you."

She made a face at him. "Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know." He laughed. "But if you really do, I'll be delighted to take you to St. Ives, Truro, Penzance, Callington and Liskeard."

Her heart started beating with excitement as she jumped in her seat. "Really? I've never gone on a road trip before..."

"Yes, really... and I can't wait for you to see the cottage house beside Helford River... it's actually my favorite..."

They walked out of the library, her hand in his, talking about the projects Draco had done in the past four years and agreeing to take the next weekend on the road trekking all over Cornwall.

The truck was parked on the other side of the road, a little to the side of Prescott Leopold Primary School for Witches and Wizards. As they crossed the street, Draco brought her hand up to press a kiss on top of it automatically and she looked up to see him concentrated on where they were walking. She smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Dane! Hermione!"

It was Boyd of course. They both whipped around to see Boyd barging down on them coming from the direction of the school... with Gavin in tow. Boyd was smiling widely and Gavin's eyes were on Draco and Hermione's connected hands. Draco and Hermione shared a look before dropping their hands to their sides.

Boyd was grinning when he came to a halt in front of them, his hands on the straps of the backpack. His eyes narrowed at them playfully. "Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend? Is this why we didn't see you for almost one month? Is this why you were crying at the wedding Hermione? Did you two fight?"

Hermione flushed while Draco shot her a look. "Boyd, how nice to see you," she said wryly.

He laughed in response.

"Hello Hermione, Dane," Gavin greeted; his tone bellying the smile on his face. "We haven't seen you two since the wedding."

"We've been busy," Draco answered, his tone smooth and casual. "How's everyone?"

"Mother and Father took Alessia to Paris for her surprise on getting the Head Girl position for her last coming year at Hogwarts," Gavin informed them. "It's just me and Boyd these days. They've been gone for almost two weeks, but they'll be back at the end of the week." Gavin looked at Hermione. "How have you been, Hermione?"

"I'm doing great, thanks," she answered softly. "And you?"

"Fine."

"We should be going now," Draco said, casting a look at Hermione.

Boyd gave a moan of disappointment. "No," he said. "Go home with us. Let's play Quidditch, Dane! Hermione, please?" His blue eyes were big and pleading and she found her heart melting, given her soft spot for the kid.

Hermione turned to Draco with the same expression on her face. "Are you serious?" Draco asked in amusement at the look on her face. "That is not working with me." She didn't say anything but kept looking at him. "Cut it out, Hermione, it's bloody annoying." He scowled.

"Dane, please?" Boyd interjected, his expression unwavering.

Draco looked down at the two pleading faces with a stoic expression on his face. He rolled his eyes; it really wasn't working and it wasn't like he and Hermione had anything better to do - well, he wanted to have sex but he didn't think Hermione would appreciate it if he used that as an excuse. So he just relented and turned to look at Gavin. "What do you say, mate, to a quick game of Quidditch?"

"With the three of us, I don't know how we can manage." Gavin shrugged. "But what the hell."

"Great. I'll just get my broom at home and we'll follow."

Boyd whooped in the air and trotted off with Gavin to get home. Draco and Hermione walked to the truck in silence, musing to themselves about Boyd who was clearly spoiled and was used to getting his way by being cute. Sooner or later, he'll have to grow up and those puppy eyes of his would stop working.

"Boyd saw you crying?" Draco asked quietly when they in the truck five minutes later, driving in silence.

"Yes," she answered in the small voice. "He was at the tree house when I got there."

He sighed but didn't say anything anymore. He felt her hand on his thigh.

"It's alright," she assured him softly.

"No, it's not. I wasn't being fair. You still haven't slapped me for that."

Laughing softly, she lifted her hand away from him. "I've kicked you and hit you a few times over the past three weeks. That doesn't count?"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"I don't know why you want me to slap you. Are you some sort of a submissive?"

A teasing smile slithered on his face. "So you're into that, eh?"

"No, no, no!" she muttered, her face turning beet red. "I've read a few... novels... that are- oh! Just drive, will you?"

He threw his head back and laughed, reveling in the embarrassed expression on her face. He _adored _teasing her like this. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hermione. If you're into kinky sex, you can tell me... and I'll see what I can do." He roared with laughter again when she inched away against the door of the truck.

He always regarded her as a sophisticated woman; it was a refreshing feat for a woman to be embarrassed like this. None of his old girlfriends had been delightful like Hermione was. Had it been Winifred, for example, if he brought up the topic of kinky sex, she would probably show up on his doorstep with shackles and a whip that same night. He shuddered at the thought.

"I'll get my revenge," Hermione squeaked out from beside him.

"No, you won't."

"No sex for you."

"You initiate sex more than I do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Perhaps not."

"I'm not the oversexed fiend here."

Draco sputtered and turned a look of incredulity. "Oversexed fiend?" He roared with laughter, making the truck sputter when he hit the wrong pedals a few times. "Merlin, you're too good for me, Hermione."

Hermione froze in her seat at his words. He hadn't noticed, seeing he was bent over in laughter again.

What did he feel for her, really? They never talked about their feelings. Not since they admitted to each other that they liked each other at the wedding. She didn't trust herself to comprehend what she felt for him yet - not after the episode with Ron - nine years after they were together did she only realize that she didn't love him anymore. _What more with Draco?_

She was startled out of her thoughts when a hand landed on her knee. She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't be pissed, I was just teasing you," Draco said, squeezing her knee.

"I'm not," she assured him, holding his hand and squeezing it tightly. "I know how much it pleases you when I'm embarrassed."

"It's not that. I like seeing you blush. I do love your face, you know."

No, she didn't know. She blushed, but he was looking ahead on the road so he didn't see. _He loves my face..._ smiling, she turned to look on her side of the window, their hands clasped on her lap. If he loved her face, then she loved his hands but she had no intention of letting him know._ At least, not yet._

When Hermione and Draco went to the Alastair home, Gavin and Boyd were already on their brooms passing a quaffle between them. Hermione brought a book with her to read underneath the shade of tree on the grass while Draco flew up to the join the other two. Before she opened her book, she watched the three of them.

Boyd and Draco were laughing, but Gavin was frowning, even if the other two engaged him in conversation. He would speak but his expression wouldn't waver, the other two didn't seem to notice. Perhaps they were used to his moodiness, unlike Hermione who has known him for quite a short time.

Just then Gavin's gaze drifted to Hermione. They stared at each other for a while - his expression hard and hers questioning before she broke the contact and concentrated on the book on her lap. _What's his problem? _Shaking her head, she let herself get lost in the book. _Perhaps I may be of assistance in whatever is bugging him._

Two hours later, the sky was dimming and the three Quidditch players flew down to her, grinning, except for Gavin.

She eyed them with distaste as she stood up, brushing the shredded grass from her bottom. "Let's get something to drink," Draco suggested to Boyd and Gavin, amused with her expression.

"Yeah, good idea. I'm thirsty!" Boyd exclaimed, dropping his junior broom at the grass while Draco and Gavin propped theirs against the tree.

Draco caught Boyd by the shoulders and walked off inside the house, chattering loudly, not realizing that Gavin wasn't following. Hermione smiled at him. "Shall we follow those two?"

"Not yet," Gavin bit out. "You and Dane are together?"

She drew back in surprise, the smile on her face immediately dissipated. "Yes," she answered slowly. "We're together."

"Why?"

"Why?" she repeated, almost shouting. "I don't think that's any of your business, Gavin Alastair."

"That's why you turned me down, isn't it?" he accused. "It's because you had a thing for Dane? Why didn't you just say so?"

She didn't answer, just stared at him with hard eyes, her chin lifted to her stubborn angle.

They stared at each other for a long time before Gavin bit off a curse and stalked back inside the house.

At wedding, she believed that he was actually a decent guy. Today, he proved that he was nothing but an insufferable git. It was probably his bruised pride that was speaking to her. She turned him down in favor of Draco. To be honest, even though he was handsome, he really had an attitude problem and she already suspected it that day after the party... or maybe he just wasn't likeable to her.

She followed inside the house and into the kitchen where she found Boyd and Draco lounging on the breakfast bar. Her anger immediately dissipated at seeing the two of them laughing together. They didn't even look up when she entered.

She sat down next to Draco wordlessly. He acknowledged her presence by taking her hand in his, but he still continued to converse with Boyd. She smiled to herself.

Several moments later, Draco finally looked at her. "Gavin won't be joining us for dinner, said something about a headache and went upstairs. So the housekeeper's making dinner for the three of us and Boyd suggested we eat here instead at the dining room."

She smiled in relief. "Well, that's a good idea. We certainly don't want to be so troublesome."

He smiled at her and Hermione found herself smiling back.

An hour and a half later, they drove back to the hill in silence. She felt high strung, smelling the earthly scent of his sweat mixed with his aftershave and another scent that was pure Draco Malfoy. She watched him as he drove, his hands and feet maneuvering the truck expertly as if he was a common muggle and not at all like the man who grew up to hate things all muggle.

"How good are you friends with Gavin?" she queried curiously. She forced herself not to be angry with Gavin. She didn't want to be in a sullen mood, not when Draco was sitting a few inches from her, smiling at her occasionally.

"Not as good as I am with Cade," he said as he glanced at her quickly. "Why?"

She couldn't help but scowl as she remembered the conversation that evening. "He's such a jerk," was all she said.

He sighed. "Gavin has a mild bipolar disorder," he told her reluctantly.

Her eyes flared at the revelation and waited for him to continue.

"He was diagnosed with it when he was a teenager. Majority of his episodes are depressive. He attempted suicide a few times, he used to have hallucinations due to much isolation, and he can't control his anger _at all_. He's much improved now and he doesn't have to depend on medication any longer. He has his moments. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

She didn't say anything for a long moment. "It's alright," she said finally, her compassionate side taking over. "That explains a lot. If I had known sooner, I wouldn't have been so hard on him... I think..." she frowned.

"He's not a child," he reminded her. "He just doesn't have any control over his emotions."

"But still..."

"He can handle it, Hermione. He's thirty-four. I should have warned you that night when we... you know..."

She smiled wryly. "Yeah. You should have."

"Sorry about that," he muttered sheepishly. "When you're with him, it's just hard to imagine that he's like that. But despite it all, he's a nice bloke. He just has no control."

"I don't like him," she confessed. "I know he's your friend. I know he's Cade's brother. But I really don't like him. I found him a bit annoying and all he talked about was himself and his career... except for that time at the wedding. He was really nice then."

In actuality, Gavin reminded her of Ron a little - funny and even charming when he wanted to be, but with a fiery temper and an emotional range of a teaspoon.

"He's attracted to you and he was trying to impress you with his Herbology career," Draco mused, smirking. "And his pride's hurt, because he found out weeks later that you're shacked up with his long-time friend."

"Shacked up?" she repeated indignantly, wondering how Draco figured it out easily. "Can we _not_ discuss this, please? I feel like such a bint whenever I think about it."

"You're _not_ a bint."

She scowled. "I _know_ I'm not."

"You just can't help yourself around me. It's not a sin." He grinned roguishly.

"Draco Malfoy, you flatter yourself _completely_."

"You're good for my ego, Hermione Granger... especially when you scream my name when I make you come."

She groaned and fought the urge to bang her on the dashboard. "Sexual references again. Merlin help me."

He laughed at her and he continued to tease her with more sexual remarks while she seethed in silence until they reached the hill.

As they walked up to the cottage, she stopped before the closed door and turned to look him.

He gazed back at her questioningly.

She bit her lip before she grabbed his head in her hands and crashed her mouth onto his. She felt him smile into the kiss before he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the front door of the cottage roughly and she squealed in surprise. "I've been waiting to do this all day," he said laughingly as he grabbed her breasts and buried his face in her throat.

"Me too," she admitted breathlessly, smiling as she one hand curling at his nape. He started to ground his hips into hers, feeling his arousal against her inner thigh. Her body's response was immediate and after three weeks, she was wondering why she still couldn't get enough of him. "Oh."

He bit the spot where her neck met her shoulder hard. She whimpered in response. She pulled the his shirt from his trousers and ran her hands up his naked skin.

"That's it," he said in guttural whisper. "Touch me."

She reveled in the way the muscles of his torso tensed under her attentions. She dragged her nails across his flat nipples, making him hiss in response. She smiled as she tugged his shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind his head. "Mmm," she murmured burying her face at the crook of his neck. She felt him froze when she started sucking on a particular spot until it bruised, finishing it off with a bite. He groaned.

He grabbed her bottom with both hands and lifted her against the door. He dropped his head onto her breast and sucked it into his mouth through her blouse. She moaned restlessly, wanting his mouth on her naked skin.

"Take it off," he demanded.

She hooked her legs against his waist and did as he asked, but only managed to take off her shirt. "Oh, bugger that," she moaned when she realized he already had his hand inside her loose trousers. She cried out when she felt his finger rubbing her most sensitive part. It wasn't long before she started bucking against his hand, riding out an unexpected orgasm.

He looked into her face with a smug smile on his face when she limped against him. "You're so sexy, so sensitive, so responsive, so ready for me," he murmured. She looked back at him drowsily, a satisfied smile on her face. "One more time," he growled.

Her eyes flared when she felt a finger prodding inside of her easily. "Oh my."

"How eloquent," he teased softly, his finger moving steadily inside of her. He growled when she clenched down on him. In turn, he added another finger. "Feel that," he murmured. "You're ready for me, aren't you?"

She cried out at the intrusion. "Draco, yes! Oh!"

Smirking triumphantly, he tilted her hips upward so he can work his magic better inside her. She pulled his head down until his lips found hers.

"Draco," she whimpered against his lips. "Please... I'm going to..."

"Yes. Do it. Come for me, Hermione..." he rasped.

And she did, bucking against his hand again and again. She couldn't help the scream that tore off her throat near the end.

In her post-orgasmic bliss, she didn't hear a snarl that didn't come from Draco. She did, however, felt herself falling on her feet and felt the loss of his body's warmth, and she was suddenly exposed in the night air.

She opened her eyes and shrieked as she saw Draco's body thrown on the ground.

He wasn't moving.

She ran over to him and looked around to see... her best friend, Harry Potter, pointing his wand at him.

"Harry?!"

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Harry ran over to her and pulled her to her feet by her shoulders. His green eyes wide with worry and fear beneath his round glasses. "D-did he- ?"

"What are you talking about?!" she screeched, moving away from his touch. She collapsed on her knees beside Draco whose eyes were closed. She patted his cheek a few times. She growled when he didn't stir and turned to look at her best friend. "Harry Potter, what did you do?"

"Saving your arse from getting raped is what!"

"Raped? Are you out of your mind?!" Hermione fumed. Her wand was upstairs in her bedroom at the bed side table. If she had it, she probably had hexed Harry right about now. "I wasn't getting raped, _you idiot!_ What did you do to him?"

"I - I only stunned him. You were screaming! What the hell was I supposed to do? What the hell was I supposed to think?" Harry stuttered, his face turning a deep shade of red when he realized what he had done. "Bloody hell," he groaned out. "Who is that anyway?"

"None of your business," she barked. "Revive him now!"

For a moment, Harry recoiled from her, surprised at the screeching banshee that was his best friend.

"_Now!_"

Harry quickly muttered the counter spell and stepped back as Hermione turned back to the man who Harry assumed to be raping Hermione.

_T__he man wasn't raping her... then... they were... doing... it... outside... against_... Harry felt suddenly sick.

He didn't want to think about Hermione like _that_. In fact, he rather like the idea of Hermione not doing _anything_ at all. With a grimace, he now only noticed that she was only clad in her bra and her trousers were unclasped as she walked to bend over the shirtless man on the grass flat on his back.

Hermione placed her hands against Draco's cheeks and waited until he woke. He groaned as he gained consciousness and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Hermione? What the hell happened? _Fuck,_ my back hurts," he moaned as he sat up slowly.

"An idiot thought you were raping me so he decided to stun you," she answered as she helped him come to a stand. She turned around and faced Harry, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you have to say for yourself, Harry Potter?"

"Potter? Potter!" Draco growled maliciously, his eyes narrowed dangerously, his hands clenched on his sides. "I'm going to kill you once and for all!"

"Draco, you will do no such thing!" Hermione cried.

Harry's eyes bulged out from its sockets. He paled visibly, his hands trembling as he turned to look at the man with utmost horror who was standing beside Hermione "_D-D-Draco?_" Harry said in utter disbelief... and then with more feeling, "_Malfoy?_"

Hermione's anger faltered when she realized what was happening. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else. On the other hand, Draco was staring at Harry as if he wanted nothing more than to kill him on the spot.

"Harry, love, did you find Hermione? I heard screaming! What happened?" Ginny Potter's worried voice wafted through the night air, cutting into the tensioned silence that fell between the three.

* * *

_**Author's note: **__I have to say that I am not particularly satisfied with this chapter, but I did try to make it up with some funny moments and yes I am referring to__ Harry and Ginny's introduction. __I also want to say that I shall no longer use Gavin's assholeness (yes I know it's not a real word) in this fic. I've gotten sick of using him, really, haha. I based the 'bipolar disorder' info from Wikipedia and if I had the diagnosis wrong, I'm blaming it on the Internet. I do hope that no one will get offended by this reference though._

_Never ending thanks everyone x_


	18. A Surprise Visit

**Chapter 18**

_**A Surprise Visit **_

Draco and Hermione quickly scrambled to their shirts which thankfully were not thrown very far from where they were standing. Harry politely turned away to give them privacy and when his beautiful wife trotted over to where the three of them were standing awkwardly, a little to the right of the cottage, they were fully dressed and composed.

Harry didn't know how to react. Our Hermione and Malfoy? He must be dreaming. _Surely_ he must be dreaming. _There was no way in hell would Hermione and Malfoy would... do... that... would they? _A pathetic whimper escaped Harry's throat.

"Hermione!" His wife squealed, bouncing over to engulf Hermione in a hug. "Oh, Hermione! You look beautiful!"

"Ginny, thank you," Hermione breathed out, returning the redhead's embrace. She beamed at her when they released each other. "What are you two doing here? And how in the world did you find me?"

"Harry, of course. You mentioned once that you were staying in Little Dunwoodie. He checked the records in the Ministry and here we are! We were really worried about you," she explained all this in one breath as she took a step back. "You haven't written in almost a month and we thought something might have happened to you. You write every two weeks. Are you alright? How have you been?"

Hermione's glance darted to Draco who was silently watching the exchange with a passive expression on his face.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and followed her line of vision and gasped. "Oh... now I see why," she told Hermione slyly with a matching wink, ignoring Hermione's warning look. She sauntered over to Draco and looked up at him curiously with her curious brown eyes at the same time offering her hand to shake. "Hello, I'm Ginny Potter and Hermione's best friend. And you are...?"

"Uh, Gin- " Harry muttered uncertainly, then stopped speaking. He wanted to see how Ginny was going to react.

Draco smirked and took Ginny's hand in his own and shook it cordially. "You can't have forgotten me already, Weaslette," he drawled in his most pompous tone, reminiscent of the old Draco Malfoy. "Really. It's _only_ been nine years."

A short pause... then Ginny gasped, dropped his hand as if it suddenly burned her and gaped at him, her small hands coming to cover her mouth, her eyes wide as an owl's.

The silence was eerie. The only sounds they could hear was the ocean, the waves crashing from a distance, and the crickets singing their mating song. It was awkward.

Harry coughed to hide a chuckle.

Draco's smirk evaporated.

Hermione took an automatic step closer to Draco.

Harry cleared his throat.

Unfortunately, that action drew Draco's attention and he glared at the four-eyed raven-haired wizard who always seemed determined to ruin his life. "You, _Potter!_" he spat out. "How dare you stun me with my back turned?"

"Now is not the time, Draco," Hermione hissed from his side, tugging on the tail of his ruined shirt. Draco turned and looked down on her, a definite scowl on his face. After a moment, he gave a resigned sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. She turned back to her best friends. "I know this may be a shock to the both of you... err... but... I... ah... I don't really know what to say," she finished sheepishly.

"You look different, Malfoy," Ginny said softly, tilting her head to the side. "I really didn't recognize you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Weaslette."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to her husband. "Why did you stun him, Harry?"

He shook his head. "Just... ah... err... misunderstanding, love," he mumbled, blushing again. "I heard Hermione scream. Uh..."

"Let me die," Hermione moaned and hid behind Draco, burying her face on his shirt. "Just let me die now please. I can't take the embarrassment. It's too much for my life... just take it, please. The Killing Curse won't take a minute."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculousness. He should be freaking out at the fact that he was discovered by the Potters, in a compromising position, no less. He should be royally pissed at them for trespassing in his property. He should also be hexing Potter's scrawny arse off after the stunt he pulled. He should just send them away and carry Hermione back into her bedroom and finish what they had started. But he couldn't and he had no idea why. Draco pulled Hermione from behind him and onto his side, draping his arm loosely about her shoulders. "Don't mind them," he whispered in her ear.

"Hard not to," she whispered back.

"I guess you're right. How do we get rid of them?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "We are not getting rid of them. They're my friends."

"But they're trespassing."

"No, they are not, you git. Don't cause any trouble," she warned him, then her tone and expression softened. "Please?"

"Fine, I won't," he grumbled in defeat. "Ever since we met again, when have I been troublesome?"

"All the time." She laughed when his face fell comically. "Just be nice to them, alright?"

"I can't do that," he whispered frantically, appalled at even the thought of being nice to those two. "That's asking for too much, Hermione. It's _Potter__! _He stunned me while we're trying to have sex against the door. His destiny is actually to ruin my life not kill the Dark Lord! Don't you know there's a prophecy about _that_ somewhere? How can I be nice to him? I'll bargain with you: I won't hex him. That's the _best_ I can do."

"You're so ridiculous, it's funny, really," she mused before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. She turned to see Harry and Ginny watching them with avid interest. She blushed. "Guess it's now or never," she muttered to herself with a shrug. "You two must think I've gone mad, but I haven't. Or maybe I have. The thing is I'm with Draco and we've been together for almost a month now."

Ginny broke the silence first. "We pretty much guessed that part," she said, grinning. "But before we talk about this, my husband will apologize first to Malfoy."

"What?" Harry said in surprise. "I will?"

"You will," his wife said sternly, casting him a warning look.

"Sorry 'bout that, Malfoy," Harry mumbled under his breath.

Draco sneered in response.

Hermione sighed and smiled at the married couple uncertainly.

Draco went ahead wordlessly and unlocked the front door of the cabin and the others followed suit.

Draco excused himself as soon as their two guests were sitting on the couch and went upstairs. Hermione didn't stop him. It was a smart move, one she appreciated for she didn't really want to overwhelm Harry and Ginny any more than they already have been. Hermione sat on the stuffed chair adjacent to the couch.

"Tell me everything," Ginny said without preamble, her voice deathly serious. "When? Where? Why? How?"

"I can't believe it," Harry muttered mostly to himself but the women ignored him. "Malfoy."

"I was catching up with an old friend when I mentioned that I decided to get out of the city for a while. She mentioned this town and this very cottage which I thought was exactly what I needed. She said that her friend was having it leased. It turns out that this friend was Draco Malfoy," Hermione laughed nervously at the unreadable expressions on her friends' faces. "To cut the story short, we didn't get along at first - we argued a few times actually - then we sort of became friends and then one night, we - ah - you know, did _it_," she blushed deeply, "and here we are."

"Wow," the redhead breathed incredulously. "I don't know what to say."

Hermione sighed. "I know this must be... shocking, to say the least, but I do hope you realize how happy I am with this, with us, with him_._ Sometimes I can't believe it either and neither can he."

"You really do love him then?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know _what_ and _how_ to answer. She had already decided that this 'love' thing wasn't for her. Eventually, her feelings would dissipate and they would part ways... _but not anytime soon,_ she hoped. She didn't want to think about that yet though. _That won't happen for a long time yet_. She was concentrating in the now. She merely smiled at Ginny and hoped to Merlin that she would drop it.

"I still can't believe it," Harry interjected, much to Hermione's relief, leaning back against the couch. "Malfoy. Really, Hermione? I just... I can't even... how do you think Ron will react when he finds out?"

"I don't care," Hermione said, and she meant it. "He's happy with Fay, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he told me about you dropping by at the shop with your friend, Lisa, right?" Harry said. At her nod, he continued. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that the two of you have really broken up... what if ten years from now, you two will look back and regret what could have been?"

Hermione drew back in surprise. "That's not going to happen," she said firmly. "I don't even think about Ron any more than I think about the two of you. It's just like everything disappeared or like it wasn't even there to begin with."

It was the truth. Here in Little Dunwoodie, she was consumed by thoughts of Draco and only Draco, eventually accompanied by Lisa and Cade, Boyd as well of course, and Goldie.

"He misses you," Ginny said softly. "He told me so one night. He likes Fay very much, but he misses you."

"I miss him too," Hermione replied carefully. "But not always."

"Because of him?" Harry quipped.

"Yes," Hermione replied without preamble, her voice final and firm and sure. "Because of Draco."

The couple were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. It was overwhelming to find their best friend to be in love with their former childhood enemy even if she didn't realize it. She'd been gone for almost three months and here Hermione Granger was, head over heels for Draco Malfoy... and judging by their exchange and witty banter, Malfoy seemed to be reciprocating her feelings.

_To be honest,_ Ginny mused to herself, _I don't really care if it's Malfoy. Nine years ought to change a person. And how much he's changed! He's turned into such a handsome bloke now. Who would have thought? Certainly not me. Hermione you lucky girl! Oh, what am I thinking? I'm happily married... but apparently, not blind. Harry doesn't need to know that I think Malfoy's handsome. Heh heh heh._

_Our old school rivalry had been long-buried along with the war and we are mature adults now,_ Harry assured himself. _And if he really wanted to hex me, he would have already done so. After all, what I did was unaccounted for, much as I hate to admit that to myself. Oh, bloody hell, I have to obliviate that encounter from my mind. _

_Malfoy looks at Hermione like she's the only woman in the world,_ Ginny observed, remembering the way he looked at Hermione. _It was quite similar to how Harry looks at me._ _Oh, hell! Malfoy's in love with Hermione, isn't he?! Merlin's silky white beard! __As long as my only best girl friend is happy, then I'm happy_.

_Hermione deserved happiness more than anyone else_, Harry concluded. _Even if it's with Malfoy... but does Malfoy deserve Hermione? Quite obviously not._

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have fallen in love with each other: the juiciest and most unlikely sentence in all of Wizarding history. This ought to be put in Hermione's beloved Hogwarts: A History. _Ginny grinned to herself. _I wonder how our old classmates from Hogwarts would react? Especially the Slytherins! Ha! _

_I wonder what Ginny's smiling about, _Harry speculated to himself.

"He can still be a bit of a git sometimes," Hermione added smilingly in the silence that followed after her words. "He loves to make fun of me - but not in the malicious kind of way, but in a teasing manner. He took care of me when I was sick and we weren't getting along that time, mind you. He's a really good friend to Lisa and Cade - those are our friends who live up north side - and especially to Boyd. He's an eight-year-old kid who practically worships the ground Draco walks on." She laughed softly.

_Yes_, Harry and Ginny chorused in their thoughts as they exchanged bewildered looks._ It seems that_ s_he's in love with Draco sodding Malfoy as well._

"We get it, Hermione. Malfoy is heaven-sent," Ginny said, grinning brightly at the brunette.

"I never said that," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, enough about me. Tell me: how is my darling godson?"

"Delightful, as always," Harry beamed at the mention of his firstborn who was six years old. "He keeps looking for you though. Says he misses you. He's staying with this cousins until Wednesday."

"At the Burrow? Oh, whatever for?"

"Teddy's birthday. They're having this week-long celebration. Andromeda's insistence of course. You know how much she's spoiling the kid."

Harry and Ginny proceeded to fill her in on what had and was happening with the family and their friends while Hermione listened eagerly. Although she felt a little remorse for missing a lot, she was happy here in Little Dunwoodie.

By the time midnight rolled around, the three of them started to droop and yawn and sigh.

Hermione dragged herself to the bedroom to find Draco sleeping on his back in the middle of the bed, with his shoes still on. Smiling slightly, she shook him gently awake. "Sorry for disrupting your sleep," she whispered when he finally blinked up at her. "Can we take Harry and Ginny to the _Amaluna Bed and Breakfast_ on main street? They'll splinch themselves in halves if they used the portkey in their current state."

Draco groaned and moved to his side, turning away from her. "Let them splinch themselves. It's their fault for intruding. I'm beat."

Hermione pouted and pulled on his shoulder so he was lying on his back again. "Please, Draco. Don't do it for them, do it for me," she whispered with a smile that she used especially for him before she started to press soft kisses all over his face.

"Keep that up," he said huskily with a wolfish grin.

She immediately stopped.

"I said keep that up." She pursed her lips. He sighed and stood up from the bed. "Tell them they can stay here instead. We'll sleep at my place. I'm in no condition nor do I have the desire to drive _them_."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, rolling his eyes as he ran his hand repeated over his short hair. "Go tell them to wait while I change the bloody sheets. Don't want their germs all over the bed clothes."

Despite the insults, Hermione beamed at him and kissed him gratefully before running back down to the living room to tell her friends the good news.

Less than a half hour later, Harry and Ginny were settled in the cottage and Draco and Hermione were on the way to the main house.

Hermione had only been to the main house three times.

The main house was bigger than it looks from the outside or was it just because of the lack of furniture?

There were multiple completely empty rooms on the first floor, second floor _and _third floor. On the first floor, he only used the kitchen and living room. In the kitchen was a small circular table that would be able to seat five people at most, there were also a few muggle appliances but it looked unused or if he did use them, it had only been a few times. There was a closet that was _full_ of food and spices and condiments and many more. In the living room was one long but comfortable couch flanked by two matching chairs in front of the fireplace.

It still amused her whenever she came in here.

On the second floor were empty four bedrooms with adjoining small bathrooms and one master suite, a study and a library. The library was quite small, but well stocked. The third floor was what he liked to call the sun room - a large empty space. Although it was completely empty, it was beautiful with wide and thick glass panels as windows that gave a very clear view of the ocean and the town.

Even though she had been inside the main house a few times, she had never been to his bedroom. It was always he who came to the cottage.

He led her upstairs into the master bedroom and it surprised her completely to find it fully furnished. For all she knew, she could have been at The Ritz London in The Royal Suite for all its elegance and class and style in cream and gold linings. Floored with an intricate patterned carpet of scarlet, gold and royal blue, the room was oval with a king-sized bed right in front of a white marble fireplace... there was even a crystal chandelier over the bed. At the far end of the room was a double-door that would lead to a balcony that overlooked the ocean.

"No one except for me has ever been here," he said quietly behind her as she stood rooted in the middle of the room with her mouth slightly open, looking quite like an idiot. "And now, you."

"It's beautiful," she breathed, turning to look at him. "You did this all by yourself?"

He nodded.

"You're good. No, as a matter of fact, great."

"Thank you," he said, smirking.

"I feel like this room is for royalty," she laughed.

"It is. It's _my_ bedroom." She rolled her eyes with exasperation at that and he smirked at her again before he pulled her to the bed. "I'm beat, let's just go to sleep."

Hermione fell asleep almost immediately when her head hit the pillow, curled on her side, facing him. He was on his side facing her as well, staring at her face, deep in thought.

He had been sitting on the stairs, intentionally eavesdropping in their conversation. He heard when the Weaslette asked Hermione if she loved him.

She didn't answer and that bothered him... because he was in love with her.

The realization struck him to the core and had he been standing, he would have surely fallen on his arse.

He was in love with Hermione Granger! By Merlin!

He should be freaking out at that knowledge, but he wasn't. Instead, he was filled with a contentment and satisfaction as he finally interpreted his feelings for the brunette. It felt a lot like the rain had stopped and the sun finally was shining through. He snorted out at the ridiculousness of his thoughts. But he knew it was true somehow. But how the hell did that happen? It seemed that it sneaked up on him when his back was turned.

But what did she feel for him though?

She cared for him, that much he can tell. But she didn't love him... "Yet," he whispered aloud, smoothing away the curls that had fallen on her face. "Not yet. But you will..."

But what if she won't? That thought scared him. Of all the people he could fall in love with, it had to be her, but then if she wasn't who she was, he wouldn't have fallen in love, right? It was her. Hermione Granger. Her character, her beauty, her intelligence, her compassion and everything else that was her.

He scooted closer to her and drew her carefully in his arms for no absolute reason. They don't really cuddle when they sleep because it can be quite uncomfortable sometimes, but right now, he needed to hold her. He even kissed her softly on the lips for good measure, just to make sure she was tangible in his arms, before he, too, fell asleep.

_He knew it was going to happen before it started. Suddenly, he found himself back in Hogwarts... and he felt like a complete and total different person. He felt arrogant and proud, mischievous and malicious. The throngs of Hogwarts' students passing him by as he watched them with a smirk on his face... before an individual caught his eye. He sauntered over to the famous Harry Potter with Crabbe and Goyle flanked on either side of him. _

_"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there..."_

_"__You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team. It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains..._"

_"__Saint Potter, the mudblood's friend... He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood. And people think _he'_s Slytherin's heir!_"

_"__I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer. Father's not very happy about my injury... he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this... who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?_"

___"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks that you won't last _five_..._"

_"__The Inquisitorial Squad... a select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points. So, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that... oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that..._"

_"__You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riff-raff like this! Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the first..._"

_"You're dead, Potter."_

_"__You're going to pay. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father. You can't land my father in prison._"

_"__I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you! Or he's gonna kill me..."_

___"__I haven't got any options! I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!_"

_"__STOP! The Dark Lord wants him alive..._"

_"__Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!_"

Draco woke up with a start, sitting up suddenly, then cursing himself when he realized he pushed rather roughly on Hermione as he did so. He saw her frown before her eyes opened, squinting in the darkness. She sat up and fumbled with the lampshade on her side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as she crawled back to kneel beside him.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. Harry's presence triggered something in you, hasn't he?"

He didn't bother to lie. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't that bad. They're mostly memories from Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry because it keeps happening to you," she whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks. "I'd make them stop if I could."

"Me too," he whispered back, taking her hands in his and placing a kiss on each one. "But it can't be helped. I'm alright. It's not really that bad, see?" He placed her hand over the left side of his chest. "My heart beats steadily. It was just a reminder, I guess."

"What was it about?"

"A lot. It was a series of flashbacks," he replied, laying back down on the bed, pulling her until she was on top of him. She propped her chin over his chest so she can look into his face as he spoke. "It started before our sorting during first year." He smiled ruefully. "It was all about me being deliberately malicious to Potter."

"I'm just glad you didn't have one of those anxiety attacks," she admitted softly. "That day at the beach - I don't think I can handle seeing you in that state again. I was scared... real bad."

"You were?"

"Yes."

He didn't say anything after that. He just held her to him and stroked her hair with his hand. He felt elated. He didn't like his dreams which consisted of reliving all the down points of his life, but he was glad for her presence in his bed, in his house, in his life. He was sure that it was her presence that prevented any coming attacks. With her, his mind was at peace. Potter was one of the worst who would have triggered an attack with such intensity, he was quite sure of that. But he knew that Hermione was right there beside him as he slept, which was why it wasn't that bad.

"Go back to sleep," Hermione said softly. "I'm right here."

He closed his eyes. "Kiss me," he commanded softly and waited patiently until she placed her lips on his. He needed his daily dose of kisses from her. It was like his drug and he was addicted. He wasn't sure if he could last a day without kissing her. He probably wouldn't.

* * *

_**Author's note: **I originally wanted Harry and Ginny to really freak the hell out, but I don't think it would be applicable considering their age in this fic. Age comes with maturity, I guess. I really enjoyed writing Harry's and Ginny's musings. I was grinning the whole time I was writing that part. __And oh, hooray for Draco who finally admits to himself that he's in love with Hermione! Unfortunately for him, Hermione's convinced herself that she wasn't going to fall in love with him. Boo! Although it's quite clear to everyone - except herself and Draco - that she is _:)

_Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited this fic! You are all so awesome x_


	19. An Eventful Day

**Chapter 19**

_**An Eventful Day**_

At some time past seven in the morning, she woke up with half her body sprawled on top of Draco. She wanted to wake him up, but she decided that she wouldn't do that yet, for he spent an afternoon playing Quidditch with Boyd and Gavin and he was stunned by Harry _and _his 'nightmare' episode last night. He needed his sleep.

Placing a soft kiss on his lips, she stood up and went inside his gigantic dressing room, rummaged for a pair of his boxers and an old shirt she can borrow before she took a quick, warm shower. The bathroom, of course, was equally elegant as the master bedroom. It was very spacey, floored with white marble, the huge bath tub that could fit probably four people had golden faucets and the shower stall was barricaded by a clear, thick-inch glass.

Shaking her head with mild amusement, she entered the shower... half an hour later, when she came back to the bedroom, Draco was awake. She smiled at him before she crawled back on the bed beside him. "How was your sleep?"

"Pretty good," he admitted as he stretched on the bed, careful not to hit her. He turned to face her. "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied smilingly. "I'm going back to the cottage to whip up some breakfast for Harry and Ginny. Are you joining us?"

"I can't. I have to go to work," he said cheerfully... too cheerfully, he noticed. He forced an expression of regret on his face. "I'm really sorry I won't be able to join you and the Potters for breakfast."

"You fake," she laughed before she rolled out of bed, dodging his grasping hands.

He grinned back at her, crossing his hands behind his head. "You know me too well. I cannot possibly imagine myself having breakfast with Potter. You must be mad for thinking I would agree to that."

"But I wouldn't _dare _send you off to work without eating your daily dosage of heavy breakfast or else you'd be your annoying, snarky self. Those poor employees."

"What annoying, snarky self, witch? Then I'll get something at _Phyllida's_."

"Of course," Hermione muttered dryly with a roll of her eyes. "Portia would only be happy to serve you."

Smirking at her, he picked up a pillow and threw it at her. She dodged it smoothly as she moved to the foot of the bed. "You sound a bit jealous, Hermione. I'll take the breakfast to go then and eat it in the office."

"I'm not jealous, you self-centered prat. Now get your lazy arse up and off to work."

Doing as she told, he moved to stand in front of her. "I hate it when you nag." He kissed her on the forehead and trotted off to the bathroom, leaving her to stare at his retreating form with affectionate irritation, if there was such a thing.

She _doesn't_ nag... does she?

She went back to the cottage and straight into the kitchen where she started to prepare breakfast for Ginny and Harry.

Her friends took it better than she expected. Over the course of three weeks, she had indeed thought about writing to them and telling them about Draco, but suddenly she was distracted by a kiss from Draco and she would forget anything else existed except for the two of them.

A feeling grew in her stomach at the thought his sweet words from yesterday - it was warm and fuzzy that made her knees weak.

_"I like seeing you blush. I do love your face, you know..."_

_"Merlin, you're too good for me, Hermione..."_

Funny, she couldn't recognize what this feeling was and she couldn't decipher whether it was good or bad. If he started dropping more bombs like that, she might just find herself in a puddle on the floor one day. To think that it came from the same mouth that sprouted out words of hate and disgust a lifetime ago, added more to her pleasure.

Humming a song under her breath, she plated the cooked sausages, omelet, pancakes and toast before she levitated them over to the quaint dining table.

"Hey there, beautiful," the focus of her thoughts greeted from behind her and immediately the warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach was back. She considered _that_ as another bomb. He never greeted her like that before. She whirled around to face him, a smile on her face. "You're in a good mood," he commented as he stepped towards her.

"I am," she confirmed happily, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why?"

"No idea."

He smirked. "I forget sometimes you're barmy." He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, burying one hand underneath her hair to pull her closer to him. When their kiss deepened, he pushed her against the counter. She moaned, her hands coming up to clutch the front of his robes, pushing herself up to her tiptoes.

He lifted her on top of the counter and stepped in between her legs as one of his hands trailed to her breast. "You feel so good," he whispered against her lips and he felt her smile in response.

He trailed kisses to her cheek, to her ear, where he nibbled on her earlobe. He knew that she liked that. He felt her shiver in response. He was unable to keep himself from grinning at that.

He felt himself hardening and he wasn't surprised. It doesn't take much for him to be turned on when it came to Hermione.

He chose morning sex as a simulant over any tea or coffee any day.

Just then when things started getting good...

"Oh, it's happening again," a hoarse male voice cried from behind them. "Why _me? _Why, Merlin, why?"

Draco pulled away from Hermione and growled with frustration. He scowled deeply as he turned around to face the Potters.

Ginny's expression showed embarrassment and amusement while her husband's showed horrification and mild disgust.

Draco shot Harry a malicious look, forcing himself not to throw himself at the man and wrap his hands around his throat. Harry smartly looked away from Draco.

Hermione was blushing deeply as she jumped from the counter. "S-s-sit down you two. I prepared breakfast," she stuttered, avoiding their gazes. She turned around to fumble with a box of teabags with shaky hands as the two quietly walked over to the table and sat down, not knowing what to say or do.

"I've got to get to work," Draco told her and she turned to face him.

"What about your breakfast?"

"_Phyllida's_, remember?"

"Fine," she muttered with a little attitude. Draco had to hide a smile at that. "Harry and Ginny will leave some time around after lunch. I was wondering if I could borrow Salem? I'm going to send a note to Goldie to tell her I can't make it today."

"No problem. He's in the study. You've got to feed him a treat before and after."

"He's spoiled," Hermione said teasingly.

"A bit," he admitted. "Get something to eat. I'll see you tonight." She turned her face up expectantly and he dutifully kissed her on the cheek, chuckling as he did so. "Potters," he said curtly as he turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Have a safe trip back home."

"Thanks. See you around," Ginny said weakly, ignoring Harry's groan from beside her.

"Uh. Yeah," Draco muttered awkwardly and promptly left.

Hermione turned around to face her best friends after she filled a cup with hot water and dipping a teabag inside. They were staring at her with unreadable expression their faces. "What?"

"Nothing," they chorused and proceeded to fill in their plates with the food Hermione prepared. "You going to eat or what?" Ginny asked. "Or are you still a tea and toast kind of person?"

"The latter," Hermione said, grinning as she sat down across from them, cradling her cup.

"Where's he going?" Harry asked curiously after he swallowed a mouthful of food. "Work?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "In the next town called Little Starling. He owns his own business: _Clemency Homes._ They build all types of houses. In fact, he built this cottage himself."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes bulged from her sockets. "_This?_ I never would have guessed. It's pretty."

"Isn't it?"

"Very," Harry even had to agree as he looked around for a brief moment. "But how does he go there? Portkey or does he fly? I know you can't apparate or floo. It says so in the records from the Ministry."

Hermione shook her head. "He drives a muggle pickup truck. Didn't you see? He owns three trucks: a red one, a blue one, and a black one."

Harry dropped his fork with a loud clang and he flinched at the loud sound. "This must be an alternate universe."

"Stop exaggerating, Harry," Ginny scolded. "I think it's very nice that Malfoy turned out this way, unbelievable as it is. What about his parents? Harry and I bumped into them one night after having dinner at Diagon Alley. They looked at us, but then they turned their nose up and walked right past us." She frowned as she recalled the encounter.

"They still correspond through letters and he finds the time to visit them whenever he can, but he hasn't seen them in a couple of years. He wasn't pleased when they more or less made fun of him and his business," Hermione said carefully.

"Ouch," Harry said dryly. As a male, he knew how hard it was to get one's male pride to be stomped on. "Just after _we _testified at the trials, they were looking down their noses at Hermione. I didn't expect anything less with the Malfoys."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed quietly. "He's so frustrated with them. I think it's tearing him apart. He wants so much to please them but they won't be, not until he moves back in at the Malfoy Manor and take his place in the family business."

"We can't have it all," Harry muttered slowly.

Hermione adhered to that with a soft sigh. She picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it and they all fell in silence. Harry and Ginny resumed eating.

"Wait, I'm sorry, it won't stop bugging me. I won't be able to rest until I know what happened." Ginny interjected. "Sorry, Hermione. You must tell me. Harry wouldn't tell me why he stunned Malfoy."

Hermione and Harry blushed deeply.

"What?" the redhead demanded. "Tell me!"

"D-Draco and I... were... you know... against the door... and Harry thought that Draco was..." she let the sentence trail off. Harry looked away in embarrassment and Hermione's blush deepened when Ginny burst into peals of laughter when she finally got the idea.

"We're not to repeat any of this, you understand?" Hermione demanded shakily. "I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life and _that's _saying something!"

Harry and Ginny laughed... and eventually she joined in as well. She forgotten about her humiliation and relaxed as she focused on having a good time with her best friends after not seeing them for the past couple of months.

Harry was also relaxed by the time breakfast was over and they didn't mention Draco Malfoy anymore. Ginny insisted on cooking lunch and Hermione was only more than willing to oblige. Ginny was an excellent cook, like Molly, and Hermione always enjoyed whatever she whipped up.

Around two in the afternoon, after lunch, Hermione watched with heavy heart as Harry and Ginny departed via portkey in front of the cottage. She hadn't realized how much she missed those two.

At Little Starling, inside _Clemency Homes_, Draco found himself lost deep in thought instead of focusing on the contracts he should be pulling together for his new clients. His thoughts were back at the cottage in Little Dunwoodie with Hermione, Potter and his wife. The two seemed to take the news better than he expected. For some reason, he was expecting that they would _really _hex him and claim that he was tainting their best friend and that she didn't deserve his rotten arse.

It seemed that everyone had grown up and moved on from their childhood's pettiness.

He just didn't appreciate their walking in on the two of them earlier this morning though. Shaking his head, he forced himself to concentrate on the drafts of documents on his table.

The mansion was _Clemency Homes'_ big break. After this, they would be recognized by bigger clients in the Wizarding World. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He liked the slow pace of his business and it wasn't like he needed the money. He had plenty and the money he made from the previous projects remain untouched in his vault.

Vera had become a problem now... he hadn't told Hermione, but yesterday before they closed up, Vera openly propositioned him. Draco was shocked, of course. He decided to give her a chance instead of firing her on the spot. It wasn't like she had made a physical move. Everything was verbal. He declined her offer and calmly told her that she would be fired if she ever crossed the line of professionalism.

This morning she acted as if yesterday didn't happen and greeted him like any normal day, much to his relief.

He finally mustered up enough concentration to finish the drafts of contracts for his clients for the rest of the day.

He hadn't even the time flying by. When he finally looked up from the documents, his neck was hurting and so was his back. He was also famished, hearing his stomach growl with a little annoyance. Glancing at the clock, it was half past three.

_No wonder, _he thought to himself. He decided to just pack up and leave. Surely by this time, the Potters had taken their leave? He stuffed the documents in a folder before he pocketed his wand and walking out of his office.

He frowned when the lights were dimmed from the hallway all the way to the reception and lounge. "Vera?" he called out as he walked quickly to the reception, thinking the worst.

"Yes?"

"What's going o- " he stopped when he saw her in nothing but a pair of bra and panties, and stiletto heels. She was standing with her feet apart, her hands propped on her hips. He felt himself recoil with distaste. She looked like a common whore with her red-gold hair messed up and her makeup significantly excessive. "What the bloody hell?" he yelled. "Wrap yourself up, woman!"

"Dane," Vera said in a low, seductive voice and she walked towards him slowly, her hips swaying suggestively. Her eyes were half-closed and she was wearing a sensual smile on her face. "I quit."

"What?"

"I quit."

"Good," he bit out as he backed away from her. "Now get out!"

The smile disappeared and she stopped cat walking. "What?" she screeched, her eyes flashing and her hands dropped to her sides. "Are you rejecting me?"

"Yes, I am! Now put some clothes on and don't you set foot in this place ever again!" Perhaps if it had been three months ago, he would have taken a bite... but not now... not when he realized he had fallen in love for the first time in his life.

To his surprise, she smiled again. Suddenly, he found himself flat on his back with her on top of him. She was stronger than he looked, he realized, as he struggled against her and she wouldn't budge. Was this really happening to _him? _

"You can't play me for a fool, Draco Malfoy."

He froze at the mention of his name.

"My family and I were always present in your parties about seven years ago, you know, _Draco_," she cooed. "I keep finding ways for you to notice me, but you're always with Astoria." Vera's eyes flashed dangerously. "I hate Astoria. She's a bitch and she constantly made me feel unworthy and unwanted. She loves you, you know, until now... but then you ran off. Now she's married to my ghastly cousin. No one knew how to find you, not even your parents." A malicious grin settled on her face.

"But I did and I've been working for you for years. You can't imagine how happy I am about that... but even then, you never noticed me, even when we became sort-of-friends, you never noticed me." She pouted appealingly. "I'm going to make you notice me now. I'm going to make you want me."

"Oh, I want you, alright," he muttered sarcastically. "I want you to get the hell off me before I hex you!"

"You can't," she said simply. "I have binds on you."

His eyes widened and tried to move his arms and legs but they wouldn't budge. _Shit. _

"For once, I'm going to make Astoria cry. She should be here any minute," Vera added airily. "And she's going to see us fucking."

For the first time, he noticed the wand in Vera's hand. She sat up from his body and pointed it to his clothes. She said a spell and the buttons of his robes started to unbutton slowly one by one.

He only managed to watch helplessly.

He started to panic when his belt had come undone and his trousers opened.

Suddenly he remembered his abilities and he could have rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He practiced wandless and non-verbal magic ever since he was sixteen years old, taught by Bellatrix Lestrange, when he became a Death Eater.

He felt the binds in his arms and legs give way as he concentrated.

Vera gasped audibly when he suddenly stood up and she found herself on her bottom, looking up at him, unable to move.

"I used to be a Death Eater, didn't you know that?" Draco hissed maliciously after he straightened out his clothing. "You should have thought twice before you decided to try something. For all you know, I could have tortured you for your lame attempt at seduction. It was tacky, by the way," he said. "You look and smell like a common whore. I can't believe my family associated with the likes of you. You disgust me."

_That felt good_. He hadn't insulted anyone in a very long time and he found himself relaxing, as if he was back to his old self. He whipped out his wand from his pocket and twirled it around his fingers. He hated manipulation and it took out the worst in him. Now he found himself on a familiar ground.

Draco smirked at her maliciously. "Now what shall I do with you?"

They stared at each other for a long time. His eyes flashing dangerously and hers wide with obvious fear. A whimper escaped her throat.

Suddenly, the sound of someone flooing from the fireplace at the lounge filled the room. Draco turned to face the newcomer, already expecting his old girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass now Cedar-Langston. Sure enough, there was the dark-haired classic beauty walking down in a pretty green dress.

"Astoria," he greeted lazily.

"Draco," she cooed happily as she flew into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that. I believe someone is expecting you," he said as he pulled away from her and looked pointedly down at Vera.

Astoria took a step back from Draco and looked down at the other woman. Her eyes narrowed immediately. "Vera Dimanche," she hissed. "What are you playing at? What is Draco doing here?"

Vera looked up at Draco hatefully. "Let me go."

He pointed his wand at her and released her from her bonds. "I'll leave you women to... talk..."

"No," Astoria interjected. "You stay here."

"But I'm hungry," he whined, tucking his wand back in his pocket. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I want to go home now."

Vera quickly stood up, ran behind the receptionist's desk and wrapped herself in a long coat. Draco had to smirk at that. When it comes down to it, she had no guts. He wasn't proud of the way he referenced himself as a former Death Eater though. It made him feel horrible now and he found himself itching to get back to Hermione, wanting to tell her everything that happened.

"I don't care," the dark-haired woman told Draco.

"Just hurry it up, will you?"

Astoria smiled up at him before she turned to Vera. "I can't imagine how you lured Draco to this place, Vera, but I guess I can applause you for that."

"He owns this place and I work for him, you knit-wit." Vera glared at Astoria. "I've been working for him for almost four years."

"What?"

"He's been living here for several years... I found him when none of you did," Vera said smugly when she saw Astoria falter. "We've been close for the past few years."

"No, that's a lie," the other woman replied tautly. "But judging from the scene I walked in on, he looked like he was about to hex you." Astoria giggled. "I'm right, aren't I? Merlin, you're so stupid, Vera. Do you think Draco would ever be interested in _you? _I mean, look at you!"

Draco roll his eyes impatiently as the two women started to shout at each other back and forth. He walked over to the couch and sprawled on top of it, determined to ignore the fight between two women. Really. They didn't have to involve him. It wasn't as if he cared.

Between the screeches these two banshees were exchanging the words, he deciphered the words, "jealous bitch", "slut", "whore", "drama queen", "fat arse", and "fake-nosed bint".

_Women_.

Vera told him that Astoria still loved him. Frankly, he didn't believe her. The air was clean between them now and she knew that he was completely a different man now from the young adult she had gotten to know before. Astoria confessed to him that day at Lisa's wedding that she actually cared for his husband even if he was gold-digger.

And she told Draco that there were times that she wished it was he that she married... which she should have, if he hadn't run away.

He felt remorse and a little regret for causing her heartbreak, wishing he should have just faced his... condition and fears instead of running away like the selfish coward he was.

Much to his relief, the verbal fight didn't last that long before the two women whipped out their wands and much to his irritation, he had to step in. He demanded both parties to leave and that they had caused him enough trouble when he shouldn't have been. Astoria left reluctantly the same way she entered and Vera walked out of the entrance with her nose tilted up.

Now he had to trouble himself in finding a replacement for Vera.

With much exasperation and little patience, he went back straight to the cottage, hoping that the Potters were gone and looking forward to Hermione's presence only to find she wasn't there.

"What the hell?" he said aloud after he went inside every room in the cottage. "Where the hell is that woman?"

Grumbling under his breath, he went into the small kitchen and proceeded to whip himself up something to eat. He was in no way much of a cook, even if he loved to eat, but he can at least make a decent, hearty sandwich. He ate it standing up, leaning against the counter, wondering where Hermione was. His tongue was itching to tell her what happened with Vera and Astoria in his office today. Hermione would a good laugh about that, he was sure.

Thirty minutes later, she hadn't shown up and he began to pace in the small kitchen.

An hour later, he searched the entire cottage, the main house and the beach.

An hour and thirty minutes later, he went around the streets of Little Dunwoodie.

Two hours later, he went back to the cottage.

Two and a half hours later, the front door opened and he ran to the living room.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he shouted at Hermione immediately regretted it when her body suddenly gave way and he had barely time to catch her before she crumbled.

Draco immediately brought her up to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. His hands were shaking he was sweaty, he learned, as he loomed over her. He whispered her name tenderly, smoothing the hair away from her face with shaky hands. Pulling out his wand from the pocket, he pointed it to her before muttering, "_Rennervate._"

Hermione stirred, moaning softly.

"Hermione," he said again. "I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes. "He's gone," she said before turning on her side and started weeping, her sobs coming in like a little girl's. "He's gone," she said again.

His heart broke. _Who is he? _He couldn't bring himself to ask her. He couldn't dare. He did only what he could do. He laid down beside her and took her in his arms. She clung to him in response, her face against his chest as he stroked her head. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could say. He just let her cry.

A few times, when he thought she had finally stopped crying, it would only start anew.

He fancied Hermione Granger as a strong person. Someone who prided herself by not allowing her emotions to take over her. But then she confessed some time over the past month that ever since living in Little Dunwoodie, she had no control over her emotions. Perhaps she had spent too long a time keeping her emotions on a tight rein that it was now taking its toll on her, he deduced. He tightened his hold on her.

"I should have been there," she whispered in between her sobs. "But I was too selfish."

"Shh..." he soothed, his hand stroking her back. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," she replied. "If only I had stayed with them and not here... I would have found a way to help him somehow... I couldn't even bring myself to look at him when they declared my father dead. I don't deserve them. I should have... I shou..." her voice shook and she started crying again.

He took a sharp intake of breath. He wished he could do something to make it better, like she did to him that day at the beach, when he opened up to her. It hurt him to watch her like that, knowing he couldn't do anything to take away the pain.

For what seemed like forever, she lifted her head to look at him. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"I have to go back... I can't stay here anymore."

He felt like he was physically punched in the gut. "What?" he croaked out. "But you can't."

She looked away and managed to move away from his body. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking on the carpeted floor. She didn't say anything for a long moment as she contemplated her decisions. "I have to be with my mother. She needs me."

_And I need you! Stay with me! _His mind screamed. He cursed himself for being so selfish. _She just lost her father for Merlin's sake, you graceless twit! _

"For how long?" he asked quietly as he carefully sat up.

She stayed silent.

Draco had his answer.

* * *

_**Author's note: **I'm glad I've finally gotten rid of Vera... I almost forgot about her. I really disliked her from the start, but I also had to use her. I just can't help humiliating Vera. It was so awesome. _

_Now as for Hermione and Draco... sigh... _

_Many, many thanks. __You guys are just plain awesome. _ x


	20. A Sad Affair

**Chapter 20**

_**A Sad Affair**_

Hermione couldn't imagine how fast her life crumbled right before her eyes. Her morning with Draco had been happy and she got to spend half a day with her best friends, Harry and Ginny. She was cleaning around the kitchen - the muggle way - just like how she enjoyed it doing around four in the afternoon and waiting patiently for Draco's return when Harry suddenly came back saying that her mother had contacted him and that she needed to go the Bristol Royal Infirmary, in the city where she grew up.

She was already afraid of what she might find when she arrived there with Harry and when she was running to the room the nurse instructed where her father was stationed, time seemed to slow down before she reached the room.

She was, however, unable to get inside because there were three doctors and about five nurses in the room with them when they opened the door. She heard her mother crying and calling out to her husband to stay with her. She was frozen just outside the door. She couldn't move. She didn't even notice Harry's hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly... the only thing she heard the was long, steady beeping of the heart monitor.

Hermione collapsed helplessly in Harry's arms.

She was only vaguely aware of the sounds of the shuffling feet of the nurses and the doctors' barking orders at them as they resuscitated her father.

She was shaking uncontrollably and Harry had no choice but to bring them on the floor. She cried out, whimpering pathetically as hot tears poured ceaselessly down her cheeks. She struggled against Harry's arms, but she didn't know why, she was thrashing around, but Harry held onto her tight, tears coming down his eyes as well, having grown close to Hermione's father after the war and that he knew how painful it was losing a parent.

Her mother finalized the details for her husband's release at the hospital so she can arrange the funeral.

She couldn't look at her mother as she flitted about and she couldn't look at her father whose face was now covered by a blanket, and was getting ready to take him out of the room.

Harry had gone albeit somewhat reluctantly after she assured him that she was fine. Hiding inside a broom closet, she apparated to the place where she and Harry half left the portkey.

Now, she was back at the cottage and had done what she did best: _push people away. _She did it to her parents when she learned she was a witch. She did it to Ron when she had begun to work for the Ministry. She did it to Draco Malfoy... _just now_... when she needed him the most, she pushed him away. She found herself regretting what she had done. _But why?_ It had to end some time before they started giving out promises and whispering sweet nothings and sprouting out sentimental _crap _or she would find herself... _what? Running away again? Running away from him this time?_

In some way, she wasn't different that much from Draco Malfoy. He ran away from his past and she was running away from her mistakes. That was why she was here at Little Dunwoodie, wasn't she?

_Merlin, help me. My brain is befuddled and my thoughts are jumbled. I don't know what to do. I want to stay here with Draco and yet I have to go and be with my mother. She can't be alone right now..._

_I've been 'independent' for far too long... __I need someone to tell me what to do. _

_Just this once. __Please._

A fresh stream of tears went down her face and she furiously wiped at her cheeks, only to find them wet again not a second after. She had to stop crying. She just had to! Why can't she stop? For some reason, she was drained and there was nowhere she could find another source of strength. Draco had to come back. She needed his strength. He had to come back. He just had to.

She fell back on the bed and brought her knees up to curl her arms around them as she continued to cry for her father, her mother and herself... until she lost consciousness somewhere in the middle of the night.

The next morning, she woke up later than usual. The sun that usually put her in the best mood felt harsh now as it streamed through her window. With a quick spell, the curtains closed. She stayed there in bed for some time, not really caring if she was wasting her day... until she realized that she had to go to her mother now because it was the day of the funeral...

The portkey that Harry had activated in the Ministry had unlimited use and it was a privilege for Ministry employees only with high positions. Although travelling via portkey frequently could prove to be dangerous for one's limbs, there was no other way of travel to get out of Little Dunwoodie so she had no choice.

"Mum," Hermione whispered when she entered her childhood home and found her mother, Lenore Granger, on the couch staring into nothing. Her face was gaunt and her eyes were lifeless. They never had the chance to talk yesterday because they were both busy crying their grief and talk seemed to be impossible with them.

Lenore's eyes snapped towards her daughter and suddenly a fresh bout of tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh, Hermione," she whispered back.

Hermione ran to kneel in front of her mother and took her hands in hers, kissing them repeatedly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here when I should have been... I'm so sorry... sorry... sorry..."

"Shh," her mother soothed as she stroked Hermione's head. "It's alright... you have your own life to live."

"No," Hermione said frantically, her own eyes filling with hot tears. "I should have been here with the two of you. Perhaps... if I had been here... we could have done something and he'd be here with us still."

"It was abdominal aortic aneurysm, Hermione. Sometimes, things like this, it's hard not in our hands. Did you know that?"

Hermione shook her head slowly.

"I didn't know... we didn't know... there wasn't any symptom at all. There were times when he would complain about a stomach ache or back pain, but we dismissed it because it would disappear by the end of the day or the next. Yesterday morning, he said that he was in such pain and I found blood in his stool. I called an ambulance and he seemed fine when we got there... we even talked a couple of times. I fed him. I thought he was going to be alright... it was late afternoon when he said he was in so much pain once again and I called the doctors. They were checking him out when suddenly..." Lenore started to choke, the silent tears turned into disparaging sobs and she was unable to say anything anymore.

That morning, for the first time in many, many years mother and daughter cried together.

It was a couple of hours later when they recovered. She helped her mother dress up for the funeral as she was already dressed in white, her wild hair constrained into a high pony tail and her swollen and red-rimmed eyes were concealed behind a pair of sunglasses. Her mother was dressed in black. Her father was already waiting in the funeral home, as did their other family and friends. Hermione insisted taking a cab, as her mother was in no condition to drive. They sat huddled at the back of cab, her arms wrapped around the elder woman.

There were more people than Hermione expected as she looked around, observing their relatives, family friends and her parents' patients. The entire Weasley clan with their spouses excluding the children were also there, along with Harry... she looked around some more and she saw... _Draco_?

Her eyes flared when she saw Draco standing alone dressed dutifully in white at the farthest corner of the garden, purposely away from the Weasley clan. She lifted her sunglasses and squinted her eyes at the unusual sun to see if she was hallucinating but she wasn't.

_He's here!_

She forced a smile on her face and he returned it with an encouraging nod, wordlessly telling her to attend to her mother.

Turning her back on him, the entire Weasley clan bombarded down on her and she was trapped in a hug, one after another. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked to her mother while the others conversed on their own and despite she was surrounded by people who loved and supported her, she felt totally alone and she couldn't fathom why.

She then realized that she had been wrong in the way she had been thinking about her relationship with Draco. It couldn't be the end of them. Not yet. She was wrong last night in letting him think that she was going to break up with him.

She was already walking towards Draco before she realized it. He opened his arms to her and she didn't hesitate to step into his embrace.

"You're here," she breathed in amazement. "How?"

"Potter," he admitted, closing his eyes as he felt her squeeze him. "I'm so sorry for running off last night."

"It's alright now that you're here."

_She can't say things like unless she loves me, right? _He asked himself silently. _She needs me as much as I need her, but she hasn't realized it yet. _"I'm trying to stop my habit of running away," he said, trying to lighten things up. "I realize I have probably done that to you on more than one occasion."

"Yes, you have," she adhered softly as she pulled back to look at him. "And I'm trying to stop a habit as well. I've been known to push people away on more than one occasion."

_Push people away? _"You were pushing me away last night," he said in realization, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "And you were pretty successful."

"Uh huh."

"The funeral service is starting soon. You should get back with your family."

"You won't go?" she couldn't help but ask, panicking inside.

"I'll stay with you until the end," he promised. "But I'll stay away from the Weasleys as far away as possible." He hesitated for a moment before he moved the sunglasses away from her face, wanting to see her eyes. "They're determined to hound you for the rest of the day." He looked up, past her shoulder and silently cursed to himself. "See? Weasley's already on his way."

"Which one?"

He reluctantly dropped his hands to his sides and Hermione did the same. "The one you were recently engaged to." He couldn't bring himself to say _his _name. In fact, he almost said _Weasel,_ but he figured she wouldn't appreciate that at a time like this. Perhaps when she has recovered from the loss of her father, then he could start insulting her friends again.

Hermione watched with heavy heart as Draco walked away from her. She gave a start when Ron suddenly appeared in front of her, his huge hand landing on her shoulder heavily.

"Hey," Ron said gently. "You okay? Who was that?"

Hermione touched the hand on her shoulder briefly. "Just someone," she replied softly.

"Your mother's looking for you."

"Let's go then."

Hermione leaned into Ron's familiar embrace as they walked back to her mother's side. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder and immediately caught Draco's eye. His expression was taut but he smiled at her nonetheless, but it was short-lived.

The ceremony was solemn and heartbreaking. The pastor who was one of her father's old friends spoke prayers and praised her father. Her mother spoke, but she was unable to last for more than two minutes before she broke down. Hermione had to get her from the platform and onto a chair. Her mother cried for a while and the others waited patiently. They played her father's favorite song, 'Nature Boy' by Nat King Cole. The relatives and family friends sung along tearfully as they watched the casket lowered deep into the ground.

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

Her mother was in her sister's arms as they started to pile dirt on top of the casket and for some reason... Hermione was in Draco's, weakly leaning against his body. She knew she should be comforting her mother, but how can she when she couldn't even comfort herself? She was thankful for his presence instead.

She stopped crying when the people offered their condolences and started to depart from the cemetery. The Weasleys along with Harry and her mother's sister and her family were the only ones left.

"You're gonna be alright," Draco murmured just before she pulled away from him. He smiled reassuringly at her and she found herself smiling back.

"I know I will be," she responded with determination.

He nodded and stroked her cheek with his fingers. "Good." His smile disappeared. "You do know the Weasleys are going to start demanding answers from you, don't you? And your mother... she's been staring at us for the past few minutes."

"Oh," she groaned. "I don't know what to tell them."

"Maybe I should go..."

"No..."

"I don't want to put you on the spot... and sooner or later, they're going to recognize who I am."

"What are we going to tell them?"

"Whatever you want," he offered.

"That you're my _boyfriend?_" she asked uncertainly, biting her lip.

He _had _to smirk at that. "I am whatever you want me to be."

"That's not a definite answer."

"No, it's not. Well, we don't really have _any _answer for that. We've been asking ourselves 'what are we' for the past month, haven't we? But then you've managed to get through Scarhead and the Weaslette the other- "

"No name-calling," Hermione interrupted with a light smack on his chest.

"-day, so I guess you can manage with the rest of their clan, right?" he continued on as if she hadn't said anything.

"Why is it only me?"

"I'll be there by your side, but I shan't utter a word. I'm not particularly fond of getting beaten whether it be by a hex or jinx or a fist. No, sir, not anytime soon."

"You're scared of them, aren't you?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No, _Merlin forbid_," he uttered, his expression completely scandalized. "It's a whole army of redheads. I'm not scared, but I'm not stupid either."

"Good save," Hermione murmured, smirking slightly at him. "They'll be appalled, even my mother. But don't take offense, she'll only be appalled at the fact that I'm with someone else so short a time after Ron and I broke up."

"Naturally," he responded with a roll of his eyes. "The Weasleys though..."

"Harry and Ginny will handle them."

"Of course. Mr. and Mrs. Saint Potter to the rescue. As always," he muttered dryly.

Hermione pursed her lips. "I'm never going to get you to stop calling them names, am I?"

"Never in a million years," he said cheekily. "If you hadn't noticed, I call you names so don't take any offense, Hermione, you bossy know-it-all. If it makes you feel any better, you and your friends can call me names. I certainly won't take offense. They can only call me _Ferret_, for goodness' sake, and I'm not even embarrassed by that anymore."

Her lips twitched at the corners.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "In fact, you called me a name just the other night, didn't you? Oversexed fiend, was it?"

She shivered as he laughed under his breath therefore he was breathing out mists of hot air into her ear. "Whatever, Malfoy," she muttered.

"We've been talking for too long," he said as he straightened away from her. "Now _everyone _is staring. Ah, shit, don't move, Hermione, they're trying to get a good look on my face. Bless you, Mr. and Mrs. Scarhead. They are trying to distract them. Oh... no... your mother is coming," he hissed, his expression panicked.

Hermione wasn't sure how but she managed to keep from laughing out loud. Draco can be quite comical sometimes and it never failed to amuse her. He _really_ was scared of being confronted. "It's now or never," she said, looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Guess so," he muttered to himself.

On cue, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to face her mother, whose face now held a little coloring unlike earlier this morning and wearing a weary expression on her face.

"Hermione," her mother cooed.

Hermione smiled softly at her mother. "Mum, I would like for you to meet my... ah... Mum, this is Draco Malfoy." She turned to Draco who stepped forward beside her. "Draco, my mother, Lenore Granger."

He smiled uncertainly at Hermione's mother and waited for her to utter a word.

"Mr. Malfoy," she finally answered softly. "Thank you for coming."

"Mrs. Granger," he returned genially. "I'm so sorry for your loss. If there's anything you need, please, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think Hermione and I have everything covered." For the first time, she smiled. It was clear that it was forced, but he couldn't expected anything less. She just lost her husband. "So are you two...?"

"Yes," Hermione bit out, blood rushing to her cheeks.

To Draco and Hermione's surprise, Lenore said, "Perhaps Mr. Malfoy would like to join us for dinner tonight."

"Please call me Draco, Mrs. Granger and I accept your gracious invitation... although I don't want to intrude..." he trailed off.

"You won't be," Lenore assured him. "The Weasleys and my sister's family are in attendance as well."

"Really?" Hermione interceded.

"Yes, it was your Aunt Lucy's idea," Lenore answered, referring to her sister.

Beside Hermione, Draco gulped. Perhaps he was too hasty in accepting the invitation but then he couldn't very well back out now. It would be too rude. He looked at Hermione and shrugged. He knew it was only a matter of time before he finally faced his past. It was catching up to him now, much too soon, and he wasn't sure if he was ready.

"We're going to hold it at the house. Lucy's already called for catering and the food shall be ready at promptly six this evening. She agreed that it wouldn't be right for us to be alone just yet," Lenore was saying. "And I agree. I don't think I can bear it just yet..."

"Oh, Mum," Hermione sighed sadly.

Lenore patted her on the shoulder. "It's alright, my dear. Anyway, have you talked to your cousins yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, go on and talk to them. They're just about driving themselves mad wondering who this young man is... not to mention, the Weasleys," Lenore chuckled and then she stopped. "Ron doesn't mind, does he?"

"I don't really care if he minds or not, Mum," Hermione said in resign.

Lenore gave a small relieved smile and then excused herself from the two of them before trotting off to where her sister was. Draco turned to Hermione curiously. "You don't really care about the Weasel anymore?"

Hermione pursed her lips at the 'Weasel', but didn't comment on it. "Of course I care about Ron. Always have and always will... what I don't care about is whether he minds I'm with someone else or not."

Draco was pleased her answer, so he kissed her on the forehead and turned to face Hermione so his back was towards the crowd, mainly the Weasleys. "That's good... now, I think that meeting with your mother went quite well if not a little awkward, don't you?"

"Quite well." Hermione nodded and then she looked over his shoulder. "Harry, Ginny and Ron are on their way here," she warned him.

"What?" he hissed in surprise. "Damn it." Just as he finished speaking, he felt their presence behind him and he had no choice but to turn around. "Potters. Weasley," he greeted cordially with an incline of his head with a passive expression.

Ron blanched visibly. "It's true," he growled softly as he turned to look at Hermione. "You're with Malfoy. I can't believe it."

Hermione lifted her nose in a stubborn angle. "What of it?"

Everyone was silent as they waited for Ron's reaction. He was known to overreact and throw tantrums like a kid who didn't get his way whenever something freaked him out. That reaction was anticipated seeing as his former girlfriend/fiancé was now "dating" a former enemy from childhood. Harry and Ginny were holding their breaths as they clasped hands tightly. Draco and Hermione were waiting patiently if not impassively for his reaction.

Everyone was completely stunned though, when Ron shook his head slowly. "I just find it hard to believe..." he said faintly. "I don't - I don't know what to say. I could say I'm happy for you, but I would be lying. I could never forget what he has said and done back when we were kids."

"Neither can I," Hermione said. "But I put everything behind me. After all, we were just kids."

"It's not only that," the redhead said softly but menacingly. "His _people_ killed Fred... or have you forgotten?"

Draco stiffened beside Hermione.

"He doesn't have anything to do with that," she said sadly.

"I would like to speak for myself, Hermione," Draco intoned, his face and voice void of any emotions, ignoring her restraining hand on his arm. "Weasley, I was a Death Eater - by lack of choices - not that I have to explain myself to you... but you should know, that I _never _killed anyone even if I attempted to. I admit that I've been a bastard but I'm _not_ a murderer. Frankly, you're a complete and total _idiot_ if you blame your brother's death on me just because of my association with Death Eaters," he finished with a sneer.

"Draco, please," Hermione pleaded, her hand tightening on his arm.

Ron glowered at Draco, hate evident in his eyes. "No matter what you say, Malfoy, you'll always be a Death Eater _to me. _I just wish Hermione would come to her senses real quick. She deserves someone better than scum like you."

"Don't you think I know that?" Draco retorted quietly.

"Then leave her alone."

Harry put a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder. "You have no say in any of this, mate," Harry muttered. "Leave them alone. He makes her happy. She told us."

"Yes," Ginny said in confirmation. "She's happy... or would you like to put a stop to that?"

"But why does it have to be _you?_" He spat out at the blond in vehement, ignoring his sister and brother-in-law, too stunned to acknowledge that they were actually defending Draco Malfoy. "Why does it have to be _you _of all people?"

"Don't you think we've asked ourselves the same thing over and over?" Draco snarled. "We didn't plan this! We didn't plan any of this! It just happened. It's out of our control."

"That's a load of bullshit," Ron wheezed out.

"Ronald!" Hermione cut in shrilly. "Stop this right now. If you really care for me, you would just lay off. I'm with him and that's the end of the discussion. You're with Fay, aren't you? You don't hear me telling her to leave you alone, do you? Now do me the same favor or I'll never speak to you ever again!"

"But he's going to hurt you!"

"I'm sure he will... but then that's my problem, not yours."

Ron took deep calming breaths, his eyes closed. "You're right," he said when he opened his eyes. His tone had softened and so did his expression, but he didn't look at Draco. His eyes were fixed steadily on Hermione. "It's your problem... but if he does, you come straight to me and I'll kill him."

"Not if she kills me first," Draco muttered, but Hermione, Harry and Ginny heard and that seemed to dissipate the tension as they shared grins in agreement to Draco's statement.

* * *

**_Author's note_****_: _**_Reality has a way of biting us in the ass before we were ever ready for it. Poor Draco... but he has to face the life he hasn't acknowledged for a number years. It was only a matter of time. As for Hermione, this is a down point in her life to realize how much she needs Draco in her life. Lucky for her, Draco realized he was in love with her therefore he's already determined to stay before she could run him off._

_Despite the sadness of the situation, I had to put a little humor in it, with the way Draco was panicking about seeing the Weasleys and Hermione's mother. Haha x_

_This chapter was inspired by my father, who died of the same medical condition almost three years ago. I had no idea what made me write this, but I was tapping away furiously at the keyboard before my mind acknowledged what I was writing about. _

_The next chapter is the second part of the funeral day._

_The highlight of my day usually is when I receive your reviews. Thank you so much for all the love x_


	21. I've got you

**Chapter 21**

_**I've got you**_

Several hours later at Hermione's childhood home, Draco was so thankful that the Weasley army had shrunk in half and he almost sobbed in relief, much to Hermione's amusement. Draco made polite conversation with Harry and Ginny even if it was very awkward. Ron had left early, but only to get Fay and bring her back with him. Besides this, Hermione kept to Draco's side and he escaped outside of the house, to the garden, in case _any_ Weasley approached her.

Much to his surprise, it was quite easy to avoid them. Hermione revealed to him that they had been wanting to meet her 'mystery man' as one particular George Weasley had dubbed him. She and Draco agreed that they would pass off as 'just friends', seeing that now wasn't the time to reveal anything. The people who _really _mattered already knew, so why go through so much trouble again? At least, to Draco.

The hours seemed to pass by as if in slow motion. Hermione was too emotionally drained to socialize and she found herself in the garden with Draco, sitting on porch steps from the back kitchen. There was nothing to see in her mother's garden except for a tire wing on the maple tree, a wall that barricaded their property from the neighbor framed by rose bushes, a few garden tools scattered about.

Draco had his arm wrapped around her while her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"I never got to tell you what happened to me the other day," Draco said, breaking the companionable silence between the two of them. "It was so eventful."

"Tell me."

"Vera quit so she can have sex with me," he revealed in an off-handed tone, as if he was saying something about the weather.

"_What?_" she hissed as she straightened and faced him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Wait, wait," he said in between chuckles, taking hold of her shoulders. "Don't be so hasty. I told her to go away, but she said a lot of things I can't remember now, eventually she told me that her family associated with mine and before I ran away from home, she was always present at the parties my parents threw. She tried to make me notice her, but only because she wanted to steal something of Astoria's."

"Oh..." Her shoulders slumped. "Were you Astoria's?"

Draco chuckled again and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "No. Not really."

"So Vera... I thought no one from your past knew of your whereabouts. How did she find you?"

"She's a resident of Little Starling and I used to walk around a lot, so I assume that's how she saw me. Eventually she applied for a position in my company... anyway, that fateful day in my office, she sent a note to Astoria to floo into my office, thinking by the time Astoria gets there, Vera and I are apparently - her words, not mine - fucking. She hadn't anticipated that I would refuse her second offer."

"There was a first one?"

"Uh... yeah," Draco muttered uncertainly at her sharp tone. "I threatened to fire her, but I gave her a second chance."

"Hmm," Hermione murmured. "Lisa had all along suspected that Vera knew who you really were." She chuckled as she recalled the day when Lisa was pissed at her when she just laughed. "She'll be thrilled to learn that Vera's gone."

"What about you?" He lifted her hand to his mouth to nibble at her fingers. "Are you glad she's gone? I used her that night of the party, you know, to see if you'll be jealous... but instead, you were having fun with Gavin."

"I was a little jealous," she confessed in a small voice. "But I was more upset with you because of your ill treatment of me. I merely used Gavin as a distraction."

"I'm pleased to know that."

"Course you are," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I thought Vera was your girlfriend and the argument we had before the party, you told me you were trying to do the 'honorable thing' so I assumed that was because you were with someone else already."

"I was referring to the fact that Dane Mackenzie was merely a farce and if you knew I was Draco Malfoy, you were going to freak the bloody hell out. I also didn't think you would appreciate being deceived."

"You're right, I definitely wouldn't. And I do think that things are so much better now, don't you?"

"Definitely."

"Sorry about that episode with Ron earlier. He can be a git sometimes."

"It's nothing I didn't expect. Actually, I expected much worse."

"He wouldn't dare. Not at my father's funeral..."

Draco smiled when he suddenly remembered something. "Potter said you told them I make you happy. Do I really?"

"Very much."

"Good." Pleased with this revelation, he cupped her cheek and turned her to face him fully before he leaned in to catch her lips in a long and lingering kiss. "You told me your secret this morning," he said when they pulled apart. "I won't let you push me away, Granger, not anytime soon. You'll have a dirty fight on your hands."

"I don't want to push you away," she whispered back sadly. "But..."

"No buts," he interrupted firmly. "Just let things alone."

She fell into silence, trying to find the words to tell how she felt - but she didn't know exactly what she was feeling - therefore she didn't was unable to say anything.

Did she love him?

_Yes,_ she realized. _But for how long?_

_How do I know this isn't some hole-in-the-end relationship, just like her previous relationship with Ron? How do I know if this thing with Draco would last?_

She sighed. "I have to stay here with my mother," she told him quietly.

"I know. I hope you won't hate me when I tell you this," he responded reluctantly. "I asked Potter to connect your fireplace to mine, the one in my office."

Hermione gave a start. "I don't know what to say."

"I did it for you. If you ever need me, come to me. I'll be there... or I'll come to you. Whichever you want."

She nodded, touched by his thoughtfulness. "Do you think you'll be having an attack tonight or at least a nightmare?" she asked. "Seeing the Weasleys and Ron referring to your being a Death Eater..."

"I think so... not unless you're with me."

"Stay with me here tonight then," she whispered. "Don't go back to Little Dunwoodie. Not yet."

"But your mother..."

"She won't mind... and we don't have to do anything tonight. I'll be here for you and you'll be here for me." She smiled. "It's win-win situation, Malfoy, you can't refuse that."

"You're right, I can't," he sighed exaggeratedly. "If I really have to do."

She laughed and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Since when had she become so affectionate? Truly, she wasn't like this with him normally. "You know you want it."

"Oh, I want it," he growled softly.

"I didn't mean _that_." She rolled her eyes. "But of course, what else would I expect from an oversexed fiend?"

He smirked. "Exactly... d'you think we should go back inside? Your mother might be worried."

"I love how you always think about my mother," she admitted softly. "But you're right, they'll be probably looking for us and Ron's bound to be back with Fay any minute. I can't wait to meet her again."

"Who?"

"Ron's new girlfriend... she's an old Gryffindor classmate. They bumped into each other at a Quidditch game not long after I left London and they hit it off."

"Like how you and I hit it off?"

"Did you hit your head or something? We didn't hit it off, you buffoon, we were arguing the minute we first spoke to each other. Not to mention you ran away."

"Oh yeah... and you don't mind that he's with someone else now?"

"Of course not," she said indignantly. "Why does everyone assume that?" She shook her head firmly. "I already have you... I mean, I am very pleased with our arrangements," she said repeating his words from a little over three weeks ago with a mischievous smirk on her face. "And I wouldn't trade anything or anyone else for it."

"Bitch," he murmured teasingly, smiling to let her know that he didn't really mean it.

"But I'm not a bitch," she muttered, her eyes wide and innocent this time. "I'm just _really_ annoying and high strung sometimes, but I'm not a bitch."

"How the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Remember the things I said to you before. Word per word!"

She shrugged dismissively as she stood up from her place on the step and offering her hand to him which he grasped quickly without hesitation. "Get up, my oversexed fiend and let's face the music."

Hermione felt better in Draco's presence. Although the knowledge of her father gone never left her mind, Draco would keep her from crumbling on a ground.

She was still feeling guilty with the fact that for the past few years she never took the time to spend more time with them. She was always either busy at the Ministry or with Ron and the other Weasleys. She had taken her parents for granted and now, her father was gone and she never even had the chance to tell him that she loved him... and the last time she even acknowledged him was the time when her father complained that she never had time for them anymore and she retorted with 'my job is very hectic, Dad' and they left it at that.

As she thought about it, her pain lay heavily in her heart, but Draco's reassuring gaze kept her going throughout the evening. He did a disappearing act on her though whenever a Weasley was nearby and she wouldn't see him for at least half an hour.

Funny how one would think that Draco Malfoy would choose to converse with her muggle relatives instead of a wizard family even if they were the Weasleys.

Hermione made excuses for him when George had asked, "why does your mystery man keep running off every time I come around?" she had snorted and said, "no, George, my relatives are fascinated with him and therefore hogging all of his attention. You'll meet him later."

It was true though, what she had said. Her aunt, Lucy Berkley, had taken a liking to him as well as her twin cousins who were a few years younger than her, Claudine and Christine. Their feeble attempts at flirting with him had him weary though, and when she noticed, she laughed at him to which he responded with a scowl.

Hermione's mother had hinted at her that she liked her choice of man... but why did the name seemed familiar? Hermione told her that she would tell her later.

Hermione found herself near the table where the desserts held and Draco cornered her there. "Take me away from your cousins, please," he said as he snatched a piece of brownie from the table and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Oh, I don't know," she said teasingly, snatching a piece of brownie as well. "You seem to be enjoying their company."

"They're annoying."

"They're my cousins."

"So?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed another brownie, but Draco snatched it from her. She responded with a scowl. "Stay with me, Granger."

"I don't think so, Malfoy. I thought you want to avoid the Weasleys? Bill, George, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are fussing all over me. They won't even leave me alone for three minutes."

"I don't care anymore," he muttered. "Tell them it's me then."

"Real- "

"Finally," George Weasley exclaimed from behind her. She turned around slowly to face him and so did Draco. Both were looking at the old man with wide eyes. "Think I haven't been noticing? I already know you're Malfoy." He rolled his eyes as the pair gaped at him. "You two are making a way big deal out of this."

"Out of what?" Draco asked.

"That Hermione is going out with you, Malfoy."

"This is getting old," Hermione sighed. "You're right, but given the history- "

"Everyone has a history. You gotta give the people some credit," George interrupted, "Nine years had passed. Things aren't the same. Stop hiding, you bloody cowards." And then he walked off, leaving Hermione and Draco staring after him in astonishment.

"Wow," Draco muttered dryly while shaking his head.

"You can say that again," Hermione said and she laughed for a few moments. "George is the gentler twin and he was always the sensible one between the two. He changed drastically when Fred died. He had withdrawn for a time, which scared the entire family, but they backed away, not knowing how to handle him."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yes," she admitted softly. "We've grown closer when we see each other frequently at their joke shop in Diagon Alley, since Ron decided to work there with him. Everyone insists that I had helped him come to terms with Fred's death, not that I agree fully. I was merely doing the best I can, repeating what my therapist had told me. Now... he's married to Angelina and they have a son named after his lost twin, Fred."

"Hmm," he murmured. "Good thing you told me he's married and with a kid, or else I'd be kicking his ginger arse in about five seconds more."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed another piece of brownie from the table.

He grabbed it from her and quickly devoured it in one bite.

"Stop taking my food," she complained and then she elbowed him on the ribs hard.

"Ow," he whined. "Damn it, Granger."

She ignored him and grabbed another brownie. Before he could attempt to steal it again from her, she walked away from him but he trailed after her lazily. He caught up to her in the hallway that led to the living room where the others were gathered. He stopped her before she entered by catching her arm.

"The ginger arse is right, Hermione," he said when she turned to face him. "We are probably making way too a big deal out of things. I'll stay by your side the rest of the evening."

"You just want to avoid my cousins," she accused.

"That too," he replied with a smile.

"Fine."

That earned her a kiss.

He winced and pulled away when they heard a throat clear from behind them. Thinking it was her mother, he turned with a ready apologetic smile on his face, but disappeared as soon as he caught sight of Weasel and an unknown woman.

He scowled. "Oh. It's you."

Ron glared at him and turned to a blushing Hermione. "Hermione, Fay wants to say hello."

Fay Dunbar's boyish figure softened considerably since their Hogwarts days. She looked pretty even, with her light brown hair let loose and a bit of makeup adorned her face. She looked a little weary, quite unsure if she was welcome. Hermione smiled welcomingly at her. "Hello Fay," she greeted softly.

"Hermione," the other woman said in relief. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She nodded. "It was quite unexpected." She fell into silence unsure of what to say next. She turned to look at Draco to find him looking at her worriedly. She smiled at him before she turned back to Fay. "Fay, you remember Draco Malfoy, don't you?"

Fay's blue eyes widened before her expression turned into unmasked distaste as she looked at him. "Of course, I do," she said sneeringly.

Draco pursed his lips. "Can't say the same for her though," he said bitingly to Hermione.

"Fay Dunbar," she supplied with a sigh. "Gryffindor from our year."

"Can't recall. Sorry."

Ron glowered at Draco but smartly didn't say anything. Fay glared at him. "How come you're with him, Hermione? Surely you can do _so_ much better."

"Now I know why you and the Weasel get along so well," Draco sneered. "You have the same irksome disposition. Now run along and stop bothering Hermione at this time in her life. She could do well without your hypocrisies and judgments at this time. You call yourselves her friends," he spat out with a fixed glare at Ron.

Hermione first reaction was jump to Ron and Fay's defense, but she had to stop and think about what he just said. _He's right, _she thought in shock, _he was just defending me. _It was Fay who threw the first punch after all.

Blood rushed to Ron's face - even his ears turned red. "How dare you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Stop it, Ronald," Hermione said quietly, turning partially away from him to face Draco. "He's right. I don't need any one of your tantrums right now... and Fay, you were deliberately wicked earlier with Draco while he didn't say anything to you." Her tone was low as if she didn't have the strength anymore and Draco seemed to notice as he placed his arm around her waist. "My father died yesterday afternoon and he's now buried six feet under the ground. I can't do this right now."

"Go," Draco barked at Ron and Fay.

They hesitated, feeling quite ashamed of themselves as they saw Hermione tremble in Draco's arms. Ron feeling worse, considering the fact that he was her ex-boyfriend and fiancé, and he was the one to put her in such a state. Now she was in the arms of another, Draco Malfoy, one of his most hated people, in fact.

"Go," Draco barked again when he felt her shudder in his arms.

Ron threw one last glare at him before he urged Fay away by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Draco fumed in silence as he watched them away. He really didn't like Ron Weasley and he felt a strong urge to hit him with his favorite muggle building tool - the sledgehammer - in the face. He thought that Fay Dunbar wasn't also an engaging character. She was quite contentious from the beginning and he really was telling the truth when he said he didn't remember her. Her looks were passing, there was nothing extraordinary about her that would make her unforgettable.

He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. _Now this woman is unforgettable_, he thought to himself. "Hey," he said softly. "Come on, let's go back to the garden."

"No," she said, the single word muffled by the material of his chest. "I'm fine. I can handle their arguments usually, but not today. I'm physically tired and emotionally drained."

"I could hex these halfwits," he offered.

She shook her head frantically.

"Fine," he relented with a chuckle. "I really don't like the Weasel or that poor excuse of a woman with him."

"I don't like them right now either," she said sadly. She took a deep breath before she straightened in his arms. "I have got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Falling into your arms."

"Oh, I don't really mind."

"But I do," she said indignantly. "I feel horribly helpless. It's a feeling I'm not quite used to."

"It's alright to feel like that sometimes, you know," he assured her softly. "You don't always have to be strong. I've got you." His lips quirked in a smile. "Every time you feel like falling, I'll catch you."

_Oh, Merlin, another bomb. _Pink tinted her cheeks and she smiled up at him. "I'll do that."

"You make sure you do."

She laughed softly. "Thank you for being here with me. I really don't know what would have happened to me without your presence here today."

"You don't have to thank me, Hermione. You would have done the same thing for me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes..." she said slowly. "I definitely would have."

He smiled down at her. "It's past nine in the evening, just an hour or so and everyone will be gone. Can you wait?"

She snorted. "S'not like I have a choice."

They shared a secret smile and they went back inside the living room, but deliberately avoiding the other people this time. They sat down on one end of the long couch in front of the lit fireplace while the others milled about the front yard, the living room and the dining room. Thankfully, the others stayed away and were only interrupted by Harry and Ginny who were the only people who seemed to be in both Hermione's and Draco's good graces.

Two and a half hours later, they were lying side by side quite uncomfortably in Hermione's twin-sized bed, but they didn't seem to mind the lack of moving space. Her mother was now sleeping at the other end of the hall - the guest room - because she couldn't take sleeping alone in her marriage bed without her husband.

"Asleep?" Draco whispered in the dark.

"No."

He sighed and leaned over the other side to switch on a lamp. He hovered over her, because there wasn't much room in the bed to accommodate the two of them comfortably. "Try."

She shook her head. After a moment, she took his face in her hands and pushed his head towards hers. She kissed him languidly, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his body down on hers. He tangled one hand in her hair while the other went automatically to her chest where he started to massage her breast.

She moaned and their kiss turned fierce, their tongues dancing intimately in erotic movement. She urged him to pull off his shirt and he obliged quickly, before ridding her of shirt as well, followed swiftly by her bra. He captured her lips again in a deep kiss before he trailed openmouthed kisses to her neck, the valley between her breasts, before lavishing attention on both of her breasts, using his hands to plump each one as he kissed them. She cried out when he flicked his tongue against her nipple before he sucked hard and then doing the same thing to the other one.

He moved back up to kiss her on the lips again and she greedily kissed him back, sucking on his bottom lip, biting it, drawing blood, tasting it. He groaned before pulling away to trail his lips down her body, pausing briefly on her breasts and resuming down her navel, making a detour on her hip bones.

Her breath hitched when he leaned up and pushed down her pajama shorts along with her panties. His eyes steady on hers as he threw away her clothing aside. He lifted her legs over his shoulders. He kissed his way from her knees, down the inside of her thighs before he reached his destination.

She gasped when she felt his tongue. _Never done this before._ She wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't, not unless she wanted to die. All she could do was hold onto the pillow that was on either side of her head. He was relentless on his onslaught on her senses. She couldn't even produce a coherent thought. All she could focus was him, his mouth and his tongue and she felt like dying if she didn't have him inside of her soon.

But right now, he could keep up with what he was doing.

Her hips lifted off the bed and she felt a little ashamed, but to her surprise, he clutched her hips and pressed his face more firmly against her. He hummed. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head at the vibration. She thought she was falling, that was until she felt two of his fingers enter her, creating a steady rhythm.

She let out a high pitch moan as she let go, her body convulsing. His mouth continued its task until she was finished.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He responded with a throaty laugh, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ready for another one?" he teased as he settled himself between her thighs.

"Oh my," she whispered in a frenzy when he entered her, gliding in smoothly. He smirked at her and carefully maneuvered them on the bed, so he was lying on the bed and she was on top of him.

He groaned low in his throat. "You set the pace, love."

She braced herself against his chest. She cried out when he unexpectedly slammed his hip up against hers. "Oh, that's good," she groaned before she caught his lips in a searing kiss as she moved her hips in a slow, unhurried rhythm.

He pulled away from the kiss long enough to say with low groan, "What are you doing to me?"

"The same thing you're doing to me."

His hands took hold of her hips and he met her thrusts with hard strokes of his own. Soon, she followed his rhythm until it grew into frenzied thrusts. Their lips once again collided and they ate each other's shouts and cries of pleasure as she climaxed, her back arching. He savored the feel of her muscles clenching him before he let go as well.

She came down on his chest gently, her face buried in his neck and her hands clutching him.

It took him a moment before he realized that she was crying.

He felt her hot tears sliding down his neck, mixing with sweat. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Let it all out, love," he whispered, but he wasn't sure if she heard over her loud uncontrollable sobs. "I've got you."


	22. Draco's Slip Up

**Chapter 22**

_**Draco's Slip Up**_

Hermione woke up to the smell of her favorite tea recipe, _Cupid's tea _and buttered toast. She opened her eyes and immediately saw Draco, sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed and watching her. "Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

She sat up gingerly, clutching the sheet to her naked chest. "Fine," she replied as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it? How long have you been up?"

He reached out and smoothed the hair away from her face. "It's almost eight. I've been awake for an hour. Your mother and I had breakfast together. She's delightful. And now she's making pies." He smiled in amusement. "Apple cinnamon pies."

"Pies? How many is she making this morning?"

"About a dozen, I believe."

Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. She smiled sadly up at him. "She bakes whenever she's bothered. It's her outlet. By the end of the week, we'll have more cookies, muffins, brownies, pies and cobblers than we know what to do with."

"I'll be gladly to take to load off you," he said, leaning closer to her. "If those cookies, muffins and other stuff are going to be as good as those apple cinnamon pies, I'll eat them all. They're _really_ good."

She laughed and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Are you going back to Little Dunwoodie soon?"

His face fell. "Have to be at the Truro site in two hours," he informed her reluctantly. "We're starting on the flooring of the second story of the mansion and the owner's coming in for a short visit. After that, I have to interview three applicants for Vera's position."

She forced a smile on her face and even nodded to make it convincing. "I'm staying. I have to make sure my mother's alright."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." She waved a dismissive hand and leaned over his body to grab the toast on the side table. She straightened back up and leaned against the head board before she proceeded to nibble on her buttered toast. "Oh. I have to get word on Goldie."

"I've already taken care of it. I merely forgot to mention it. She offers her condolences."

"That's very kind of her."

"Says she misses your company, but you take all the time you need."

Hermione's mouth lifted at the corners. "Did you two talk about me over tea?" she teased.

He shook his head and smiled at her attempt at humor. "You don't have to pretend with me, Hermione. I'm not Potter or Weasley." He sighed when she looked at him with surprise in her face. "You don't think I know that you always hide your true feelings from those two? Of course, them being complete idiots, they don't have any idea."

"It's not like that."

"Give me a break."

"I guess," she hesitated, "It's because Harry's been through so much, from the day since he was born up until Voldemort died. And Ron... he doesn't really understand me... he'll say I'm thinking too much and he'll crack a joke until I forget about it... and also, I don't want to them to get worked up over my petty feelings."

"They're not petty," he said bitingly. "Not to me."

"Why?" she whispered.

He looked away and stood up from the bed. "Perhaps you're not as clever as I thought."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

He shook his head, determined not to let his frustration show. He turned around and smiled at her, but the sentiment didn't reach his eyes and he hoped from where he was standing, she wouldn't notice. "I have to go."

She gazed at him intently. "Go then," she said in defeat.

"I'll come back tonight."

"You will?"

"Of course, Hermione."

And he left after he'd seen the smile of relief on her face.

He went back to the kitchen to bid her mother goodbye before using their fireplace to floo back to his office in Little Starling. He needed to get home for a quick shower before he went to Truro for the site project that was the mansion.

She didn't really know.

She has absolutely no idea how he felt about her.

Wasn't he showing it to her enough?

Was she just that oblivious?

"I love you," he spoke the words aloud for the first time in his entire life as he stood under the water in the shower stall.

The phrase sounded foreign to his ears and felt foreign to his tongue.

He tried it again. "I love you... Hermione." He shuddered with pleasure. Now _that _felt right. He laughed.

He was going mad.

He was sure of it... and all because of a mousy, brown-eyed muggleborn who he had sworn to hate for all eternity until she reappeared in his life and turned his world around.

What would his parents _think? _No, no, not that he cared about what they thought. He was way past of caring what they think, after they ridiculed him of his choice of career, profession and his way of life, instead of the life he was expected to live. How would _he _react when his parents found out? His birthday was two weeks away. He couldn't _wait_ to tell them. It would be priceless. He could imagine their disgust. What could they possibly do? His parents were wrapped around his finger. They couldn't do more than, what, disown him? That probably won't do a lot of damage seeing as he's made enough money to live comfortably for another 30 years at least from the previous projects he had done.

They deserve to know. He couldn't hide it from them. He was, after all, turning 27 in a week or so, and they had been adamant he marry since the age of 17.

Marriage?

The thought made him freeze.

Marriage to Hermione Granger?

Perhaps... yes... why not?

He groaned. He shouldn't be thinking of such things that moment. He should be concentrating on the mansion in Truro, not at the thought of himself married to Hermione Granger, gave such rioting movements in his stomach... and it was _pleasant?_

Mad.

He was a mad.

With a groan of self torment, he stomped away from the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed. He was only just becoming comfortable with the fact that he was in love with her and he was already now thinking of marriage?

He pushed _those_ thoughts away from his mind... might as well include Hermione. At this right, he won't be able to get his work done right and he couldn't afford to lose this client. It was _Clemency Homes'_ big break. He chanted this in his head about twenty times before he pushed _those_ thoughts away from his mind.

The visit to the site in Truro went surprisingly smooth. No problems, not ditches. His workers were efficient and he was proud of them. The client, himself, hadn't shown up though, so he ended up leaving Truro earlier as planned, but not before making sure that his constructors had erected the cornerstones for the second floor perfectly.

When he found himself back in his office at Little Starling, he winced as the first applicant for a receptionist appeared on the doorway.

Peridot Morwenna was in no way visually satisfying as Vera Dimanche had been. Her resume read that she was 39 years old, unmarried... and she was a squib? Alright, there was absolutely nothing repugnant in that. Her plain black dull hair was pulled back in a _very _tight bun because it was clear that her face was pulled back to what? To smooth out the wrinkles on her face? She was not wearing any make up and her dress robes were brown and her shoes were old-fashioned and quite worn out. As it was, the applicant, was turned down when she spoke stiffly, awkwardly and he had to fight the urge flinch when they shook hands, her hands hard and rough like a man's.

The second applicant, Constance Featherington, was quite plain. Perhaps her features could be enhanced with make up, because she wasn't wearing any. She was small, plump, her size enhanced more with her bright pink dress robe. Draco found himself smiling when she cracked a joke. She was lively and talkative. She didn't attend Hogwarts, but rather at the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, having no knack for education, but performance. That was clearly a no-no for Draco, but he figured he could make an exception since her social skills were incredible.

The third applicant, Juniper Palmer, was somewhat pretty, thank Merlin. She was a little shy at first, but once one he got her talking, she _didn't _stop and he fought the urge to bang his head on the mahogany table when she rambled on and on about some nonsense. But he needed her secretarial skills and he just needed her to control her talkativeness and she was perfect for the job.

He was torn between Featherington and Palmer, but he sent them off first, not having the patience to decide at the moment.

It was then he found himself thinking about Hermione Granger again. No surprise about that. He had stopped fighting since she was a constant resident in his mind now.

Never in a million years had he imagined himself thinking about a woman for hours and hours. When he was talking to one of his constructors, he blinked and immediately saw her face in his mind. Bloody hell, was he obsessed or something? _Surely this was unhealthy?_

Originally he thought love meant wanting to take care of a person, wanting to spend time with them and wanting to have sex with them constantly.

It seemed that it was more than that.

But he was stupid, he was sure... and an amateur... a _love _amateur. _How is love, really? _He knew that he can't stop thinking about her. He knew that he wanted to take care of her. He knew that he wanted to spend all of his time with her. He knew he wanted to ravish her every bloody hour, if only biology had permitted it. He knew he was sad when she was sad. He knew he was hurting when she was hurting. He knew he was happy when she was happy. _Is that how love is?_

Perhaps there wasn't any accurate answer for that.

_Yes_, he decided. _Love differed in many ways, depending on the depth of the feelings and how the person you are with stands with you. _Like the way he loved Astoria before... although it was shallow and passing, because he was young and in need of someone's attention. He threw out his 'love you' at her carelessly without really knowing its true meaning and _only _if she said it first.

_But with Hermione_... he groaned as he hunched over his mahogany desk in his office. He wasn't even sure if _she _loved _him_, and the first thing he wanted to do when he saw her later this evening was to tell her _'I love you, you idiot'_ and shout it from the rooftops afterwards.

Three hours later, he found himself back in her parents' home in Bristol.

As he flooed from his office and into the living room, he was immediately greeted by the smell of vanilla and lemon, and he knew then that Hermione's mother, Lenore, was still at it. Smiling slightly, he peered in the kitchen and sure enough she was there, still wearing the same clothes from this morning, flour and chocolate smears all over her clothes and on the apron that was tied to her waist.

He knocked lightly on the swinging door and Lenore whirled around with a defeated look on her face.

She didn't look surprised to see him there. She merely said, "Draco, do you want some fudge?" She then gestured to the counter where four trays of freshly made fudge.

Draco tried to keep the smile off his face. "I love fudge," he admitted. He had to hold back from his saliva dripping to the floor as Lenore moved two trays of fudge into a large ceramic bowl as the aroma of the sweet chocolate wafted through his nose seductively. He stepped fully into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl from Lenore. "Thanks," he said.

"Hermione's out," Lenore said as she walked over to the oven where there was an unknown dish being baked again. "But she'll be back any minute, she just delivered a basket of baked bread next door. Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"No, thanks, this is enough," Draco replied holding up the bowl of fudge. "Do you mind if I wait in the living room for her?"

"Not at all. Are you staying for dinner?"

"If that's alright."

"Of course it is, silly. I hope you like tuna casserole."

"Of course I do."

"Good. Now, shoo and let me bake in peace."

Biting back a smile, Draco withdrew from the kitchen and into the living room where he had just come from several minutes ago.

He placed the bowl of fudge on top of the coffee table before the pictures on top of the fireplace caught his eye. He grabbed a piece of fudge and stuffed it in his mouth before moving over to observe the pictures.

He paused.

A flavor that was akin to ecstasy had burst into his mouth and he realized that it was the fudge.

"Oh, shit," he groaned, his eyes widening as he eyed the rest of the fudges in the big bowl.

He hadn't seen the unmoving muggle pictures when she was younger yesterday since they were moved away. She was a scrawny girl, freckles, big teeth and bushy hair. He surveyed them carefully with amusement before a particular photo caught his eye. It was recent photo of her, probably two or three years ago, she was skinny and quite fair, unlike now... she filled out and she was sporting a tan.

In the photo, she was smiling, but the sentiment didn't reach her eyes.

_Did anyone else notice?_

The other pictures of her were passing, quite typical for any children... but his favorite was one of her wearing a lime green short torn dress and she was wearing a blonde wig, piled up in in a bun on top of her head. She looked to be about six years old and she was quite adorable.

"Tinkerbell," her soft voice said from behind him.

He whirled around in surprise. "What?"

"I was dressed as Tinkerbell for Halloween. She's a fairy from a muggle animated film." She smiled up at him. "Hi."

He took that moment to observe her. She was wearing a plain white loose shirt over a pair of denim shorts. She wasn't wearing a dash of make up and her thick hair was pulled up in a messy bun she wore often. "Hi," he responded slowly. "C'mere," he rasped after a moment.

"Why?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

She moved around the couch to stand in front of him. He drew her into his arms and she didn't resist. She fell against his chest with a sigh before his lips found hers for a searing kiss... a slow, seductive kiss. His hands found themselves beneath her t-shirt, warm and big, but he didn't do anything except rest them on her lower back. One of her hands was on his nape and the other was on his chest.

His mouth opened.

So did hers.

Their tongues met.

...and then they were on the floor.

She cried out at the pain of him landing top of her, making the impact of landing on the floor even more painful. Draco quickly rolled off of her with an angry expression on his face.

"Oh, hell," a new male voice muttered. "I'm so sorry."

Draco lifted Hermione easily into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked softly before he laid her down on the couch.

She nodded stiffly.

Draco straightened and turned to the intruder. "Potter," he growled. "Give me one good reason not to kill you right now."

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked out in surprise, sitting up from the couch.

Harry had stepped out of the fireplace after flooing and immediately knocked into a body - well, two bodies because Hermione was wrapped around Draco - which fell painfully on the floor.

Harry groaned. "I'm so sorry," he repeated, ignoring Draco who growled again when he stepped forward closer to the couch. "Are you hurt, Hermione?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, standing up now from the couch, right beside him. She engulfed Harry in a quick embrace before pulling back and looking back at him. "You broke your glasses," she observed with a roll of her eyes. She whipped out her wand and waved it over his face. "_Oculus reparo._"

Harry chuckled as he adjusted his repaired glasses. "Just like the old times."

She grinned back at him. "What are you doing here?"

Draco, who was ignored for the past few moments that passed, grumbled over to the lounge chair, the farthest away from the two of them, bring the bowl of fudge from the coffee table. "To hell with you, Scarhead_,_" he muttered under his breath as he chewed on a fudge. He was staring at the two of them with venom in his eyes. And of course, he was ignored as the two friends sat down, facing each other on the couch, talking animatedly. "I'll get my revenge someday."

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Harry replied.

"I'm alright," she assured him quickly.

"And I heard you had a run in with Ron and Fay."

She rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry added.

She waved a dismissive hand. "Harry, I don't care about what they think. And frankly, Draco didn't do anything to them. In fact, it was Fay who remarked something about him first."

"Ron didn't tell me that," Harry said thoughtfully. "He said that Malfoy was being a prat, like always."

"Can't wait to get my hands on Weaselbee- " Draco said from a distance.

"Stop eavesdropping, Draco," Hermione scolded.

"You two aren't exactly whispering."

She rolled her eyes. "See what I have to put up with?"

Harry chuckled good-naturedly. "Ron's just overwhelmed. He'll get over it soon enough."

"I know," Hermione said softly. "I know Ronald inside and out."

"Well, you shouldn't," Draco quipped bitingly.

They ignored him. Harry leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Is he jealous?"

"Not sure," Hermione whispered back. "Probably."

"I can't imagine... really?"

"You know he's always defensive around you guys."

"Oh, of course."

"Why don't I hear talking?" Draco snarled. "Your lips better be where they belong, Potter, or I'll fucking kill you... Merlin knows you've given me a dozen reasons to! I hate you so much for ruining every significant aspect of my life! My childhood, my sex life- "

Hermione stood up from the couch and glared at Draco. He immediately pushed a piece of fudge in his mouth and looked away from her. He knew he could only push Hermione so far before she freaks and turns into a screeching banshee.

"Anyway," Harry said in the tensioned silence, standing up from the couch as well. "I just wanted to see you were doing alright, Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione said sweetly before giving him another quick embrace. "I'm fine."

"Good." Harry stepped away from Hermione and reluctantly turned to Draco, who was glaring at him. "Err, see you, Malfoy," he said, which went ignored. Fighting back a chuckle, he stepped into the fireplace and flooed away.

"I hate him," Draco muttered.

Hermione have a small sound of frustration before marching off into the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Draco muttered to himself, rolling his eyes and turned back to the bowl of fudge. He already ate the half of the fudge in the bowl, because it was _really_ good. _Warm, heavenly, gooey and just perfect. _He could live off on these every day.

Hermione stormed back in the living room. "Dinner's ready," she announced curtly.

Draco sighed and stood up. He placed the bowl back on the coffee table before he walked over to her quickly. "I'm sorry." He tried to sound remorseful, but he was unsuccessful. He wasn't even sure what's got her wand in a knot.

"For what?"

"Everything," he said... and then he waited.

Hermione sighed. "Alright... just promise me you'll stop doing that."

_Doing what?! _he asked himself desperately. "I promise," was all he said with an uncertain smile.

"I just hate it when you do that."

"I know." He sighed for effect.

_Smack!_

"What the bloody hell?" he all but screamed, clutching the back of his head where she hit him forcefully. "What did you do that for, Hermione?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, you git!" she accused, bracing her hands on her hips.

"I pretended to so you'll stop being angry," he reasoned with a scowl on his face, stepping away from her, just in case she decided to hit him again. "Really. You didn't have to be so brutal."

"I wasn't angry. I was annoyed. You stop voicing out our sex life in the presence of- "

"Hermione Jean Granger," her mother shrilled in from the entryway of the living room.

Hermione colored visibly, biting her lip, she turned around to face her mother guilty. "Mum," she said weakly, all the while thinking of ways how to murder Draco Malfoy.

Lenore gave her a disapproving look and waited.

Hermione's lower lip jutted out suddenly and it quivered visibly.

Lenore's expression faltered... only a little bit.

"Mummy," Hermione whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh, dear," Lenore squeaked out and quickly ran to where Hermione was standing. "Don't cry, Jeanny." The older woman put her hands on either Hermione's cheeks and kissed her on the forehead three times. "I made you a batch of red velvet cupcakes. I know much you love those. Now, let's set the table."

"Okay, Mum," Hermione said softly, no traces of tears now, just a small smile on her face.

Draco's mouth fell open in shock as he witnessed the way Hermione just manipulated her mother... _and all with just a look! Really!_ _Had she been a pureblood, she would have been a Slytherin, along with her cleverness and determination._ His love for her doubled ten times over. _Merlin, you are magnificent, Hermione Granger._ Sniggering under his breath, he followed mother and daughter into the dining room where Hermione was levitating plates and utensils on the dining table.

"You evil woman," Draco whispered as soon as he was standing beside her.

"Huh?" Hermione muttered innocently and she walked away from him, with a flip of her hair.

His shoulders shook with laughter as he watched her flit around the dining room, setting the table whilst humming a nameless song. Soon the table was set for three and there were enough food for about ten people. Tuna casserole, potato salad, beef tenderloin with shallots, coleslaw, a small-sized chocolate cake and a dozen red velvet cupcakes.

Despite the numerous pieces of fudge he ate earlier, his stomach growled as the aroma of each dish wafted through his nose, begging to be eaten by him.

On the circular table, he sat beside Hermione and across from Lenore.

"Mum, are you expecting company?"

"Not at all. I was just in the great mood to cook. I hope you two will like it."

"Oh, I'm sure," Draco intoned excitedly, his plate already piled with one of everything. Not even caring if he seemed rude, he shoved a piece of beef tenderloin in his mouth followed by a large amount of potatoes.

Unbeknownst to him, the two women were watching in amusement before they dug in to their respective plates.

"I might ask you to marry me, Mrs. Granger, instead of your daughter," he rambled after swallowing a mouthful of food. "This is the best home-cooked meal I've ever had. Better than Mrs. Bascomb's who cooks for the Alastairs and that's saying something."

Hermione froze at the mention of marriage, her hand tightening its hold on the fork.

Lenore laughed delightedly and Draco grinned wolfishly back at her, both of them not noticing Hermione's reaction. "Thank you, Draco." She looked at her daughter with a mischievous grin, quite similar to Hermione's when she had something up her sleeve. "I might have to refuse. One husband is enough for me. As for Hermione, well, she knows her way around the kitchen."

Draco's smile slipped at the look of Hermione's face.

She was staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

He just _had_ to have a big mouth, hadn't he?

* * *

_**Author's note: **I didn't like leaving the fic hanging with something sad, so here is an additional more amusing chapter! Enjoy x_


	23. Under My Skin

**Chapter 23**

_**Under My Skin**_

Wednesday evening, the day when he let the topic of 'marriage' slip in a flippant way, he went home in her insistence. He had no choice since she all but kicked him out, so he flooed to Little Starling and drove back to the hill in Little Dunwoodie.

He hadn't been able to sleep well; tossing and turning all night until the sun had risen. He knew that she was pissed because of that 'marriage' thing, but _why_ she was pissed for him to mention it was a mystery to him. _Why should she be angry? __It's not like I proposed or something. __It was just a thought, after all... and it came out as a joke._

Thursday evening, he came back only to find her sitting on the couch flanked by Mr. and Mrs. Scarhead on either side of her.

Friday evening, he came back only to find her mother an emotional mess, still grieving, and he promptly left, so they could have their privacy.

Saturday evening, he came back only to find the living room empty... he found her in the lit back garden with her Aunt Lucy and her annoying cousins, so he left before any of them noticed him.

Sunday evening, he came just in time for breakfast, only to find her gone because she came calling to her precious Weasleys - The Burrow - her mother had said... he left after eating a hearty breakfast with her mother.

Monday morning until evening, she and her mother were nowhere to be found. Ignoring the fear that rushed through him, he assured himself that Hermione Granger was formerly an Auror and could handle herself in a duel flawlessly. After all, she was the only woman _and _the youngest person to ever be in a high position at the Ministry. She had boasted so once before.

It was now Tuesday morning and was he was more than just a little frustrated. He knew that _she _knew that he had gone there, since there was no absolute reason for them not see each other every day. After all, they've been practically living together for a month, he was guessing. In the mornings, he sent Salem with a note, which went all ignored. He truly didn't know what was so wrong about a little marriage joke? Was she assuming that he was hinting about asking for her hand in marriage? Yes, he wanted to marry her, but _not_ now. _Damn it! And she's supposedly the 'brightest witch of her age'?_ He ought to throttle her!

He flooed in from his office at Little Starling to Grangers' living room. He closed off the floo connection temporarily. He didn't want to be disturbed, didn't want to chance Potter barging in again.

He needed to confront her and he swore to Merlin's grave that he was getting to the bottom of what the hell was bothering her!

He checked the kitchen first, to see if her mother was there. She wasn't. He checked the garden. Not there. He checked the music room. Nope. He checked the guest bedroom. He went upstairs and straight into the study. Not there either. He was now worried that Hermione might have gone with her mother, but he heard a scuffling from the direction of her bedroom.

He threw open the door with a ready scowl on his face. "You!"

"Draco!" Hermione gasped in surprise, dropping a thick hardbound book on her toe. "Ouch!" She cried out at the pain before collapsing on her butt. "Ouch!" She cried again.

"Damn it!" He snarled, slamming the door behind him and sprinted towards her before pulling her in his arms and placing her on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you? _Barging into my room like that! I should hex you!" she whined, before curling her leg to see if her toe was going to survive the assault. She was pouting unbeknownst to her, cradling her feet in a very unattractive pose. "It's throbbing."

"Sorry," he muttered as he pulled out his wand from his pocket. "Is it broken?"

"No!"

"There's no healing spell necessary then?" At her stiff nod, he pocketed his wand once again. "Want me to kiss it better?" he said sardonically, suddenly remembering that he was annoyed with her.

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied, turning partially away from him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. He moved away from the bed and moved to stand before her. "You've been avoiding me!"

"No, I've been busy!"

"Damn it! Busy my arse! You're avoiding me and I want to know why! Tell me what the problem is!" Draco bellowed in frustration at Hermione, pacing the floor, back and forth. "Merlin, this is so stupid!"

Hermione just glared at him from her place on the foot of the bed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me what's wrong, please," he said softly, coming to sit next to her on the bed again. "Why are you avoiding me? Make me understand. Do you know, I can't sleep at night knowing we're not alright? What did I do wrong?"

She flinched when he touched her shoulder, but he ignored that. "So you just want to make sure your conscience is clear? Rest assured, Draco, you did absolutely nothing wrong," she said blankly.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

He looked away from her, fighting the urge to scream out his frustration. He lifted his hand away from her. "Cold."

"I'm not," she denied swiftly. "I'm just pondering things."

"What things?"

She looked him in the eye, unflinching. "You and I."

"What about us?"

"You and I," she repeated, as if she was correcting him. It seemed that she was opposed to the word 'us' now, unlike before. "Draco, this is getting out of hand."

"What is?" he demanded. "Tell me!"

"It's not working."

Furiously, he moved to stand before her. "The hell it isn't!" he bellowed, his hands clenched in a fist. "It's what I said about that marriage thing, isn't it? Well, _rest assured,_ Hermione, I'm not asking you to marry me if that's what you're afraid of."

She looked away.

"Look at me!"

She didn't.

Growling with frustration, he stepped forward and grabbed her chin so she met his furious gaze. He kneeled in front of her. "You're lying," he accused. "Tell me the truth. Tell me."

"We're kidding ourselves, Draco," she said, moving away from his hold. "What are we really doing? We are friends, sure, but then again we're sleeping together, so what does that make us: friends with benefits?"

He glowered at her.

_"And I'm trying to stop a habit as well. I've been known to push people away on more than one occasion..."_

Realization hit him.

She was pushing him away... but for what reason? His anger immediately dissipated, replaced with worry and... fear? He braced his arms on her thighs and moved his face closer to hers, so that she was forced to look at him in the eyes. "I'm not taking the bait, Hermione. I'm not leaving until we resolve this. You're pushing me away again... why?"

She brows furrowed together.

"I'm won't run away," he continued to say. "By the by, the answer to your earlier questions are: yes, we're friends and yes, we're sleeping together. I think that makes us a couple. I mean, I spilled my heart out to you and I've held you when you cried. I think that counts as more than friends... at least for me it does, I never told Cade or Lisa about what I did with the Dark Mark. We're a couple... yeah?"

"A c-c-couple?" she stammered. "Are we really?"

"Yes, of course," his answered, his voice a tad indignant. He knew then... he had her back. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? "We've been a couple for more than a month now... so since I'm your... _partner..._ err... why don't you tell me what's got your running off? You can't hide anything from me now, I know your secrets."

"Scared," was all she said.

"Why?" he whispered, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Why are you scared?"

"Don't know," she mumbled.

"Surely you must," he insisted, almost desperately, fearing the worst. "You must know the reason for you to act this way. I know you do. You just refuse to acknowledge it. Come on, Hermione. Tell me. It's just me, Draco. It's just me."

"Exactly," she said, placing her hands over his. "It's _you_... I'm scared of _us_."

"Why?" he whispered again, fearing the answer, but knowing he had to know what it was. But she finally acknowledged the word 'us' and he took that as a good sign. He also ignored when his heart rate sped up. "The truth, if you will."

She didn't say anything for a long moment. She even tried to move away from him but he was adamant. He was waiting for her answer, his gaze steady on hers searching.

Suddenly, Hermione wanted to cry. Her lower lip protruded and it quivered, but she _won't_ cry. "Don't laugh at me."

He scowled.

She took another deep breath and mustered up all her Gryffindor courage and said: "I - I - I love you..." she stammered, coloring deeply, "but I don't know if it's going to last."

He groaned before he crashed his lips onto hers for a deep kiss.

"I love you, and I don't bloody care if you think it's going to last or not, so long as you love me too," he said between ragged breaths. "I don't give a fuck about the future, not when I have you here in my arms _right now_. I also don't know if _my_ feelings are going to last. I don't think there's any way for us to know for sure."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes once again and she leaned her forehead against his. "You love me?" she asked incredulously.

He leaned away from her and looked up at the ceiling with exasperation before he captured her lips again, all the while pushing himself to a stand, determined not to break the kiss, not even if their lives depended on it. He pushed against her gently, urging her to lie on the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, angling her head so they can kiss more deeply. She scooted up on the bed so that her legs weren't dangling uncomfortably.

He pulled away from the kiss and trailed a path soft kisses to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe before whispering hoarsely, "_By heaven, I do love: and it hath taught me to rhyme, and to be melancholy..._"

She sighed blissfully. He was reciting Shakespeare again and the effect on her was almost immediate. She grabbed his head between her hands again. "Draco," she whispered against his lips. "Lock the door. _Now._"

The warmth that was his body was gone immediately.

She took this time to take off all of her clothes. He walked slowly back to the bed, his eyes gleamed as they travelled the length of her nude body. He stood beside the bed, their eyes locked as he kicked off his shoes and socks and he shrugged off his coat, his sweater, his undershirt, his trousers and finally his underwear.

His breath caught in his throat when Hermione leaned on the edge of the bed, pulling him closer to her by the hand. Her eyes wide with sexy innocence and determination, she took hold of him with her hand, assuming a steady rhythm. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

Her hand stilled and he opened his eyes. She drew closer and closer to him still... _Is she...? __She is... oh, sweet Circe. She is! Oh, merciful heaven, this is bliss... pure bliss... if I should die tonight... well, what a good way to go. _He tangled his hands in her hair and reveled in her delightful attentions.

She took him, wholly and completely. He almost sobbed when he felt her tongue licking him playfully. "Minx," he groaned. He could only manage to urge her as she continued her ministrations to him. She had to stop or else he would explode in her mouth and he didn't want that... but he found that he couldn't push her away... at least not yet.

He found himself instead responding to her mouth as his hips thrust against her gently.

He can't stop.

He cried out when he felt himself go in deeper.

She had to stop or it would be over too soon.

He cupped her cheeks and pushed her away. She fell against the bed none too gently, looking up at him in surprise. He crawled on top of her, on his knees, and she smiled, when his hands automatically went to her breasts. "Next time you can take all the time you need. Not now... now, I need to be inside you..." he growled softly, his hands already kneading her breasts thoroughly. "You are so magnificent." He leaned down and captured on breast in his mouth, tonguing her nipple masterfully. He hummed in pleasure, delighting in her scent and taste. "I missed you. Five days. I haven't held you in my arms for five days. Never again," he vowed, his voice rough. "You will never avoid me like that again, you hear me?"

"Never again," she moaned when he tweaked both of her nipples between his fingers.

"Good," he said roughly, squeezing her breasts together. "Don't you remember what I said to you a week ago? We were sitting outside on the porch steps in the garden. I told you I won't let you push me away. Not anytime soon. I told you, you'll have a dirty fight on your hands. Now I have you flat on your back... " His eyes gleamed with renewed hunger. "And you love me."

She nodded. "I love you."

He shut his eyes for a brief moment, savoring those sentiments. He angled his lips across hers and kissed her thoroughly, deeply, leaving no part of her mouth untouched.

The pace of their lovemaking changed, their hearts full and their hunger for each other rampant.

Their gazes locked as Draco proceeded to prepare her for his entry, using his fingers to tease her, to torment until she was bucking restlessly against his hand, while her own hands explored his chest, his back, any place she could reach.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips as he glided inside her slowly.

Her hips lifted off the bed, needing him deeper and harder, but he was relentless in the slow tempo and thorough penetration of his. "Please, Draco," she said breathlessly. "I need you."

He smirked and rolled over without disconnecting them. Her breath hitched in her throat when he filled her to the core. He groaned when he felt himself nudge a part of her deep inside as she angled her hips, rocking back and forth. He stilled her by grabbing her hips before lifting his hips up, surging inside of her with a force. She fell on his chest with a high pitch moan, tangled her hands in his hair, letting him control the rhythm.

"Oh..." she moaned, breathless. "Draco..."

"Don't hold back, Hermione," he said in guttural whisper, slamming up into her faster. "Let go."

She shook her head. "Make it last."

"Can't," he panted. "Too good."

She held back.

With a roar, he rolled them over again and drilled into her with a stunning force, because he went in so deep and so hard that she couldn't do anything but give herself up to the pleasure. "You're killing me, you know that?"

His hand snaked to the core of her, precisely on her nub of desire, rubbing until she surrendered with a scream.

The feel of her contracting muscles was enough push him on the edge as well. He let go with a loud guttural cry, an animalistic sound.

He collapsed heavily on top of her, knowing for sure that he was crushing her underneath, but he couldn't bring himself to move and it seemed that she welcomed his weight, because she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him to her, her hands loosely looped around his shoulders.

Miraculously he found the strength to move beside her on the bed, pulling the cover over them. She curled on her side to him, throwing one of her legs around his hips and an arm over her torso.

They slept or passed out. They weren't exactly sure.

He woke up several hours later to the sensation of her lips flitting across chest. He smiled as he opened his eyes and looked down to see Hermione sitting atop his waist... but she was fully clothed. He frowned.

"What's this?" he said, plucking on her maroon thick sweater with his fingers. He frowned even deeper.

"We overslept. It's almost six in the evening. Now get up." She moved swiftly off of him, dodged his grasping hands. She stood beside the bed and held up his clothes, folded neatly in a pile.

He sighed as he grabbed the clothes from her hands.

It seemed that whatever passed between them this afternoon was gone and she was back to giving him the cold shoulder. He sat up and put on his clothes with jerky movements of frustration.

He used his hand to try to flatten his mussed hair as much as possible.

He moved away from the bed and avoided her body by stepping to the side. He walked over to the door.

"I was scared when you mentioned marriage that evening," she said softly behind him.

"Yeah. I guessed," he said wryly as he turned back around to face her. "It was a tactless joke. I should have known, what with your commitment issues from the start, that you'd do something like that." He rolled his eyes when she shot him a perplexed look. "Oh, come on, I'm not stupid. I did notice how you had a hard time adjusting to even the mere thought of us."

"I had a problem committing to you only because you're Draco Malfoy."

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door. "Whatever."

She frowned. "I'm not the type to indulge in short-term affairs... and isn't that how it started? Actually, Ron is the only man I've ever been with." She ignored his snort of derision. "We've been together for 9 years and when we broke off our engagement, it didn't bother me, not the least bit. I was too caught up in my career... and it wasn't fair, because I should have been at least heartbroken... but I wasn't." She took a deep breath. "I don't want that to happen again."

"I could throttle you right now, you know what?" he muttered. "It's quite obvious: you didn't really love Weaselbee and it was given when you chose to focus your career instead of him." A small smile appeared on his face. "You know the solution to your last statement, don't you?"

"What?"

"I just need to make sure that you're _never_ going to steer clear from me."

"Oh," she groaned, the feeling she got whenever he dropped a bomb on her came back, and she was flushing although it was not that visible. "You shouldn't say such things to me."

"Why not?"

"Because... you just... just that..." she stuttered. "I have got to stop doing that." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "Listen to me, Draco. You should stop saying things like that to me because, well, I like it. I like it too much."

"Your logic baffles me," he said, staring at her with an astonished look. "I will say whatever I want, whenever I want."

She pursed her lips. "I can see that it would be hard to control you."

"Impossible is the word, I believe. I'm not Weaselbee you can boss around and I'm not your mother you can manipulate and I'm not Potter who becomes a mess the minute you turn your charm on." He flashed her a triumphant smirk as he walked over to her. "I know you've got these people wrapped around your little finger. Don't worry, you've got me _tangled_ around your little finger, only because I let you and I want to be."

She smiled up at him. "I really do love you, Draco Malfoy. I never thought that statement would ever pass my lips but I can't help saying it any longer. I've known it when were sitting on the porch steps in the garden."

He caressed her cheek with the his fingers. "I really do love you too, Hermione Granger. I've known it since I eavesdropped on you and the Potters. The Weaslette asked if you love me and you didn't answer. It was such a huge blow, you know?"

"That would teach you to eavesdrop," she said laughingly. "I was still confused then. I think, I might have loved you then, but I was still in denial."

"Anyway, after I heard that, I vowed that I would make you fall in love with me."

"I didn't need any help." She scowled at him.

"Are you kidding me?" he muttered in disbelief. "I had to use Vera and Winifred to make you jealous just so you can finally admit it to yourself that you _like_ me."

"I never _liked _you."

He snorted and turned, walking over to the door again. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He twisted the brass knob and walked out into the hall, leaving Hermione to follow after him muttering under her breath, 'arrogant, self-centered prick' and 'rude, ungrateful twit' and 'twitchy little ferret'.

He was partly amused and partly annoyed. He waited until they were downstairs before he slammed her against the wall with his body.

She squealed in surprise. "Draco Malfoy," she scolded.

"Come home with me," he said huskily, linking their fingers together and trapping them above her head. "We can stay in bed all day and all night... in my bed... in the main house. You loved that bed, didn't you?"

"I can't... I have to stay here with my mother..." she said weakly.

He faltered, leaning in to kiss her with a surprisingly sweet kiss. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I just wanted everything back to the way it was a week ago when it was just you and me...in the cottage... down the beach..."

She smiled ruefully if not bitterly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly there was a loud tapping noise on the glass window coming from the living room. Draco let go of her and she slipped away from him to let the owl in from the window.

"Pig," Hermione sighed as the owl flew inside, straight onto a lamp. She sighed again as the lamp crashed and broke. He jumped on his feet as if he just wasn't on the verge of serious injury a second ago. "I don't have treats for you, you mangy old bird," she muttered affectionately as she took the note from its leg.

Pig hooted sadly before he flew again - missing the open window completely - onto the wall. She winced. Pig flapped his wings and launched again, successfully flying out of the window this time.

Draco was laughing the entire time this happened. "Let me guess - that one's Weaselbee's." He stopped laughing the second he realized that it was Ron who wrote to her. He scowled deeply. "What did the moron want this time?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and unfolded the note, simultaneously flopping herself down the couch. "Strange," she murmured. "He's been trying to floo in all afternoon but it seemed that fireplace is blocked. Harry as well..." Her eyes shot to Draco suspiciously. "Did you block the passage?"

"Oh, yeah," he said dismissively, but there was a smirk on his face. "Blocked it _temporarily_, in case your lot decided to barge in on us again. Seems I did the right thing this morning."

"You're never going to change, are you?"

"Never." He grinned, unperturbed. "But you love me anyway."

"That is unfortunately true," she sighed, but she smiled as well, coming to stand before him. "I still have no idea how you managed to get under my skin in such a short time, especially knowing that you're a snarky, arrogant prat who did nothing but insult my best friends."

"Oh, yeah," he said again, still grinning, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her against him. "It's only fair since you're a bossy, manipulative chit who did nothing but annoy the hell out of me... what have you done to me?"

"Not a thing, Malfoy. Not a thing," she said just before she closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Ha! Did you guys puke at the excessive fluffiness in this chapter? Sorry about that. I just wanted to get the depth of their feelings for each other before we move on to the good parts. _

___Had a good laugh in the previous chapter? It's one of my favorites! Anyway, I'm excited to get on with the following chapters! I hope you all are too! _

_Thanks everyone x_


	24. Tough Love

**Chapter 24**

_**Tough Love**_

It was exactly a week after she and Draco confessed the depth of their feelings for each other.

Hermione managed to convince Draco to allow passage from The Burrow and 12 Grimmauld Place. The minute that he had done that, Ron, Ginny and Harry went through the fireplace.

Much to Hermione's displeasure, Draco still continued to call them names and mildly insult them if not tease, but she decided it was alright since neither Ron or Ginny or Harry took any offense and even gave as good as they got. It was three against one, so by the end of the evening, Draco was grumbling in the corner, munching on a leftover apple pie.

Ron had apologized to Draco indirectly, through her. At least, it sounded like an apology. Despite Harry and Ginny's bugging, it was George who finally had knocked some sense into him. "George is right. It's time to bury the past," Ron had said, stunning all of the occupants of the room. "I will never like Malfoy, even if all of you say he's completely reformed. He's still a downright ugly git."

Hermione had to agree with that, which resulted in earning a glare from her boyfriend.

She and Ginny fixed dinner. Although no one would admit it, everyone had a good time.

If she didn't know any better, Draco was actually amused with his verbal sparring with Ron, Ginny and Harry.

His insults to Ron were still... well... _insulting. _

His insults to Ginny sounded suspiciously like friendly banters.

His insults to Harry though were nonexistent.

Ever since they were children, she had already came to the conclusion that the reason for Draco's animosity was that he was jealous of Harry. She had a suspicion that Draco was willing to open a friendship with Harry. Ginny even. But not Ron, she was sure. Ron was her ex-boyfriend and ex-fiancé. It was like a general rule in human world that a current partner would abhor the ex-partner, but at least they were never at each other's throats. Ron tolerated Draco and Draco, well, baited Ron. He couldn't help it, she guessed. It was in his nature and she had no desire to change him.

When the three left, Hermione played one of her father's records, Frank Sinatra, because her father usually played his favorite records in the evening after dinner, and it gave her a sense of comfort that even though her father was gone, he would and always will be in her heart.

Draco whirled her in his arms when 'I've Got You Under My Skin' played and they smiled, as they replayed in their minds what Hermione had told him earlier. _"I still have no idea how you managed to get under my skin in such a short time..." _He swayed, twirled and dipped her while she laughed in delight.

The moment she knew for sure that she loved Draco Malfoy was when her mother barged in from the front door and he abruptly let go of Hermione for her mother and he proceeded to twirl her around. Hermione watched with her heart hanging on her sleeve as her mother laughed as they danced to 'Fly Me to the Moon', even though there were tears in her eyes, she looked like she was going to be alright.

When her mother retired to the guest bedroom upstairs, Hermione cried softly in Draco's arms as he slow danced her to 'In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning'.

He made love to her late that night on the living room floor as the fire leapt quietly in the fireplace. She cried again, but he held her so tightly that it felt a lot like he was never going to let go.

The following days were nothing short of happy and blissful.

Her mother finally reopened the dental clinic and Draco spent his mornings and afternoons working, while Hermione kept herself busy with packing her father's stuff. It was a mutual decision of hers and her mother's that it would be wise to hide them for now, at least. Draco spent the evenings with her and her mother, if she was around. He also surprised Hermione by showing his ability to cook decent meals and added to that shock, was that they were great and delicious.

During the days she found herself alone, she was frustrated at doing nothing. She really need to get her career in check and finally decide what she was going to do for the rest of the days. The only thing she was sure about was that she didn't want to work in the Ministry any longer. She wanted what Draco had career-wise. His freedom in making his own decisions and his pride in the way he handled the business on his own and his self-satisfaction when he accomplished something incredible that day.

She also noticed that Draco Malfoy became more and more himself each day. Dane Mackenzie was disappearing and in his place was the Draco Malfoy who was annoyingly snarky, but funny, and smart with a clever dry wit.

Sometimes she found herself annoyed to the point of no return, but then he would make her a smile and everything would be alright.

She did prefer Draco Malfoy over Dane Mackenzie.

Dane Mackenzie was a sweet, romantic and predictable. She read him like an open book.

Draco Malfoy was blunt, teasing and unpredictable. He kept her on her toes.

Hermione woke up from a particularly good sleep, stretched her limbs in bed and opened her eyes to find Draco had finally gone, though she wasn't surprised. She had developed a habit of sleeping in, instead of waking up before sunrise like when she was staying in Little Dunwoodie.

Last night they had received a note from Cade and Lisa, telling them that they were back in Little Dunwoodie and they came by up the hill only to find it completely deserted so they asked Hermione and Draco... well, more like, demanded their presence in the Alastair home for a big welcome back party at the same time a 'farewell' party since they were moving to Newcastle upon Tyne where they would reside for the rest of their married lives.

She hopped off the bed and into the shower, getting ready to floo to Little Starling, particularly in Draco's office where he would be waiting. He had invited her to visit the site project in St. Ives as they had discussed a couple of weeks ago, which never got around to doing so she was excited to go on a road trip - her first time!

Smiling now, she got into the shower and after dressing, she proceeded to the kitchen where she prepared a cup of tea and a piece of toast.

She didn't waste any time as she flooed to _Clemency Homes._

_My darling Draco,_

_I have decided to throw a dinner party in honor of your birthday. Don't fret! I invited only a few people, particularly your old friends from Hogwarts who are all dying to hear from you. I cannot wait to see you, my son. Your father shares this sentiment. He is practically bouncing with excitement. I know you two have much to discuss._

_I am excited for you to see what I had done to Malfoy Manor. I redecorated the entire first floor, Draco. Your father was livid when he found out what I did - he had been out of town for business - but then he said that he liked it when he saw what I had done to the place. It really is grand and magnificent, more so than before, if I do say so myself. I hope you will like it as well. After all, you are to inherit this place when your father and I are gone which won't be for long yet._

_I also have some famous details to inform you! You remember Astoria, of course? Well for the past week she had been working on arrangements to annul her marriage bonds from Otis Cedar-Langston and wait for it... yes! Their annulment was finalized just yesterday evening. __Isn't that grand? __Astoria will be attending your birthday party and I should point out that this is your opportunity to reacquaint yourself with her. _

___It's about time you settle down and produce an heir, my son. Your father and I are getting old much too fast and we refuse to depart this world until you sire children. I'm looking forward to spoiling them._

___Anyway, I refuse to bore you any longer with my long note. I can just imagine your grumbling as you read this._

___See you in a week!_

___Love,  
Your mother_

Draco sighed deeply as he folded the note and tossed it carelessly on top of his mahogany desk in the office of _Clemency Homes_. He had very mixed feelings about his coming back to Malfoy Manor and being reunited with his parents after two years.

Judging by his mother's letter, it seemed that nothing has changed.

_Your father shares this sentiment. He is practically bouncing with excitement. I know you two have much to discuss,_ his mother had written. It would only mean one thing: his father would be convincing him to forget about his business and takeover Malfoy Apothecary.

_Astoria will be attending your birthday party and I should point out that this is your opportunity to reacquaint yourself with her, _his mother had written. He was shocked that Astoria separated from her husband, but he was delighted for her as well. She did voice out her discontentment with her marriage a couple of times during the time he spent with her at the wedding. But of course, he had no desire in reacquainting himself with her, not even as friends.

___It's about time you settle down and produce an heir, my son_.

He glowered at the letter, willing it to burst into flames... lo and behold, it did.

The door opened and he was getting ready to bark at the intruder when his girlfriend appeared looking particularly fetching in a denim shirt dress that reached to her mid-thighs. His scowl disappeared when his eyes travelled the length of her seemingly endless legs, up her torso, focusing on her breasts for a brief moment before his gaze caught hers.

She was frowning. "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"My mother," he grumbled without preamble. "Come here."

She closed the door behind her and moved to stand beside him where he immediately pulled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly until her side was snug against him and she placed an arm around his shoulders. "What about her?" she asked curiously.

"Just being her normal controlling self. Two years I don't show my face to them and they still haven't changed," he complained, the scowl reappearing on his face. "I wrote to them a month or so ago telling them that I wish to spend an evening with just the two of them and what does she do? She decides to throw me a dinner party, inviting my 'old friends' from Hogwarts!"

"Old friends?" she echoed.

"You know... Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Pike, Goyle..." he paused thoughtfully. "Although I am rather curious about what is going on with their lives now."

"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with that arrangement then," she responded dismissively. "I'm sure you'll have a grand time."

"I'm sure I won't. It's going to be awkward, I'm sure of it. Pansy is my ex-girlfriend. Pike and Goyle, well, there's no explanation needed. Nott and Zabini... I'm not really sure how that would go. I've changed completely and I doubt I can keep up with them."

"You haven't changed _completely_."

"Yes, I have."

"Trust me. You haven't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, Draco," she said, placing a hand on his chest, smoothing out the nonexistent creases. "I'm just saying, why don't you just stop whining and just hope to Merlin that everything would go well?"

"It won't," he insisted firmly, his hand affectionately running along her hip. "And I wasn't whining."

"Trust me. You are."

"You would be if you had read my mother's note. Unfortunately, I burned it just before you walked in."

"Ah. I thought I smelled something." She grinned at him. "Could I manage to draw you out of this bad mood?"

"I don't know," he muttered, a hint of smile creasing his face for the first time. "Could you?"

"Perhaps... I have a few methods up my sleeve..." she whispered as she leaned in and caught his lips in a searing kiss. Her hand crept up to play with his short hair just as both of his hands tangled underneath her thick mane of curly hair, pushing her firmer against him, angling his head, deepening the kiss.

"I don't think it's working," he whispered against her lips. "Perhaps you can suggest a different method?"

She smiled against his lips. "Maybe later," she said.

"I'll look forward to it." She laughed and he kissed her again. He pulled away a moment later. "_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate_."

She moved her head away from him. "Oh no, you don't! Reciting Shakespeare won't work... for now..." she winked. "I'm looking forward to a trip to St. Ives."

"Can't blame a bloke for trying," he said, smiling. "At least give me another kiss."

She complied, sagging against him with a sigh.

She loved kissing him. She loved the feel of him, the taste of him. She loved it especially when he smiled into a kiss and then he would break out a dialogue from Shakespeare, now that he knew how much she loved it when he did that. She caressed his cheek with her fingers as they continued to kiss, delighting in the smooth skin. Ever since they slept together, he maintained a clean-cut which she appreciated very much. Draco Malfoy was a handsome bloke as a full-grown adult, unlike when they were children. She smiled as she remembered the image of a younger, pale, sick-looking Draco Malfoy.

"What's so funny?" he murmured as he nipped her bottom lip playfully.

"You," she murmured back.

"What did I do?"

"I remembered how you looked like when you were younger."

"Ah." His mouth trailed from her mouth, to her chin, to her jaw. She arched her neck to give him better access, closing her eyes, surrendering with a sigh.

The moment was broken when the door opened with a resounding bang.

"Surpri- " a female voice shrilled and then stopped. "Oh."

Hermione jumped to her feet, her eyes wide at the open doorway. She burst out laughing as she saw Lisa, grinning but blushing when she assessed the situation and Cade stood beside her with his mouth agape.

Draco stood up and grinned at his guests. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing," Cade shot back as soon as he regained his composure. "I certainly did not see this coming." He turned to his wife with a delighted grin. "Did you?"

"Of course, dear! It's so obvious!" Lisa laughed as she engulfed Hermione in an embrace who met her in the middle of the spacious room. "Merlin, I missed you so much, Hermione! You look so beautiful!"

"Speak for yourself," Hermione said as she pulled back from the embrace. "You're glowing."

Cade grinned smugly.

Draco shook his head at his friend. "So how does it feel being married?"

"Excellent," Cade replied, still grinning. "You should try it some time."

Draco shot him a warning look before he stole a quick glance at Hermione who was thankfully deep in conversation with a giggling Lisa. He let out a sigh of relief. "Bite your tongue, Alastair," Draco muttered. "Don't want her getting ideas. Last time I mentioned it, she avoided me for five days."

Cade laughed. "So you and Hermione, huh? Finally grew a pair of bollocks?"

"Me and Hermione," Draco confirmed, smiling back now.

"For how long?"

Draco paused before he smirked at Cade. "Since before your wedding... but back then, it wasn't serious."

"And now?"

"Oh, as serious as it can get."

"Felicitations!" Cade cried out jovially, dancing around awkwardly. "Didn't I tell you?"

Draco flushed, not because of their discussion but at Cade who was dancing rather like a clumsy toad. Thank goodness they were safe inside his office or else he'd probably ditched him by now.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Hermione was blushing as well, because Lisa was still giggling like a madwoman about what she and Cade had just walked in on.

When the newlyweds finally recovered from their hysterics, Draco and Hermione managed to shoo them away from the office and drove off in the direction of St. Ives, but not before the married couple demanded their presence at the Alastair home the next evening for their party. The second notification.

With a touch of exasperation, Draco and Hermione bid them goodbye and climbed inside Draco's pickup truck.

It took about two hours or so of leisure driving before they arrived in St. Ives. Hermione was stunned at how charming and quaint the town was. Bright and wonderful and full of people, she gazed hungrily at the sight that greeted her, grinning all the while, not aware of Draco looking at her with an amused smile on his face.

He pulled the truck over in an almost empty street. "Like it?" he queried softly before he slammed out of the car and opening her side of the door for her.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, smiling, catching his hand as she hopped down the truck. "Very much."

"They're all about art and fishing here," he told her as they walked down the coastal footpath hand in hand. "I've tried fishing a few times, but I completely suck at it."

She laughed. "My father loved to fish. His biggest catch was a tuna I think. It was almost 15 feet long."

He smiled at her at the mention of her father. "Wow. Feisty, those fishes. I prefer others to do the catching while I wait patiently as they are being cooked. Speaking of food, how about brunch?"

"Sounds good."

"I hope you like sea food. I know the best place," he said excitedly, his stomach practically growling in anticipation. He pulled on Hermione's hand as they turned to Fore Street.

The muggle restaurant was simple and clean and small. The food was excellent of course and she was amazed as she witnessed Draco eating through a giant lobster with his bare hands. It was a fun experience as he encouraged her to do the same, laughing with him as butter dripped down her chin, downing their food with mugs of Cornish tribute. They finished their meal sharing a plate of apple and blackberry crumble.

They walked out of the restaurant, happy and replete, opting for a walk before proceeding to _Clemency Homes'_ project site where they were wrapping up the beach house.

They walked down the beach, conversing and laughing and stealing a kiss or two, their footwear in their hands.

It was a full hour later when they arrived on the site.

It was charmed to look like the place was abandoned and when Draco lifted the spell briefly so they could enter, she immediately saw the busy place with awe, woods and nails flying dangerously (it was a good thing that everyone was wearing protective hats), his interior decorators in a heated argument over the last minute design of the house, half of his constructors were lounging about conversing with one another and so on and so forth.

She waited on the side of the entrance as Draco approached an older man who she assumed to be the client. The man was smiling with satisfaction as Draco shook hands with him. They conversed for a few brief moments before they disappeared into a small tent that she failed to notice before.

Hermione took this time to examine the beach house. It was small, but twice the size of the cottage back in Little Dunwoodie. It was a three-story house and it was a contemporary style that features large picture windows, beamed ceilings and painted floorboards. It was white all over with strips of blue and grey, and it was perfect for the seaside.

It was about fifteen to twenty minutes when Draco and the older man came back out, shook hands again.

Draco was beaming as strode back to Hermione. "The client loves the place," he told her. "He was supposed to rent it for vacationers but after seeing the finished product, he decided to use it himself instead."

"Oh, that's so exciting! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione beamed back at Draco.

"You are?" he asked in surprise as he felt his heart stopped beating for a second.

"Of course, you silly man!" she said with a laugh. "Why wouldn't I be? Look at this place! It's incredible! Right off a magazine!"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly. "Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled uncertainly at him. "Whatever for?"

"No one's been proud of me in a long time," he confessed in a low voice. "Not since I messed up back when I was sixteen. Not since I became a Death Eater. Not even when I finally managed a business of my own. I've been seeing myself as a failure and a fuck-up ever since I can remember."

Her eyes misted. "Oh, Draco, you're neither of those," she sighed. "I'm proud of who you were back then, I've only just realized, because you only did it to save your family. I'm proud that even though it kills you, you're now finally facing your past with your head held high. I'm proud of what you accomplished and what you have yet to accomplish. I'm proud of the man you've become."

He brushed her lips with his briefly. "I love you," he declared, his voice thick with emotion.

She didn't get a chance to return the sentiment because Draco connected their lips again for a long and lingering, loving kiss before they were forced to pull away when the others started whistling, teasing and clapping.

Draco glared at them. "Get back to work," he ordered sternly, reminding Hermione of Severus Snape for a while right then.

Draco caught her hand and pulled her outside of the site, their bodies tingling as they crossed the barrier. Outside, all they saw was an abandoned part of the beach, but they both knew that they could be seen from the inside of the barrier so they walked away, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

They hid behind a large boulder and pushed her against the rock, trapping her with his body, before he attacked her lips with his.

Hermione pulled away after a long moment, laughing. "Draco, what- " she started, but she was cut off when he kissed her again. She let herself get lost in the moment, placing her arms loosely around her neck.

It was a long while later when Draco pulled away and rested his forehead against her shoulder. She heard him taking deep shuddering breaths, one after another, felt his chest heave repeatedly whilst doing so. She frowned when she realized he was also mildly shaking. "Hey," she said gently, "What's wrong?"

It was a few minutes when he finally pulled away. The look in his eyes startled her. He looked lost and forlorn, like a child who had been abandoned.

"My parents love me," he said hollowly. "I assure you they do... but they've never been proud of me. I always mess up at some point. I was expected to be the top student at Hogwarts, but you beat me to that. I was expected to be a star Quidditch player for Slytherin, but I never managed to beat Potter. I became a Death Eater to pay for my father's mistake, but when I was given an assignment, I failed that too. The first time I felt proud of myself, when I started my business, they thought it ridiculous. I finally resigned myself that my parents are probably right. I have nothing to be proud of."

He was expecting Hermione to let out pitiful tears at his sob story.

He was expecting that she was going to throw her arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

He was expecting her to kiss his worries away.

She did neither of those, but instead, her eyes flared and flashed, her face turned a shade of pink.

She was angry.

Her arms fell away from him and she poked him on the chest hard with her pointing finger - the nerve of the odious woman! - he winced, because it really did hurt.

"Listen to me, Draco Malfoy," she fumed. "I will say this once and only once! You are _not_ a failure. You have a great career. You are a good person now, considering how you were back then. You were an excellent student even though you were a spiteful bully. You were a good Quidditch player, just not as good as Harry, but that doesn't mean you're a failure. And by Jove, you have every reason to be proud of yourself. I don't know how else I can convince you," she finished with one last poke - the hardest one yet. "If this doesn't."

He winced and slapped her hand away. "That hurt," he mumbled, rubbing the injured spot on his chest.

"Good." She glared at him. "Now, I don't want to hear any of that nonsense. Are we clear?"

He glared back at her. "I don't like your tone."

"Tough, Malfoy. I said, are we clear?"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, looking away from her.

"Good," she repeated, her tone considerably softer. She placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look back at her. "_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand... to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss..._" she recited Romeo's dialogue, smiling with her lips and with her eyes.

A reluctant smile crept to his face. "_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this... for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch... and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss,_" he recited Juliet's part softly before he did as she requested.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Loving the feedback to SOSN. Thank you so much everyone x  
_


	25. A Day in Diagon Alley: Part I

**Chapter 25**

_**A Day in Diagon Alley: Part I**_

Hermione's first reaction to Draco's confession was to really wrap her arms around him and kiss him until he forgot his worries, but she figured that he had wallowed too long in self-pity and that he needed a little but stern push instead. He really was a better person than he let on, than anyone let on, and in reality, ever since he was a little boy, he was just hiding his insecurities behind a spiteful persona. Even then, Hermione thought he had potential, but he was too consumed with his pride and prejudice.

But that episode was behind them now and he walked taller and straighter after she told him off and this observation had made her a little proud of herself as well. She knew there's nothing she would want to change about Draco Malfoy, except at how he looked at himself. She always assumed that he was always sure of himself, but apparently, she was wrong, so wrong.

They went to Bristol for dinner, because Lenore hated to eat alone, but they flooed back to Little Starling and drove back to the hill she missed.

Like before, they went to the now mildly dusty cottage, having not cleaned for two weeks at most, and Draco made love to her with a desperation that took her breath away. She could have sworn that she saw him shed a tear or two, but then again it could have been sweat, but she wasn't really sure.

He woke her at dawn to make love again and for the longest time, he kissed her and caressed her and held her before he joined their bodies. She realized that event though he made sure that she reached her climax, it was more for his benefit than hers. She fell asleep almost immediately, but not before she heard him whispering 'I love you'.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione woke up before Draco did. As the usual position, they were sleeping on their sides and facing each other, but not touching. She smothered a yawn with a hand and then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She gazed at Draco with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hey," she mumbled, poking him on his bare shoulder, which she knew he found irritating but unable to help herself. "Wake up. You overslept. Your meeting's in two hours."

Draco swatted her hand away and continued to sleep.

"Lazy arse," she mumbled and rolled away from the bed with the intention of standing up from the bed, but his hand snaked out and gripped her wrist, stopping her.

"Yeah," he adhered sleepily. "I feel like playing hooky today."

"I think that's unwise." She let herself fall against his chest as he continued to pull on her by the wrist. "But then again, you're the boss, so I guess you have the privilege to play hooky any time you want... I still think that's unwise. You have a responsibility to your clients and to your employees. It won't do well for your company's reputation as well as considering that you plan to cancel a meeting with a client which is in two hours, mind you, they will be disappointed with your lack of productivity and- "

He slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up, will you?"

Her eyes flared and flashed with anger.

"Who cares if I lose one client? - which I won't, mind you. The company's faring well, you know. After we finalized the beach house in St. Ives, the contracts and everything, the client recommended me to his friends and I'm now looking over ten project offers. Ten! I think we deserve a break, don't you? And besides, I just want to be with you. Is that too much to ask?"

Her expression immediately softened and she grabbed his wrist to wretch it away from her face. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" he asked, his expression perfectly innocent, maneuvering their joint hands so he could lace their fingers together. He knew she loved it when he did that.

She scowled. "Start out as a complete arse and then become sweet in the end. It makes it very hard for me to stay pissed at you."

His body shook with silent laughter. "Does that mean I can stay with you?"

"Guess so. I was planning to go to Diagon Alley today so I can buy a wedding present for Lisa and Cade today. I never had the chance to get them one a month ago. You up for it?"

He shrugged and let go of her so he could turn on his side with his back facing her. "Later... afternoon, I think. I'm going back to sleep."

She left him then and hopped into the shower.

There were times she was tempted to thwart him in the head with a large frying pan sometimes. His tendency of irresponsibility left her feeling a little resentful because as for herself, she had nothing to do at all. He should be grateful for his responsibilities - he was needed somewhere - whereas she was not.

Actually, in her free time, she had been writing.

Some kind of a novel, in fact.

It was about an ordinary woman who stumbled in an extraordinary town. She had an encounter with her neighbor, a gorgeous man with flowing blonde hair and strong features with the body that she acknowledged as a brick wall, had been ethereal and peculiar. He saw her and then he kissed her in a raw and primitive way that shook her entire core. Since then, she'd gotten to know him and eventually he revealed that he was a berserker. Later it was revealed that the kiss he gave her had been his claim on her...

And then she was thrown in the middle of a challenge - it was either death or eternal glory - she had no choice but to participate. Since his claim on her, she developed the powers of a berserker. As the challenge wore on, she learned that the other competitors were different creatures as well - Valkyries, elves, land spirits, the undead, and so on and so forth.

That part had been inspired by the Triwizard Tournament, of course.

The woman thought she had died five days into the challenge... but a god had favored her and saved her where she found her berserker powers developed even more and she won after seven more days.

The god had turned out to be her neighbor. The one who claimed her. The one who lured her into the town. The one who watched her in her ordinary human life and decided that she didn't belong there, but instead she belonged with him.

It was romantic, funny at times, mysterious and intriguing, at least to her. It was well-written, really, and she thought it had potential.

She wasn't sure that it would actually pass off as a novel. Perhaps she could have her mother have a look at it, but then her mother had never been much of a reader. Perhaps Draco? But then she didn't dare. Draco was a bookworm and she was a little afraid of constructive criticism and knowing Draco, he could make fun of it.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when a pair of arms snaked around her from behind in the shower. She stiffened, but then she remembered Draco.

She elbowed him on the ribs hard.

"Ow!"

"You startled me," she explained, but she wasn't at all bothered or angry by what he did. "I did not appreciate it. Next time, try knocking."

He chuckled and pulled her back against him, making her realize that he was as naked as she. He kissed her shoulder. "But where would be the fun in that?"

She found that she couldn't answer, because one of his hands traced a path from her stomach to betwixt her thighs. She gasped, her stomach already fluttering with sexual anticipation the minute she felt his hand. "You're insatiable."

"Only with you," he whispered in her ear before he bit her earlobe. "I am desperate for you." He flexed his hips. A small movement, but the action caused both of their already heightened awareness for each other to flare even more. "Do you feel it?"

"I feel it," she gasped again, because it was impossible not feel him, hard against her, gliding along smoothly on her wet skin. How was it that she couldn't resist him? How was it that the minute he touched her, her body's response was immediate? How was it that even after sleeping with him countless times, that it felt like she was never going to get enough of him?

Thoughts dissipated and conversation disappeared as they let themselves get lost in the heat of the moment.

Ever since their declaration of their love for each other, the sex wasn't just sex anymore.

It was intense and deep and moving.

It consumed them.

It overwhelmed them.

It was completely unexplainable.

Their eyes closed. A feeling of contentment fell upon them even as the water from the nozzle fell down noisily. Hermione still had her legs wrapped around tightly his waist, her arms loose about his neck and he was still deep inside of her, his arms about her to support her against the wall, his forehead resting on her shoulder. They were out of breath, sensitive and alert despite they reached their climaxes that shook them to the core.

For what seemed like forever, he lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed her softly on the lips. "I think I should go to that meeting _but_ I'm coming back home right after."

She smiled languidly at him, regarding him with half-opened eyes. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now kindly remove yourself away from me so I can leave you to get ready for your meeting in peace."

Offended, he scoffed at her, but did as she asked... slowly and lazily, their brief encounter in the shower had left him feeling a walking human jelly. He was, however, wearing a smug smile when Hermione drew a sharp breath as he did so.

She slid to her feet with weak knees. She turned to him with a pout that he found somewhat a little enticing, because her lips were still red and swollen from his fierce kisses. "Hold on... I haven't finished washing when you suddenly barged in here."

"Let me finish that for you then," he said throatily, the smug smile still in place, a washrag already in hand.

A little more than an hour later, Hermione finally managed to kick him out of the cottage. It wasn't as though he lacked in trying. He was kissing her to distraction, touching her to aberration. She did welcome his advances _again_ but her eyes fell on the clock and she freaked out on him about the meeting as if _she _was the one who was already to be late for the meeting.

A warm fuzzy feeling settled all over her as she remembered the way Draco threw her a longing look before he walked out of the cottage.

It made her feel needed... wanted... knowing Draco Malfoy who was always a man of imposition and standing, to need someone like _her_, well, that made her feel a little more than pleased.

Funny, her thoughts suddenly drifted to her relationship with Ron. When it was still a bit new, Ron was so clingy that it made her want to scratch his eyes out. It was as if he wanted to mold the two of them into one person. For him, it was always Ron and Hermione this, Ron and Hermione that. It drove her crazy. Ron wanted them to have a relationship like Harry and Ginny, who didn't mind being acknowledged as a pair and not individuals, who were always joined at the hip, who were always sharing secret smiles and who were always escaping the room for some alone time.

Hermione always thought her relationship with Ron was conventional, because they liked each other for so long and when they finally happened, it was not as grand as they had expected but they chose to look over that fact.

Perhaps that was why she acted the way she did for several years with him - instead of being with him, she took to her career as a hiding place, until he got the message. _Oh Merlin!_ She knew at the back of her mind that she had never been truly _in love_ with Ron. Her actions had indicated it.

That was also why she wasn't bothered much at all about their break up.

It was clear to her now.

She forced these thoughts away from her mind. It didn't hold any significance now. There was no used crying over spilled milk. And besides, if they had broke up years ago instead of months ago, she might not even be here right now... she didn't want to think about _that_.

Hermione didn't think of anything else significant as she proceeded to clean the cottage.

She was overwhelmed of how much she missed living here. She loved this little cottage as if it were her own. She loved every moment she woke up and feeling that that day was going to be great. She loved every memory that she made here with Draco. She loved living next door to a private beach.

Draco was back faster than she could say 'Little Dunwoodie'. He hadn't been gone for an hour.

He barged inside the cottage with an impish grin carrying three bags of food. Shaking her head with reluctant amusement, she proceeded to smother him with kisses. The bags were forgotten on the counter and for the second time that day, she found herself up against the wall.

She would never get enough of him.

Past two in the afternoon, they flooed to Diagon Alley from Draco's office in Little Starling.

It was clear that he didn't want to be recognized (if he would be at all), so he wore a baseball cap, where he got she had no idea. But then again, he occasionally wore muggle clothing and used muggle equipment and appliances, so she wasn't completely surprised. It was tilted low on his face, so half of his face was shadowed.

"Are you sure you can see?" Hermione asked playfully peered at his face from underneath the cap.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can see."

They were walking down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. So far, they had yet to see any familiar face. Draco who hadn't been in London for two years, winced as they squeezed themselves in the much too narrow street of the alley.

"Why is it," she said, partly amused and partly curious, "that when we were walking along the crowded beach in St. Ives, full of muggles, mind you, that you didn't look as if you were in physical pain as you do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied. "I think, it's because we might bump into someone we know... like the Weasel for example."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "I was going to suggest dropping by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Draco looked down at her and scowled. "There's no way in hell I'm going inside that shop."

She sighed. Of course. "Sorry," she muttered, "After we find a present for Cade and Lisa, I'm going inside the shop for ten minutes. How about you look around in Flourish and Blotts and I'll meet you there? I'll be quick."

"Fine."

"You're angry."

"No, just annoyed."

"Why?"

"Why the hell would you want to go and see that Weasel anyway?" he said, his expression taut and his annoyance quite evident in his tone. "I can't imagine you two have anything to talk about."

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Write him a bloody note then!" he bellowed, making the people standing close to them turn to look at him curiously, but it was either he didn't notice or he didn't care, because he suddenly stalked away from her before she could retaliate, leaving her standing looking like an idiot with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

She certainly hadn't been expecting him to walk away from her in the middle of an argument.

Quite miffed now, she stalked after him with a scowl on her face. Despite the crowd, she easily spotted him less than ten paces away ahead of her.

When she finally caught up to him, she was, however, startled when a body suddenly slipped between their bodies from the side and she cried out in surprise as her nose bumped a masculine back.

The back suddenly became a chest and she stepped away from the imposing figure. She paled considerably as soon as she recognized the man who was standing in front of her.

"My apologies," he said coolly. "I did not see you there."

She paled even more and took a jolting step back.

Draco suddenly came into view as he squeezed himself between the imposing man and her girlfriend. "Are you alright?" he murmured. "Your nose is red."

Her hand flew up to her nose and touched it gingerly. She didn't feel anything. "It's fine. I'm fine. It's just..." she trailed off, her eyes, slipping past Draco's shoulder.

Draco whirled around to face the man with a ready glare. However, it disappeared as soon as he recognized who it was as well. "What a surprise," he said dryly. "What are you doing here, Father?"

"Draco! My goodness!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

Draco recoiled from the affection his father was showing him and couldn't seem to find his voice. If he took one step closer to him, they would be in an embrace. That thought gave him the willies so he stepped away from him and stood beside Hermione, where he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lucius gaze narrowed in mere slits. "And who is this?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"This is my girlfriend, Father."

"I can see that, with the way you're clinging to her," Lucius said wryly. "Are you going to introduce us?" His narrowed gaze travelled slowly down Hermione's length.

Draco's arm tightened around her as he felt her squirming slightly. "Yes, of course. Where are my manners?" Draco said silkily, a mischievous smile slowly creeping to his face. "Father, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. You remember her, don't you? I remember telling her all about you ever since first year in Hogwarts, I believe."

Hermione met Lucius' stare with defiance, her chin tilting up.

"Of course, I know her, Draco," Lucius responded coolly. "Your name's all over Daily Prophet not too long ago, Miss Granger, rumored to be kidnapped, disappearing from London right after you resigned from the Ministry."

Draco turned to her, his gaze questioningly. She shrugged and turned back to Lucius. "Rita Skeeter, I presume?"

Lucius nodded and then his gaze drifted to his son. "Your mother will be here soon. She's buying her, uh, beautifying potions from Madam Primpernelle's. How about coming to the Manor for afternoon tea, Draco?"

It was clear that the invitation didn't extend to Hermione. In her mind, she was bristling. As if she would set foot on that place ever again. _Malfoy Manor? Not bloody likely! _Draco would have to spend a whole day at The Burrow with all of the Weasleys in attendance before she would consider going to that dreadful place again.

"I'm going to have to decline, Father," Draco said. "We have some shopping to do. Besides, my birthday is in three days. I will talk to you then."

Lucius pursed his lips and turned to Hermione with a fake smile. "You will be there for Draco's party, won't you, Miss Granger?"

"No," Hermione said firmly just as Draco had said "yes." She glared at Draco for a brief moment before she turned to look back at his father. "I'm afraid I have previous engagement I cannot break."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at them as if he was amused as Hermione and Draco looked again at each other angrily this time. Lucius then looked towards Madam Pimpernelle's shop. "Alas, here comes my wife. Say hello to your mother, Draco."

Draco was still in the staring contest with Hermione when his mother's delighted shriek reached his ears, which made him, his father and even Hermione wince.

Narcissa Malfoy was, in truth, a snobby and cold person to everyone except for her husband and her son. She had open disdain for muggleborns and purebloods who associate themselves with the former.

Hermione wasn't sure to expect with this confrontation, nor had the possibility had ever crossed her mind. Now she had an idea how Draco must have felt during her father's funeral, with all the Weasleys in the gathering.

So far, it had been surprisingly well.

Lucius Malfoy was pointedly rude to her, but didn't make any derogatory remarks about her parentage, which what she had been expecting.

Maybe he was keeping all of his rage inside, waiting until he had Draco alone before he beat him to a bloody pulp for pursuing a relationship with a famed muggleborn.

Maybe it was because they were in public and there were a few people looking on at them curiously.

Maybe it was because that he was under scrutiny of the Ministry of Magic even after all these, waiting for the right moment so they can finally catch him and lock him up in Azkaban.

Hermione was thrown away suddenly from Draco rather rudely when Narcissa engulfed her son in an embrace. She also noticed Draco returned the embrace briefly before setting her away from him.

"Oh my darling boy," Narcissa cooed as she stood in front of Draco, holding his hand. "I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much. You look well and I'm glad that you've finally gotten rid of that dreadful beard of yours."

"I liked the scruffy look," Draco said defiantly. Hermione hadn't been partial to the beard either, but in her mind, she would prefer Draco with a beard just to spite that odious older woman.

"It didn't suit you," Narcissa said cryptically. "Now I want to know what you are doing here."

"Shopping," Draco said smoothly and dropping his mother's hand to take Hermione's, who was standing a bit away from the circle that the three Malfoys had formed, "with my girlfriend."

Narcissa's blue eyes swept towards Hermione, her expression morphing into distaste as if she was smelling something unpleasant.

Hermione met her gaze with a hard one of her own, reminiscent of the look she gave Lucius earlier; a look that she used for when dealing with the Hit Wizards who worked under her. She felt Draco's thumb rubbing the top of her hand soothingly, but it was ignored.

"Oh, dear," Narcissa said, her voice clear and cold. "Astoria will be displeased."

Hermione's famous hard stare crumbled and was replaced with a stricken look. Thoughts of the day of the wedding suddenly resurfaced.

Draco looked ready to kill.

Much to the shock of everyone, Lucius put a straining hand on his wife's shoulder before Draco could react. "My dear, why don't you get that notion out of your head? Astoria made it clear that her affections for Draco are nothing but platonic. It has been nine years after all. Besides, isn't she married?"

Narcissa smirked triumphantly. "Not anymore, my dear. Her marriage bonds with Otis had been annulled just a couple of days ago. Haven't I mentioned it? She caught him in their marriage bed with his mistress." She turned to her son, her expression softening considerably. "You should go and visit her, Draco. She needs all the comfort she could get."

Hermione's upper lip curled up in distaste but decided not to say anything.

"I don't think so, Mother," Draco said neutrally. "I don't think she'd appreciate my comfort, knowing that I jilted her in the past." He cast a brief side-along glance at Hermione. "We should go. We have to yet to buy what we needed and we have a party to attend to later this evening."

"I had hoped you would come to the Manor with your father and I," Narcissa said wistfully.

"I'll see you in three days. We'll talk then." Draco turned away from his mother and father, pulling Hermione along by the hand.

"But Draco- "

"Let it go, Narcissa," Lucius intervened.

Draco silently thanked his father and quickly walked away, putting Hermione in front of him. He encouraged her into an empty alley where he caught Hermione by the shoulders and whirled her around to face him.

Hermione tried to smile but failed. "Now I know what it's like to be put on the spot," she said shakily, her eyes wide and bright with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said solemnly, his hand cupping her cheek. "I had hoped nothing like this would ever happened."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she said.

* * *

_**Author's note: **The next chapter is the continuation of this event in the story. My, my. Things are starting to become difficult for our favorite couple. __I know, you must be appalled at how agreeable (but at the same time irritating) the Malfoys were._

_ I'd like to point out that it is generally known that they are very indulgent when it comes to Draco and that they care for him very much. __Do you agree? _

_I would also like to point out that in this fic, they have already acknowledged Draco's business and willing associations with muggles, choosing to view this as an act of rebellion as I had mentioned previously, which was why they all but dismissed Hermione upon meeting her. They decided that she was part of their son's rebellion._

_Thanks for still tuning in. Love reading your reviews as usual x_


	26. A Day in Diagon Alley: Part II

**Chapter 26**

_**A Day in Diagon Alley: Part II**_

"I'm sorry," she told Draco solemnly. "I vowed never to set foot in that place ever again."

"But- "

"Please don't be insensitive."

Draco left it at that.

The confrontation with the Malfoys left Hermione feeling desolated. Although she managed to maintain her usual carefree self with Draco as they purchased a gift for Cade and Lisa, she had a feeling that he felt it.

The way Narcissa Malfoy had treated her was a reminder of how impossible her and Draco's relationship was. Especially when she all but threw it in Hermione's face that she wanted Draco to be with Astoria instead. ]

That totally hit a nerve somewhere deep within her.

It was given that both she and Draco had been shocked when Lucius had somewhat defended Draco. She expected that Narcissa was the more indulgent parent, but with what she had witnessed, it was Lucius who had been like that! _Perhaps he had changed? No, that was ridiculous._ Hermione quickly dismissed such thought. Lucius, it seemed, had mellowed considerably after the war. That was it and nothing more. She had a glimpse of the controlling nature of his mother that Draco repeatedly told her of.

_"You should go and visit her, Draco. She needs all the comfort she could get..." _

Hermione was disgusted at Narcissa's words. It was quite clear to everyone that _she_ was already Draco's girlfriend and to insinuate for Draco (hadn't he said so as much?) to go to another woman's place to offer her "comfort".

Couldn't Narcissa Malfoy be any more tactless?

Funnily enough, not once had her name been mentioned in the presence of Draco's mother. Hermione could just imagine when Narcissa finally finds out who she was. It would undoubtedly be unpleasant.

Of course, she couldn't voice out these concerns to Draco.

They were _his parents_ after all.

It wasn't quite the same about Draco openly badmouthing Harry, Ron and Ginny right in front of her face. The three of them gave as much as they took, so there wasn't anything amiss. _But... this... his parents...wow._ This was a lost cause.

What did Draco think about all of this?

He had been tight-lipped about it the rest of the afternoon, which was fine with her, because like she had thought earlier, she didn't want to talk about it with him. This was one of the horrible encounters of her life, meeting her boyfriend's parents who looked on her with open disdain because of who she was, who she was friends with and who she was born from.

Hermione shook off these unbecoming thoughts out of her head and turned to smile at Draco, who immediately sensed this and smiled back down at her as they continued to walk down Diagon Alley. "I love you," she said softly. These words left her mouth so naturally that it felt like she had been telling him this for all of her life.

His smile was of pure contentment. "I love you too," he returned gently, tightening his hold on her hand, the hand he never let go for even a second ever since they walked away from the confrontation with his parents three hours ago.

His other hand was carrying the rather heavy bookends she had purchased from Flourish and Blotts that would serve as their gift for Cade and Lisa, and fortunately for Draco, Hermione was sensitive enough not to drop by at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

_Next time, _she promised herself silently, _when Draco's not around. Is that wise though? _He seemed objective to her seeing Ron. _Why should I care, anyway? I can see my friends any time I wanted. Draco Malfoy, just because we are irrevocably in love with each other, doesn't mean I have to answer my every action to you._

Sighing mutely, she looked away from his piercing gaze and focused on the street ahead. The crowd dispersed considerably since three hours ago, since it was almost evening, a few shops had closed and those left open were mostly the most in demand stores and restaurants and tea shops.

This supposedly errand run to Diagon Alley turned out to be exhausting. Arguing for the briefest of moments, bumping into his parents, fighting their way in the crowd in Flourish and Blotts and finally unable to find a decent restaurant to eat because most of them were either full or crappy.

"No," Draco said for the third time that afternoon as they entered a rambunctious restaurant. They hadn't even taken three steps before an unappetizing smell reach their noses, curbing their hungers.

"I don't get it," Hermione moaned as they walked out of the small, almost empty restaurant. "I used to eat here all the time. The food was... alright then. What happened?"

"I think it was my influence." He rubbed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I've made you taste the best of culinary arts and now, you want nothing but the best tasting food for your greedy little stomach."

Hermione suddenly perked up. "Ever been to Muggle London, Draco?"

"A few times."

"Good. I know _just_ the place."

Hermione dragged Draco to The Leaky Cauldron which was fortunately not that far and stopped just two paces from the doorway of the ever so famous inn.

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

She drew out a long breath. "Neville and his wife now runs The Leaky Cauldron now. So brace yourself for another confrontation."

"This is getting old," he muttered more to himself than to her. "Whatever. It's just Longbottom. How bad could it be? He would just stutter point at me, and what? Spill a drink over my lap?" He snickered.

However, Hermione was not amused. She took a step closer to him, her eyes narrowed and there was genuine anger in her eyes. "You are not to say a degrading word towards Neville and Hannah, do you hear me? My friends are my family... you insult them, you insult me."

Draco immediately sobered. "_Fuck_," he cursed softly. He curled his hand around her nape and pulled her to him, smothering her to his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was just joking. You know me."

"Sometimes it's not funny anymore," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

His hand tightened on her, guilt settling deep in chest. "I'm sorry," he repeated solemnly. "Did I ever tell you I am a fuck up? Merlin. Hermione, I'm only nervous that's why I'm acting like a prat. I always assumed that I wouldn't encounter our old Hogwarts classmates for the rest of my days but what? Here I find myself acting chummy with Scarhead and his wife, an army of freckles and red-hair and now the clumsy oaf? Ow! Bloody hell! Right. Sorry. No insults. Anyway, I'm just... overwhelmed, I guess you could say. I don't know how _not _to be a prat around your friends since it's how I've been with them ever since I can remember. And," he paused dramatically, "they would never _ever_ approve of me for you. I know now that your friends hold you in high regard and they wouldn't fancy _me _of all people to be in love with you."

She moved away from his shoulder and looked up at him. "Just like how I am with your parents," she said softly.

He swallowed with difficulty. "Right."

"Now I'm really hungry. So let's say hello quickly and go." Hermione sighed, placing a hand on his arm. "No insults," she begged.

"No insults," he promised and quickly gave her a soft kiss on the lips. His hand trailed down from behind her head, to her hand where he laced their fingers together. "Lead the way then, Granger."

Nodding, she pulled him closer to the inn and pushed the door carefully. As expected, the place was packed with witches and wizards. Neville and Hannah had renovated the place and it was no longer dark and shabby. It was now warm and welcoming, a good place to stay and it was also considered homey. Hannah did an excellent job with handling the inn.

Hermione immediately spotted Hannah behind the main counter. She was leaning over on top of the counter, bent over some sort of a crossword puzzle, Hermione guessed knowing that Hannah was quite fond of those, seeing as she was twirling a quill between her fingers and her brows were furrowed in deep concentration.

Hermione released Draco's hand and walked over to Hannah, who looked up just as she was approaching. A welcoming smile crossed her face. "Hermione, wow! I almost didn't recognize you. You look beautiful!"

Clasping Hannah's hand over the counter for a brief of moment, she smiled warmly at the former Hufflepuff. "Thank you," Hermione said gently. "How have you been, Hannah? Where's Neville?"

"He's at the back working on the accounting. Oh, he will be so pleased to see you! He was worried about you when you suddenly disappeared, but Harry and Ginny came by for dinner and assured us that you were safely tucked in a cottage in Cornwall for a long holiday."

"Oh. Yes. I needed to get away for a while."

"I'm sorry about that thing with Ron."

"That was months ago. It's nothing now."

"He came by for drinks with his girlfriend, Fay. I take it you know?"

"Of course. Ron was there in my father's funeral and he brought Fay after. We're alright... I've seen Ron one time after that as well."

A frown settled on Hannah's face. "I'm sorry we weren't able to make it to the funeral."

"It's alright," Hermione responded with a sad smile. Suddenly, she felt Draco's presence at her back. How could she not when he was suddenly pressed up against her? Without looking at him or even touching him, she smiled as Hannah's gazed drifted to him. "You remember Draco Malfoy, don't you?"

Hannah's jaw immediately dropped in shock.

Draco stood silently behind Hermione, unsure of what to say or do. He gazed uncertainly back at Hannah. "Uh."

Hannah didn't seem to have the ability to say anything.

Just then Neville came up behind his wife, his gaze immediately falling to Hermione. Neville grinned. "Glad you finally found the time to come see me. How's it going at Cornwall?"

"Quite well, Professor Neville," Hermione said, smiling back at him. "I've missed you. How's the teaching going?"

Laughing a little, he said, "Excellent, of course." Neville then noticed that his wife had been motionless and unusually silent for a while. "What's wrong, dear?" He frowned, touching her shoulder.

"Longbottom," Draco finally interjected, his tone unsure as his gaze. "How have you been?"

Neville's glance shifted to Draco, his gaze narrowed in confusion. "Pardon me but do I know you?"

Hermione laughed nervously. "Yes, Neville, you know him. This is Draco Malfoy."

Neville glanced back at Hermione and laughed. "Good one, Hermione. You got me there for a second. I almost thought that- "

"It really is me, Longbottom," Draco cut in, mildly annoyed.

Neville immediately stopped laughing and his expression was exactly the same as Hannah's.

Draco leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear. "This is getting old," he repeated his statement earlier. "Let's leave now. Everyone who learns my name have the same expression. Frankly, I'm getting sick of it. Besides, I'm so hungry I could eat an Abraxan winged horse."

She threw Draco an amused smile over her shoulder. "Ah. I am as famished as you are then. My stomach is growling." She giggled softly.

Draco laughed with her, quite enamored by her girlish giggle and pinched her bum discreetly, just for the hell of it.

Hermione squealed in surprise. "Behave!"

"Sorry," he said, not sounding the least bit sorry. He patted the part where he had pinched.

"Neville," Hermione squeaked out. Draco had yet to remove his hand from her bum. In fact, the devil had squeezed it again. "I'm afraid Draco and I must go. We are in a bit of a hurry. We have a party to attend to later this evening. We should catch up some time soon, yeah?" She smiled at him. "Bye Hannah. I'll see you soon. Perhaps Ginny and I will drop by for a drink, and the three of us can catch up."

Wordlessly, Neville nodded, still overwhelmed with the fact that Draco Malfoy was standing in the pub he was managing with his wife and not once an insult passed his lips and on top of that, he was giggling with Hermione and whispering in her ear. What caused Hermione to squeal and say 'behave', Neville had absolutely no interest in finding out.

Hermione turned to Draco, whose expression was of relief. The two of them walked away from the counter and strolled towards the door that lead to the muggle side of Leaky Cauldron, Charing Cross Road.

Neville's eyes bulged from its sockets when Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear and then nuzzled her right _there!_ Hermione elbowed him on the ribs but Draco seemed unaffected and placed a kiss on her cheek, laughing as he did so.

Then they disappeared into Muggle London.

Then Neville passed out.

Then Hannah snapped out of it and proceeded to revive her husband.

"That was horrible," Draco said as they walked along Charing Cross Road. "Did you see the way they stared at me? Merlin! I didn't grow an extra head without me noticing, did I, Hermione?"

"No, Draco, you didn't grow an extra head," Hermione said, laughing. "You have to admit, it's a bit funny. I think I saw a bit of drool on the corner of Hannah's mouth."

"Ha ha," he said dryly.

Hermione laughed again and urged Draco to enter the well-known restaurant where she and her parents frequented every summer before the start of term during Hogwarts days.

Two hours later, after browsing the bookstore beside the alley that lead to Leaky Cauldron at Charing Cross Road, they were back safe and sound in the cottage in Little Dunwoodie, much to Draco's relief.

"Never again," he said fiercely to himself as he was sitting on the couch in the living room, glaring into the unlit fireplace. "Never going back to Diagon Alley."

She rolled her eyes at him as she entered the living room just in time to hear him talking to himself.

Draco looked up at her as he sensed her presence. He stood up and sauntered over to her, his movements languid and lazy. "Wow. You take my breath away."

Dressed in a sleeveless black lace shirt v-neck dress paired with a pair of black strappy low-heeled sandals, she did look especially pretty. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail as her usual hairstyle, with wisps of shorter curls framing her face. Her makeup was minimal: several strokes of mascara and bold red lipstick. Simple, yet classy. She carried the look well, but Hermione being Hermione, she blushed at the compliment. "Thank you," she murmured.

Placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth, he whisked her away from the cottage and into the blue truck.

The party in honor of Cade and Lisa was already in motion. Draco and Hermione greeted the people they knew before they sauntered over each scattered Alastair family member, except for Cade of course, who also seemed to be avoiding them as well.

Draco was once again the charming, well-mannered and easy-going Dane Mackenzie.

Cade's mother was a little disappointed that Hermione hadn't taken well to Gavin, but she was pleased for her and Draco. The others expressed their felicitations and congratulations, happy that a girl _finally _managed to sink her claws deep enough to keep Dane's interest for long. It seemed that Dane had given them the impression that he was a flighty man, someone whose interest waned after a few months.

Hermione had yet to see Lisa and when she sought her out, leaving Draco to converse with Cade, she froze to find Lisa strolling in the garden, arms linked with none other than the recently single Astoria Greengrass.

She was just about to whip around but Lisa had caught sight of her and screamed out, "Hermione!"

Forcing a smile on her face, she waited until Lisa and Astoria were standing in front of her. "Hello Lisa," she said and turned to the other woman. "Hello Astoria."

Astoria tilted her head to one side. "Hermione," she said warmly, surprising the other woman.

"Where's Draco?" Lisa inquired.

"Why would she know?" Astoria intervened curiously, although her eyes lit up at the mention of Draco... or was it just Hermione's imagination?

"Talking with Cade," Hermione murmured before Lisa could say anything, her eyes focused entirely on Astoria.

"Great! I'm going to say hi," Astoria said huskily, excitedly and then her hazel eyes fell on Hermione. "I'll leave you and Lisa to talk." Without waiting for a reply, she stalked away from Lisa and Hermione, and began circling the garden, looking for Draco.

Hermione watched her through narrowed eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about," Lisa said softly beside her.

Forcing herself to glance away from Astoria who had finally found Draco and was now, in fact, embracing him. Hell, Astoria jumped in Draco's arms! Growling under her breath, she looked at Lisa. "What?" she said tightly. "Look at her! Look at them!"

"Draco loves her."

Hermione stiffened.

"But he's not in love with her," Lisa assured her quickly. "Astoria thinks she's still in love with him after all these years, but only because Draco's mother had put that notion in her head. She's heartbroken, desperate for attention after seeing her husband in bed with another woman. As for Draco, he's just guilty for disappearing on her all those years ago, so he's trying to make up for it."

Hermione glanced back at Astoria and Draco. They were conversing with smiles on their faces and Draco had one arm draped over her shoulders.

"I'm insanely jealous," Hermione admitted to Lisa.

"A little jealousy is healthy in a relationship."

"It shouldn't be."

"It's reassuring for Draco knowing that you're afraid to lose him. I wouldn't worry about Astoria if I were you."

Hermione sighed.

The subject was dropped and Lisa proceeded to tell her about her honeymoon trip to Greece. It was only then that she noticed Lisa's tan, since she was a little high strung the last time she'd seen her to notice the tan. It wasn't long before Lisa had her laughing and then she forgot about her jealousy over Astoria.

Boyd, who always wanted to hog Hermione's attention, came over riding his junior broom and showing off the tricks he had learned from Draco before. As usual, Alessia came over to join her and Boyd, teasing and making fun of Boyd.

She found herself in a conversation with Mrs. Alastair when she felt a pair of arms snaking around her from behind.

"May I steal this fair maiden, Cora?" Draco interrupted silkily. "She seems to keep slipping right through my fingers all evening." His tone was a little accusing.

Hermione found herself pursing her lips in annoyance. _He _was the one who had been more than a little attentive to Astoria most of the evening.

Cora sighed happily. "Young love. Go on then. Sweep her off her feet, Dane."

Hermione snorted and braced herself as Draco pulled her up against him for a brief moment before releasing her from his hold and urging her to walk towards the infamous tree below Boyd's tree house where she cried her heart in Draco's expense. They circled the tree and onto the side that hid them from the rest of the world.

Feeling her heart sinking a little at the memory of the last time she was here, she leaned against the trunk and raised her face as Draco loomed over, bracing his hands on either side of her head.

"You've been avoiding me," he said, his face drawing closer until their breaths mingled, their noses a few millimeters apart. "I want to know why."

"I haven't been avoiding you," she said softly. "You just didn't notice me."

"I noticed you were gone."

"It didn't look like it."

He drew a sharp breath. "Why is it that every time we're here we find ourselves in an argument?" he said, mostly to himself. "Look, you said you were just going to say hello to Lisa and then you never came back to my side. That was three hours ago."

"Are we making an issue out of this?" she said exasperatedly. "I was with Boyd and Alessia and Mr. and Mrs. Alastair..." she paused meaningfully, looking up at him. "You were with Astoria the entire time."

Draco winced. "It's a tough time for her."

"I _know_. Your mother mentioned it earlier today. She needs all the comfort she could get, remember?" she said snidely.

"Don't be ugly," he bit out, frowning down at her.

Enraged, she ducked from under his arm and walked away from him. She had barely taken three steps when he caught her arm in a steely grip and pulled her back gracelessly over to him, pushing her back against the trunk, his hands on her shoulders to trap her. She glared up at him. "What? I thought I was being ugly?"

Draco closed his eyes and took calming breaths, keeping his temper in check. "Tell me what this is about," he all but pleaded softly when his eyes opened after a long moment. "We were fine when we got here."

"It feels a lot like the wedding again. You abandoned me for _her_."

For what seemed like a hundredth time that day, he was stunned. He straightened, cupping her cheeks in his hand. "I didn't abandon you, you stupid girl. You keep disappearing on me, when I finally had my eye on you, I blink you and then you were gone... and to make it clear, I would never choose Astoria's company over yours."

"Oh."

He smirked triumphantly, leaning down and rubbed the tip of his nose with hers. "I realize now that you're jealous. I'd like to point out that you don't have anything to be jealous about."

She didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes.

"What? No denying the fact that you're jealous?"

"No," she declared boldly. "I _am _jealous."

"Good," he whispered against her lips, brushing against them, but not quite kissing. "Now you know how I feel about you seeing that sodding Weasel earlier this afternoon."

She didn't expect and she pushed her face against him so he would drew away. "That's what the pointless argument this afternoon was about?"

Draco nodded. "It was as pointless as this argument, wasn't it?"

She moaned dejectedly and finally wrapped her arms around his waist, lowering her face to bury it against his throat. Laughing softly, Draco pulled her closer to him, tucking her head under his chin.

"We fit together perfectly. Did you notice?"

"Yes," Hermione answered quietly. "We are biologically made this way so that- "

Draco cut her off with a growl. "I was trying to be romantic here."

"Oh." Her arms tightened around him and she laughed softly. "This is nice. I'd like to stay like this for a long time. Away from everyone. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"It's because you're _you_ and you're _me._ I..." Draco hesitated. "It's not just about us anymore. Other people are involved particularly your friends and my family."

"It's not supposed to be that way," she said sadly. "But I had expected it. Your parents?"

Draco shook his head. "My father's not pleased and I'm pretty sure if he could, he'd do something drastic. He doesn't really want to be locked up in Azkaban. As for my mother, she must have dismissed you as one of my 'phases' as she would like to call them who wasn't my wife."

"I better not be a phase."

"A wife then?"

She pulled away abruptly and smacked him on the chest. "Bite your tongue."

Draco laughed and pulled her close again, ignoring the fact that he felt the heavy weight of disappointment settling on his shoulders.


	27. Draco's Not-So-Rotten Day

**Chapter 27**

_**Draco's Not-So-Rotten Day**_

Draco Malfoy was having a rotten day.

Last night, Hermione had decided to stay in Bristol while she insisted that he go back to Little Dunwoodie. He tried to persuade her the only way he knew: kissing her thoroughly, touching her in the right places and saying the right words she loved to hear.

They were all feeble attempts. So he flooed to Little Starling before driving back to Little Dunwoodie.

He had tossed and turned. He didn't sleep. Not a single wink. He wasn't used to sleeping without her anymore.

So here he was in his office, scowling over a series of documents and contracts, his head throbbing and his body weary from lack of sleep. It didn't help that one of his employees had gone AWOL on him and that both his receptionists were so cheerful. He snarled at everyone who spoke to him, which pretty much freaked everyone out because they only knew Dane Mackenzie was an easy-tempered man who never got angry. They never knew Draco Malfoy can sometimes be an ill-mannered swot who never cared if he stomped on anyone's toes.

Well.

This was all Hermione Granger's fault.

Refusing to sleep with him... hell! If she didn't wanted to have sex, she could have just said so! He'd be content to just cuddling with her. Anything as long as he had his hands on her, he would be content, just as long as he had her by his side.

Damn it!

He figured he couldn't get any work done, because he was so exhausted and so frustrated. Did he do something she didn't like?! Hermione had a tendency to react first before she asked any questions.

Growling, he pushed away from his desk, strolled outside of the his office and stalked to the reception. Turning to his receptionists, Constance Featherington and Juniper Palmer. "You two," he barked out, "close up promptly at five. Make sure the front door is secured."

"Yes, sir," they chorused quietly, wide-eyed.

Nodding once, he stalked towards the fireplace and flooed to Hermione's childhood home, determined to get answers or else he would go barmy. He was sure of it.

Upon arrival, he stalked inside every room only to find out that there was no one home. Hell. The living room was deserted. The kitchen was deserted. The dining room was deserted. Upstairs, he also learned that every room was deserted.

What was up with Hermione?

This was not the way he had planned to spend the eve of his birthday. He was already dreading the day itself tomorrow due to another confrontation with his parents and then that damned dinner party his mother had thrown for him. He still had no idea what to expect.

Was she hiding away again just because he joked about her being his wife the other day? But that couldn't be, since after they finally cleared the air, they spent the rest of the party in each other's company.

At one point, Astoria almost called him Draco in front of the entire Alastair family, good thing that Cade had swept in before any damage was done. Astoria then stayed away from him, which in turn made him feel guilty, but then he didn't have to answer to her and he preferred Hermione's presence anyway.

Hermione was pleased with what he did. It was then he realized that she liked it when he made her his priority. Well, she was, hadn't he proved as much? There wasn't a day he let pass by without seeing her.

Sighing, he went to her bedroom and flopped himself down on her bed.

She was objective to the idea of marriage with him, was she? Was he that horrible that she couldn't consider him as her husband? Did she think he wouldn't make a good husband and father? Hell. Why did she always react that way whenever he mentioned marriage? Which was twice now, he noted.

She loved him.

Right?

Her bed reeked of her scent. As he smelled the familiar scent, his thoughts died down, his body relaxed and he surrendered himself to the much needed sleep.

...he was _sure_ that it had only been _five bloody minutes_ since he closed his eyes when a familiar body threw itself over him and he woke up with a groan because his nose, which was buried on the pillow had been all but crushed. "Hermione, get off," he said groggily. "Ow."

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" she all but screeched as she did as he asked, sliding to the space beside him and pushing him on his back. "Constance and Juniper told me you'd left the office five hours ago! I've been worried!"

He pushed himself to a sit. "Five hours?" he repeated and he ran a hand over his face wearily. "I came looking for you but you weren't around so I decided to wait until you came back. Why are you hiding away again? What the bloody hell did I do?" he asked frantically. "Damn it, Hermione, I thought we had an agreement that we're not to run away every time we had a disagreement!"

She went on her knees in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night. What was that about?"

"Oh. Ha. That."

He glared at her. "Yes. That. Explain."

She smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to be by myself for a while. Is that a crime?"

"No... you could have just said so instead of kicking me out. I thought I did or said something again."

"You're just paranoid, Draco."

He snorted. "Could you blame me? You have a habit of hiding whenever I did or said something that you didn't like just like the courageous Gryffindor that you are."

"Excuse me? I recall it was _you_ who walked away from an argument just the other day at Diagon Alley."

"Let's not forget the way _you _avoided me during the party."

"Go downstairs," Hermione bit out. "I have something for you."

Draco glowered at her. "Fine."

"Fine."

They glared at each other for a long time.

Then the next thing they knew Hermione was on her back with Draco straddling her waist pressing her down on the bed and they were kissing fiercely as if it was the last time they would ever kiss. Her hands were clawing at his shirt and his hands were groping here everywhere.

_Perhaps last night's last minute decision for an evening to myself had been a bad idea, _Hermione thought as she moaned in protest when Draco moved his mouth away from hers and trailed kisses down her neck. Using her hands, she pushed his head back to capture his lips with hers again.

He thrust his hands into her hair and drank deeply from her mouth that he almost forgot _how _to breathe.

He pulled away with a gasp, looking down at her, taking in her luminous eyes, flushed cheeks and red swollen lips. She was beautiful, thoroughly loved, and he didn't know if she knew it. An intense possessive settled inside of him at the thought of another man would do _that_ to her. His hands tightened in her hair. "You're mine," he said fiercely.

To his shock, Hermione's arms tightened around him. "Yes."

He ground his arousal against her belly and groaned. "I thought for a minute you were going to say that you're not an object to possess, that you're your own person and all that."

"If you had told me that three days ago, I probably would have said something like that and I would have hexed you for it too."

"What changed?"

"Seeing you with Astoria."

"Ah."

"Or any other girl for that matter... and it's only fair, don't you think? You have a tendency to be clingy and possessive. I should have that privilege as well."

"Clingy and possessive? Me?" Draco sputtered.

"Don't worry. I don't mind it." Hermione smiled seductively. "Now... is this conversation over? Because I have other pressing... matters... to attend do."

"Such as?"

She ground her hips against his. "This." She moved her lips over his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "This." She trailed one hand between them and caught him in her grasp, squeezing for a brief moment. "This."

Smirking with sensual delight, he pushed himself on his knees and made quick work of her bra, tossed it over his shoulder carelessly. "This?" He placed his hands on her breasts. "This?"

"Mmm. More."

"This?"

Her eyes closed. "Yes," she sighed.

"How about this?"

She could only moan in response as Draco put his mouth on her breast, suckling it expertly, hard and firm just as he knew she liked as his hands made quick work of the hindrance that was her skirt.

"I think I should warn you," she said breathlessly, her hands clutching his blond hair. "That there are people downstairs waiting for you."

"Fuck that," he murmured against her breast as he pushed her underwear down her legs. "They don't even know that I'm here." His eyes held a hard glint that was pure lust as he eyed her nude body, just a breath away from his perusal.

She bit her lip. "They might look for me."

"Lock the damn door," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head and throwing it behind him. He made quick work of his belt buckle. "Now."

"Not such a gentleman, are you?"

"I'm a gentleman all the time to you. Just not in bed. Gentlemen are boring in bed." His eyebrows wriggled suggestively.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Draco was the second man she'd been in bed with. Supposedly, in her mind, she was going to analyze her previous sex life and compare it with her current one but but all thoughts fled when he leaned down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue flicking against hers. He pulled away and kissed his way down her body.

He made a quick stop on her breasts, sucking one, drawing it deep, while his hand played with the other, tugging her nipple gently. He trailed an invisible line down her torso, dipped his tongue in her navel, and continued to move further down. By this time, Hermione's hips were moving restlessly against him in a silent plea. His hands pushed her thighs apart... and then, just like that, his mouth was on her.

"Draco," she groaned, her hands clutching the sheets on her sides. "I haven't locked the door yet."

He hummed and murmured something unintelligible.

She cried out at the vibrations his voice had sent. To add more to this sweet, _sweet_ torture, two of his fingers decided to join in the fun.

With all the concentration and strength she could muster, she reached for her wand which was coincidentally just beside her on the bed. "_Colloportus,_" she gasped and dropped her wand carelessly and it rolled on the floor, but no one noticed. "Can I just say..." she gasped again, "You have a magical tongue."

She lost control of her breathing. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She surrendered to him then, with a sob, not even caring if that would reach downstairs (which was unlikely considering her room was at the end of the hallway, farthest away from the stairs).

He moved up back to her body, expecting one of those smug smiles, instead his expression was intense and fierce that she was almost scared, but not quite. "Only for me," he said, pressing her back down on the bed with his body. "Come only for me."

She wanted to retort, 'Do you see anyone else in this bed?', but it didn't seem like a good time, judging by the way he was acting. Instead, she pulled his head down to hers for one of his drugging kisses.

With his help, she pushed away his trousers and underwear down his legs. "You know you're the only one," she whispered against his lips.

He quivered against her as he moved away for the tiniest bit. His hand went to her neck where he stroked her delicate skin with his thumb. "It's exactly the same for me. Until now, the fact still amazes me. How did you do it?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, her own hand caressing his back lovingly.

He leaned down and kissed her warmly, deeply... she took charge of the kiss, reminding both of them that she owned him as much as he owned her. Her tongue swept inside his mouth, tangling with his deliciously, a kiss full of eroticism. She gasped when she felt him nudge her lower lips with his shaft.

He shifted, braced his arms on either side of her head, and slowly pushed into her. He began to move in slow, languid strokes that were meant to torture.

Their skin was clammy with sweat as his strokes turned into solid thrusts, pushing the both of them to an excruciating level of tension deep inside both their bellies. Hermione pushed her knees up, allowing him deeper, hoping that this action would push away the tension... but it didn't help matters when he rotated his hips teasingly. He meant for this to last.

"Draco, please," she sobbed in frustration.

"I love you," he said instead, his breath harsh.

She cupped his face in her hands. "I love you too." She kissed him deeply again.

This time she slammed her hips up against him to meet his thrust with considerable force that seemed to finally snapped the coil of tension. Sparks flew. Bursts of pleasure flew from within them.

Draco groaned. His hands came down to her hips and tilted them up for an even deeper access, perfect for his hard thrusts. Hermione cried out. She pulsed around him and with a few more hard thrusts, she came, his name flew out of her lips.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed her arms, laced their fingers together and pushed it above her head, pumping into her harder as he held her down. His hips jerked a few times before he came with a guttural shout of her name, flooding her womb with his release.

He collapsed on her heavily, his chest heaving, his face, neck and chest flushed from the intensity of their lovemaking.

"Happy birthday," she whispered in his ear as she clutched him to her, stroking his sweat-soaked hair, equally as flushed. Suddenly, she shifted from underneath him. "Oh no!" she cried.

Just as she spoke, the door rattled and then frantic knocking.

"Hermione, are you alright? You've been gone a long time."

Draco growled, their afterglow disappearing. "What the hell do you want, Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry said wearily from the other side of the door. "Happy birthday."

"Harry!" Hermione cried nervously. "We'll be right there."

Harry mumbled something they didn't understand and then they heard his footfalls as he walked away from the door.

Hermione turned to her boyfriend. "I told you." She leaped away from the bed and gathered her clothes. "Get up so we can finally start your surprise party."

Draco chuckled. "It's not much of a surprise anymore, is it?"

"No." She scowled. "You ruined it when you weren't in the office. Cade, Lisa, Boyd and Alessia are downstairs, as well as Harry and Ginny and James, some of your employees and my mother."

Touched, he jumped from the bed and pulled her to a kiss. "You sweet thing."

She waved him away. "Get dressed."

Grinning, he walked over to where his underwear and trousers had flown from and put it on languidly, at the same time watching Hermione dress quickly, in total panic it seemed. "Hermione, calm down."

She ignored him. She ran her hands down her wrinkled clothes frantically. "I'm so... ugh! How can I let Draco seduce me when I know that there are people downstairs? I'm a terrible, _terrible_ person!" she ranted to herself, running over to vanity, brushing her curly hair with force. "Classless. Shameless hussy. Disrespectful." She harrumphed as her hair maintained its wild quality. With jerky movements, she pulled it into a messy bun, her preference of hairstyle. "This is all Draco's fault... that sexy look in his eyes. One smile and what? I find myself flat on my back! Merlin. That man is going to be my undoing."

Unbeknownst to her, Draco was nearby, fully dressed and listening to her rants attentively with amusement. "Are you quite finished?"

Hermione turned to him with a frown. "Quite."

Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed so tight that she squealed. "You are the most prodigious woman I've ever known. I must have done something right to deserve you in my life."

A giggle - one she hadn't meant to let out - escaped from her throat and she slapped her hand over her mouth. With a horrific cry, she tore from his arms and wretched the door opened, but it wouldn't budge. She looked at him with a stricken look. "Stop that! Stop turning me into a simpering female."

"Good Merlin, it's too late for hysterics, you know. We have been together for almost two months and you're only now freaking out?"

She stared at him for a long moment before she exhaled extensively. "You're right, I'm overreacting. It just overwhelms me sometimes... this effect you have on me... I can't say _no _to you and I can't even find the strength to sometimes. You don't think it's going to go away anytime soon, do you?"

"Not a chance, love." He smirked and walked over to her, pushed her aside and unlocked the door with his wand, stating the unlocking spell. "Now are you done being mad and hysterical? Because as much as I would like to throw you down back in that bed, perhaps tie you up, spank you a little bit, and have my way with you in _any _way and in _any _position I'd like, there are people downstairs waiting for me for _my_ surprise party."

Hermione burst out laughing.

Peculiar pair, they were that, but no one could ever say that there was a dull moment whenever they were with each other. Both of them always kept each other guessing, unsure of how the other would act the next moment, surprising each other almost all the time.

Draco had a ready smile as soon as he arrived downstairs with Hermione in tow. The living room was dim and there weren't any people at all. "It's alright, you guys, Hermione ruined the surprise."

There was a groan from behind a curtain and Boyd appeared from behind with a disappointed look on his face. "Hermione!" he whined.

The lights were turned on and everyone came out from their hiding places, chuckling as they did so. Hermione turned on the music and then the small party started.

Two hours later, Draco found Hermione alone in the kitchen, refilling a large of fudge. The fudge that Draco could never seem to get enough of. Approaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "This is how I imagined spending my birthday, with you and friends... excluding the Potters of course."

Hermione laughed and leaned back against him. "You don't like the Potters? Then I was just imagining it when I saw you laughing something over with Ginny, conversing with Harry about Quidditch and carrying James on your shoulders?"

"Merlin, what an imagination you have. I can't recall any of that happening."

"Wishful thinking then." She sighed.

"Exactly."

She grinned. "You're happy then?"

"Madly happy."

"Good."

"Quite pleased with yourself, aren't you?

"Quite."

"I figured as much." He let go of her slowly and snatched two pieces of fudge from the newly refilled bowl. "Did I ever tell you that your mother makes the best fudge _ever? _It's like a piece of heavenly ecstasy in every bite," he finished speaking with a groan and popped one into his mouth.

"No. If I had known, I wouldn't have gone through so much trouble for this party. I could have just made her make about three trays of these." She grinned, grabbed one for herself and bit half of it... then she moaned loudly. "Oh, Merlin! You're absolutely right!"

"I told you," he groaned.

"I need more," she breathed.

"Yes, more," he rasped.

"Hermione Granger, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Ginny Potter shrilled from the doorway of the kitchen before it swung against the wall with a bang.

Draco and Hermione turned to look at her in confusion. "Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny flushed when she saw that the couple were standing side by side focused on a bowl of fudge which was in front of them.

"What did Hermione do?" Draco asked curiously.

The redhead laughed nervously and then cleared her throat. "Harry said there was some weird noises in the kitchen and I came to check on you, since I saw you come in here... then I heard you two moaning."

The two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Over Mrs. Granger's fudge," Draco wheezed out in between laughs.

Hermione was already red in the face from laughing so hard and she was leaning onto her boyfriend for support.

"Right... Mrs. Granger's fudge," Ginny muttered, coloring deeply. "Hermione, Malfoy, sorry about that. Bye." Then she _ran_ from the kitchen.

From inside the kitchen, they heard Ginny screech outside, "Harry James Potter!"

"I think," Draco said when he and Hermione had recovered from their fits of laughter, "I might change my mind about those Potters. Quite amusing, their lot is."

Hermione beamed and caught his face between her hands, pulled him towards her and kissed him soundly, just because.

Draco grasped the big bowl of fudge. He caught her hand in his, laced their fingers together and pulled her outside of the kitchen. "Did you get me some cake?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"Is it chocolate?"

"No. It's raspberry with vanilla filling and chocolate icing."

"Good."

Hermione snorted and released his hand when she caught sight of James grabbing for a piece of cookie on the table, on his tiptoes. Smiling evilly, she sneaked up from him behind. "Gotcha!"

James squealed in surprise and giggled in her arms.

Hermione turned him around. "You little rascal! Did your mummy and daddy tell you that you can have a cookie? I recall that you've already had three? Am I right?"

"Aunt Minnie!" James giggled again. "Mummy says okay."

"Are you sure?"

James gave her a toothy grin and nodded frantically, his black locks bouncing.

"Okay." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "I trust you. Don't forget to drink plenty of water right after. Or else," her voice lowered to a stage whisper, "The dentist will get your teeth." She pointed to her mother who was speaking to Harry in the middle of the room. "You wouldn't like that, would you?"

James looked at Lenore with wide eyes and shook his head frantically. "I promise to drink lots and lots and lots of water, Aunt Minnie! Just don't tell Mrs. Dentist."

Hermione giggled and made a quick gesture of zipping her lips. "My lips are sealed."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good," James said. "Can I have my cookie now?"

Hermione gave the little boy a pointing look.

"_May_ I have my cookie now?"

"Try again, James."

"Please," he added with an impish grin.

"Very good, James. Now give your Aunt Minnie a kiss and I'll give you your cookie. No kiss, no cookie." She pointed to her right cheek.

James kissed her soundly on the cheek and even added a quick hug for good measure.

Hermione giggled and reached up for a chocolate chip cookie and handed one to him. She gathered James in her arms and kissed the top of his head. "I missed you so much, James."

"I missed you too, Aunt Minnie."

"Mmm. You better. Now scram, puppy." She released him from her hold and he took off in the direction of his mother.

She stood up from the floor and turned around to see Draco leaning against the wall, watching her with a small smile. She smiled back.

Suddenly, an image of a little boy, as tall as James and probably the same age, and he had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes... but he had _her _smile. With her breath caught in her throat, she clung to this image for as long as she could.

With her heart pounding loudly in her ears, she watched as Draco strolled towards her, his strides slow and his smile lazy. He leaned down and caught her lips in a loving kiss.

"What was that for?" she whispered when he pulled away.

He didn't say anything, just shook his head, his smile still in place.

Draco Malfoy was having the best day.

* * *

_**Author's note: **This is probably the fluffiest chapter I've ever written. No regrets. To be honest, the story could do just fine without this chapter, but I thought, what the hell, right?_

_I hope you all will enjoy! Thanks x_


	28. Another Battle Lost

**Chapter 28**

_**Another Battle Lost**_

Draco was impeccably dressed in non-traditional dress robes made of the finest materials in grey that somehow complimented his darker complexion. He even had his hair trimmed. He looked polished and sophisticated, quite far from the first time Hermione had seen him as Dane Mackenzie. In fact, even today, Draco always opted to wear casual clothes.

Either way, he looked handsome and Hermione had to keep herself from drooling when he walked inside her bedroom half an hour ago in Bristol with that welcoming smile on his face.

She did, however, more or less attacked him with her lips.

Don't get her wrong, because of his influence and encouragement, her reservations completely disappeared every time she was around him. If she felt like kissing him, she would do so without thinking about it. If she felt like making love, she would do so without thinking about it.

"Don't forget to eat your dinner."

"Yes, Draco."

"Close all the windows and lock all the doors."

"Yes, Draco."

"Don't let anyone in."

"Yes, Draco."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, Draco," Hermione growled at him as he stood in front of the vanity of her room in Bristol fumbling with his tie. "Stop fussing!"

Draco paused and looked at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to leave. "Was I fussing?"

"Big time," she confirmed, scowling.

"Oh." He grinned and turned to look back at his reflection. "Sorry. I just hate the thought of you alone in a big city, surrounded by muggles, no less. Where's Mrs. Granger off to again?"

"Some dentist convention in somewhere," Hermione said dismissively, having already opened a book, which she plucked off from the side table, flipping through it, deciding whether should she read it or not.

Draco gave a non-committal sound. "That's certainly reassuring," he said wryly.

Hermione sighed and put the back in its place. "I'm thinking of going to The Burrow."

"Where the Weasel lives?"

"No. Just where he grew up."

"Is he going to be there?"

"I'm not sure. Probably."

"Don't go. How about the Potters' place?" he suggested. "Or the Leaky Cauldron? Yeah, that would be great. Go visit the Longbottoms with the Weaslette. Didn't you say to Longbottom's wife that you're going to catch up or something?"

"Mmm," she murmured thoughtfully. "It could be a busy night at the Leaky Cauldron. I don't really want to get in the way of Hannah's duties. I think I'll stay here. Ginny could be busy as well, with James." She unknowingly sighed in longing. "By the way, did you know? Ginny's pregnant."

"Really? That's great."

"Two months. They already have a name picked out. Albus-Severus."

Draco froze, but Hermione didn't notice.

"Everyone is so excited. Except for James. He's having an issue with the fact that he's going to have to share his parents, but I reckon he'll be fine when he finally meets his baby brother, which can't come too soon. Merlin. Another baby for me to spoil! I'm so excited!"

By this time, Draco finally recovered from his shock at the mention of their old professors whose deaths had something to do with him. He walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "I can see that," he said solemnly. "You were pretty good with James last night, you know," he said.

"He's my godson and I love him dearly."

"I saw." He smiled softly. He placed a kiss on her temple and stood up. "I have to go."

She nodded. "I guess I'll just stay here."

Satisfied, he stepped back. "I'll be seeing you, love."

She smiled and waved briefly as he readied his wand before he disapparated before her eyes with a loud noise. She fell back on the bed with a sigh.

Draco appeared in front of the Malfoy Manor with a grim smile. The gates opened for him automatically, recognizing him. His steps faltered as he caught sight of the brightly lit ancestral home. It had _never_ been like that before, but then he remembered from his mother's last letter that she had redecorated the first floor.

A house elf greeted him at the door. "Flow," he said in surprise.

"Master Draco!" he squealed. "Everyone's waiting for yous Master Draco. In the ballroom."

"Are there many people, Flow?" Draco already dreaded the answer.

"Two hundred guests, Master Draco."

Draco groaned. "Thanks, Flow."

"I thought I heard voices," his father's voice sounded from ahead of him and he looked up to see his father dressed in all black dress robes, the Malfoy crest over his heart. He rested heavily on his walking stick, the Malfoy heirloom Draco knew was going to "inherit" once his father departed from earth, indicating that he wasn't as strong as he remembered him. In fact, to Draco, he looked rather tired and... old. "Come in, Draco."

"You cut your hair," Draco said in amazement as he came forward and clasped his father's hand to shake it.

Lucius smirked. "Your mother made me. Don't you like it?"

"You look less... confined, I think. It's good."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing outside the ballroom? Shouldn't you be socializing with the guests?"

"I stayed out here because I was waiting for you."

Draco pursed his lips. "Let me guess... you want to talk about business."

"No. I want to talk about Miss Granger."

Draco stiffened. "Go on then," he said coolly. "Watch your words though, Father, because I won't tolerate you insulting her or belittling her. If this is about her being a muggleborn, I would prefer not to listen. I don't care if she's a muggleborn or not, I love her. In fact, I'm damn lucky for being accepted by her after every fucked up thing I've done."

Lucius held up a hand. "I don't care about your petty feelings about for the litte chit, Draco. So long as you don't forget your duties as a Malfoy. Your duty to Malfoy Apothecary and your duty to produce an heir."

Draco sneered. "I've only been here for a little more than five minutes and you're already on my arse? No, _Father_, I will not abandon my business. As for an heir? I hope that I produce daughters."

"Don't be ridiculous," his father said tightly, taking a step closer to him. "You're twenty-seven years old, Draco, I thought by now you would stop all this rebellion."

"This is not a rebellion. This is my life... and I wish you would just lay off. You know what? I think I'll just tell you: I plan to ask Hermione Granger to marry me."

"You can't!" Lucius said menacingly, taking a forbidding step towards Draco. "You can't do that, Draco! She's a mud- "

"Don't finish that word," Draco interrupted in a low, dangerous voice. "Or I'll forget that I have a father." To Draco's shock, Lucius looked stricken.

"But think about the scandal! The Malfoy name will be tainted, not to mention ruined!"

"I don't give a rat's arse about a bloody scandal. And what do you mean it will be ruined? It's been ruined for the past decade ever since you associated with _Voldemort_," he spat out. "Did you know, where I live, I use a different name? Did you know, I'm still a Death Eater in other people's eyes? Did you know, all the wrong choices you've pushed me into when I was a kid, haunts me even to this day?" Draco wasn't sure why he said these things and why now, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. The words kept pouring out of his mouth. "Did you know, I have a psychological condition that makes me relive all those dark days? Did you know about this?" Draco pushed his left sleeve up to his elbow, revealing the ugly scars hiding the Dark Mark. "No. Of course not. I dragged a dagger across my arm after I relived that night when I became a Death Eater. I almost died and I hoped that I would. But thank Merlin I didn't, or I wouldn't have met Hermione. Flow healed me and when I finally recovered, I ran away."

Lucius stared at him with hard eyes, but Draco could see the shock in them.

Draco smiled grimly. "This is my life as a Malfoy. You can't imagine how much I want to go back in time and do everything differently. I would have refused to become a Death Eater. I would have refused to pay for _your_ mistakes in the name of the Malfoy name. _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_," he recited the Malfoy family's motto that translated to 'purity will always conquer'. He gave a bitter laugh. "Fuck that." He turned around to walk back to the entrance of his ancestral home.

"Draco, wait," Lucius said from behind him, his voice with a hint of pleading.

He stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn around.

"Why didn't you tell me all of that before?"

"I tried, but you and Mother dismissed it as stress or boredom, I can't exactly recall what your words were. It was around eight years ago, after all."

"Please come inside to the ballroom, Draco," his father said, his voice short of pleading. "Your mother did an excellent job at organizing this party for you. _Don't_ disappoint her."

_What about all those times _you _disappointed me? What about me? _After several moments of consideration, he turned back and sighed in defeat. "No more disparaging remarks about me, my life and Hermione."

Lucius nodded wordlessly and motioned for Draco to come over to him where they proceeded to walk down the corridor and into the brightly lit ballroom.

_Two hundred guests indeed_, Draco thought wryly to himself. He merely recognized a few people. His slanted grey eyes swept over the crowded room wearily before he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, touching him for a very brief moment. He fought the urge to shake off his father's hand off of him and walked inside the ballroom.

Immediately, her mother appeared from his side. "Don't you look dashing," she said, beaming at him. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Mother." He dutifully placed a kiss on her cheek. _Who are all these people?_ he wondered to himself as he straightened. Surely, most of these people weren't purebloods but Draco knew that purebloods were what he liked to think, 'limited edition'. Halfbloods_, _he guessed, knowing fully well that even though his parents were all for blood purity, they weren't fully objective to halfbloods at least until after the war.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She turned away from her son to address the guests. She whipped her wand out and pointed to her throat. "_Sonorus..._" She placed a smile on her lips. "Everyone, settle down! I would like to present to you my son, the birthday celebrant, Draco Malfoy!"

Everyone clapped and cheered 'Happy birthday'.

Draco forced a smile on his face, inwardly wincing and groaning his embarrassment. He used to always like the attention bestowed on him. Now, not so much. In fact, he would rather drift into the crowd unnoticed. Hell. But he had been expecting something like this.

Wizard after wizard, greeted him like an old friend. He accepted their greetings, knowing fully well that these men were merely sucking up to his parents. The money lured them in. He was sure. His parents didn't have friends... only acquaintances and business partners.

Witch after witch, flirted with him. Draco was more indifferent to them. The money lured them in, he thought again. The famed Malfoy fortune. He knew fully well that he wasn't exactly the most handsome bloke. He had little attributes of a 'heart-throb' as the younger generation would like to call those pretty boys. He knew how to clean up and it was only occasionally that a woman passed him by with a second look. Tall, cool and indifferent. Dane Mackenzie on the other hand, _that _bloke took up the ladies' attention. Tall, warm and friendly.

"Hello Draco," a voice murmured from beside him as he stood at the corner of the room alone, a much needed drink in hand.

He turned his head and saw his ex-girlfriend. "Pansy," he greeted coolly. They hadn't seen each other in a very long time and nor had they parted in good terms... one night, she caught him sneaking out of the dormitory during sixth year where he was on his way to the Room of Requirement to work on his assignment from Voldemort, and she accused him of cheating on her. He lied to her and said yes, just to get her off his back.

"You look very different. How have you been?" Pansy asked softly.

"Very well. And you?"

"As you can see," she said with a small smile, indicating to her protruding belly that Draco hadn't noticed before.

His eyes flared for a brief moment. "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"And who did you end up marrying? Someone I know?"

Beaming now, she rubbed a hand over her belly. "I'm not sure," she murmured thoughtfully. "Does Maximus Avery ring a bell?"

"Avery," Draco said incredulously. Avery was a Death Eater... but he had been old, same age as his father, in fact. Primus Avery had been his name and was one of the Death Eater's who died during the Battle at Hogwarts.

"He's not _that_ Avery," Pansy quickly said, seeing the various play of emotions across Draco's face, realizing that he must be thinking about her husband's uncle. "He wasn't involved with _them_."

He nodded. "You've changed," he said as he took in her appearance.

Her usual hard expression was completely gone now, replaced by a softer look. Gone was the pug-faced and malicious Pansy. Marriage and pregnancy actually agreed well to Pansy. She looked pretty, in fact.

Draco wondered how Hermione would look if she was swollen with child. _His_ child.

"I have," Pansy confirmed with a chuckle. "It's been ten years since we last spoke to each other. So have you. You look great. Handsome even. Why haven't you married yet? No, I am not assuming, Draco, so get that look out of your face. Your mother announced it before you arrived."

Draco laughed, his reservations for Pansy Parkinson - _Pansy Avery_, he corrected himself - disappearing completely. He was a little miffed about what she revealed about his mother though, but decided to let it go for now. "You know how my mother is, Pansy. My mother met my girlfriend the other day, but she only managed a fleeting glance at her. Annoying, really. Pissed my girlfriend off."

"I can imagine." Pansy smiled.

He sobered. "Listen Pansy, I want to apologize for the way I treated you. It was very ill-mannered of me." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to speak. "Let me finish. I was in deep shit back then and I didn't want to drag you down with me. You were one of the few friends I had."

"As I recall, we were more than friends." She grinned at him. "I realize that now. Those last few years were..." she trailed off.

"Hell," he finished for her.

"I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry."

She nodded. "I accept your apology. I would like for us to be friends again. I would like to meet your girlfriend as well."

"You don't have to." Draco grinned. "You know her... very well, in fact. You used to go on and on and on about how ugly she was and how she looked like a chipmunk back in fourth year. "

"What?" Pansy gasped. "You can't mean...?"

"She's not ugly," he continued to say. "She's stunning, beautiful and never fails to take my breath away every time. She doesn't look like a chipmunk and if she did, she would have been a very, very cute chipmunk."

"Granger?" she uttered in disbelief. "_Granger?_ Stop pulling my leg, Draco!"

He smiled indulgently. "I'm not."

She paled considerably and excused herself from him. Draco laughed to himself as he watched her practically run across the room, as fast as her pregnant self could manage, and fell helplessly against a tall brown-haired man who hugged her to him. He assumed that that must be Maximus Avery, Pansy's husband.

A tall, slim, dark-skinned man caught his gaze. Blaise Zabini, Draco realized. He gave no indication to talk to him. He gave a curt nod and Draco inclined his head in acknowledgement. He got along well with Zabini back during their days in Hogwarts and he wasn't one of the people Draco ordered and bossed about. Zabini had a mind of his own. Their friendliness ended when Zabini taunted him about his being a Death Eater and his father's status being outed as a Death Eater as well. Why he accepted his mother's invitation, Draco wasn't exactly sure.

He moved further into the shadows as everyone had a great time, showing off their impeccable gowns and jewelries, spoke of their successful business and their money.

This part of his life was over. He wasn't one of them anymore. He was completely different person. He had no desire to reacquaint himself with anyone of this _past life_. He was looking forward to a different life with a different set of people and away from everything and everyone that only managed to remind him of how much of a failure he was, including his parents.

Who was he kidding? He was short of feeling depressed in this roomful of people. Perhaps, if he managed to convince Hermione to come with him, it wouldn't be so bad. But as they had discussed previously, he shouldn't goad her into visiting a place that held only bad memories for her.

As the hours progressed, he managed to speak to other members of his old gang, Goyle, Pike and Millicent Bulstrode, making him realize that _not_ everyone changed drastically.

He also conversed with another fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott, who had always been a loner back in the day. Draco had been partnered with him in Potions frequently over the years, so it hadn't been totally awkward as they spoke. Nott was still weedy and stringy and still weakly built.

Vera Dimanche was there... but she steered clear from him, Draco noted with satisfaction.

Astoria was attentive, as usual, but remembering the last time he encountered her and the fight between Hermione and him had ensued, he acted cool and aloof. She didn't seem to notice with the way she enthusiastically told him about this and that. At one point, he thought she mentioned Hermione in the conversation, but he shrugged it off, probably hallucinating, knowing fully well that he was clearly desperate to escape this party and get back with Hermione.

Draco returned one of Astoria's frequent smiles with an exasperated one. He kept his hands buried in his front pockets because this younger woman had a habit of grabbing it without his consent, really. Every time she scooted closer to him, he would move away discreetly. Funnily enough, she didn't notice.

It was only now that he realized how annoying this girl could be. Hell. Why hadn't he noticed it before? _Guilt,_ he surmised. He always felt guilty when he jilted her way back and when he learned that her former husband cheated on her, made him feel bad for her.

Now, she didn't look to be mending a broken heart. In fact, she seemed to be happy. _My work here is done,_ he thought to himself. _There's no need to feel guilty anymore. She's a big girl anyway. _

He introduced Astoria to Theodore Nott, who was also separated from his wife, due to incompatibility. Who knew Nott was a romantic bloke? Draco hoped that these two would hit it off... but come to think of it, he vaguely remembered that Nott had a small thing for Astoria's older sister, but Nott never pursued Daphne.

Draco stood aside as Nott and Astoria conversed. It seemed that the bloke encouraged her to talk even more, making Draco watch incredulously as Astoria beamed and launched into a speech about her main interests - flowers. That woman could yap a bloke's ear off, but Nott didn't seem to mind.

Pansy came over and introduced her husband who Draco decided wasn't that all bad. But Avery had a nasal voice that made Draco cringe inwardly.

He also noticed that Pansy and Astoria didn't speak to each other directly, letting him know that these two didn't get along seeing as how alike they are (but they didn't like it) and their personality clashed. Perhaps it was because he had been both their boyfriend at some point. It was exactly how he felt about Ron Weasley as Hermione's ex-boyfriend _and _fiancé.

It was a little over ten in the evening when he managed catch his parents talking quietly to each other near the entryway of the ballroom.

"I would like to be dismissed, Father," Draco drawled mockingly to his father, still feeling a little resentful after their confrontation earlier this evening. "Please."

"Absolutely not, Draco Lucius Malfoy," his mother shrilled.

He sighed. "I'm not in the mood for any more of your manipulations tonight, Mother."

"Don't you speak to me that way, Draco!"

He snorted.

"Let the boy alone, Narcissa," Lucius said from beside her, making Draco look at him in surprise.

For the first time, Draco realized that even though his father was a formidable man, seeing as he was the head of the family, his mother controlled him in a way. Amazed, Draco watched as the scene unfolded.

"No, Lucius. He was being disrespectful and I will not tolerate that."

Lucius threw Draco a smirk. "In a way, Narcissa, he was telling the truth. You invited about twenty unattached women tonight in hopes of Draco finally picking a bride."

She huffed. "Not true, Lucius. They are children of our _friends_ and they just happen to be unattached."

"You better be telling the truth," Draco muttered with a scowl. "I already have a girlfriend who you met just three days ago."

"Ah. Yes. That girl," his mother said dryly. "One of your little flings I assume?"

Draco snorted again. "Quite far from it, Mother. I intend to marry her. I made it clear to Father a while ago."

Narcissa's demeanor changed suddenly and her blue eyes lit up. "Marry her? Oh, famous! This is delightful news. Have you proposed to her?"

"Don't get your wand in a knot, Mother. I don't know when. We've only been together for over two months." Draco rolled his eyes. "She had a bit of a trouble before she admitted that she loves me and I can't scare her off by asking her to marry me already."

"That's nonsense! I would bet that she'd love to get her hands on you. You are quite a catch, darling. Not to mention the Malfoy fortune. Why didn't you introduce me properly that day in Diagon Alley?"

Draco scowled deeply at his mother. "She's not to your approval. Isn't that right, _Father?_"

Lucius sniffed indifferently, but didn't say anything.

"Why not?" Narcissa demanded. "Is she under educated?"

Draco snorted at the thought of an under educated Hermione Granger. "Quite the opposite, Mother. I believe she's claimed the title of 'brightest witch of her age' at the age of twelve. In fact, you know her, because I have been telling you all about her ever since I was the same age." He smirked at his mother's questioning look. "Does the name 'Hermione Granger' ring a bell?"

Narcissa gasped. "Potter's mud- "

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Lucius interrupted with a nudge of his shoulder to hers, since he was standing beside her. "Draco and I already had this discussion."

Draco nodded in confirmation. "I intend to marry her," he repeated.

Narcissa gasped again.

"It'd be nice to marry someone who's not somehow related to me," Draco said, just to spite his parents.

"I can't believe it. My son is a blood traitor," his mother said shakily.

He drew in a sharp breath. "I was expecting that from Father. Not you," he admitted lowly. "Now I know. Enjoy the rest of _my_ birthday party for me." He turned on his heel and ran to the main entrance, he threw open the front door, flinging it against the wall with a loud crash.

"Draco, wait!" his mother said desperately, running after him, her hands clutching her velvet dress so that she wouldn't trip on them.

Draco looked back at her blankly. "Don't worry, _Mrs. Malfoy,_" he rasped. "You won't hear from a blood traitor ever again. Goodbye."

"Draco!" his father bellowed, running to catch him. "Stop!"

He ignored them and quickly disapparated from the grounds before they reached him.

* * *

_**Author's note:** So much for fluff!_

_Over the past week that I've been inactive, I've received touching reviews. You all must know that I gain my inspiration from your encouragements._

_I also have a bit of sad news: this fic is soon to end (but not_ that _soon so don't fret). On the bright side, I'm currently drafting a new fic (Dramione of course)._

_Thank you for the reviews. Sweet words I cherish x_


	29. All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter 29**

**_All's Well That Ends Well_  
**

He appeared back in Hermione's bedroom to find her sitting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard, a book in her face.

Hermione lowered the book. "Back so soon? Missed me, did you?" She smiled and it slipped away when she saw his expression. "Merlin, Draco. What happened?" She threw the book away, walked quickly over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"My parents happened, that's what." He clutched him to her tightly.

"Tell me."

"My mother called me a blood traitor."

Hermione paled and cursed Narcissa Malfoy silently in her head. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"My own mother, Hermione," he whispered brokenly, his voice thick with emotion. "I expected that my father would be the one to say something like this. But her?" he shook his head. "I never imagined her saying something like that to me. The minute I step foot in the Manor, my father was there to greet me. He wanted to discuss you and when he almost called you a- " he broke off.

"Go on," she said softly.

"I interrupted him and if he dared to call you that to my face, I would forget that I ever had a father. He looked _scared, _Hermione," Draco said incredulously. "And then I told him about my arm, how I felt becoming a Death Eater, and my psychological condition, and how I use a different name, more or less telling him that the Malfoy name was nothing but a curse. I also told Mother that I wasn't in the mood for her manipulations tonight. She'd been adamant I marry, you see, and that's when Father said that she had invited a number of unattached women tonight. And then I reminded her about you, because it was only three days ago when we bumped into them and still she did something like this! I told her your name and then she said that she can't believe that her son is a blood traitor!"

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault," she cried. "If I should have just stayed away..."

"Don't you even dare think that! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't you see?"

At the same time, they sunk to the floor. Hermione pulled away from the embrace so she could look into his eyes. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were red which meant that he might have blinked back the tears.

"I mean it," he continued to say. "I guess I'm mad for expecting that they would think differently when it came to me, yeah? Hell, my mother disowned her own sister for marrying a muggleborn. You know her, right? Andromeda?"

Hermione confirmed with a nod.

"Is she happy?"

"Most of the time. Except she misses her husband and daughter who were both killed during the war. But she has Teddy, her grandson and he makes up for the loss. They have each other. The Weasleys and Potters, as well as I visit as much as we can though."

"And my mother's cousin, Sirius? Was he happy?"

"I couldn't say that he was happy... not when he was framed for murder, not with most of his friends gone, but he had Remus and Harry, all of us, even if it was brief. I think he was happiest when he was with Harry. He treated Harry as if he was his own son."

"Mother holds them in low regard," he admitted. "And now me, as well. I think my father changed a bit back during the battle when he thought for a minute I had died. When I threatened to never to speak to him tonight, he faltered." He cupped her cheek. "I think I will be alright without them. I've lived without them for seven years. I guess I could do that for fifty more."

"I can't imagine being treated this way by your own family." She sighed, because she really can't. All her life she'd been around her own parents who doted on her, the Weasleys who were tight-knit and then Harry who she regarded as her own brother.

"I thought they would actually accept me given the fact that I'm their only son. This is the best birthday ever," he said wryly. "This is the life of a Malfoy." He paused. "Perhaps, one day, you could introduce me to my aunt."

A smile appeared on Hermione face. "I'd love to. She's a dear. And Teddy, her grandson, is a delight who has a knack for mischief. He uses his being a Metamorphagus for practical jokes. He's nine years old and he's Harry's godson. He and James are close as brothers."

"I've always wanted to have a brother or a sister."

"Me too."

"Which is why I would like more than one child."

Hermione's heart thudded against her chest. "Yeah," she said shakily.

"Three or four. What do you think?"

Her eyes flared slightly, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "Three or four sounds great," she found herself saying.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can I trust you not to hide, now that I revealed that I have thought about having a child with you?"

Hermione swallowed, but nodded. "I won't," she promised. Who the hell was she kidding? Yesterday evening, she'd envisioned an image of what _their_ child would look like.

"Anyway, what a shitload of a birthday today is. Except for yesterday... yesterday was perfect. Have I thanked you for that yet?"

"Over and over, actually." She smiled softly.

"Good." He smiled back. "Now let me up because I'm ruining my nice robes. They're new, you know."

"Yes, I know." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, they heard voices from downstairs and she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

They quickly went down to the living room and was stunned to find Harry standing near the fireplace, flanked on either side of him was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, still dressed in their evening wear.

"You shouldn't have brought them here, Potter. I can't imagine what they would want to say to a _blood traitor_," Draco said impassively, staring at his parents as the both of them stiffened visibly.

Harry looked at his best friend in surprise. Hermione nodded.

"Draco, please," Narcissa said, stepping forward.

"Don't," he warned and she shrank back to Lucius' side who placed a hand at her lower back. "Whatever it is you want to say, say it now and go."

Lucius looked at Hermione and Harry. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, with all due respect, let us talk to our son alone."

Hermione sighed and motioned to her best friend. "Harry and I will be in the kitchen."

"No," Draco snapped. "You two stay here. Merlin knows what these two are up to."

Narcissa whimpered. "Don't be like this, Draco. I admit that I made a big mistake. I would like to apologize. It was totally uncalled for."

"No," he said stubbornly. "We finally brought it out in the open. For years I've dallied with muggles and muggleborns. Most of my clients are. My girlfriend is one. My friends are half-bloods. Hell, I'm friends with him." He pointed to Harry. "Unofficially," he added with a look at Harry and Hermione. "I don't think that the Weasleys are _that _bad either. For that record, Father, my favorite tale is _Fountain of Fair Fortune _ever since I can remember. End of discussion. Goodbye." He waved a hand mockingly.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Lucius said, raising his voice for the first time.

Draco's eyes narrowed at him and didn't say anything.

"Let your mother speak."

He shifted his gaze to his mother who looked completely grief-stricken. "Draco, I didn't mean it. I would take it back if I could, but I can't. All these years, I've asked myself what I did wrong - what Lucius and I did wrong - to drive you completely away from us. Then Lucius told me what you had told him. I'm so sorry," she said, choking on a sob.

"We love you," Lucius said, shocking both Hermione and Harry, having only known him to be cold and ruthless, "more than blood purity and the superiority of pureblood wizards."

Draco drew in a sharp breath. "If you think I'd fall for that- "

"Draco," Hermione interceded quietly.

He looked at her and she saw the struggle in his eyes.

_Give them a chance,_ her eyes said.

_I can't_, his eyes replied.

_Yes, you can, _her eyes insisted.

He gazed back at his parents. "I meant what I said earlier. You won't get in the way?"

"No," Narcissa said seemingly in desperation. "I won't."

"I love her," he said. "For some reason, she loves me back. This is the one thing I will never ever fuck up... believe me, if you two get in the way, I will _never _forgive you... by the way, _Clemency Homes_? My business? I will never give that up, as well. I don't want to get involved in the family business. Sell it, for all I care. No one drinks Superior Red anymore anyway." He rolled his eyes as he mentioned one of the products of Malfoy Apothecary.

"Your business is _Clemency Homes?_" Lucius said incredulously.

"Haven't I said so before?"

"No, you have not."

"Why does it matter anyway? It's an act of rebellion, you both insisted repeatedly."

Lucius ignored the barb. "I hired _Clemency Homes_ to build me a mansion in Truro," he explained.

Hermione laughed softly behind her hand as Draco rocked back on his heels, gave his parents a wide-eyed look. Harry leaned over to whisper in his best friend's ear. "Ginny would love to see this."

"I know," she whispered back, grinning.

"You? Then who the hell is Marcellus Weston?" Draco demanded.

"Just someone your Mother and I boss around." Lucius smirked. "Somewhat of an assistant really. We have decided to retire to Cornwall in case you decided to move back to Malfoy Manor."

Narcissa nodded in confirmation. "It was my idea. _Clemency Homes_ was highly recommended by an acquaintance. They say the company makes the most unusually tasteful but elegant houses."

Draco looked at Hermione in astonishment, briefly incapable of speech. "Bloody hell," he whispered and she grinned back at him. "Father, sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be moving to the Malfoy Manor. I have an empty home in Cornwall waiting to be filled by rambunctious three or four children." He hid a smile as Hermione blushed deeply from beside Harry.

Harry looked down at his best friend with his brows raised. "Children?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Your company, err, Draco," Narcissa was saying, "Do you just run it or do you do a bit of work as well?"

"He runs it by himself and does the architectural design," Hermione surprised everyone by saying and they all turned to look at her as she spoke with pride, "He sketches quite excellently, might I add. He also does a bit of construction himself and interior design on the side. His employees have a high regard for him, respects him totally and seeks out his approval before they decide on final decisions on the little and big things."

"Is that true, Draco?" Lucius asked.

Draco shook his head.

"Oh, please, Mr. Malfoy. I speak with his employees on a regular basis. They did nothing but sing his praises. Even the clients. Tell them about the beach house in St. Ives, Draco. Go on," she encouraged.

He hesitated for a brief moment. "My client wanted to rent off the beach house for vacationers but when he saw the finished product, he decided to live there instead, claiming that the passersby will envy him for living in such a magnificent house." He flushed slightly. "After throwing a bash in the beach house, I received ten project offers."

"Why, that is delightful!" Narcissa exclaimed, her blue eyes lit up completely. "Why don't you tell us more?"

"I would be interested to see your business structure," Lucius said, smiling slightly.

Draco looked doubtful. He gazed at Hermione as if seeking her guidance. She nodded encouragingly. He smiled at her and gazed back at his parents. "Come sit by me, I have loads to tell," he finally said.

Harry and Hermione drifted into the background as the Malfoys finally reunited after seven years in the Grangers' family home in Bristol, a muggle neighborhood no less. Not to mention with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter who the family had regarded with disgust and contempt (and vice versa) listening on in amazement and fascination as Lucius and Narcissa spoke to their son with unconcealed affection.

A lifetime ago, Harry had open disdain for all three Malfoys... but considering the act that Narcissa had done for him and mainly to those who were involved in the war, lying to Voldemort's face, so she could go in search of her son, he had no choice but to admire her for that. Harry's heart always softened whenever it came to family, especially a mother's love.

He was tempted at first to ignore their brief note, but decided in the end that they had been wise in choosing him - the Head of the Auror Office - other than someone else.

To his opinion, they really did look stressed out and quite desperate when he had flooed to Malfoy Manor. He was there to refuse their request to their faces, in fact, but one look on their faces he found himself agreeing.

Perhaps it was because he saw the change in Draco Malfoy that he had high hopes that they have changed their opinions as well. He was so stunned when Lucius had said earlier to his son, 'We love you more than blood purity and the superiority of pureblood wizards.'

Harry turned to look at her best friend who was looking at the Malfoys with a smile even though she was crying. "Hey," he said softly so that only she could hear. "What's this?"

"I'm glad that Draco finally made peace with his parents," she admitted in a whisper. "One day when we were in St. Ives, I told him that I was proud of him. He got all emotional on me and confessed that no one has ever been proud of him. Even though his parents love him, they always find fault in him, and I realized this was why he was such a bully. Despite the fact that his parents doted on him and that he cold have everything he ever wanted - bought by money of course - he was merely insecure. All he wanted was for them to be proud of him, but they never were.

Three days ago in Diagon Alley, we bumped into his parents. It wasn't exactly pleasant. Draco being Draco, he baited them, threw it in his father's face who I was. His mother refused to acknowledge me, openly telling Draco that Astoria, his ex-girlfriend, to comfort him in any way he can, Merlin knows what, because she had just separated from her husband. Earlier this evening, I'm not exactly sure what he told them, but it led to another argument and his mother called him a blood traitor."

His eyes flared behind his circular glasses. "That's intense."

She nodded in agreement. "He was real pissed about it. I think he cried a bit." She hesitated. "He asked about Andromeda and Sirius."

His expression sobered at the mention of his deceased godfather. "What about?"

"Since both of them were his mother's immediate relatives and had been disowned for association with muggles and muggleborns, he asked if they had been happy. So I told him a bit about them. I think by that time, he's finally made a decision to forget that they ever existed, even if it would kill him. And Harry, there's one more thing: he wants to meet Andromeda."

"Well, that's good. She always wanted to meet him."

"She'll be pleased to see how Draco turned out. How do you think his mother would react?"

"Surprised, I reckon," he said carefully. "It could also be a bit awkward."

"That's what I thought," she said wryly and then she placed her head on his shoulder and he placed an arm around her shoulders, since they were sitting side by side on a chaise lounge which was against the wall, quite far from the main couch in front of the fireplace where the Malfoys were sitting. "The Malfoys are in my living room." She laughed softly. "This is an event I never thought would be possible."

He laughed with her. "Well, they _did_ send me a note asking for my help. Imagine the shock, Hermione. I was going to refuse them you know, I went to the Malfoy Manor so I can tell it to their faces that I have no interest in helping them whatsoever. But I saw the look on their faces and I found myself flooing over to your place. I'm so sorry for doing that without warning, by the way, it's just that Mrs. Malfoy looked liked she was desperate. It was exactly how she looked when she lied to Voldemort for me, for us. I guess now we're even?"

"I guess so."

He rubbed her shoulder. "Just how serious are you and Malfoy?"

She gave a start. "Why do you ask, Harry?"

"No reason."

"Well," she said slowly. "Earlier this evening the topic of children came up... he said that he would like three or four children."

His thick black brows shot up. "And?"

"I said that three or four children sounds great."

"Hermione!" he cried out in surprise, pushing away from her.

"What?" she hissed, very aware that the conversation from the three Malfoys had halted and they were now looking at the two of them. "Sorry," she murmured, smiling sheepishly and then she glared at Harry when the Malfoys turned their attention away from them. She then proceeded to pinch the skin on his ribs.

Over at the couch Narcissa and Lucius were looking at their son with their formidable stares as they interrogated him over how he and Hermione Granger happened.

"She was the tenant I was telling you about at the cottage I built. I was hiding under a different name, Dane Mackenzie, hence the full beard that you both hated so much." Draco smiled sheepishly. "We were attracted to each other, but I keep dissuading her because she didn't know who I really was. When she found out, she was really calm about it and she didn't care who I really am, because she saw how much I had changed.

We had a silent truce but then she agreed to a date with someone else and I was mad with jealousy. So mad that I arranged with another woman the same evening, but all I could think was that she was _there_ and I let her slip right through my fingers because of my damn stubbornness. I ditched the woman and I waited up for her. I know, Father, pathetic. But imagine it was you and Mother.

Fate decided to be nice to me after all, when the man she went out with mildly assaulted her - don't worry, Mother, Hermione's a fully trained Auror turned director of a prominent division in the Ministry of Magic - and she was really pissed. I was there to greet her and the rest, we say, is history. You can't imagine the struggles I have been through with that woman." He sighed. "But hell, she is so worth all the damn trouble. You'll never get another Hermione Granger in another lifetime and fuck me over - oh, sorry about that, Mother - if I lose this one."

"There's no convincing you to forget about this relationship then?" Lucius said grimly.

"Absolutely not," Draco insisted confidently. "Not if you ever want to see your only son again. Not to mention your future grandchildren."

Lucius winced at the thought of halfblood Malfoys but Narcissa grinned with delight. "Grandchildren," she breathed out almost in awe.

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione laughing something over with her best friend. He meant what he said. He won't ever let this one get away. He won't be a fool like Ron Weasley. After all, he'd been a fool all his life, it was time that he did something right this time.

He realized then for the first time in years, the future looked bright.

He was with the most amazing woman this Wizarding World has ever known.

His business was doing better and better.

He has rekindled his relationship with his parents.

He was even chummy with the Potters.

Would life had been this easy if he hadn't hesitated to accept Dumbledore's offer of protection? There was no use in dwelling in the past and what could have been. He should let things alone and just be thankful that his life turned out this way, rather than what he had anticipated before Hermione Granger: alone as Dane Mackenzie, perhaps successful in business, but alone. Or even marrying one of the local girls in Little Dunwoodie, but still alone, away from the life he had known. Sure there were the Alastairs, but they wouldn't be there at the end of the day.

He still couldn't believe the fact that his parents chose _him_ over their beliefs. Although, he was sure that they weren't thrilled, but they had no choice. It was all or nothing. The thought brought secret smile to his face. He would be the first to break tradition. _Fucked up Malfoy traditions_, he thought wryly, _had all but ruined my life. _

Draco gazed at his father intensely. "Father, you must give me your word that you won't do any funny business."

"Yes, yes," Lucius said impatiently.

Satisfied, he looked to his other side, to his mother with the same expression on his face. "Mother, you must give me your word that you won't interfere."

"Yes, darling boy," Narcisa cooed to which Draco scowled.

"What happened to the party by the way?" Draco couldn't help but ask now that he thought about it.

"It's still going on."

"Oh. You two better get back to your guests. You can have Flow send me the cake."

Narcissa threw her head back and laughed. Lucius smirked his amusement. They had been reminded of a young Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not joking."

"We know," Narcissa said and then sobered. "You're always a delight, you know. When you moved out of the Manor, it seemed dull, it being only just me, Lucius and Flow. Then the last two years, it was just so..." she shook her head. "I realize now that I have driven you away."

"Don't worry about it, Mother. Father also drove me away."

Lucius growled.

"When I was a kid, I always did what you two wanted and after... everything... I decided that I wanted to make my own choices. But then you along with Astoria and her family started to cook up a wedding and Father kept badgering me about the family business." Draco frowned deeply. "It seemed that from the moment that I was born, my life was already laid out for me. I didn't like it. I didn't like to be controlled or manipulated. It makes feel more pathetic than I already was. I had no other choice but to leave. I wanted to escape being a Malfoy. I wanted to escape the nightmares and the anxiety attacks. I wanted to escape Voldemort." His expression hardened.

His parents lowered their eyes in shame. "We are sorry for everything we have put you through," Lucius said. "Especially me. I am the root of the curse that has been brought upon the family. I am a prized fool, but then again, I was raised by one, wasn't I? Your grandfather molded me to be exactly like him and I had done the same to you."

"I am proud of you, Draco," Narcissa said for the first time in his life, it seemed, and Draco was choking on his own emotions. "For the person you have become. Perhaps I have Hermione Granger to thank for that?"

He shook his head. "Dumbledore," he choked out. "He told me years ago, he knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. I knew who he was referring to! He wanted to help us! Did you know? I was going to accept! But the other Death Eaters came..." The bitterness in his heart rose up again and his eyes were glazed when he looked at his father.

He was the sixteen year old boy again.

"I think for a while, I hated you Father... for putting me through that, but I realized, that I hated _him. _Not you and forgive me if I ever thought I hated you. I thought you would stand by him, but you defected because you were looking for me."

Lucius nodded. "It's true," he rasped. "I'm spineless. Pathetic if you will. But I thought I was doing the best thing for you and your mother. It seems that I had miscalculated everything."

"We will cease this conversation," Narcissa interceded tearfully. "That part of our life is over. Please, Draco? Lucius? No more?"

Draco took deep shaky breaths, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he had his composure back. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she claimed fiercely.

He found out he couldn't say anything, because he knew otherwise but he didn't have the heart to tell them that he was at fault as much as they were. He gave a start when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He raised his gaze to meet his father's and he then felt her mother's hand snake into his - when had her hand become so frail? - and squeezed it.

In that moment, all was forgiven.

They were a family again.

There was too much emotion wreaking Draco's senses for one night. He stood up abruptly from his seat, surprising his parents and even catching the best friends' attention in the background. He took a deep breath to try and balance out the intense feelings, hoping that none of them ever noticed.

He made excuse about having to work early the next day.

Lucius and Narcissa departed not long after, but before they left, Draco reminded his mother to have _all_ of his cake sent.

"I should be going as well." Harry kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Wait," Draco said after a moment just before Harry stepped into the fireplace. "I would like to... thank you," he choked. It was clear to everyone else in the room that he had a hard time saying that, but he figured he owed it to him at least. After all, if it weren't for him... hell...

"For what?" Harry responded with a secret smile. "I'll see you around. Perhaps we can have some of that cake? Happy birthday, Malfoy."

"Thanks," Draco said faintly. "I'll send half of the cake. I think James would like it."

* * *

_**Author's note: **If some of you had been confused in regards to Draco's taunts to his father, The Fountain of Fair Fortune is one of the stories in the wizarding fairy tales collection: The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Lucius Malfoy had once attempted to have this story censored from Hogwarts because it featured a marriage between a witch and a muggle. Draco said it just to spite Lucius._

_So anyway, are you relieved with the way things turned out? I know I am x_


	30. Unexpected Dinner: Part I

**Chapter 30**

**_Unexpected Dinner: Part I_  
**

Hermione as she threw her quill away in frustration.

Two weeks ago, she had finished her romance-fantasy novel and she sent it to three small publishing companies. The first two had been quick rejects, but she had received a feedback from the third company just this weekend and it was positive. They had said she had a lot of potential, but she was lacking something but they couldn't pinpoint what. So they encouraged her to try again, perhaps give more detail to the 'mythical creatures' (the companies had been muggle, but then she wasn't sure if there were Berserkers and Valkyries that existed, after all she had already encountered different kinds of creatures after working at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; anything could be possible in the Wizarding World!) rather than the romance part. The story line was good though.

She had been jotting down the parts where she could edit and intensify the characterizations and events - no holds barred - as was the case when writing a novel.

But she couldn't concentrate - she was too annoyed with Draco. She hadn't seen him in five days. Why? Because he was staying with his parents.

She growled as she remembered that he hadn't even bothered to tell it to her face that he couldn't make it for dinner or something! Instead, he sent Bubo Bubo (the Eagle Owl he left in the Manor in haste to get away and then purchased a Snowy Owl he named Salem) with pathetic excuses like '_I'm sorry Hermione, Father has insisted that I accompany him to the Malfoy Apothecary' _and _'Mother's not feeling well and Father has gone away on business, so I'm looking after her'_.

She shouldn't be annoyed. He had been estranged from his parents for seven years after all.. she had doubts that his parents had been trying to find ways so that he could stay away from her. _Well, they're doing a great job so far! Sneaky Snakes! _she snarled to herself.

Alright, she was blaming it on her 'time of the month' for her excessive bitchiness and the fact that she missed him, but she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't very well march into Malfoy Manor now, could she?

Really. She just wanted to be with him. Was that too much to ask?

She sighed. She should get used to the fact that she would be sharing him now with other people from now on, after having been used to his constant presence in her life.

She pushed away from the desk in her childhood bedroom and started pacing.

Her thoughts drifted to the day when she avoided him for five days.

_"I missed you. Five days. I haven't had you in my arms for five days. Never again... you will never avoid me like that again, you hear me?"_

"Well then, what the hell happened to that, Draco Malfoy? You stupid git!" she said aloud and then her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

She took her coat out from the closet and threw it over herself, intending to clean her head. She was acting like an overly attached girlfriend and she wasn't at all like that. She was an independent woman, damn it! She wasn't one of _those _women (not that there was anything wrong with them).

She purposely steered her thoughts away from Draco for the sake of her sanity.

Three hours later, her legs was mildly burning from too much walking not even stopping to rest for a second and her stomach as all but growling from hunger.

She went back to the house, hoping for a minute that Draco would be in the living room waiting for her. Alas, as she pushed open the door, it was just as cold and empty as she had left it.

Her mother spent most of her days either in the clinic or Aunt Lucy's. Hermione knew that Lenore had been purposely spending little time with her due to the fact that she looked somewhat like her father. It hurt, but she was mature enough to understand this course of action on her mother's part.

Shrugging out her coat, she threw it at the back of the couch before collapsing on it with an audible sigh before and sinking into it, closing her eyes.

A few months ago, she was used to being alone most of the time, despite the fact that she was engaged to Ron. But now... why was she so restless, so lonely? It had never been such a problem before, but then again, whenever she was alone, her thoughts were occupied with work or that she was actually working even when she came home.

She thought about reapplying in the Ministry, but it left a dry taste in her mouth that she didn't want to consider working in it again.

She really was considering this writing gig. Her stock knowledge was impeccable and thanks to her exposure to the Wizarding World, her imagination had broadened considerably.

She could perhaps be a successful novelist in the Muggle World. She knew that if she had set her mind onto something, she could do well in it.

Yes.

She was going to take this seriously.

Starting now!

With renewed inspiration and aspired determination, she opened her eyes and jumped from the couch. She practically flew upstairs in her bedroom and shut herself inside for the rest of the afternoon.

She picked up the quill she had threw earlier and started scratching on a blank parchment as she skimmed through the printed copy of her novel. She marked where she thought went wrong and made pointers. She double checked her grammar and whatnot.

She didn't know how long she had been at it, but she felt elated and energized! Why hadn't she considered writing before? She was positively thrilled as she wrote down additional ideas and dialogues. She even reassessed her characters and she didn't realized that she had based her male protagonist on Draco Malfoy and that her female protagonist was exactly a spitfire like her.

The titillating feeling that was thrumming through her veins was a feeling she recognized: it was exactly the way she felt when she first learned that she was a witch, when she cast her first spell, when she first walked down Diagon Alley, when she step foot into the seemingly surreal Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when she had been made Prefect and when Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare had been approved at the Ministry of Magic.

She didn't feel this when she earned a small position in the Ministry of Magic.

She didn't feel this when she became the director of the Hit Wizards subdivision in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic.

Imagine that?

Perhaps it had been an additional four or five hours later when she realized that the sky were inky black outside of the window and that she was famished... but then she had finished her notes and she was ready to rewrite her manuscript.

That muggle publishing company had better be ready for Hermione Granger.

Well... she thought sheepishly, it was clear that Draco Malfoy's arrogance was rubbing off on her.

She pushed away from the desk, her body weakened from not having a bite to eat for the last eight hours or so, but surprisingly, she was still very much feeling elated, having accomplished something she had never thought she would ever do.

Just as she was passing by the living room, the fireplace roared in green flames.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She caught a glimpse of black hair before her best friend stepped inside the living room wearing that impish grin of his, making him look five years younger than he really was. Thumping down her disappointment she moved to greet him affectionately and when she pulled away, a familiar blond just stepped into the living room.

A smile blossomed on her face. _Draco!_

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Draco said wearily as he caught Hermione's arm and pulled her to him, steering her away from her best friend, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

Hermione who had been surprised, overcame it and happily wrapped her arms around the blond. She didn't say anything yet.

Unfazed, Harry greeted Draco. "I was going to invite you two for dinner... right now."

"Right now?"

"That's what I said."

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"Why _not_?" Harry countered. "It's not like you two have anything planned."

Draco smirked slowly at Harry. "Actually... I have plans for this witch in my arms that includes a can of whipped cream and handcuffs."

The famous wizard blanched. "I didn't need to know that."

Hermione, who was still in his arms, grabbed a chunk of flesh on his side and then twisted it thoroughly while she glared at him.

"Ow! You brute of a female!" Draco bellowed, moving away from Hermione and rubbing the injured area. "It was a joke!"

Harry stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes, already used to Hermione and Draco's antics. "Dinner in half an hour. 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione?"

"We'll be there, Harry," she said softly, still glaring at Draco. "I'll bring Elderflower wine."

"Great!" her best friend said jovially, wanting to stay to see how this confrontation with the peculiar pair would turn out, but didn't want to intrude. "See you!" Instead of flooing, he apparated instead, because Draco was standing in front of the fireplace.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _never_ say such things to my friends?" Hermione seethed, waving her arms around. She pointed a finger at him. "You make me so angry sometimes! Why do you like doing that? I haven't seen you for five days and I missed you and I've been really lonely because you know my mother doesn't want to see me all the time." Just like several hours ago, her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "Now what to do you have to say for yourself, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco flushed slightly. "I'm sor- " he started to say but she cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear it."

His eyes flared. "What?"

"Shut up!" Hermione growled and then she walked out of the living room and made her way into the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Draco asked into the now empty living room. He shook his head and followed her way into the kitchen where Hermione was making ruckus by banging pans and other metallic kitchen equipment. "What the hell was that?" he said, as he stood into the doorway.

She ignored him and threw open the fridge where she buried her head inside.

"Hermione," he growled in annoyance. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said, her head still inside the fridge. "Nothing at all." She then pulled out a plate of brownies and then closed the door. She turned away from him and faced the counter, bending over the plate of brownies.

"Don't eat too much," Draco warned from behind her. "Or you'll spoil your dinner."

"You're willing to go to 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"You won't be offended? It _is _the House of Black after all, and you're a Black."

"It's just a house, Hermione."

She turned around and leaned against the counter, studying him. "I sought refuge in that house many years ago. It's not _just _a house."

"I've only been there a few times when I was a kid, until my grandparents died." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the doorway. "I don't even remember how it looks like."

"They fixed the house," she said softly. "There aren't any traces of the Black Family." She held her breath for his reaction.

Draco shrugged. "They're all a bunch of loons anyway," he said dismissively. "Now, have you stopped your tantrums? Can you tell me what's in your mind?"

"No," she bit out. "It's just the end of the month."

"Oh..." he said in realization and then he laughed. "I missed you, you mad woman."

"What are you doing here?"

That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He frowned. "I came to see you. What else? Don't you want me to?"

She frowned as well. "Of course I do. I just wasn't expecting you today. I thought you'd be busy at the Malfoy Manor and all."

He sighed and walked over to her, he leaned his body against hers, trapping her against the counter, his hands on it, on either side of her. "I'm sorry. I just didn't realize how much I missed them. After all these years, I can't find the heart to say no to whatever they ask of me. I thought about you and how you say you took your father for granted. Well, despite the hell they made me go through, I still owe them my life."

She blinked back the tears. "I understand. I'm sorry. I guess I was just spoiled. I'm not used to sharing when it comes to you, at least." She smiled up at him. "Not everyone gets a second chance. Make the most of the time you have with them."

His smile was one of pure relief. "So are we good?"

"I'm thinking about it," she said teasingly. "I'm a jumble of hormones and I'm frustrated. And also, I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"I've been writing a novel."

"A novel?" he repeated incredulously. "And?"

"I sent it to three small muggle publishing companies. Rejected by the two, and I'm being considered by the last one."

His eyes widened and he beamed. "That's brilliant!" He stole a kiss. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "When I first started writing, it was just to pass my time. I've been rewriting the entire thing the whole day and it was like I was on a high." She giggled softly. "I felt so unrestrained, so free and it's so exciting. I can make anything happen in this novel. Do I sound silly?"

"No, absolutely not," he assured her. "I'm proud of you. Are you going to let me read it?"

"You might not like it. It's mostly for muggles."

"I like reading muggle literature. You know that. Why won't you let me read it? Is it about me?" His eyes narrowed playfully. "You're writing about little ol' me, aren't you?"

"If I have been writing about you, they would reject my novel as soon as they laid their eyes on it." She snorted. "No, it's a fantasy novel with a hint of romance. It's about the Humans, Berserkers, Valkyries and Spectres. A challenge against death and time."

He raised an inquiring eyebrow. "It sounds interesting, love. Let me be the first to read it before you send it off. That's an order, not a request, by the way." He smiled indulgently. "You're brilliant. I am very confident to know that you can pull this off. You're the famed brightest witch of her age, aren't you?"

"I might be," she whispered, smiling quite brilliantly now. "Thanks."

The House of Black was unrecognizable now. Before they were married, Harry and Ginny, along with the help of the Weasley family, renovated the entire house. They removed all heirlooms and left it in the Ministry's care, it being oozed with Dark Magic. They made sure that the house swelled of the same ambience with The Burrow, love and warmth, sappy as it could be. The portraits had been destroyed. No one liked them anyway. It wasn't a hard decision to make. Not at all. The house was somewhat designed in modern (Harry admitted that he got the layout from a muggle magazine and copied it right off) but it was nice and homely.

Because of what they had done to the ancestral home of the Black family, Kreacher grew resentful for a number of years. He was still loyal to the memory of Regulus Black.

With much effort on Harry's side, he managed to get his relationship with the aged house elf back in the right track and now serves the Potter family with a hearty attitude... well, at least how hearty Kreacher could get.

No one knew that Kreacher liked human kids. In fact, little James Potter had the old house elf wrapped around his little finger. And also to everybody else's astonishment, Kreacher voiced out that he was even looking forward to the coming of Albus-Severus Potter.

Rather than flooing, they apparated to the front of the house.

The door was answered, of course, by the caretaker of the formerly ancestral home of the Blacks.

"Hello, Kreacher," Hermione greeted brightly, with a little pat on the head. Only she and James could get away with that action. Despite the fact that he had been first hostile with her due to her muggle heritage, she had been one of the _very_ few who had been nice to him. In due time, he had softened his attitude towards her and they now have a rather friendly relationship.

"Miss Hermione," the aged house elf croaked, stepping aside to let the couple in.

"Kreacher? Yeah, I recognize you, you crusty old thing. Don't recognize me, do you?"

"I knows who you are, Mister Draco."

Draco drew back in surprise. He leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Why does he talk to me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like we're _equals_," he said dumbly.

She growled and stomped away from him. She was still moody from her "female condition".

Draco rolled his eyes and trailed after her, while looking around. He didn't have any sentiments for this house. He really wasn't actually partial to this side of the family. He wasn't lying when he said they were all a bunch of loons. He really thought they were. For example, his mother's sister, Bellatrix. He thought at first - when he was a kid - that Bellatrix was "cool"... how wrong he was. That deranged old girl. Though he was thankful for the advanced skills she had taught him, in the end he became resentment towards her.

So there were no emotions he felt towards the house. Just merely an interest at the interior design and layout. In wasn't that bad. Hermione told him that Scarhead and his wife had decorated it. It was passable in his standards._  
_

The drawing room was right there where he remembered it. The family tapestry and the mount of the beheaded house elves were gone. He _hated_ those artifacts. See what he meant about those sick lot?

His eyes bulged as he saw _Bellatrix_ sitting on a white chaise lounge smiling warmly as she sat beside Ginny who was talking animatedly, laughing occasionally.

He did a double take and realized that it wasn't Bellatrix... but Andromeda! By Merlin! They look _so much_ alike! He couldn't help but gape at her.

That was until she finally sensed that someone was staring at her and looked up. She blanched visibly and Ginny's eyebrows drew in concern before her gaze shifted to Draco who was standing silently in the doorway.

"Malfoy!" the redhead greeted. "Come in. I want you to meet someone."

"Weaslette," Draco managed and forced himself to enter the room, his gaze now avoiding his aunt's. Nobody told him how awkward this could be! _Damn it, Potter! You interfering little prat! You could have given me a head's up, you know?_

The two women stood up to greet him. "Malfoy," Ginny said again. "I believe this is past due. Meet Andromeda Tonks, your aunt."

"Hello," his aunt said softly. "Draco."

Her voice was sweet, completely unlike his mother's and his other aunt's. "A-Aunt Andromeda," he choked out. "It's good to officially meet you." He held his hand out to her.

Smiling slightly, she took hold of his hand. "Likewise, Draco. Ginny was just talking about you."

He squeezed her hand before letting go, letting his hand drop to his side. "Well, she has a habit of talking until she gets red in the face," he replied with a smile on his face. "I was wondering if you had seen my lovely but impossibly moody girlfriend? I told her something she didn't particularly like the moment we arrived and she took off in a huff."

Ginny giggled. "She's running after Teddy and James who sneaked up on her from behind and gave her one of my brothers' old products: Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow. Harry then ran after them."

Draco groaned. "It's the end of the month!"

Ginny and Andromeda laughed.

There were women with PMS.

Then there was Hermione Granger with PMS.

Just then, the brunette burst into the room... wearing a Frenchman's mustache. Draco coughed to hide his laughter while the other two women bit their lips to stop from laughing. Hermione ran over to her boyfriend with a choked sob and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"I'm hideous!" she wailed.

Draco bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. He just wrapped his arms around her, running a hand up and down her back. "No, you're not. You're gorgeous," he murmured.

"I have a mustache! How could you say such a thing?" Draco tried to pull away, but she kept a strong hold on him. "Don't look at me!"

Draco grinned at the two women over Hermione's head. "I love you with or without a mustache. Mrs. Scarhead, why don't you floo your brother and ask for the counter spell for this. That okay, Hermione?" he said gently. She nodded against his chest. "Good. Now, stop crying, you're soaking my shirt." She shook her head against his chest. She even sniffled. "Aww, love." He pressed a kiss on top of her head.

"Aunt Minnie," a small voice said from behind Draco. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a miniature Remus Lupin. Beside him was the miniature Harry Potter.

She ignored them.

"Aunt Minnie, we're really, really sorry," James said pitifully.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, we are," Teddy insisted guiltily.

She sniffled again.

"Please Aunt Minnie. We won't do it ever again," James pleaded. "We promise!"

"You say that all the time."

"It was my idea, Aunt Minnie," Teddy said solemnly. "James was just my accomplice." He then walked around to face Draco. "James told me about you. Uncle Harry told me about you too. We're cousins."

"Second cousins," Draco pointed out.

"Nan?" Teddy looked to his grandmother for confirmation.

She nodded. "Draco is my nephew. My younger sister's son."

Teddy looked back at Draco with narrowed eyes. "Nan told me all about her and her other sister. I don't like them. I don't like you either, Draco."

"Teddy!"

"It's alright," Draco assured his maternal aunt.

From the other side of the room, they could hear Ginny speaking with George via floo. "The counter spell, George," she hissed into the fire. "It's the end of the month. You know how she is during this time. She's crying, George. She wouldn't budge from Malfoy's chest. Faster! I swear, this is your fault, taking Teddy under your wing. Yes, the Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow. Get to it, George. She won't talk to the kids."

"Draco's nice," James told Teddy, skipping to his side.

Teddy scowled at James.

"James is right," Draco said smugly. "I'm nice." He could have sworn he felt Hermione smile against his chest. "You can ask your Aunt Minnie. She likes me. A lot."

"I can see that," his second cousin said gingerly. "Uncle Harry told me you turned into a ferret."

Hermione giggled into his shirt.

Draco pursed his lips. "Yes. When I was fourteen."

Teddy suddenly smiled mischievously before his head morphed into that of a ferret.

"Very funny, kid," Draco said wryly.

James bowled over with laughter. Andromeda sighed in relief, even letting out a little laugh. Teddy morphed back into the miniature Remus Lupin, grinning now.

Ginny walked over to them and pulled Hermione away from Draco, laughing as she did so, before she said the spell that George instructed. "There," Ginny said triumphantly.

Hermione fumbled with her face for a moment before finally facing the other occupants of the room. Her gaze zeroed in on Teddy. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What have you got to say for yourself, Edward Remus Lupin?"

The nine-year-old flushed guiltily. He lowered his gaze on the floor. "I was mean and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry, Aunt Minnie."

"Apology accepted," she said crisply.

Teddy nodded solemnly. "I won't do it again," he promised.

"Good."

"Can I hug you now?"

"Try again, Teddy."

"_May_ I hug you now, Auntie Minnie?"

"Yes, you _may_, Teddy." She dropped to her knees and opened her arms to him, smiling for the first time.

"Me too?" James said from behind Teddy.

Hermione nodded and giggled when the two boys tackled her, laughing now.

"She's amazing with kids, isn't she?" Draco, who drifted to the other two occupants of the room, told Ginny quietly. "She's going to be one hell of a mother when the time comes."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "The kids adore her."

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ _Dinner part II in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this one. Also...__ I_ _know __I have TONS of mistakes in spellings, grammar and whatnot, but hey, it's really really really tough proofreading one's own work. Hope you all will forgive me for each and every mistake. __I wouldn't mind being helped though... (hint, hint)_

_ Oh, and thanks everyone x_


	31. Unexpected Dinner: Part II

**Chapter 31**

_**Unexpected Dinner: Part II**_

"You should know that I don't hate Narcissa, Draco," Andromeda told Draco gently as they sat next to each other at the dining table during dinner. "When I was younger, I did for a while, I think. Age comes with maturity and I chose to overlook the past. I'm proud of the man you have become. What do your parents say about your relationship with Hermione?"

Draco rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "They don't like it, of course... but they don't have a choice. It's either they accept our relationship or I shall never speak to them ever again."

"That's great," she laughed. "They're far too arrogant for their own good."

He grinned. "Well, they're Malfoys."

"How did you and Hermione happen again? I don't think they ever told me."

"She rented the cottage I owned which is right across from my house. We argued, called a truce eventually, then voila, here we are."

"Ron and Hermione's breakup was a shock to us of course," Andromeda said. She leaned in to whisper, "I, for one, never thought they suited. Don't get me wrong, I like Ron but I think Hermione's too much for him. He's better off with someone who's more simple."

"Someone like Fay Dunbar, you mean."

"Never met the chit."

Draco smirked. "But you think Hermione and I suit?"

"Perhaps." Andromeda sniffed. "You're a Slytherin. Cunning, clever and ambitious. Hermione needs someone who keeps her on her toes. She needs challenge."

"Challenge?" Draco scoffed, dropping his fork on the plate and focused his attention on his aunt. "You know Hermione. The struggle I go through each and every day." He shook his head. "I've deduced that I must be a masochist to keep up with that woman. Not to mention, she beats me a lot and she hexes me for fun."

"You need that after your parents spoiled you rotten."

"I wasn't spoiled."

"Yes, you were."

"Fine. Maybe I was. A little."

Andromeda snorted. "If I know Narcissa..."

"Fine. A lot then." His voice raised. "You should see the way Hermione manipulates her mother. Her doe eyes and that little pout of hers. She even sheds a tear or two sometimes. I think it's really sexy." He smirked proudly. "They say she ought to be in Ravenclaw... I disagree. She ought to be in Slytherin."

"Draco Malfoy!"

He looked up and around the table to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

"I do _not _manipulate my mother," Hermione seethed across from him.

"Actually- " Harry cut in, but promptly shut up when his best friend threw him a warning look. He turned back to his plate, biting back a grin.

"Hermione, love," Draco said, smiling indulgently, "I was just joking. I was making Aunt Andromeda laugh."

"Oh." Hermione flushed slightly. "Carry on then."

He winked at her and she turned back to her food while he looked back at Andromeda. "See? You always have to be careful about what you say around her. She's spunky, I'll give you that."

Andromeda laughed. "You're right about our Hermione. I've never seen her so lively, you know? I'm guessing you have a lot to do with that. She's rarely so cheerful, always a spoil sport, the Weasley brothers would always say. She's even compared to Percy a number of times."

"Oh, that prominent git. I hate him." He even scowled.

"Yes, well..." Andromeda bit back a smile. "You know, you look like Lucius with that expression on your face."

"So I've been told," he muttered dryly. Suddenly a piece of chicken leg flew and landed on his lap. His brows rose in surprise. He looked up and looked at James and Teddy, but the latter looked at James.

"Oopsie," James said, his eyes wide. "It happened again!"

Hermione laughed softly. "It's alright, James."

"Sorry, Draco," he said. "I didn't mean it to happen."

"Don't worry about it."

Hermione pushed away from the table and walked over to Draco. "Let's get you cleaned up." She laughed as she plucked the chicken leg from his lap and put it on top of the table. Draco grinned at her. "We'll be back," she said as she pulled Draco by the hand out of the room, into the bathroom opposite the dining room. She pulled him inside and closed the door behind them, thankful that the bathroom was spacious.

"Hermione, this is inappropriate," Draco said, feigning astonishment. "Really. We mustn't."

She rolled her eyes. "I was looking for an excuse to get you alone. I didn't know Andromeda would be here. But I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself... you are, aren't you?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "She's really nice. To be honest, I had thought she was Bellatrix for a second there."

"Harry almost attacked Andromeda, thinking the exact same thing," Hermione informed him. "And what do you think of Teddy? He's quite the character, isn't he? He's a nice kid, just wary of strangers."

"We're good, I think. You didn't see what he did earlier! He said Potter told him that I once turned into a ferret and guess what? He morphed his head into one of a ferret's! The little runt!"

"I wish I had seen that." She laughed. "Ferret."

He scowled and looked down on his trousers. He pulled out his wand and muttered the scouring charm. "There, all clean. Come on, stop laughing. That was what? Twelve or thirteen years ago?"

"Thirteen," she supplied with a grin. "Sorry." She opened the door and walked out of the bedroom.

Draco caught up to her, draping an arm loosely about her shoulders as they walked inside the dining room. Like the gentleman to her he was, he pulled the chair for her before he sat himself down across from her.

Even though Andromeda drew Draco's attention for the rest of dinner time, she had to endure Draco and Hermione making googly eyes at each other, which pretty much surprised her. Harry and Ginny had given her a heads up about Draco. It surprised her, to say the least, but she was quite pleased with the way things had turned out. She didn't have any desire to rekindle a relationship with her younger sister, Narcissa, but she wasn't also opposed to the possibility.

It wasn't hard for Draco to open up to her. In fact, he had this relaxed aura around her that was quite uncharacteristic for the offspring of Lucius and Narcissa.

In a very abridged version, he told her how he ran away one night from the Malfoy ancestral home and avoided contact for a couple of years before he sent them a letter where they had a rather estranged relationship. He visited a few times every year and during one particular visit, he told him about his small business where he felt ridiculed and a little resentful. He only corresponded through letters up until earlier this month, during his birthday to be specific, and because of Harry and Hermione, he had rekindled a relationship with them but not after a rather vocal argument.

He also told her that Narcissa called him a blood traitor to which Andromeda had sighed.

"I suppose you'd be telling them that you had met me," she told Draco warily.

He nodded. "I hope you don't mind. I try not to keep anything from them or they'll get ideas. They should get used to the fact that I'm different now."

"Well, that's good. You've got spunk, like you said Hermione has."

"I suppose." He smirked. "The girl's rubbing off on me."

"So how's your friendship with Harry?"

"Good Merlin!" He choked incredulously. "Nonexistent. You can ask Potter - hey, Potter! We're not friends, right?"

"No, Malfoy," Harry responded from the head of the table, smiling in amusement, indulging him, knowing otherwise. Hermione had told him that Draco thought the 'Potters were a fun lot' or something like that. "Most definitely not. Merlin forbid."

Draco smiled triumphantly at Andromeda.

"They're not friends," James said to no one in particular. "He's Aunt Minnie's friend."

"He's Aunt Minnie's _boy_friend," Teddy told him. "Don't you know? They make googly eyes at each other all the time!"

James giggled. "I saw them kiss in Draco's party! Like Mummy and Daddy!"

"Yuck!" Teddy gagged. "Gross!"

The adults laughed at their antics, although Hermione blushed. "I dare you to say that in about 8 years, Teddy," Ginny told the kid dryly.

"Don't give them ideas," Hermione hissed. "Don't listen your Aunt Ginny, Teddy. Kissing is yucky."

"Silly, Aunt Minnie!" James giggled again. "You kiss Draco all the time!"

"No, I don't, puppy. Kissing is yucky!" Hermione caught Draco's heated glance. He raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. She flushed slightly, but she smiled mischievously at him.

"Anyway," Harry interluded. "I think Kreacher is about to bring out the cake."

"Cake!" The children cheered in chorus. "Chocolate?" James asked hopefully.

Harry nodded. "Kreacher made it especially for you!"

Suddenly, Kreacher appeared with a rather large chocolate cake. "It's true, Mister James. Kreacher knows it's your favorites."

James whooped and hopped down from the chair. He ran over to Kreacher and engulfed him in a hug. Draco's mouth fell open in shock. He darted a look at the other adults but it seemed nothing was amiss. _Preposterous! Humans hugging house elves! _Suddenly, he remembered something from Hogwarts...

"Spew?" he wondered out loud.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked from across him.

"Back in Hogwarts, you had this organization going on for house elves, right?" he asked, unaware that he was digging his own grave, at least to Harry and Ginny. "I made fun of it at some point."

"Oh," she said, smiling, shocking Harry and Ginny. This was usually a sensitive topic for her. "It's not 'spew'. It's S.P.E.W., short for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Oh. That's right." He grinned. "Now I know why you ran off in a huff earlier."

"It was rather insensitive of you," she sniffed.

"It was," he agreed. "You should have told me."

They shared a smile and they helped themselves to a slice of chocolate cake, unaware of the incredulous look that Harry and Ginny shared. Draco called Hermione's beloved S.P.E.W. spew and she hadn't blown up! Considering the fact that she has PMS at the moment... well. Miracles do happen, don't they?

After dinner, they moved back to the drawing room. This time, Hermione and Draco sat down next to each other on the couch while Harry and Ginny took the chaise lounge across and Andromeda sat adjacent to both couples on a lounge chair. The children ran up to James' room to play.

Hermione, Draco, Andromeda and Harry were in conversation while Ginny observed her best friend.

There was still a part of her that hoped Hermione and Ron would end this foolishness and get back together. But everyone had been too blind to see their incompatibility, including the said former couple. She wanted Hermione to be her real sister, but she never looked at Ron the way she looked at Draco now.

Ginny knew it was a lost cause.

Ron also looked that way at Fay, but there were times that he would gaze at Hermione's portrait in longing. He missed Hermione, but unfortunately, she wasn't hopelessly in love with him.

Instead, she's hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny was afraid that Hermione perhaps loved the former Slytherin _too much _and she would end up heartbroken... but then again, he looked as if he was equally enamored with her as she was with him.

It was really hard to accept that Hermione and Draco complimented each other... because they really did. They have all the attributes for a fiery romance. Intriguing, complicated and passionate. They intrigue each other due to the fact that both of them were rather unpredictable and always ready for a verbal sparring or even perhaps physical (yes, Harry told her about the hexing each other for _fun!_). They were passionate about each other. Really. It was clear in their body language as well as their arguments. It was impossible to miss. It was so obvious!

She sighed.

She even had to admit that once she saw Draco Malfoy the way Hermione saw him, she couldn't help but like him. He was such a likable fellow! His teasing and his name-calling amused her. Why did he have to turn out into such a good guy? For Hermione, at least. Now he was so perfect for her.

Ginny sighed again.

Kreacher served tea for everyone then, but their conversation continued to flow and Ginny finally lent both ears.

"I'm not exactly sure what pushed me to _try _building houses," Draco was saying, "but when I renovated an old abandoned house - the house I live in now - the results turned out better than I thought. Potter, Hermione told you me you and your wife both redecorated this place. It was fun, wasn't it?"

"It was," Harry confirmed. "But it's hard work and I have no sense of creativity. I copied the interior design off of a muggle magazine. After doing one room - this room, in fact - we decided to just base the other rooms' designs with this one."

"It's fairly nice," the blond said, smirking slightly. "Aquamarine, white and gold. Pristine and cool. Modern. Elegant even. I was half expecting the house to be in Gryffindor colors when Hermione told me you had this house redecorated."

Harry snorted. "And I suppose your rooms are in Slytherin colors?"

"No," Hermione answered. "It's very elegant and fancy. The first thing I thought when I saw his bedroom for the first time, I could have been in The Ritz London for all I know. Even the bed! It's so heavenly!"

Harry threw his bet friend a smirk of his own. "I'll bet."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at her. An act that only Draco and Hermione had noticed. Draco laughed under his breath as Hermione blushed deeply. She had just all but told everyone that she and Draco had an active sex life. They were talking about color motifs and not beds!

"Anyway," she said crisply, straightening in her seat. "The point is that it's not... in Slytherin colors," she finished weakly.

Harry laughed as Draco's smirk blossomed into wolfish grin.

The older woman turned to Draco. "What motivated you to build houses, Draco?" she asked, taking pity on the poor girl.

"I'm not really sure. It was just really an experiment until it grew on me. It's thrilling and a lot of hard work. I really enjoy doing it. A wise girl told me that I'm not _just_ building houses," he said as he gazed at Hermione briefly. "I was building homes... homes where people grow up, grow old, love, fight and all those other things. Once I thought about how she was right, I was inspired to work twice as hard and twice as good."

"Sounds like a smart woman," Harry said.

"Hence the word 'wise', Potter," Draco responded dryly.

The famed wizard rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled languidly at Draco after his revelation. He had never told her that before. She was pleased to say the least. She placed her head on his shoulder, bursting with pride and joy for this certain man.

The conversation then moved onto something other than building houses and Harry was telling a tale that happened recently while attempting to arrest a real nutcase. Draco even laughed.

Draco and Andromeda had taken a liking to each other.

Draco was laughing with Harry and Ginny.

Draco, although had pissed her off a number of times today, still made her happy as the day concluded.

All in all, it was a great evening. It reminded her how much she had missed him over the past five days he hadn't shown up... but it didn't matter now, now that he was here. Was she being uncharacteristically sappy? Perhaps. But she didn't care.

"Tired?" he murmured in her ear.

She turned to look at him. "Lethargic," she whispered. "Jubilant."

"Are we playing who has a better vocabulary?"

She grinned and shook her head. "I love you."

"Thank you," he said, his expression intense at the same time soft.

"That's not what you were supposed to answer."

"It's not?"

"You beast!"

"You twit!"

"Annoying, snarky bast- "

"Ah, ah. That's a foul. You know what, Granger? You need someone to shut you up. I think I know the right person and the effective action."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps later, you can show me, Malfoy." She gestured to the other occupants for the room with a motion of her head. She winked before she focused her attention back to Andromeda and Harry who were both deep in conversation about the kids. She felt Draco's arm snake around her and she relaxed fully against him.

"James is being testy whenever we mention the baby which isn't due yet for another seven months."

"Oh dear," Andromeda chuckled.

Ginny grinned beside Harry. "It's amusing at times, but I'm rather worried."

"But Fleur told us Victoire had been the same when Dominique was born," Harry added. "Victoire took Dominique under her wing eventually and they're the best of friends."

Andromeda chuckled again. "Did anyone else notice? Teddy and Victoire are the best of friends... or more."

Harry snorted. "Teddy is nine years old, Dromeda. Victoire is eight."

"But it's hard to miss. Victoire worships the ground Teddy walks on." Ginny burst into giggles. "Teddy is as enamored as she is with her."

"Merry Merlin!" Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands. He looked up at Hermione and Draco across from him. "My godson hasn't received his Hogwarts letter yet and they're already planning a wedding. Hermione, tell them they're being ridiculous!"

"You two are being ridiculous," she said, but she was grinning mischievously at her best friend. "You can't deny it, Harry. Why'd you think Teddy never lets Andromeda miss a Weasley Sunday brunch? So he can see Victoire of course."

"No!" he denied vehemently. "He has other cousins, you know." Even though Teddy was _very_ distantly related to the Weasleys, he was still acknowledged as part of the huge family. "Besides Victoire and Dominique, there's Molly, Freddie and my own son of course."

The women burst out laughing while Harry grumbled under his breath and Draco sat back, relaxed even letting out a chuckle or two but not fully participating in the conversation.

He could never imagine such discussion with his own immediate family. Although he was very much relaxed around his own parents, they were never the type to teach each other like this. In fact, he envied the Potters and Weasleys, not that he would admit that to anyone else.

Frankly, when he finally decided to get married and have children, it would have to be in an atmosphere quite like this. Not like the setting in Malfoy Manor - proper, formal and _dull. _Not that he wanted anything as riotous as the Weasley family, just the bonding and the closeness of them all.

His thoughts drifted to that evening before he and his parents had a confrontation. He and Hermione had been hexing each other for fun, playing like children. It was good fun, wasn't it? He couldn't imagine his parents doing anything like that. Even when they had been young, although he knew his parents were affectionate with each other, he couldn't imagine his mother farting like Hermione did and he couldn't imagine his father laughing his arse off like he did.

It was a little after ten when they finally departed 12 Grimmauld Place.

Funny, Draco thought to himself after he kissed Andromeda on the cheek, how he formed an instant attachment to his maternal aunt.

"It was really good to meet you," he said.

"You too, Draco. Come visit me and Teddy for a cuppa soon. Bring Hermione."

"Definitely. I'll write." He turned to the kid beside the woman. "See you around, cousin."

"_Second_ cousin," Teddy reminded Draco with a grin.

Draco grinned back. "Right."

"Bye Aunt Minnie!"

"Where's my hug, puppy?" Hermione demanded from beside Draco.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Teddy whined, but he stopped forward and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and squeezed tightly.

Hermione clicked her tongue and pretended to think it over. "Probably one million eight hundred thousand five hundred thirty-two times."

Teddy's jaw dropped.

"Off you go, puppy. Your grandmother's getting ready to floo." She leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead before she pushed him towards the fireplace where Andromeda was waiting for him.

Hermione and Draco quickly bid the Potters goodbye seeing that James was starting to nod off. They apparated back to the Grangers' home in Bristol where they both landed in her bedroom, not wanting to startle Lenore just in case she would happen to be walking around.

They fell immediately on the bed. Draco landed on his back as Hermione fell on top of him, kissing frantically, but she had to halt his groping hands when he tried to remove her trousers. "No, no, no," she murmured against his mouth. "It's the end of the month, remember?"

He groaned miserably, immediately dropping hands, knowing that if he touched her any further, he would be tempted to do what he wanted despite her current condition, however unsanitary and very messy it would be. He opted to lay still, relishing in the feel of her familiar body against his, waited until he had everything under control.

She laughed softly to herself and laid her head against his chest. Her hand drifted to his stomach and then there was something amiss. "Hey?" she said softly, pressing her hand more firmly against his stomach.

"Yes?"

"You're getting flabby."

He bristled. "Excuse me?"

She poked his stomach gently a few times. "Yeah. That's fat, alright."

He pushed against her and raised his shirt. He was horrified to see what she had claimed was true! Merlin! His stomach used to be flat... he patted his stomach and pouted as he slouched and his skin layered. He pinched the excess skin. "I haven't been running lately," he admitted as he tucked his shirt back in place. "And I've been eating a lot."

"It's alright," she murmured burying her face against his soft stomach and giggled. "I like you soft and cuddly."

"I highly resent that statement, thank you very much."

She grinned against him, hugged him for a moment before she moved to lie beside him on the bed. He turned to face and encouraged her to do the same. Her smile faltered. "I highly resent the fact that I haven't seen you for the past five days."

"I highly resent the fact that I feel so guilty about it."

"As you should," she whispered teasingly, but they both knew that it was true. "I should tell you... seeing you laughing with Andromeda, Harry and Ginny, playing with James and Teddy made me so happy."

"You know what would make _me _happy? You doing the same with my parents."

She stiffened. "What?"

"Mother wants you to come to the Manor for dinner."

He sounded so hopeful that she almost blurted out yes... "I'll think about it," she said softly.

He sat up and loomed over her face. "Why?" he demanded, his tone hinting anger. "Why can't you do this one little thing for me? I'm chummy with your precious Potters and I tolerate your ex-boyfriend and his family. I even tried to be friendly with Longbottom and his wife."

She used her hands to shove him and then she sat up on our knees. "This is different!" she tried to reason.

He shook his head. "No, it's exactly the same thing."

"Your parents _hate _me."

"Give them a break," he spat out almost in disgust. "They're not as horrid as you think they are. They gave me their word that they wouldn't do something foolish."

"That's certainly reassuring," she countered sardonically. "Their word."

He glared at her. "Could you be _any more_ insulting? Listen to yourself! I know they're not your most favorite people in the world, but they're my _family_... the only family I've ever known." His tone softened. "If you love me, you would do this for me."

"This isn't fair," she whispered, looking away from him. "I know what they think of me. No matter what you say, I'll be nothing but a mudblood in their eyes. Don't," she said curtly when he opened his mouth to retort, "we both know that it's true."

"You never know. They might change their minds."

She gave a bitter laugh.

He pursed his lips at this sound and leaped from the bed. "Hermione, you're a hypocrite, you know that?" he bit out, turning away from her. "It's your turn now to compromise."

With that, he whipped out his wand and disapparated, leaving Hermione staring at the spot where he had stood feeling quite ashamed of herself.

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_Hello everyone! I hate to be a bother, but know any proof readers who's willing to look this fic over? __Also, sorry about the last bit. Quite frustrating moment for Draco and Hermione, isn't it? The journey isn't over yet x_


	32. It's All About Compromise

**Chapter 32**

_**It's All About Compromise**_

A pissed of Draco Malfoy (Dane Mackenzie to his employees) was a very hard man to work for. He was intimidating, scary and had no qualms about being quite rude. In fact for two weeks, he made two of his sellers and one receptionist cry. With his lack of patience, he almost shouted at one client, but managed to keep his anger in check. One of his constructors quit on him.

Two weeks.

He hadn't seen Hermione in two weeks.

Damn her for being so prideful and damn himself for being so stubborn.

He was still pretty much pissed off at her. _That snarky little witch!_ And no, she didn't bother to see him either. _Not even a bloody note.._. but he wouldn't relent, not this time. He was the one who always adjusted for her. He was the one who out of his way to please her and to keep her happy. He was the one who allowed himself to become friendly with her Gryffindor lot. _Not this time, Hermione Granger. Not this time._

At one point, he began to entertain the thought that he might not be as important to her as she was to him. Well, it wasn't like anyone could blame him. It had been two weeks and still no word from her. _Fucking Gryffindor pride... or was it her natural pride?_

He decided to get sloshed that night.

The next day, he had regretted it and threw himself back into work... not speaking to anyone, unless necessary. He was sure that he had freaked out his employees since the boss (Dane Mackenzie) they knew was always even-tempered (but of course his friends - meaning the Alastairs - knew better).

He was stressed. His work was piled up and he now realized that he needed to expand his number of employees and that he couldn't handle running _Clemency Homes_ all by himself anymore. It was too much for one man to handle.

He decided not to think about his girlfriend for the rest of day and concentrated on his work. He couldn't afford to fuck up now... he had currently four running projects and six pending projects. Although he had hired more constructors and more designers, he worked four times harder than before.

With so much to do, he let lunch hour pass by without eating, buried deep in his work, despite his thoughtful receptionists' reminders to eat... and when he got home at the lonely big house in his uphill, he would go straight to his bedroom and sleep, only to wake up six hours later to grab a few sandwiches to go before he went back to his office.

He looked like a fright, but he couldn't care less.

He ignored the greetings of the few people he passed by in the reception and down the hallway, keeping his head lowered and slammed inside his office before burying himself at work again.

Four hours later, he was interrupted rather rudely.

He looked up and expected to see his girlfriend in the doorway because she was the only one who dared enter his office without knocking.

Instead, he saw his mother and he gaped, his mouth opening slightly.

She raised an eyebrow at him and cleared her throat. She crossed the room and approached his desk. "Look at you," she said without preamble, her voice cool and snobbish - a tone she _very rarely _used on him. "You look like a Weasley, grubby and undignified."

Draco sputtered, having taken offense, also at the same time wondering why he also had the urge to defend the Weasleys. He managed to smile weakly at his mother instead. "Mother," he said tiredly, "Please sit down. What brings you buy?"

Narcissa's clear blue eyes swept around the room before she studied her son closely and sitting down at the seat adjacent to his desk. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't look like it. You look like an Inferius."

Draco chuckled and leaned back against his seat. "I didn't think you came all this way to insult me, Mother. Tell me why you're here."

"I haven't heard from you in two weeks."

"I have so much to do. I run this business all by myself. I have no time for visits, Mother, I'm sorry."

Narcissa sniffed delicately. "I understand. I suggest you should get an assistant. Perhaps you'd like to borrow dear Mr. Weston from us. He's proved to be quite efficient. He also has a knack for administrative needs such as bookkeeping, office support, payroll, file management and marketing." She paused and looked around the very messy room exasperatedly._  
_

Draco sighed. "I'll think about it. To be honest, I just read on what to do and then I leaped into this business without any educational background on running a business. I did some self-study and then just prayed that I would not fuck - ah, sorry Mother, I meant _mess_ up."

She ignored his slip. "I think you're doing a great job."

He perked up at that. "Really?"

"Yes... but you can't do this alone."

"No, I can't," he admitted. "Lady luck's been on my side all these years. Also, I never actually thought that the company would be _this_ successful. Unfortunately for me, lady luck is getting ready to depart. I'm so thoroughly fu... err... deep in pickle."

"Which is why I came by to offer for Mr. Weston to work for you. We no longer need his services."

"I'll think about it," he said again.

"Think quickly," his mother interjected. "He's still under our payroll and he's technically doing nothing since as we had all agreed, we transferred the Mansion project in Truro onto the Greengrasses. It's to be Daphne's house, isn't it?"

Over the course of reacquainting himself with his parents, since Draco was adamant that he refused to live in Malfoy Manor (much to their dismay) and stay in Little Dunwoodie, after a lengthy discussion, they agreed to sell the unfinished mansion. After a brief visit from the Greengrasses one afternoon (no, he wasn't present), the topic of Daphne's marriage came up. She and her fiancé were actually looking for a home. Lucius had told them about the ongoing project and then they owled Draco for the designs, blueprints, etc. It was perfect, they had decided.

"Yes. She's getting married at the end of the year. Her fiancé didn't even think twice. I sent the blueprints over to him and within three hours I received his note of a rather enthusiastic acceptance of the offer."

Narcissa sighed wistfully. "The house is quite brilliant, Draco."

"Thanks." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "I'm sorry, Mother, I've been quite rude. Would you like some tea? Although, I'm afraid we don't have any house elves to order about. We all do things on our own here and we have a policy of CLAYGO."

"What does that mean?"

"It means _clean as you go_."

His mother haughtily rolled her eyes. "I think I'll pass. It's almost lunch time anyway and I was hoping you could floo back to the Manor with me for lunch."

"But I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, please. I'm sure it can wait. It's merely for an hour... or half an hour if that's what you prefer."

"Fine," he finally agreed. "Just for thirty minutes."

"Forty-five minutes?" Narcissa bargained cheekily.

"Thirty minutes," he said firmly, but uncertainly because he knew how persistent and cunning his mother could be... then she smiled slyly and he had to mute his defeated sigh. If his mother had his way, he would probably at the Manor for hours.

She abruptly stood of from her seat, straightened her skirt. "Let's go."

Draco followed and then wrapped an arm around the small of her back as they walked out of the inner office and down the hallway. He introduced his mother (who demanded quite rudely to see her son when she arrived not long ago) to his receptionists and they faltered under her cold stare despite her polite words. He hid a smile as they walked to the fireplace and they flooed back to the ancestral home that was the Malfoy Manor.

In the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, he was greeted by the sight of sunshine and rainbows.

Everybody else (namely his mother and father, he failed to notice additional guests) disappeared as soon as he locked eyes with Hermione from across the room.

She was sitting on a lounge chair, looking delectable in a white sundress with a green sash about her waist. _Green!_

Then suddenly, as if they didn't have a fight and the past two weeks had caught up to him and he found himself practically running to her chair.

He did think that everybody else disappeared and he dragged Hermione (rather roughly, although she didn't seem to mind) to her feet, crushed her to him and kissed her thoroughly, making sure that he didn't left an inch of her mouth unexplored, ignoring her attempts at pushing him away from her.

He didn't hear the exclamation of "Draco!" that came from a familiar voice.

He didn't hear the gasp of indignation that came from his mother.

He didn't hear the disgusted drawl from his father, 'For the love of Merlin'.

With all the strength she could muster, Hermione finally managed to push her away from him. "I missed you," he groaned before she could say anything, "so much." His hands grasped her head, his fingers tracing the features of her face, then they trailed down to her neck, to her shoulders, to her sides, to her waist and to her hips. "Hermione," he groaned again as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Draco," she breathed against his ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever," he mumbled. "You're here. You're really here." He chuckled and pulled back to look at the face that haunted him for the past two weeks. "How?"

"Draco?" a voice sounded from behind him, the tone as if the speaker was hurt, but he ignored it. All he could see and feel was his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said again, also ignoring the third-party. "You were right about compromising and adjusting to the people in our lives. It wasn't fair of me to expect you to be nice to my friends while I refused to face your parents. I was scared, you see," she licked her lips nervously, "I was scared because I know they won't ever accept me for you."

"I felt the same about your friends, but they proved to be better people than I ever expected," he admitted. "Don't you remember what I told you when you reprimanded me about being nasty to Longbottom?"

She smiled softly up at him. "I remember. I now realize how difficult it had been for you." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "It wasn't fair of me."

"It wasn't," he agreed, grinning... then it disappeared a moment later. "You do realize that this room...?"

"Yes," she cut in. "It's in the past. I've recovered from that event in my life, in fact, I should probably be thankful for what your auntdid to me. It made me a whole lot stronger, you see?"

She wasn't lying. She didn't realize sooner what happened in the last time that she'd come to the Malfoy Manor didn't bother her as much as she had originally thought. Besides, Harry made her see that she shouldn't let the past interfere with her future. Harry had said that if Draco Malfoy managed to overcome his past, what more with Hermione Granger? Bellatrix Lestrange was gone and was never going back... and Harry didn't believe that Draco would push her into coming to his ancestral home if she were to be in danger.

She realized why Draco had been pushing her... the raw need of his for her to accept him for who he really was.

She understood that raw need. As a muggleborn in a Wizarding World, she felt exactly the same need to be accepted in a world that she had first believed to be fictional.

"I see." Despite the lack of a full explanation, he really did.

"Good." She hugged him to her briefly before she forced him to step back from her. She glanced over his shoulder with wide eyes. "How careless of me," she muttered to herself before she looked up at him with accusing eyes. "There are people in this room. Couldn't you have whisked me off in another room instead of making a spectacle in front of everyone?"

His eyes glinted. "I could whisk you off in another room now," he said huskily.

She shook her head firmly. She pointed over his shoulder.

He turned and saw that his parents were sitting side by side on a chaise lounge watching them with mild disgusted expression. He shrugged. He then looked the other way and saw three other guests. "Oh," he said in surprise. "Hello Astoria, Daphne and Marsden. Have you been here long?"

Marsden Osgood, Daphne's fiancé smiled in amusement. "Quite."

Hermione blushed deeply and pushed against him until he finally turned away from her, but he was grinning as he faced his parents and the Greengrass sisters and Osgood. "Okay," he drawled. He sat down on the lounge chair Hermione had just vacated. Her eyes widened when he suddenly pulled her on his lap.

Astoria was breathing hard (rather exaggeratedly, Hermione observed) as she stared at them in utter disbelief... then she caught Hermione's gaze and the younger woman's expression morphed into accusatory.

"Draco," his mother apprehended. "Get your own chair. Let Miss Granger sit down _appropriately_."

He ignored that. "Lunch hour. I'm ravenous, Mother." He caught his father's amused gaze (why he was amused Draco wasn't exactly sure; last he heard he still had vague reservations about Hermione) and smirked at him.

Lucius stood and then the others followed imperiously. "Come along everyone."

Hermione tried to stand but Draco held her down. "We'll be right there."

Narcissa sighed and urged the Greengrass sisters and Marsden onward into the immaculate dining room.

"Draco," Hermione scolded as soon as they were finally alone and she was staring down at him. He was still sitting and she was standing a few inches away from him. "What's the big idea? You embarrassed me in front of your parents, your ex-girlfriend who happens to be an acquaintance of mine as well as the said acquaintance's sister and her fiancé. Now," her eyes flashed, "what do you have to say for yourself?" she growled.

"These two weeks had been hell without you."

"I know." She sighed. "I've been in correspondence with Constance and Juniper. They said you were as grumpy as Fluffy."

"Who the bloody hell is Fluffy?"

"A Cerberus who guarded an artifact back in our first year at Hogwarts. He's vicious and quite ill-tempered... which is what you have been these past two weeks."

"They said that?"

"Those weren't their exact words, no. You made Constance cry as well as Agatha and Imogen. Not the mention the fact that Cadmus quit on you!"

He rolled his eyes during her tirade. "It's not my fault those three women are fainthearted. And Cadmus, well, he's lazy anyway, he's no loss to _Clemency Homes._"

She threw up her hands in frustration. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

He stood up and took her hand as he pulled her out of the drawing room. "Tell me how you happened to be here now and why the Greengrass sisters are here."

It was supposed to be that only Daphne Greengrass and Marsden Osgood who came, but when Astoria had learned of their plans, she insisted to come with them. Hermione didn't point out that Astoria came in hopes that Draco would be at home as well.

Hermione then told him that she wrote to his parents, hoping that she would talk to them. She came to the Manor mid-morning accompanied by Harry Potter (who just _coincidentally_ had gone to visit her earlier this morning and asked if he could come along to the Manor) and after the required greetings, proceeded to tell them about the aspect of her relationship with Draco.

She told them that she really was in love with him and that whatever they had was long-lasting. She suggested that she should get along with them, for his sake, of course.

She _knew_ that her "blood status" was the biggest factor for them. To her surprise, they didn't say anything in that matter. When there was an unofficial silent truce between Hermione Granger and the Malfoys, Narcissa proceeded to floo into _Clemency Homes._

They entered the dining room to see everyone seated in silence. There were two empty seats across from each other. One was beside Narcissa and one was beside Astoria.

Hermione looked at Draco in half panic.

Draco was a clever man, of course. He chose to sit beside his mother and encouraged Hermione to sit next to him. He called the house elf, Flow, over and told him to transfer the plate, silverware and glassware to the empty space next to him. It was done in a blink of an eye.

Astoria smiled at Draco, but he didn't seem to notice because he kept his gaze to his girlfriend. "Amazing," he said. "You are amazing, you know that?"

Hermione huffed indignantly. Draco's sappy moments were occasional and he chose to project this in front of his parents and his ex-girlfriend and her family.

"Here, have some spiced rice with kippers and poached eggs."

"Thanks," she muttered self-consciously, aware that everyone was looking at them again. "Will you please pass the melon br- thanks, Draco," she said because he had already put two pieces of melon brains on her plate.

"No, don't drink the butterbeer. Have some pumpkin juice instead."

She sighed.

Just about everyone (especially Hermione) was embarrassed by Draco's uncharacteristic attentiveness and open affection for Hermione Granger.

"Would you like another slice of cheesecake? I know how much you love these," Draco murmured in her ear.

Hermione grumbled but accepted the offer, unable to refuse the impossibly delicious dessert made by Flow.

By the minute, Hermione grew exasperated.

By the minute, Lucius grew disgusted.

By the minute, Narcissa grew appalled.

By the minute, Astoria grew mutilated.

By the minute, Marsden grew amused.

By the minute, Daphne grew amazed.

"Hermione, you never told me you and Draco are together," Astoria said rather snootily.

"I don't announce my personal relationships to every person I speak to," Hermione answered.

"That night of Lisa's and Cade's farewell party, I had assumed that you two were close friends."

Draco snorted. "We've never been friends."

"Never," Hermione agreed.

"Still," Astoria intoned. "If _I_ was with Draco, I wouldn't be ashamed to tell it to everyone."

"If you are implying that I am ashamed of my relationship with Draco," Hermione said stiffly, "I assure you that I am not. I just prefer to keep quiet about it. I'm sure you would do the same if the Daily Prophet happened to watch your every other move... or in my case, Rita Skeeter. Also, Draco refuses to be acknowledged by the public." She smiled sweetly if not mockingly at Draco. "Right, _love?_"

"As always, you are right."

The younger woman stared coldly at Hermione.

She stared back, her chin tilted to a determined angle.

"Anyway," Narcissa sighed from Draco's other side, "Marsden, tell us about your family business."

With his fiancé's encouragement, he launched into a speech about the Osgood artistic hand-blown glass business. As he spoke, Lucius asked a few questions about the business structure, but everyone knew that he was only being polite. Hermione also had an input about the process of glass blowing. Astoria, not wanting to be left out, also fumbled with questions about their business sharing with muggles, how it must be trying.

Draco glowered at her.

Hermione bristled.

Everyone was aware of the tension between Hermione and Astoria.

Narcissa sighed.

Draco turned his chair partially away from everyone else and faced his girlfriend where he resumed his attentive and affectionate nature. Hermione, who had been quite miffed because of the other woman's deliberate maliciousness, welcomed his advances now.

They ignored everyone else.

Hermione, at one point, noted that Daphne Greengrass who she knew was one of Pansy Parkinson's gang back in Hogwarts, grew into a more agreeable person. She noticed the former Slytherin's shock but to her surprise, didn't say anything. As a matter of fact, Daphne refused to speak directly to her. Well, actually, she'd been quiet the entire time. If she was spoken directly to, she would reply with short or one-word answers.

Must be appalled to find the King of Blood Supremacy of Hogwarts to be in a relationship with a muggleborn - not just any muggleborn, but the one that used to be the butt of all of their jokes, insults and whatnot.

At the end of dessert... Lucius pushed away suddenly from the table. "Marsden and Daphne, will you please come with me to my study? I'll summon Weston and we can finalize the transfer of contracts for the mansion."

The three of them left the dining room.

"Oh, Astoria!" Narcissa exclaimed suddenly. "You must see my Sinensis White Lady! They're quite gorgeous. I suddenly remember your fondness for flowers. I think you will enjoy them. Come with me to the greenhouse!" With a smile, she pushed away from the table and urged Astoria to do the same where the young woman silently, if not solemnly, followed the Malfoy matriarch.

As soon as Narcissa and Astoria disappeared, Draco grinned, his eyes crinkling in silent laughter.

"You sneaky devil," Hermione accused, her lips twitching at the corners.

"Couldn't help it. Did you see my father's expression? He barely ate anything! By the way, thank you for today. You can't know how much this means to me."

"But I do know. I've been thinking about it a lot and like I said before, I wasn't being fair and you shouldn't be the one who only adjusts. I'm adjusting now, you see? And also, I didn't tell you everything. I also told them something that might scare you off. So... no, I don't think I should tell you."

"No! No!" he exclaimed. "Tell me please! If you don't, I'll hex it out of you!"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You _won't._"

"I _can't_," she insisted almost desperately.

He pouted.

"Please," she whispered.

He sighed dejectedly. "I have to go, Hermione. Work, you know. I already wasted a lot of time as it is. It's been almost an hour. I have _much _to do."

"Will you come to Bristol when you're done?"

"I don't know."

She captured one big hand in her small ones and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "I haven't told you that I missed you yet... and that I love you. Please trust me."

"I do."

She smiled. "Sweet words. She leaned forward to capture his lips in an achingly sweet kiss. "At least say goodbye to your parents and their guests before you go."

"Mmm," he murmured, nibbling on her lower lip. "But you're the only one that matters."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Perhaps. But I just got you back after two weeks..." he groaned as he realized something. "I ran away again."

"You did and I hid. But that's alright as long as we find our way back to each other." She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "You didn't talk to women during these two weeks, did you?"

"No, my lady. I did not nor did I look at them." He seemed to be amused. He abruptly stood up, pulling her with him. "Come, my lady. I am anxious for this day to be over so I can finally have you in my arms with no reservations. _Merlin_, I cannot imagine how I managed to survive these past two weeks."

"I want us to live together," she blurted out suddenly.

Draco froze. "What?"

"I - I -" she stammered, flushing. "I talked with my mother and we decided that it was time to get used to our lives without my father. I'm going to visit her two or three times a week and Aunt Lucy will always be there to check up on her. I'm coming back to Little Dunwoodie to live and be with you. That is... if you want me to."

"There's nothing I want more and I mean that." He pulled her into his arms and laughed. "Well, perhaps there _is_ something."

"What is it?"

"I would like a more permanent arrangement," he proposed carefully.

"A permanent arrangement?" she repeated in surprise. "You mean...?"

He nodded, fighting to keep the nervousness inside of him from leaking out. His heart was thudding so loudly that he wondered if she could hear it. What ever possessed him to blurt it out like that? Hell! She was going to reject him, wasn't she? Could he be any more tactless?

"Yes," she whispered, breaking into his thoughts and he wasn't sure if he had been hallucinating. "Yes!" she repeated loudly, laughing as she did so. "You really mean it?"

His eyes flared. "I mean it. And you said yes. You really mean it?" he echoed teasingly, but uncertainly.

She nodded, biting her lip.

He groaned and crashed his lips onto hers for a deep kiss, his tongue sweeping in, drinking from her as much as he could.

They pulled away, fighting for their breaths. "I told your parents earlier that I wanted to marry you."

"What?" he uttered in disbelief.

"The thing I told your parents that I refused to tell you because I thought it would scare you off... well... that's what I told them." She chuckled nervously. "They reacted differently from what I expected and I wonder why."

"I wonder why," he echoed, hiding a smile. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. It was too good to be true!

Yes, there were ups and downs. But with them, it was always forward.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Hello everyone, I just have to say... that this fic is really coming close to a conclusion. Only three chapters left. It's been really fun writing this one and I'm looking forward to writing another one in the near future.__ Cheers to everyone who stayed and endured the first chapter up until these last few chapters._


End file.
